Blutmond
by BlackWolf1987
Summary: ¿De dónde vienen los poderes de Elsa? ¿Qué significa que los tenga? Esta es mi versión de la respuesta. Un ente maligno persigue a la reina, quién sabe qué es lo que busca. Una vieja amistad dará origen a un nuevo amor y una arriesgada aventura. ¿Será el amor un problema? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Será esto real? Una ancestral batalla que no dejará que ambos sigan viviendo... ¿o sí?
1. Prologo

Transcurría un día como todos los demás que habían estado pasando desde hace seis años atrás, cuando ocurrió el accidente que forzó a la princesa mayor a aislarse en su alcoba, sin contacto con la gente ni con el mundo exterior más allá del viento que se colaba por la ventana.

Sentía una cierta inquietud en su interior. Sus padres habían estado en su habitación más temprano ese día, para darle una noticia que no era del todo de su agrado. Ese día le presentarían a una persona que se convertiría en su asistente personal. No le agradaba la idea de alguien rondando a su alrededor, pero no podía contradecir a sus padres, por lo que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a las cosas que necesitaban una respuesta.

Ya la tarde estaba cayendo sobre el reino y el rey y la reina entraron en la habitación de su hija mayor, seguidos de una persona que la princesa no alcanzaba a ver ya que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Elsa, ella es Ashley Stone, ella será tu asistente, te ayudará en todo lo que necesites- dijo el rey Akthar, adelantando a la chica que se encontraba a sus espaldas, quien avanzó algo tímida.

La chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés oscuros que fácilmente, y si no fuese por la buena iluminación, serían confundidos por un par de piedras negras. Parecía ser unos dos centímetros más baja que ella, de su misma edad, y vestía con pantalones de color marrón, camisa blanca y utilizaba la chaqueta que la marcaba como parte de la servidumbre. Había algo en esa chica que se le hacía familiar, algo que le llamaba la atención en su mirada tímidamente oscura.

-Y no debes preocuparte por el asunto del hielo- añadió dejando a la princesa algo confusa. Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero la chica pareció anticipar lo que iba a preguntar.

-No va a afectarme- aclaró Stone con tono de voz bajo. Eso solo logró confundirla más, pero decidió solo asentir.

-Las dejaremos para que se conozcan mejor- dijo la reina Idun con voz dulce, saliendo de la alcoba con su esposo.

Ambas chicas solo se miraban en un silencio incómodo, la rubia analizando a la castaña y esta algo incómoda porque solo le veía sin decir nada. Quería hacer varias preguntas pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

Le parecía grosero decir: "¿Qué haces aquí?", o imprudente preguntar: "¿Por qué no te afecta mi poder?". Se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado observando todo el rato cuando vio una mirada de confusión entendida en el rostro de la castaña. Desvió la mirada.

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras- dijo Stone usando ese tono de voz tímido, ella volvió a verle, en sus ojos había una chispa inocente que contrastaba con la oscuridad.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que no te afectaría?- cuestionó curiosa manteniendo su distancia con la chica, rebuscando las palabras.

-Realmente no lo haría- aseguró paseando sus ojos por la habitación.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Lo has comprobado de alguna manera?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo lo sé- en sus labios se formó una media sonrisa que contenía cierta travesura en ella. La princesa no estaba muy convencida de su respuesta y sin intenciones de resignarse.

-¿Cómo es que no te afectaría?- repitió con un tono firme que dejaba claro a lo que se refería.

-Pues... yo... ehm...- comenzó a decir Stone con nerviosismo, estaba muy claro que sus padres no le habían hablado sobre la razón de su inmunidad a sus poderes, y a ella no le resultaba muy sencillo el hablar de ello.

-Dilo- alentó la princesa acercándose a la chica un par de pasos.

-Es complicado...- terminó diciendo en un suspiro.

-Creo que puedo entenderlo- ironizó sacándole una pequeña risa parecida a un bufido a la castaña- Además, si vas estar conmigo sería justo que me digas porqué no te afectan mis poderes- razonó avanzando otro paso a Stone, ahora eran separadas por unos tres pasos.

-Solo... no quiero que te asustes- dudando aún si mostrarle o no.

-No creo que...- no había terminado la frase cuando en la cabeza de la chica pudo apreciar la aparición de un par de orejas de lobo de un color gris claro y detrás de ella se apreciaba el movimiento sutil y nervioso de un cola.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, estaba completamente helada y confundida. Tenía la mirada fija en las nuevas orejas de la ojimarrón, pero en cuanto sus ojos se desviaron a su rostro pudo ver que tenía una expresión triste y podría decirse que temerosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó a la castaña, quien rápidamente volvió su mirada a ella como si se hubiese olvidado de que estaba allí con ella.

-N-nada, yo solo- suspiró- recordaba algo- respondió volviendo a formar esa media sonrisa acompañada de un tono de voz apagado.

-¿El qué?

-Es muy curiosa- bromeó Stone con cierto deje de diversión.

-Creo que es justo serlo- sonriendo un poco por el hecho de que ya estaba tomando algo de confianza con ella- Necesito saber algo sobre ti.

-Entonces, siéntase libre de preguntar todo lo que insista su curiosidad- expresó la castaña haciendo una reverencia juguetona.

Comenzó una larga serie de preguntas que abordan el tema de sus habilidades y la relación que éstas tenían con sus poderes y algo sobre de dónde venía la castaña. El último tipo de preguntas era respondido de una forma no tan completa.

Todo lo que había entendido de las pocas cosas que había mencionado la castaña era que provenía de un pequeño pueblo en algún lugar casi inaccesible en el bosque, donde habitaban personas similares a ella; su papel allí no lo especificó del todo, solo dijo que era hija del líder del ejército (el cual, dijo, solo era un grupo no muy grande para defenderse de los pocos enemigos que tenían) y que le estaba entrenando para ser guerrera.

Luego de un largo rato haciéndose preguntas la una a la otra ya empezaban a sentirse cómodas con la presencia de la otra.

-Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer- pidió la chica sentada en el, bueno, no estoy segura de cómo describirlo, ¿el asiento/pared/muro/sofá que estaba debajo del ventanal?

-¿Perdón?- preguntó la princesa haciéndose la inocente.

-Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer con tus poderes- ahora tenía las piernas extendidas sobre el asiento y la espalda recostada de la pared.

-No creo que sea buena idea- murmuró empuñando sus manos en su pecho.

-Vamos, no hay nada que temer, no me harás daño- recalcó la castaña dirigiéndole una mirada de confianza- Seguramente tienes talento.

-Está bien- se convenció a si misma aún dudosa, no estaba segura de qué haría.

Se quitó el guante de su mano derecha y le dijo a la ojimarrón que extendiese su mano. Cuando lo hizo , con un ademán de manos creó una mini-réplica del muñeco de nieve Olaf. La castaña estaba fascinada, estaba en lo cierto, la princesa tenía talento, pero éste era contenido por un miedo que sentía en la rubia.

-¡Está genial! Es muy lindo, ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó curiosa detallando el muñeco de nieve que tenía en mano.

-Anna lo nombró Olaf- comenzó volviendo a colocarse el guante y sentándose a un lado de la castaña- Lo construimos juntas la noche de...- su voz se apagó y dejó de hablar ante el golpe de dolor en el pecho que le causaba ese recuerdo.

-Entiendo...- vio la mirada triste de la princesa, de sus ojos amenazaban con salir las lágrimas- Hey, tranquila, no debes llorar- intentó calmarle, sentándose correctamente a su lado.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- dijo entre sollozos- Dañé a mi propia hermana ¡Pude haberla matado!- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y la chica no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarle. La temperatura comenzó a descender en la habitación e indicios de escarcha se apreciaban a los pies de la rubia.

-Hey, no llores, solo fue un accidente- comenzó a decir acercándose a ella y buscando su mirada- Ehm... yo te ayudaré a controlar tu poderes, ¿te parece?- dijo tratando de animarle un poco, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la princesa, ante lo cual ésta dio un respingo.

Al dar ese pequeño y casi disimulado salto, sintió que la castaña daba otro parecido al tener contacto con ella, posiblemente incómoda, y alejó un poco su brazo, aparentemente asustada. En cuestión de segundos, volvió a sentir el brazo de la chica abrazándole, rodeándola cuidadosamente, como si fuese algo extremadamente raro para ella hacer eso.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió, las lágrimas minimizaron su escape.

-La verdad es que no lo sé- confesó la chica soltando una risa nerviosa- Pero lo averiguaré, te lo prometo- aseguró estrechándole un poco contra ella con el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros.

Una vez el llanto se detuvo el ambiente volvió a su temperatura normal. Se dieron cuenta de que el ocaso hacía acto de presencia sobre el reino, adornando el cielo con un espectáculo de colores naranjos y azules mientras el Sol se ocultaba por el horizonte.

Ambas se quedaron observándolo en silencio y después de éste Stone salió de la habitación de la princesa mayor cuidando de no ser vista. Llegó hasta la propia y allí se dispuso a dormir después de un día largo como lo había sido éste.

La princesa seguía observando a través del ventanal a su pueblo sumido en la calma que brindaba la noche. Todo era sereno, menos su mente. Aún le costaba trabajo aceptar la idea de que la castaña estaría con ella de ahora en más.

La idea le daba ciertos escalofríos al pensar que podía llegar a hacerle daño, aunque Stone aseguraba que eso no sucedería, la idea siempre encontraba la manera de entrar en su mente así fuese en un minúsculo grano de duda. La idea. Pero cuando la chica estaba a su lado muy difícilmente podía desconfiar de ella.

Había algo en ella que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Algo que ya había visto antes, pero era, y estaba segura de eso, la primera vez que la veía. Tenía que idear una manera de mantener sus poderes a raya. Por el bien de Stone, por su bien y por el bien de su propia mente.


	2. Reencuentro

Hacía un hermoso día soleado en el reino de Arendelle. A poco tiempo de la llegada del otoño, tanto el frío como la alegría se sentían en el pueblo. Unos dos meses después del Gran Deshielo, las cosas iban mejor de lo que habían estado en años.

La reina Elsa mostraba tener la disposición para dirigir a su reino como sus padres lo hicieron alguna vez, dando lo mejor de sí misma para que los habitantes de su reino gozaran de una vida placentera.

No solamente se ocupaba de restaurar las relaciones perdidas durante su aislamiento y la muerte de sus padres, sino que también hacía todo siempre que podía para reconstruir la hermosa relación fraternal que alguna vez sostuvo con su hermana antes del accidente, y que igualmente habían tenido durante todos esos años de soledad pero que era obstaculizada por el miedo.

La princesa Anna estaba igualmente feliz de haber recuperado ese afecto que había extrañado durante tantos años, ayudando a su hermana en todo lo que se le permitiese y estando junto a ella la mayor parte de tiempo posible.

Un detalle que no quisiera obviar era la relación de la princesa con el maestro y repartidor oficial de hielo de Arendelle, la cual con los días iba reafirmando que ésa sería una relación que daría alegría a muchas personas en su momento.

La reina y su hermana caminaban por los largos pasillos del castillo iluminados por la luz natural que entraba por los ventanales y decorados con armaduras inmóviles y alguno que otro cuadro en las paredes. Hablaban de cuáles serían sus planes ese día.

Era domingo, día el cual, por lo general, estaba completamente libre para la reina, así que lo aprovechaban para pasarlo juntas y olvidarse de los asuntos que les llenaban las agendas la mayor parte de la semana.

-¿Qué tal ir a pasear? El bosque, sin caballos, un simple paseo- ofreció la reina a su hermana que caminaba a su lado.

Desde hace un rato había estado haciéndole sugerencias de las cosas que podrían hacer ese día, pero la mayoría de éstas fueron rechazadas con el argumento de: _Ya hicimos eso_.

-Pues, creo que es lo único que no hemos hecho- recordó la princesa, habían hecho muchas cosas en los pocos días libres que habían podido gozar, claro que no recordaba todas ellas, pero algo le decía que esa cosa tan simple que parece absurdo que no lo hubiesen hecho antes, no la habían hecho antes- ¿Deberíamos... avisar o algo?- preguntó a su hermana.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo con inocencia y siguió caminando junto con su hermana.

En algún momento de su caminata con dirección a las puertas del castillo uno de los guardias las interceptó.

-Su majestad, una joven se encuentra en su despacho, dice que quiere verla- dijo el hombre parado frente a ellas, con una voz grave y áspera, y una barba castaña al igual que su cabello, el cual estaba veteado con gris, que le agregaba severidad a su rostro.

-¿Ha hecho ésta joven una cita previa?- preguntó Elsa, observando por un momento a su hermana; no recordaba el tener ningún asunto en ese día, tal vez se le pudo haber pasado, pero estaba casi segura de que no era así.

-No, señora- respondió el guardia.

-Entonces no puedo atenderla ahora- declaró seriamente retomando el paso junto con la pelirroja.

-Dice que es importante- insistió el guardia.

\- ¿Qué tan importante?- cuestionó la reina.

-No lo dijo.

-¿Al menos dijo su nombre?

-Stone, Ashley Stone- cuando el guardia pronunció ese nombre el corazón de la reina se detuvo por un segundo y su mente no procesó el hecho de que ese nombre hubiese vuelto a su vida. Un escalofrío no muy agradable recorrió su espalda.

-Stone...- repitió la reina en un susurro. Ese nombre, o ese apellido no lo habían escuchado pronunciar en tres años- ¿Estás seguro?- corroboró ante la mirada atenta de su hermana por su repentino interés en el tema de la joven del despacho.

-Sí, señora.

-Bien, gracias, Marcus- el guardia asintió y se retiró- Vamos, Anna- dijo a su hermana comenzando a caminar, cambiando su rumbo y dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que la acercaba cada vez un poco más a su despacho, uno tras otro a un ritmo acelerado y casi desesperado para llegar allí cuanto antes y confirmar si lo que le dijo el guardia era cierto.

Su hermana caminaba a su lado siguiéndole el paso, preguntándose el porqué del repentino cambio de actitud de la reina al oír mencionar aquel nombre del cual ella nunca supo hablar.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Será ella? Hacía tres años que ese nombre había salido de su vida sin motivo aparente, dejándole un cierto vacío que con el tiempo aprendió a ignorar, preguntas sobre el porqué de su abandono, preguntas las cuales nunca tuvieron una respuesta. Pero ahora parecían poder tenerla.

Un tanto llegaron hasta la puerta del despacho, se detuvo por unos momentos frente a la plancha de madera pintada de blanco que le separaba de la persona que le esperaba, pensando en el cómo reaccionaría.

Si en realidad era la misma persona que ella pensaba que era ¿cómo debería actuar? ¿Se mostraría feliz, molesta, dolida o indiferente? Si no era la persona que ella pensaba que era ¿debería mostrarse decepcionada o aliviada? No había pensado en eso antes y ya no tenía tiempo de pensarlo, ya que la mirada inquisitoria de su hermana se tornaba un poco más preocupada con cada segundo que pasaba sin abrir la puerta.

Soltando un suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco, luego dirigiéndole una mirada que decía " _Te lo explicaré después_ " a su hermana, abrió la puerta de la oficina sin hacer mucho ruido y adentrándose en ella pudo divisar una cabellera castaña no tal larga cayendo en varias capas por la espalda de una joven sentada en una silla situada frente a su escritorio. El cabello no hacía más que darle esperanzas, más no estaba segura de qué.

-¿Ashley?- llamó la rubia dudando un poco, la joven en la silla se levantó de esta mostrando su altura y su vestimenta, la cual consistía en pantalones negros, una camisa blanca remangada por sobre los codos y un chaleco de color azul rey. No se volvió, como esperando que la reina actuase primero. Ésta se acercó a ella que dando a unos tres pasos de distancia.

-Tres años...- comenzó a decir la joven, aparentemente identificada por Ashley- ...es un largo tiempo. Tal vez fue más largo para ti. Y realmente no se me ocurre nada más para decir- siguió volviéndose y mostrando una media sonrisa y un par de ojos café oscuro que fácilmente podrían ser pasados por color negro para quien no se fijase bien- ¿Cómo estás?- culminó apoyando su peso en sus brazos apoyados a su vez en el escritorio.

Mientras que la princesa se preguntaba una y otra vez quién era ella exactamente, la reina se quedó observando por un momento a la joven castaña quien le devolvía la mirada expectante. Se acercó a ella con paso lento, quedando a un paso de distancia con ella, acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa y le abrazó de forma afectuosa.

-Te extrañé mucho- dijo al separarse de ella, Ashley aún tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero ahora era más ladeada.

-También yo a ti- le devolvió con una voz más animada- Y supongo que tú debes ser Anna- dijo desviando la mirada hacia la princesa quien veía con cierto recelo Ashley- Oí mucho sobre ti durante unos... cuatro años.

-Eso es raro, porque nunca oí nada sobre ti- soltó la princesa algo irritada. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿De dónde conocía a su hermana? ¿Cuatro años? ¿De qué se había perdido?

-No me sorprende...

-¿Elsa?

-Anna, ella es Ashley Stone, trabajaba en el castillo hace unos años, era la única con autorización de entrar en mi habitación, eso hasta que un día desapareció, poco antes de la muerte de nuestros padres- explicó la reina antes la mirada atenta de su hermana, las últimas dos oraciones las dijo en un tono algo más apagado.

-Un segundo, ¿Cómo es que tenía, como dices, autorización de entrar a tu habitación?- inquirió la princesa más que confundida por lo que acababa de revelarle su hermana.

¿Quiso decir que durante todo este tiempo que pensó que solo sus padres habían podido entrar en la habitación de su hermana, esta chica también había estado allí?

-Digamos que puedo soportar el frío- vaciló Ashley.

-Nuestros padres la contrataron como mi... asistente personal, alguien que pudiese estar cerca de mí sin correr el riesgo de salir herida- respondió la reina.

-¿Soportar el frío?- cuestionó Anna.

-Pues... algo así.

-Explícate- exigió.

-Es complicado- vaciló de nuevo la castaña.

-En ese caso...- dijo pasando frente a ellas hasta la silla donde anteriormente estaba sentada la castaña, rotándola hacia ellas y sentándose allí- Tómense su tiempo- dijo intercalando la mirada entre ellas dos.

Ambas le contaron la historia de cómo se conocieron, un día que parecía iba a ser normal pero en el que se inició una amistad que había sobrevivido a tres años de distanciamiento. Al final del relato la princesa estaba pasmada.

No solo por el hecho de toda la historia en sí, sino porque, si mal no había escuchado bien o ya se había vuelto loca, la castaña poseía la habilidad de tomar atributos de un lobo (entiéndase orejas, cola y colmillos). Y pensar que su hermana era la única persona que poseía magia. La sorpresa era tanta que simplemente estaba allí, helada, observando algún punto en el vacío, boquiabierta.

-Anna, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Elsa preocupada por la mirada perdida de su hermana.

-¿Es en serio?- balbuceó dirigiendo la mirada a la castaña- ¿De verdad posees esa habilidad?- aclaró con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-¿No me crees?- cuestionó Ashley.

-La verdad, no- mintió la pelirroja. En realidad creería lo que fuese si venía de su hermana, pero solo quería ver si podía hacer que la castaña probase que tenía ese poder.

-¿Quieres que te muestre?- corroboró con una traviesa sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Eh?- balbuceó la reina, sorprendida por lo que había propuesto la castaña. Recordaba que en el pasado a su amiga le daba cierta vergüenza/incomodidad lo que sea que tuviese que ver con sus poderes. Aparentemente lo había superado.

Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro la castaña hizo aparecer (como por así decirlo) una par de orejas de lobo de un color gris claro en su cabeza, detrás de ella se podía apreciar que estaba su cola y en su sonrisa se apreciaban los colmillos.

La princesa estaba fascinada, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiese otras personas con magia en el mundo, pero esta chica demostraba que sí las había y que, por lo tanto, su hermana no estaba tan sola como se sentía.

-Wow- exclamó Anna- Y... ¿Eso es todo lo que haces?- preguntó emocionada a más no poder.

-De hecho es solo una muestra- confirmó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Ya que estamos con las preguntas, debes de sospechar cuáles son las mías- interfirió la reina observando a Ashley con cierta queja.

-Adelante- suspiró.

-¿Por qué te fuiste en un principio? Y ¿Por qué regresaste?- inquirió observando fijamente a los ojos cafés.

Aunque no hubiese pensado en eso por la necesidad de ignorar el dolor que le causaban esas preguntas y que, en ese tiempo, lo mejor era evadir el dolor, esas preguntas estaban en su cabeza. Necesitaban ser respondidas, y el pensar en eso hacía que el dolor se manifestase en su actitud. Tal vez pudiesen seguir siendo amigas, pero dependía de su respuesta que todo fuese como lo era antes de su partida.

\- Pues...- comenzó a decir la castaña, una chispa de nerviosismo resaltando en su voz- Lo primero no lo puedo responder ahora- dejó escapar en un suspiro, desviando la mirada. La reina frunció el entrecejo. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no le sorprendía. Cuando Ashley no quería hablar de algo hallaba la manera de evadirlo- Y volví para recuperar mi trabajo- completó haciendo que el corazón de la reina diese un brinco con el que no estuvo muy a gusto de sentir. Una sonrisa se formó inmediatamente en el rostro de la princesa.

-Quiere decir que te quedarás aquí- señaló ella.

-Eso, claro, si consigo el empleo- respondió la castaña.

-No creo que haya que discutir eso, ¿cierto, Elsa?- volvió la mirada a su hermana.

-No, supongo que no- murmuró la reina observando atentamente a la chica-lobo.

Había algo diferente en ella, algo que no coincidía con el recuerdo que tenía de ella. Esa diferencia sin identificación inquietaba de cierto modo a la reina, no sabía decir si era buena o mala, pero se sentía tentada a averiguarlo. Estuvieron hablando durante otro rato antes de que la princesa dijese:

-Y bien, ¿Iremos de paseo?- en realidad sacó el tema de la nada.

-Por supuesto- afirmó la reina- ¿Vienes con nosotras?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Ashley.

-No lo sé...

-Vamos, será divertido- alentó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, ¿Adónde irán?

-No tenemos un destino fijo, ¿el lago tal vez?- admitió la princesa vacilando un poco al responder.

-Bueno, podría llevarlas a un lugar que estoy segura de que les encantará- invitó Ashley con su sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-¿Dónde está ese lugar?- cuestionó la reina algo desconfiada del brillo travieso en los ojos oscuros.

-Cerca del lago.

-¿Qué hay de encantador allí? Aparte de la cascada que lo llena- preguntó la princesa.

-¿Te has fijado bien en esa cascada?- devolvió Ashley comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta ante las miradas confundidas de las hermanas. Unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo- ¿Vienen o no?

La princesa se encaminó casi de inmediato hasta la posición de la castaña, no veía motivo para desconfiar de ella, si era amiga de su hermana es porque era de fiar. La reina fue tras ella, más bien algo dudosa de la chica-lobo.

Hace algunos años no hubiese dudado ni por un segundo en seguirla, pero ahora estaba eso que le advertía peligro, pero no lograba notar nada fuera de lo común con Ashley, siempre había sido así: entusiasta, bromista y con esa sonrisa ladeada que resultaba ser traviesa. Pero había algo. Estaba segura de que había algo.

Quizás se estaba haciendo ideas por el hecho de que aún se sentía afligida por el abandono de la chica y la reanimación de ese sentimiento y por eso no quería confiar en ella, por miedo a volver a tomarle el cariño suficiente como para volver a destrozarse si volviese a ocurrir algo parecido. Pero algo, algún sexto sentido o un instinto preventivo, le decía que no era así. Que algo andaba mal. Y que tal vez era la única que lo sabía.

* * *

Luego del corto reencuentro y resumen de la historia de Elsa y Ashley, salieron a un lugar ciego para las hermanas que, la castaña aseguraba, les gustaría. Caminaron por el bosque, rodeadas por los árboles que aún conservaban sus hojas a poco tiempo de la llegada del otoño.

Las conversaciones, mayormente, entre Anna y la chica castaña llenaban el silencio mientras eran guiadas por ésta última hasta un lugar que no esperaban fuera ese que pudieron observar a primera vista. Mientras que ellas hablaban, conociéndose cada vez un poco mejor, la reina iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba feliz de que Ashley estuviese devuelta, frustrada de no saber porqué se había ido en un principio y algo molesta porque se negaba a responder a su pregunta. También estaba algo decepcionada de que la castaña evitaba el contacto visual con ella, en realidad parecía eludir cualquier contacto con ella y se mantenía hablando con la princesa.

Algo en ese comportamiento le provocó un sentimiento extraño en su interior, como si su estómago se revolviese y le demandase a su cerebro hacer algo. Pero solo se limitó a ignorarlo.

En lo que pareció poco tiempo, pero que en realidad fue casi una hora, llegaron a un lago que era llenado por una cascada de varias caídas. La chica-lobo se detuvo cerca de ésta mientras que las hermanas se acercaban a ella, aún cuestionando que era lo que quería mostrar.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que deberíamos ver aquí?- cuestionó Anna observando la caída de agua a pocos metros de ella.

-Acérquense- dijo Ashley, haciéndose a un lado para que ellas se aproximaran hasta la cortina de agua que, aunque era completamente cristalina, no dejaba ver la piedra que había detrás.

Obedecieron y se acercaron lo más que les permitía la fuerte corriente halada por la gravedad. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal, pero al calcular la distancia que había entre la piedra detrás de la cortina de agua con la misma pudieron notar un pasadizo lo suficientemente ancho como para que una persona pasase.

Rápidamente volvieron la mirada a Ashley, quien les respondió con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse al pequeño pasillo y desaparecer detrás del agua.

Ambas hermanas se observaron entre sí, dudando si seguirla o no, para que luego la princesa tomase la iniciativa y se adentrase por el húmedo pasadizo, la reina detrás de ella. El pasillo era corto y oscuro y terminaba en un arco hecho con la misma piedra de la montaña desde el cual se notaba luz irradiar desde el interior. La sorpresa fue bastante grande al llegar hasta este.

El lugar era más grande de lo esperaban. Lo primero que captaba la atención era un hermoso y extenso lago que adornaba en el centro del lugar, desde cuya superficie cristalina se apreciaban la variedad de peces de colores extravagantes nadar en su interior y las plantas que decoraban tanto la superficie como los alrededores y el fondo de éste.

El mismo provenía de una cascada aparentemente más alta que la que ocultaba el hermoso paraje, ubicada al fondo del lugar. Los alrededores eran verdes en su totalidad, con hermosas flores de todos colores adornando aquí y allá, espesos árboles formaban un pequeño bosque que no parecía extenderse por más de unos metros.

Pequeños animales se observaban correteando de aquí para allá, persiguiéndose unos a otros, completamente ajenos a la presencia de ellas allí. Un trinar de aves invisibles se escuchaba provenir de entre los árboles.

Una especie de puente hecho con la misma tierra del lugar, o tal vez siendo un árbol caído cubierto de hiedra, moho y césped se extendía por sobre lo ancho del lago, lo suficientemente ancho como para que una persona lo cruzase, conduciendo al campo al otro lado del lago, que era igual a éste lado (el izquierdo), a excepción de que parecía estar más próximo a la piedra que conformaba una pared que hacía de limite del lugar.

Se quedaron observando el hermoso paraje embelesadas, sorprendidas e impactadas. En el ambiente se percibía un aroma natural con el tenue perfume de las flores, un aura de paz era imposible de contradecir en ese lugar.

Adelantaron unos cuantos pasos antes de escuchar la voz de Ashley diciendo algo inentendible a sus espaldas. Volvieron la mirada para encararle, pero no estaba allí.

-Estoy frente a ustedes- escucharon de nuevo su voz, esta vez desde esa posición, volvieron la mirada y, efectivamente, allí estaba, viéndoles extrañada.

-¿Cómo es que... No importa- iba a preguntar Elsa, pero algo le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo, además no quería tirar por la borda ese hermoso sentimiento de calma que llenaba su interior. Había valido la pena ir allí a ciegas.

-Este lugar es impresionante- sonrió la princesa comenzando a recorrer el lugar seguida de su hermana- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- preguntó deteniéndose al lado de un par de conejillos que jugaban tranquilamente sin inquietarles la presencia de ellas allí.

-Como saben, vivía en una aldea en alguna parte del bosque. Un día de esos en lo que no tenía nada que hacer, comencé a recorrer el bosque y acabé dando con éste lugar- resumió ese día, aunque el descubrimiento no fue del todo de esa forma tan tranquila y casual que había descrito- Me sorprendió que nadie lo hubiese descubierto antes, era muy cercano al pueblo.

-De las cosas que uno se pierde, ¿eh?- dijo la reina algo más para su hermana que para la castaña.

-Si...- respondió ésta, pero siquiera había prestado atención a lo que había dicho, ya estaba perdida entre su curiosidad y el extraño sentimiento que le llenaba en ese lugar, era como una especie de alerta hacia Ashley y una clase de instinto protector hacia su hermana. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir explorando el lugar.

\- Algo me dice que se va a entretener mucho aquí- expresó la castaña observando a la princesa, de pie a un lado de la reina, quien alternaba la mirada entre ella y su hermana.

Estaba pensando en algo, una especie de alerta crecía en su interior hacia la castaña, por pequeña que fuese, pero no era una advertencia de algo precisamente malo, sino más bien de algo que le causaría problemas a ella en lo personal

-Y, ¿qué te parece mi pequeño lugar?- le escuchó preguntar, siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento comenzó a caminar a su lado, observando sin observar realmente el paraje, manteniéndose cerca de la princesa

-Primero: que no es pequeño: quiero decir, ¿cómo llamas pequeño a un lugar como éste?- expresó observando el rostro divertido de su amiga- Y segundo: este lugar es maravilloso.

-¿Qué palabras usarías para describirlo?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto mi opinión?- repuso observando a la castaña sonreír por lo bajo. Esas preguntas no eran muy normales, entre lo que cabe la palabra normal, en ella.

-Solo responde...- dijo desviando la mirada mientras un sonrojo punto menos que imperceptible cruzaba su rostro.

-Bueno: es hermoso, fantástico, podría decir mágico y... romántico- eso último solo salió de su boca.

Realmente no estaba pensando en ese aspecto del paisaje, pero ahora que lo había dicho, consciente o inconscientemente, pudo analizar ese rasgo al que cuando le prestabas atención, era algo que predominaba en todo el alrededor, haciendo de ese lugar un lugar ideal para estar con una persona especial o tener una hermosa velada.

-Romántico...- repitió, en su rostro se apreciaba perfectamente que un pensamiento cruzaba su mente mientras que la sonrisa ladeada cruzaba su rostro- Romántico... y aún no lo has visto de noche- sabía que la intención de la castaña era molestarle un poco, pero pese a eso no pudo evitar pensar: ¿Aún?

-¿Vas a recordarme todo el día que describí a este sitio como romántico?

-Probablemente...- fue todo lo que dijo al respecto.

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que pintó sus labios sin razón aparente al pensar en la castaña haciendo cada tanto un comentario que le recuerde aquella idea imprevista. Siguieron caminando, recorriendo el paraje que era perfectamente conocido para la castaña y fascinantemente nuevo para las hermanas. Durante la caminata iban hablando de temas sin relevancia, disfrutando de un agradable momento sin preocupación alguna.

Tal vez una. Tanto la reina como la princesa sentían una energía extraña que ejercía el lugar en su interior, algo que revolvía sus sentimientos y agitaba esos rincones de sus mentes que no habían sido tocados en mucho tiempo. Pero solo eso. Los instigaba, obligándoles a pensar en ellos, no pensaban en nada en específico, pero sabían que el pensamiento estaba allí.

Las horas pasaron y sintieron que ya era tiempo de regresar al castillo. Grande fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que faltaba poco para el ocaso. Dentro de El Lago no parecía que el tiempo pasase, la luz en descenso del atardecer se veía exactamente igual a la incesante luz de la mañana o del mediodía.

El camino de regreso al castillo se les hizo más largo que el camino de ida a El Lago. Llegaron, con suerte, poco después del ocaso, siendo recibidas por un angustiado Kristoff, quien se encontraba en ese estado al no saber dónde estaban la princesa y su hermana, ya que no acostumbraban a estar fuera luego del ocaso. Claro está, no esperaba ver a la castaña con ellas.

-¡Anna! ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó el rubio al tiempo que abrazaba afectuosamente a su novia.

-Fuimos a... dar un paseo- le respondió titubeando, no quiso decir que estuvieron en un lago mágico secreto cuya ubicación solo la conocía la chica castaña, hasta que se las mostró ese día.

-Muy bien...- no lo convenció del todo- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó enfocando la mirada en la ojimarrón quien se mantenía de pie a un lado de la reina.

-¿No me reconoces?- cuestionó Ashley enarcando una ceja hacia el rubio, la expresión de intriga de éste cambio a una de confusión- Soy Ashley.

-¿Ashley? Estás diferente, ¿más alta?- habló naturalmente con la castaña, dejando a las hermanas confundidas. _¿Acaso soy la única que no la conocía antes?_ , pensó Anna.

-Sí, menos inocente- rió aún estando parada al lado de la reina, quien le miraba con sorpresa e intriga.

-¿Desde cuando se conocen?- la pregunta hecha por la rubia era para quien la respondiese, pero esperaba que la castaña hablase primero.

-Desde niños...- respondió Kristoff sin pensar, luego cayó en cuenta de que la pregunta había sido formulada por la reina- Un segundo, ¿Ustedes de conocen?- preguntó descolocado señalando alternativamente ambas chicas de la misma edad- ¿Cómo?

-Larga historia: Sus padres me contrataron como su asistente a los catorce ya que mis poderes permitían que los suyos no me hiciesen daño, luego de unos años, a los dieciocho, me fui y regresé esta mañana- resumió Ashley tomando una bocanada de aire al terminar ya que no se había detenido a respirar durante la explicación. Su resumen le sacó una risita a todos los presentes- ¿Qué tal tú, _Reno Boy_?

-Nada nuevo, salvo...- dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a la princesa, lo cual, obviamente, entendió la castaña.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué tal la primera cita?- preguntó con ese insaciable deseo de molestar.

-Dime, ¿Para qué volviste? Según yo, no acostumbras a volver a los lugares de los que _desapareces_.

-Pues, volví para tomar mi viejo empleo. Aunque no puedo negar que extrañaba a cierta persona a la cual prometí ayudar pero que al parecer ya no es tan necesario que lo haga- expresó la ojimarrón dramáticamente, abrazando a la reina por los hombros.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos de ir a dormir- interrumpió la reina algo ruborizada por el hecho de que la chica-lobo no le soltaba, aunque ella no hacía mucho para que lo hiciese.

La princesa asintió y se despidió de su hermana con un abrazo, lo cual hizo que la castaña tuviese que soltarle, para luego marcharse junto con su novio.

-Y, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- preguntó a la reina luego de un momento de silencio, dirigiendo la mirada a ella, observando el leve sonrojo que encendía sus mejillas, el cual ella rogaba no se notase tanto.

-Pensaba en habilitar tu antigua habitación, pero es muy tarde para pedirle a alguien del personal que lo haga- comenzó mientras el sonrojo de su rostro incrementaba un poco al pensar en la única solución aparente. No entendía el porqué, no era nada nuevo.

-Entonces...- le incitó a que terminase de hablar, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir, y en su rostro su rostro se formó una media sonrisa por ello.

-Entonces se me ocurrió que... podrías quedarte conmigo- la última frase la dijo casi en un susurro, el cual fue perfectamente audible para la castaña, debido a la repentina vergüenza que sentía por alguna razón desconocida.

Ya la ojimarrón se había quedado a dormir con ella antes, hace algunos años, así no que había motivos para sentirse así. La media sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña se convirtió en una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que la caracterizaban, pero esta tenía un indiscutible toque afectuoso, lo cual era extraño ya que generalmente eran traviesas y con un toque malicioso, cosa que contrastaba con el brillo inocente de sus ojos. Esto solo hizo que el sonrojo de la ojiazúl aumentase.

-No me mires así.

-Así ¿cómo?- su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Primero suspiró- Vamos...- dijo empezando a caminar con rumbo a su habitación y la ojimarrón tras ella.

Al llegar allí la joven entró tranquilamente mientras la reina cerraba la puerta tras ella. La castaña fue directamente hasta el ventanal, observando la luna tras éste con una mirada ilusionada. Por un segundo le pareció ver a una Ashley de dieciséis años observando el cielo distraída con una libreta con dibujos hechos por ella misma en mano. Un suspiro por parte de la castaña le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tres años- suspiró, su voz sonaba algo apagada pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, la reina estaba de pie a su lado- Te extrañé mucho...- se volvió a verle en ese momento y en sus ojos había un deje de algo que no supo identificar, pero eso desapareció rápidamente al volver la mirada de nuevo al cielo- No quise decirte porqué me fui porque no creo estar lista para decirlo en voz alta- aclaró con tono sincero, colocando una mano por un momento contra el cristal del ventanal.

A la reina le inundó un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Más temprano había estado molesta con ella porque se negaba a hablar sobre eso cambiando de conversación o algo. Debió haber pensado que si no quería decirle era porque era por algo malo

\- Créeme que si me fui no fue por voluntad propia... Tuve que hacerlo- murmuró volviendo la mirada a ella, que ahora le observaba arrepentida.

-Si no quieres, no tienes que decir nada- consoló la reina acercándose a ella, podía ver el sentimiento de culpabilidad creciendo en su interior, pero, por más que fuese, no era su culpa.

-Lamento haberte dejado en ese momento- siguió diciendo con la mirada baja.

-Deja de disculparte, no fue tu culpa- intentó calmarle, tomando sus manos para que le prestase algo más de atención. Vio que la joven se sobresaltó un poco por el contacto- Las cosas pasan.

-Si tan solo hubiese esperado un poco...

-Ashley, cállate- le cortó abrazándole, aparentemente sorprendiéndole con su acción. La castaña le devolvió el abrazo de forma afectuosa.

Ese abrazo transmitía tanto afecto como confianza, algo que no se había perdido con el pasar de los años y las diferentes emociones que experimentaron con la ausencia de la otra.

-Es mejor que vayamos a dormir- susurró la rubia antes de separarse de Ashley. Ésta le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego sentarse en el sofá debajo del ventanal y allí disponerse a dormir. La reina se cambió la ropa rápidamente y se metió a la cama, quedándose dormida en menos de nada.

Luego de que se quedase dormida, la castaña seguía allí sentada, despierta, con una pierna flexionada y un brazo apoyado en la rodilla de ésta.

Observaba a través del ventanal el pueblo sumido en la completa calma de la noche, mientras que la luna ayudaba con su luz a iluminar las calles solitarias en una noche fría como lo era ésa. Cerró los ojos, estirando el cuello hacia atrás, dejando escapar un suspiro.

De la nada, una corriente de aire frío surgió en la habitación, la ventana estaba cerrada así que el origen de ella era inexplicable. Ante eso se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin abrir los ojos, como si hubiese estado esperando por eso.

La corriente de aire, al parecer con vida propia, le envolvió antes de hacer que la ventana se abriese de golpe. La chica-lobo soltó un gruñido de disgusto al pensar que la reina pudiese haber despertado.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

Dijo a la nada, abriendo apáticamente los ojos, mostrando que ahora eran de una tonalidad azul oscuro, muy profunda y algo siniestros para quien los viese con detalle. Se escuchó un susurro de una voz parecida a la propia, salvo que ésta era más grave y hablaba con un compás macabro, diciendo:

 _I just want to know how are you._

La castaña respondió riendo:

 _Muy bien, por lo que he comprobado, ésto resultará fácil._

 _Oh, seriously?_

Se escuchó de nuevo ese susurro.

 _Sí, conseguirás lo que quieres y me desharé de ti de una buena vez._

Lo expresó con todo el disgusto que sentía con la presencia de esa voz reflejado en sus palabras. Una risa cínica, parecida a una infantil, resonó en la habitación; la reina seguía dormida sin saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

 _I don't want that this happened._

La voz parecía alegre y con deje infantil en ella, lo cual le daba más aire perturbador.

 _Lo sé, pero no tienes elección._

La voz de la castaña sonó intimidarte.

 _I know, but you do._

El aire cesó de la misma forma en la que inició, de la nada.

Se levantó y cerró la ventana mientras que sus ojos volvían a adoptar su color café normal. Suspiró con las manos aún apoyadas en el cristal. Dirigió su mirada a la rubia. Dormía plácidamente con una expresión angelical en el rostro.

 _Perdóname, ésto no fue mi idea, no puedo hacer nada._

Se lamentó, disculpándose con Elsa por algo que aún no pasaba, tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Volvió a recostarse en el asiento, dispuesta a dormirse de una vez y no seguir pensando en todo lo que esa voz le había hecho recordar...


	3. Que raro

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, la luz blanca encandilándole por su intensidad. Una vez sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado pudo analizar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba en una habitación completamente vacía, a excepción por ella, de paredes y techo blanco que daban la impresión de que siquiera estaban allí y que la habitación se extendía hasta un punto incierto.

Observó su vestimenta. Se alarmó al ver que portaba su vestido de hielo, el mismo que fabricó al escapar del reino el día de su coronación; pero ahora éste era de color negro y bastante más descotado en la espalda y en el pecho.

Empezó a asustarse. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Por qué vestía de esa manera? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Esas preguntas se esfumaron de su mente al ver como una puerta de color azul se revelaba en el fondo del cuarto, luego se abría, dando paso a un resplandor blanco azulado que provenía del otro lado. Algo le dijo que debía dirigirse allí, literalmente escuchó un susurro entre grave y agudo de una agradable voz ronca que le decía que debía acercarse allí.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y notó otro detalle inquietante: con cada paso que daba dejaba una gruesa capa de escarcha en el suelo, que luego se extendía por unos centímetros para detenerse y volverse hielo sólido.

Angustiada de que ese lugar pudiese estar haciendo algo con sus poderes, aceleró el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible a la puerta que suponía le sacaría de ese lugar que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Se detuvo justo antes de cruzar el umbral al escuchar un sonido, ya no en su mente, sino en el exterior.

Un susurro que le decía a sus espaldas que se detuviese. La voz ronca anterior le decía que no lo escuchase y simplemente cruzase la puerta, pero algo le impidió obedecerla pese a que ella también pensaba que era lo que debía hacer.

Se volvió hacia atrás y pudo distinguir una sombra parada al otro extremo de la habitación, justo donde había aparecido ella, bastante lejos de la puerta. Una gota de sudor frío bajó por su sien al ver esa sombra.

Pensaba que no había nadie ni nada más, solo ella y la puerta. Y así era. Era solo una sombra que surgía respecto a nada, que no se parecía a la propia ni a alguna silueta conocida. La cual estaba parada allí, si moverse en lo absoluto, como si estuviese pintada en la pared blanca como una ilusión particularmente real.

Una rara sensación de asecho se posó en ella. Se sentía observada. Pero no sentía que la estaba viendo a ella. Era más bien como si estuviese viendo en su interior, calando en su mente, arrastrándose hasta sus miedos y secretos.

Entró en pánico al ver que la silueta oscura se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad. Dio un gritillo, quedándose helada por unos segundos para luego reaccionar, atravesando el umbral y llevándose la puerta con ella, cerrándola tras de sí, reaccionando a tiempo para dejar a la figura oscura en la habitación blanca.

Tras haberla cerrado, la puerta se desvaneció, pasando a formar parte de lo que ahora parecía ser una pared de hielo. Observó al rededor, viéndose ubicada en su castillo de hielo, lugar en el que no había estado en un buen tiempo.

La última vez que estuvo allí fue en una visita que hizo con su hermana, quien insistía en querer ir allí, haciendo rápidas reparaciones sin esfuerzo con sus poderes a los daños hechos en la invasión del príncipe Hans y los soldados.

Estaba en la planta baja, todo parecía estar justo como lo había dejado, a excepción de unas extrañas marcas. Parecían estar hechas por garras de algún animal, pero parecía imposible que lo fuesen si se veía la forma en la que estaba hechas; eran cinco líneas largas que convergían entre sí, una de ellas empezaba y culminaba más abajo que las demás, la que estaba en uno de los costados. Estaban en las paredes, en las columnas y en los barandales de las escaleras.

Antes de poder concentrarse en ellas vio algo. Detrás de las paredes prácticamente transparentes, se distinguió la silueta de su hermana subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente.

Como por alguna clase de instinto, automáticamente le siguió. Fue a parar a la misma habitación en la que congeló accidentalmente su corazón. La princesa no estaba allí, no había rastro de ella en toda la habitación.

Buscándola con la mirada se dio cuenta de que en una de las paredes, que estaba cubierta de las mismas marcas que estaban en la planta baja, como si alguien hubiese arremetido con una furia incontrolable contra la pared; había una frase grabada con letra completamente irregular y apenas legible: _I'm Just A Nightmare._

Una vez lo leyó, la frase desapareció y comenzó a escuchar un susurro en su cabeza de la misma voz que le había hecho ver la sombra.

 _You can't escape._

 _You can't avoid me._

 _No matter what you do._

 _I will murder you._

Cada palabra era dicha con una lentitud que solo lograba que se clavasen más profundo en su subconsciente. La voz era grave y aguda al mismo tiempo, formando un tono profundo y estridente que le perforaba los oídos, pese a que estaba dentro de su mente.

La voz tenía un aire y un tono demoníaco que iba susurrando cada vez un poco más alto aquellas frases perturbadoras hasta convertirse en un grito estridente dentro de su cabeza que aturdía a su cerebro, llenando cada espacio de su mente.

 _¿Qui-quién eres?_ , preguntó con voz débil, viendo a todos lados buscando un lugar del cual pudiese provenir esa voz, aunque sabía que estaba dentro de su mente. _¿Quién eres?_ , gritó a la nada, intentando que su voz acallase el sonido de ese grito en su cabeza, sin éxito.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza que ocasionaba tener una voz gritando frases atormentadoras dentro de ella.

Al abrirlos nueva mente, tras la voz haberse convertido nuevamente en un susurro que aún seguía siendo atormentadoramente audible en su mente, se encontró con la sombra de la habitación anterior.

La figura oscura se le acercó, tomándola fuertemente del cuello con ambas manos, estrangulándola. Puso sus manos sobre las de la silueta, intentando que aflojase su agarre, sin éxito.

Poco a poco sentía como iba perdiendo la consciencia a causa de la falta de aire. Sentía que estaba a punto de desvanecerse por a falta de oxígeno, cuando notó que la sombra soltaba su agarre y posaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros, zarandeándola con delicadeza y diciendo:

 _Elsa... Elsa, despierta..._

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama, respirando frenéticamente y observando a todos lados. El sudor le bañaba la frente y las palmas de las manos, tenía los nervios de punta y una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de que la ojimarrón estaba sentada al borde de la cama junto a ella, sujetándole de los hombros y viéndole preocupada. Se quedó viéndole a los ojos por un momento, para luego cerrarlos en un intento de calmarse, y volver a abrirlos para caer en cuenta de la mirada preocupada de Ashley y de que se estaba despertando.

Se estaba despertando. Quería decir que todo había sido un sueño. Pero una sensación extraña le decía que no lo había sido. ¿En realidad solo había sido una horrible ilusión aquello? Su sentido común le decía que así era. Pero un lugar escondido de su mente le decía que no, y le mandaba un sentimiento extraño y alarmantemente real que ayudaba en su contradicción.

-Perdón por despertarte, pero ¿estás bien?- preguntó la castaña, sus manos seguían en los hombros de la reina, aunque su voz era serena teniendo en cuenta la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Sí, sí, solo fue una...

-Pesadilla- completó Ashley, su voz sonando algo más gruesa de lo normal.

-¿Qué?- no fue que no la hubiese escuchado, fue el tono con el que pronunció esa palabra lo que descolocó a la rubia.

-Pesadilla, es evidente que tuviste una pesadilla- el tono de voz de la castaña se escuchó normal ésta vez, confundiendo aún más a la reina.

-Eso parece...- cuestionó la respuesta de la castaña, pero decidió restarle importancia y pensar que solo fue un efecto secundario del sentimiento extrañamente real del sueño- Espero no haberte despertado- comentó para alejar a su mente de ese sueño, fijándose que aún era bastante temprano.

-Sí, pero no- expresó la ojimarrón, levantándose y paseando por la habitación observando la decoración como su fuese la primera vez que ponía un pie en esa estancia; la reina enarcó una ceja, pidiendo explicación- Verás, ya estaba despierta desde hace un rato, solo que no quería levantarme aún- volvió la mirada a la ojiazul, con su sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. La reina solo rió por lo bajo, sabiendo que su explicación era cierta.

-Será mejor que me arregle, ya que estoy despierta podría adelantar el trabajo y terminar antes- comentó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, antes de entrar allí dijo- Tú también deberías hacerlo, recuerda que debes trabajar conmigo- y entró en el baño sin dejar que la chica respondiese.

Luego de un rato, salió ya vestida y lista para empezar con las pilas de papeleo y cartas que le esperaban en su oficina. Que-emo-cionante. El haberse levantado tan temprano pudo resultar producente después de todo, ya que sabía, y conociendo a la castaña, no le dejaría concentrarse del todo en su trabajo. Al salir vio a Ashley recostada a un lado de la puerta de la habitación, esperándola. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada fijada distraídamente en sus botas.

Aunque se le veía normal, pudo percibir algo en ella. Un aura de peligro que le decía debía apartarse de ella. Pero eso era ridículo. Ashley no era peligrosa, pero algo se lo advertía. Aparte de esa advertencia, la alerta de que Ashley estaba causando problemas en ella seguía en su interior, y ese sentimiento se agitaba algo más por la pesadilla de ésa mañana. Además de todo éso, también había algo más. Algo que le atraía hacia ella, algo que le decía no debía alejarse de ella. Pese a que ese algo era menos intenso, era muy difícil de ignorar.

Se encaminó a ella, y al oír sus pasos la castaña levantó la mirada, sonriendo al verla. Todo lo anterior, menos el último algo, se esfumó con solo verle sonreír. La sonrisa de Ashley era ladeada, levantando más la comisura izquierda. A veces era sutil y solo curvaba sus labios. Otras era más real y mostraba varios de sus dientes, a veces uno de sus colmillos, en ella. Siempre era traviesa. Su sonrisa siempre había tenido esa chispa maliciosa que decía que en su mente pasaba algo, una chispa que la mostraba muy segura de sí e incluso podría decirse que altanera.

Pero a veces había algo. Algo en esa sonrisa que no era usual. Algo que muy pocas veces había visto y que se complacía por eso. Un toque tierno que contrastaba completamente con la naturaleza maliciosa de la sonrisa, pero que combinaba con esa inocencia que siempre había visto reflejada en sus ojos. Era una sonrisa que le encantaba ver y que muy pocas veces tenía ese placer.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta la oficina de la reina en silencio. Al llegar a ésta, la rubia se sentó detrás de su escritorio para empezar a trabajar, mientras que la castaña se dedicó a curiosear en la oficina, analizando todo lo que encontraba. Al cabo de un rato ya se notaba a leguas el aburrimiento en la castaña, que estaba sentada frente a la reina, con el escritorio de por medio, apoyando la cabeza entre sus brazos y observando a la reina con una cierta mirada ensoñada mientras que ésta se concentraba en la carta que tenía en mano, consciente de la mirada marrón sobre ella.

-Vuelo en seguida- dijo de repente Ashley, levantándose de la silla como si se le fuese ocurrido una idea repentina y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?- no pudo evitar preguntar Elsa, fue raro su anunció tan repentino.

-Voy a buscar algo- fue todo lo que dijo antes de perderse detrás de la puerta.

La reina suspiró y volvió su atención, ahora incompleta, a la carta, preguntándose qué iría a buscar la castaña. Minutos después la castaña cruzaba la puerta de la oficina de nuevo, ahora con algo bajo el brazo. La rubia subió la mirada, fijándose en lo que traía consigo la castaña. Era un cuaderno que parecía ser algo viejo por el acabado de las páginas, estaba forrado en cuero marrón y un cinturón del mismo material unido a él lo cerraba. Recordaba perfectamente ese cuaderno. Era un cuaderno que la castaña usaba para dibujar hace años, antes de haberse ido. Aparentemente lo había dejado en su habitación del castillo.

La castaña volvió a sentarse frente a ella y comenzó a trazar líneas en una de las páginas vacías del cuaderno con un lápiz de carbón. Al cabo de un rato, la princesa entró en el despacho, saludando a su hermana y a la castaña, quien le devolvió el saludo y volvió a meterse en el dibujo. La princesa estuvo con ellas un buen rato, hasta aproximadamente el mediodía, y la ojimarrón seguía en el dibujo. La princesa se fue con su novio, quien le había ido a buscar para almorzar, y la castaña seguía metida en el dibujo. Pasaron unas dos horas más y la castaña seguía metida, completamente centrada en ese dibujo.

Luego de tanto tiempo en ese estado, la reina se había empezado a preocupar. Era cierto que la ojimarrón de ponía mucho empeño a sus dibujos, pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo callada y enfrascada en uno. Dejó los papeles de lado y la observó por un minuto. Veía fijamente la hoja donde estaba plasmado el dibujo, subía la mirada por segundos y luego volvía a la hoja, sin dibujar nada, solo pensando en lo que debía hacer.

Estuvo así por otro rato, en el que la reina tuvo que volver al papeleo, hasta que por fin volvió a dibujar algo. Fue algo pequeño, un detalle importante, pues al terminarlo soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y se reclinó en la silla cual persona que termina de hacer un gran esfuerzo físico.

-¿Lo terminaste?- preguntó la reina sin apartar la vista del contrato que tenía en mano.

-Sí- afirmó orgullosa Ashley.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó de nuevo, dejando el contrato sobre la mesa.

-Sería una injusticia que no lo hicieras- expresó la castaña, tendiéndole el dibujo.

Tuvo que contenerse para no abrir la boca por la sorpresa que le dio el dibujo de la castaña. Era ella. Ashley la había dibujado a ella. Estaba sentada en el suelo, en el pasto, al borde de un lago en el que se apreciaba el reflejo de la luna llena, las piernas flexionadas, los brazos abrazándolas, usando su vestido de hielo, su cabello atado en la trenza francesa, con una mirada entre soñadora y melancólica observando el agua, y una media sonrisa en el rostro. El dibujo era hermoso, estaba muy bien detallado y tenía un aire fantasioso que le hacía imaginar un cuento o un sueño.

Se quedó observándolo absorta, sorprendida, feliz, extrañada, emocionada por el simple hecho de que la castaña le había dibujado. Un sentimiento caliente, agradable pero extraño, se originó en su pecho mientras seguía pensando en ese dibujo. La castaña solo dibujaba cosas que realmente le gustaban y el hecho de que la hubiese dibujado a ella ponía en duda y en funcionamiento un pensamiento que se había originado en un rincón inactivo hasta el momento de su mente.

-¿Te gusta?- le oyó preguntar a la castaña, subió la mirada y vio que la observaba inclinada sobre el escritorio con ojos expectantes e ilusionados.

-¿Gustarme?- dijo volviendo la mirada por un momento al dibujo y luego volviéndola a la chica-lobo, quien le sonreía afectuosamente- Es hermoso- terminó por decir solo eso, aunque habían más cosas que podría haber dicho, pero que su cerebro realmente no procesó y no estaba segura de cuales eran esas otras cosas.

Al final, le pareció mejor haber dicho solo éso. Ya que, al pensar en las otras cosas que a su mente se le ocurrió, un sonrojo cruzó su rostro y su corazón se aceleró. Dejó de pesar en eso y volvió a intentar concentrarse en los papeles, cosa que no se le hizo fácil con su mente jugando en su contra y los sentimientos manifestándose dentro de ella.

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido a partir de ahí y sin darse cuenta ya la tarde caía sobre el reino de Arendelle. La reina se encontraba en su habitación junto con su asistente, conversando de diversos temas como las amigas que fueron, como si el tiempo no hubiese tenido efecto en lo mucho que se apreciaban. O tal vez, que hubiese tenido un efecto que intensificó los sentimientos que tenían la una con la otra, alterándolos o revelándolos.

La chica-lobo estaba sentada como siempre en el asiento debajo del ventanal. Ella estaba sentada en el mismo lugar frente a la castaña. De vez en cuando, la castaña intercalaba la mirada entre ella y la gran vista del pueblo en calma bajo un cielo que reflejaba el espectáculo de colores naranjos y franjas doradas del atardecer.

En algún momento de la conversación tocaron el tema de las celebraciones/festivales y la experiencia que tenían con éstas.

-¿En cuántos eventos haz estado?- preguntó la reina algo incrédula por la seguridad con la que Ashley expresaba diversos detalles sobre distintas celebraciones en distintos reinos. Tres años es un largo tiempo y al parecer había viajado mucho.

-Los suficientes para decir que la mayoría de los príncipes son pésimos bailando- aseguró la castaña con dramatismo sacándole una risa a la ojiazul- Y, ¿Cómo fue tu primer baile oficial como reina del encantador reino de Arendelle?- preguntó de la misma forma observando a través del cristal.

-En realidad no hubo tal baile- admitió restándole importancia, realmente nunca había pensado en tal baile que ciertamente no tuvo, pero teniendo en cuenta del desastre que fue su fiesta de coronación, eso era lo de menos.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?- la observó con una mueca entre divertida y confundida. No veía una razón para que no hubiese tenido dicha danza.

-Porque...- estaba debatiéndose si decirle que su opción fue bailar con un enano maniático calvo que no supo fijarse bien la peluca para que no se notase, o decirle que no sabía bailar- No... sé bailar- le pareció mejor optar por lo segundo y excusarse en algo que no era del todo cierto. Quizás si supiese bailar, que no se le daba muy bien era otra cosa.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó la castaña enarcando una ceja incrédula, la rubia asintió volviendo la mirada, viendo en los ojos de la chica un brillo que le decía, tenía algo en mente- Ésto no puede ser- comenzó a decir con el dramatismo bromista que usaba- No puedes quedarte sin ese baile por ese simple hecho- exclamó levantándose y quedando de pie frente a ella le extendió su mano.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó tomando su mano, hizo que se levantase y la condujo hasta en centro de la habitación.

-Voy a enseñarte a bailar- enunció sonriente alzando sus manos en el aire.

-¿Qué? Espera, no es...- comenzó a decir cuando la ojimarrón tomaba su otra mano y la apoyaba en su hombro, para posteriormente pasar su mano por su cintura y atraiéndola hacia sí.

En menos de nada los nervios se hicieron presente. Y no por el hecho de que la castaña se dispusiese a enseñarle a bailar, sino más bien por la cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos. Sentía la mano de la ojimarrón sujetar firme y delicadamente su cintura. Aunque su mano solo estaba apoyada suavemente en el hombro de la chica, podía sentir la fuerza en ellos y, también, el semblante relajado que tenían.

Pero lo que más le resaltaba era su mano en la suya. Los dedos largos de la ojimarrón sujetaban con delicadeza su mano que se aferraba con no demasiada fuerza a la de su compañera, sus delgados dedos envolviéndola, transmitiéndole aquel frío común de su cuerpo que no parecía disgustar en lo más mínimo a la chica-lobo, que era recibido y contrastado por el calor de la mano de la castaña y de todo su cuerpo en general. Era un calor muy agradable y le gustaría haber podido concentrarse un poco más en él, pero se obligó a sí misma a ignorarlo y volver al mundo real.

-No te preocupes, es fácil- dijo Ashley sonriente.

-Pero, no hay música- resaltó ella con los mismos nervios.

-No será necesaria- esa afirmación confundió un poco a la reina- Solo tienes que seguir el ritmo. Y el ritmo no está del todo en la música. Está en ti. Cuando bailas con música estás ajustando tu ritmo a la melodía, más no son iguales- explicó comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro a un compás lento, guiándole un poco.

-Si el ritmo está, como dices, En mí, ¿cómo sabrás qué ritmo seguir?- razonó la rubia, teniendo en cuenta que su ritmo solo lo tendría ella misma (¿No es éso redundante?).

-Ésa será la parte divertida de ésto- dijo comenzando a moverse más rápidamente y conduciendo a la reina por el espacio libre de la recámara- Cierra los ojos- a la reina le costaba un poco seguir los movimientos ágiles de la castaña y no pensaba que cerrar los ojos fuese a ayudarle con ello, pero aún así obedeció- Concéntrate en el movimiento, pero no pienses en él... Déjate llevar.

Al principio solo trataba de ajustarse al movimiento de su compañera, pero de poco le servía así que decidió seguir los consejos de la chica. Primero pasos muy simples, junto con una igualmente simple combinación de sonidos en su cabeza que le ayudaban a guiarse. Luego algo más complejo, juntando pasos y movimientos, siguiendo una semi-canción que se componía en su cabeza. Así hasta que escuchaba una melodía perfecta para ella y sus movimientos eran fluidos, con una gracia y elegancia dignos de ella.

Se sentía moverse de lo más ligera, como si estuviese caminando en el aire, sin esforzarse ni pensar en su siguiente paso, con una completa facilidad y libertad. Apenas se percataba de que quien estaba guiando era la castaña.

-Abre los ojos- escuchó decir a Ashley. Al hacerlo vio a la joven observándole con una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que reflejaban travesura y un toque tierno en ella, que contrastaba con su mirada que brillaba con un destello inocente e infantil que hacía de esa expresión algo que le gustaba ver.

Esa diferencia en una sola persona. Una cosa era completamente diferente a la otra, y aún así estaban en el mismo lugar combinándose y contrastando. En una misma persona. Dos partes diferente en armonía.

Dejó de pensar en eso, fijándose en lo demás. Se dio cuenta de que iba y venía de un lado a otro en la habitación junto con la castaña en completa sincronía.

-Al bailar con música es fácil sincronizarse, ya que la música sirve de guía base del movimiento. Pero, cuando bailas con alguien sin ésta...- le hizo dar una vuelta, lo cual hizo sin problemas, volviendo a retomar el paso con naturalidad- ...se necesita una especie de conexión para poder sincronizarse a la perfección.

La rubia se quedó pensando por un momento en las palabras de la castaña. Se le notaba bastante segura de lo que decía, como si tuviese mucha experiencia en eso. Como si lo hubiese sentido antes. Ese pensamiento le causó una sensación extraña y muy poco agradable en el pecho.

-¿Haz sentido esa... conexión antes?- preguntó Elsa temiendo un poco la respuesta; si la había sentido quería saberlo, y si no, también.

-Pues... no en realidad...

-Entonces ¿cómo estás tan segura de lo que dices?- la respuesta de la castaña la exasperó un poco, pero a la vez sintió un cierto alivio de que no lo hubiese sentido antes con nadie. Perdió el ritmo por unos segundos, cerró los ojos, retomándolo rápidamente- ¿Cómo sabes lo que se siente?- aún tenía los ojos cerrados, evitando perderse de nuevo.

-Porque... - el silencio le dijo que la castaña buscaba que palabras usar- ...lo estoy sintiendo en éste momento...- un tanto esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de la reina, abrió los ojos inmediatamente enfocándolos en los marrones, que le devolvían la mirada con varios sentimientos reflejados, ninguno parecía predominar.

Se sonrojó al detallar su mirada, en la cual, notó, sí predominaban dos sentimientos: uno podría describirse como una preocupación, tristeza o arrepentimiento que era opacado por un segundo sentimiento que no supo cómo llamar. O tal vez sí. Solo que no quería hacerlo.

Entre los nervios y la intensa mirada marrón que no podía dejar de ver, sus pies se enredaron con los de su compañera y ambas cayeron al suelo, una sobre la otra, la rubia sobre la castaña.

-Lo siento, yo...- comenzó a decir intentando levantarse, pero dejó de hablar al subir la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro de la ojimarrón a cm del suyo, con los labios entreabiertos, sus narices rozándose levemente, las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

Se quedó inmóvil allí, tumbada sobre el cálido cuerpo de la castaña, a nada de distancia de su rostro, viéndole directamente a los ojos. Ninguna de las dos hacía nada, ninguna se movía o hablaba. Solo se observaban. Sentía el calor de la mano de Ashley en la suya, ahora sus dedos se entrelazaban inconscientemente.

A tan reducida distancia podía apreciar mejor su rostro, pero solo se fijaba en sus ojos. Una par de ojos café oscuro, en la oscuridad de la noche podían confundirse con el color negro, que le veían con el mismo sentimiento desconocido reflejado en ellos. Pero ahora era más intenso, aún así no podía llamarlo de ninguna manera.

Podría jurar que vio un brillo dorado cruzar sus ojos en un momento indeterminado. Pero éso era imposible, ¿cierto?

Parecían acercarse con lentitud. Pero seguían observándose a los ojos que parecían tener la misma infinita distancia de unos cuantos centímetros separándoles. Luego de un largo minuto que fácilmente pudo haber sido una eternidad para la reina, tal vez también para la castaña, la rubia reaccionó, alejándose de la joven y levantándose, seguida de la ojimarrón.

-L-lo siento, fue culpa mía- tartamudeó la reina, avergonzada y con los colores al rostro, desviando la mirada.

-N-no importa- murmuró Ashley, dirigiendo la mirada al ventanal, cayendo en cuenta de que ya se había puesto el sol- Bueno, creo que debería irme. Ya seguiremos después, aún falta por aprender- se encaminó hacia la puerta, la ojiazul la observaba al suelo- Nos vemos mañana... y, Elsa- le llamó antes de cerrar la puerta e irse para que le mirase- Sweet dreams- dijo guiñándole un ojo, para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación ya habilitada.

Por un momento se quedó analizando las palabras de la chica, y no por no entenderlas, sino porque el aturdimiento del pequeño accidente que tuvieron hace unos momentos aún hacía algunos estragos en su mente.

Sus rostros estuvieron a una distancia peligrosamente reducida y pudo sentir incluso el aliento de la castaña golpeando en el aire con el suyo. Frío y calor unidos. Los ojos oscuros de la castaña le veían, no con nervios ni nada por el estilo, sino con inocencia y con aquel sentimiento que no sabía como llamar. E incluso había visto que los ojos de la chica cambiaron de color por unos momentos. ¿Cómo podría haber sido eso posible? No lo era.

Aún estando tumbada sobre ella, sus manos se mantuvieron unidas y sus dedos se entrelazaron en un acto, tal vez involuntario, tal vez intencional. No podía estar segura.

Había sentido que sus rostros de acercaban cuando no había sido así. Entonces ¿por qué lo sintió? ¿Acaso quería que hubiese sido así? ¿Quería que hubiese llegado a besarle? Tal vez... No. Sí... No lo sabía.

Solo sabía que esos sentimientos le estaba confundiendo y quería deshacerse de ellos. Así que se metió a la cama y se dispuso a dormir para que esos pensamientos quedasen como simples preguntas en el aire. Sin respuesta ni importancia. Aunque sí la tenían.

Le costó mucho el poder conciliar el sueño esa noche. Esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, exigiendo que pensara en ellas y les encontrase una respuesta. Pero por más que estuvo pensando hasta elevadas horas de la noche, le fue imposible hallar una respuesta. Siendo vencida por el sueño rato después, aún con esos mismos pensamientos grabados en su mente. Lo último que resonó en su cabeza fue la frase de despedida dicha por la ojimarrón...


	4. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la llegada de Ashley a la vida de las hermanas, y todo iba de maravilla. Se llevaba perfectamente con la princesa, eran muy parecidas en el aspecto de lo animadas e infantiles que eran. Llevaba bien las relaciones con todas las personas dentro y fuera del castillo. Cumplía con su trabajo. Además, con sus ocurrencias era un gran entretenimiento, no soportaba ver a los demás aburridos ni verse aburrida a sí misma.

Sí, todo iba a la perfección. Bueno, casi todo.

Las últimas semanas, la reina había estado teniendo frecuentemente esas extrañas pesadillas donde todo era lo mismo: aquella sombra intentando matarla. Lo único que variaba era el entorno, el cual bien podría ser el palacio de hielo en la montaña, el bosque en un estado de congelación, los pasillos del castillo de Arendelle, su habitación, o el lago escondido al que las llevó la castaña el día de su regreso, pero una parte que no conocía de éste, un lugar lúgubre y destruido por completo donde, más que preocuparse por la sombra, se alarmaba por cualquier sonido que llegaba a sus oídos.

Allí fue donde se desarrolló la pesadilla de esa noche, y fue ésa la primera vez que tuvo lugar allí.

Tenía la impresión de saber dónde estaba, pero nunca antes había visto un lugar semejante. Caminaba con cautela, atenta de cualquier señal de movimiento a su alrededor. Un detalle a destacar era el hecho de que vestía con una pijama azul como la que se había puesto esa noche antes de dormir. Aunque el lugar le ponía los pelos de punta, no se desesperaba, sabiendo que ésto terminaría como siempre: Aquella figura, aún sin identificación, intentaría matarla y se despertaría antes de que eso pasase.

Con el pasar de los días teniendo ésos sueños llegó a la conclusión de que debían tener algún significado. Tal vez intentando advertirle sobre algo que pasaría o que podría llegar a pasar si no se cambiaba algo. Pero lo único que podía descifrar era que alguien intentaría matarla. Ni el quién, ni el cuándo, ni el dónde, pero sí el hecho.

Caminaba con lentitud, todo lo que llegaba a sus oídos eran los crujidos que hacía las ramas secas al romperse bajos sus pies. Entre los troncos y las ramas de los árboles que alguna vez tuvieron vida, pudo distinguir una luz tenue. Se dirigió allí a paso rápido, las gruesas raíces en el suelo evitándole el poder correr, apartando las ramas secas que se encontraban en su camino y se partían con un crujido y luego otro al caer en el suelo seco.

En cuanto se acercó a la fuente de la luz, pudo apreciar de dónde venía. Había llegado a un pequeño claro, en medio del cual se encontraba el llamado Rey Árbol por los ancianos, el árbol más grande y viejo del bosque, cuyo inmenso tronco medía al rededor de unos 10 metros de diámetro, raíces inmensas agrietaban el suelo seco al serpentear por todo éste y adentrarse en el bosque, y ramas como dedos largos y huesudos que se doblaban hacia arriba en señal de que en un tiempo sostuvieron miles de hojas.

Colgando en una de las ramas bajas del Rey Árbol, estaba un cristal de color azul blanquecino, unido a una cadeneta, como si fuese una especie de collar mágico. Se acercó, insegura de lo que pudiese pasar si pisaba alguna de las raíces de ese árbol, pero haciéndolo ya que éstas cubrían parcialmente todo el suelo, y tomo el cristal en su mano, siendo éste de longitud del ancho de la misma.

Al hacerlo, el tenue brillo que emanaba el cristal se intensificó, llegando a iluminar todo el claro y colarse por entre las filas de los larguiruchos soldados que eran los árboles muertos. Tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con una mano para evitar que la luz le hiciese daño.

Al debilitarse de nuevo el brillo, escuchó en su cabeza de la voz ronca que ya le empezaba a ser muy familiar.

 _The crystal... is more important than you think... remember it._

Pensó por un momento qué significado podría tener ese cristal. Para luego darse la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

La sombra estaba justo detrás de ella. Dio un gritillo por la sorpresa y su corazón dio un vuelco. La tomó del cuello, como siempre hacía, y sintió que un filo amenazaba con cortarlo si se movía. Era la primera vez que no usaba solo sus manos, pero no le veía sujetar nada. Escuchó su voz demoníaca hablarle por primera vez desde la primera pesadilla, y por su cuerpo subió un escalofrío de terror.

 _Don't pay attention._

 _That crystal only brings troubles..._

Y despertó. Sola en su habitación. Sudando frío. El amanecer tocando con sus suaves rayos de sol el ventanal e iluminando la habitación después de un periodo de oscuridad que ya era algo habitual. Algo le decía que necesitaba descubrir algo, algo importante. Algo que le daría una nueva perspectiva de esos sueños, un nuevo significado. Algo que le daría la paz mental para comprender y hacer algo al respecto de esos sueños...

Durante el día tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en los sueños. Era extraño. Todas consistían en lo mismo. Aparecían sin un patrón exacto, podría tener una pesadilla cualquier día o podría no tenerla. No parecían estar sujetas a nada.

 _Quizás a algo_ , pensó.

Las últimas dos semanas había notado un detalle relacionado con una frase utilizada por Ashley al momento de despedirse de ella por las noches. La cual era: _Sweet Dreams_. El punto era que cuando la usaba no había ninguna pesadilla ni nada relacionado. No la usaba siempre. Y cuando no la usaba podría tener o no una pesadilla. Lo más probable era que la tuviese. Solo era una hipótesis. Pero como podría o no tener una pesadilla si no la decía podría ser que no fuese nada más que una coincidencia.

 _Una muy rara y sospechosa coincidencia_ , pensó.

A los pocos minutos de dejar, por fin, de pensar en eso, una nueva serie de pensamientos que no tenían mucho que ver con los anteriores pero que igualmente podían llegar a volverla loca, atacaron su mente. Los últimos días se había visto involucrada en varias situaciones incómodas con la castaña. Éstas consistían en tropiezos o accidentes que les dejaban en una situación incómoda o embarazosa. Acercamientos peligrosos y ese tipo de cosas.

Lo único que conseguían era, aparte de hacerle sonrojar, quitarle el habla por los nervios y poner a su mente más en su contra de los que ya estaba, que Ashley cambiase su comportamiento con ella. Siempre se comportaba de la misma forma cariñosamente traviesa con ella, haciéndole bromas que por un momento parecían ir en serio. O al menos así lo veía ella. Pero, después de pasar por uno de esos momentos, se comportaba un poco más distante y podría decirse que fría, adoptando una actitud que usaría con alguien que no conocía.

Eso le hacía sentir extraña. Algo ardía en su pecho cuando Ashley se comportaba así con ella. Dolía. Le dolía de una manera que siquiera sabía cuál era el dolor que sentía. Era una combinación del dolor de que tu mejor amiga se aleje de ti por motivos que no conoces, con un dolor que no había sentido antes, y que se extrañó al identificarlo así por ello, que era el dolor de que la persona a la que quieres de esa manera especial te rechace o evite.

No sabía porqué se sentía de esa manera. Podría ser que... no, no podía... ¿o sí? ¿Podría llegar a ser posible que estuviese... enamorada de Ashley?

No... ¿Sí? Quizás... Tal vez... A lo mejor... Es posible...

Debía admitir que había pensado antes en esa posibilidad. Incluso antes de que volviese. Pero la idea nunca estuvo tan clara en su mente como ahora.

Como sea que fuese, prefirió hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando se agobiaba con las preguntas que se hacía ella misma. Cuando sentía algo fuera de lugar, según su sentido común, para con la castaña. Cuando se confundía con las bromas que hacía y no sabía qué pensar al respecto... Ignorarlas.

Pensar en otra cosa. Hacer como si no estuviesen allí, atormentándola. Restarles importancia. Convencerse de que solo eran caprichos de su mente o intentos del universo por hacerle perder la cordura.

Pero no podía deshacerse del todo de ellas. Una parte de su mente, por muy pequeña que fuese, seguía buscándoles respuesta a todas ésas interrogantes. Una parte que le decía que era importante que les consiguiese respuesta. No sabía el porqué, pero sentía que resolverlas podría ayudarla a darse cuenta de algo. Algo grande. Algo importante. Algo que le cambiaría la vida.

Así mismo, esa misma pequeña parte sin medida exacta de qué tan pequeña era, era la que estaba de acuerdo en que los sentimientos que sentía hacia la castaña eran ciertos. El hecho de que ya no la consideraba solo una amiga, si no algo más. Más intenso. Más profundo. Más aterrador.

Porque no era que no le sedujese un poco la idea. Tenía miedo. Ese sentimiento que puede doblegar a cualquiera y que hasta el más valiente de los seres siente y es víctima de él y no puede escapar de él. Ese maldito sentimiento que evitó que estuviese junto a su hermana durante trece largos y dolorosos años en los que sufrió al oírle cantar tras la puerta cerrada, sabiendo que se sentía sola y abandonada por aquella persona en la que más confió en su vida. Que evitó que llorase junto a ella la muerte de sus padres.

Ese sentimiento volvía a nacer en su interior cuando en su mente se aparecía la idea de que podría estar enamorada de su mejor amiga...

Trató de dejar de pensar en éso fijándose en su entorno. Estaba sola en su oficina ya que la ojimarrón no se había presentado ese día y nadie parecía haberla visto. Estaba enfocándose lo más que sus pensamientos la dejaban en el papeleo para intentar ignorar esas estúpidas preguntas con las que ella misma se acribillaba. Intentando sacárselas de la mente y no pensar tanto en ellas. Pero lo único que conseguía su desinterés eran los papeles que tenía en mano.

Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, suspirando y pasando una de sus manos por su cabello. Analizó las demás cosas sobre su escritorio. Una pila de cartas sin leer junto a otra con contratos por analizar, algunas cartas ya leídas en una pila aparte, mientras que los contratos firmados y las cartas más importantes estaban en un cajón bajo llave de su escritorio. Había un papel manchado con tinta de su pluma, el pequeño frasco con tinta negra, unos cuantos lápices de carbón, y una pequeña caja de color celeste con un lazo azul adorándola.

Un segundo. ¿Éso estaba ahí cuando llegó? No recordaba haberlo visto. Bueno, no es como si su mente hubiese estado lo suficientemente despejada como para permitirse analizar un lugar que no cambiaba demasiado. Pero aún así, ¿qué era eso? ¿Un obsequio? ¿Por qué habría dejado alguien un obsequio ahí? No era ningún día especial, que ella recordase. Otoño... octubre... jueves... No, ningún día especial.

Tenía una vaga idea de quién había dejado eso allí, teniendo en cuenta las pocas personas que tenían acceso a su oficina. Pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. Alargó su brazo para tomarlo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, subió al mirada con el sonido. Allí estaba entrando la persona responsable de todos esos pensamientos desquiciados que le rondaban la cabeza y amenazaban con querer volverla loca. Se acercó a ella, con su típica sonrisa ladeada pintada en los labios, más radiante que nunca.

-Buenos días, su majestad- saludó Ashley con una supuesta voz cordial. Últimamente le había dado por llamarle de esa manera, aún cuando sabía que prefería ser llamada por su nombre- Lamento no haber llegado antes, estaba arreglando algunas cosas- aclaró, no tan claramente, quedándose de pie frente al escritorio, apoyándose en éste con una mano. Dirigió la mirada a la cajita entre sus manos- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó asintiendo hacia el objeto aún sonriendo.

-¿Tienes idea de quién lo dejó aquí?- preguntó la reina enarcando una ceja, sabiendo la repuesta. La sonrisa de la ojimarrón se ensanchó y se sentó sobre el escritorio al extremo opuesto- ¿A qué se debe?- volvió a preguntar con la caja en mano, sin abrirla aún.

-Ábrela- dijo la castaña observándola desde su posición sobre el escritorio. La rubia obedeció, abriendo el obsequio con calma.

Dentro de la caja había una cadeneta de plata con un símbolo de un copo de nieve igualmente plateado, adornado con un zafiro en el centro. Junto a al cadeneta había una pequeña nota en papel que decía en letra cursiva: _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Elsa! (Atrasado)_. Sacó la nota, seguida del collar, al que se quedó observando conmovida en la palma de su mano, con un sentimiento cálido creciendo dentro de ella.

-¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto, es precioso- decía aún observando el collar y sonriendo inconscientemente, mientras que la castaña se levantaba y se colocaba detrás de ella- No debiste...- iba a decir molestarte, pero fue cortada al Ashley tomar el collar y ponerlo al rededor de su cuello.

Sentía el aliento cálido de la joven golpear la parte trasera de su cuello mientras sus dedos se esforzaban en cerrar el pequeño broche de la cadeneta. Se sonrojó cuando su mente comenzó a divagar entre esos sentimientos que aún no sabían si eran del todo ciertos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, lo cual supo disimular muy bien. Una vez lo abrochó, bajó la mirada para ver el pequeño copo de nieve, que supuso la castaña lo eligió con referencia a su poder, colgar en su pecho.

-Gracias- terminó diciendo con voz suave.

-Aún no me agradezcas- dijo Ashley rodeándola con sus brazos por los hombros, estando la reina sentada, inclinándose hacia adelante, dejando su rostro a un lado del de la reina- ¿Qué te parece si salimos de paseo en la tarde? ¿Un picnic tal vez? ¿Mmm?- susurró en su oído, su aliento cálido chocando contra su piel, las vibraciones de su voz entrando en su oído, ocasionando que la corriente eléctrica recorriese todo su cuerpo ésta vez.

Se quedó sin habla por un momento, con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración ligeramente agitaba por la sensación extrañamente agradable que le produjo el aliento de la castaña golpeando en su oreja. Tomó aire profundamente de la forma más disimulada que pudo para tratar de ignorar las sensaciones que ahora comenzaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Y ¿qué hay de Anna?- se las arregló para decir con voz algo baja y volviendo ligeramente su rostro hacia ella.

-Ya he hablado con ella y está de acuerdo en que tú y yo salgamos en la tarde- anunció la castaña soltándole pero manteniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros- Charlar un rato, ¿qué me dices? Recordando los viejos tiempos.

Los viejos tiempos. Momentos pasados que siguen existiendo. Cosas que cambian con el tiempo pero que, a la vez, no pueden ser alteradas. Todo lo que se puede hacer es recordarlos. Lo cual solo los entierra cada vez más profundo en la fosa que es el pensamiento humano y por tanto vamos perdiendo la claridad de éste. De alguna manera u otra ya las cosas no son lo que eran ayer, ni lo que eran el día anterior, o el día anterior a ese. Los tiempos memoria revive y entierra, haciendo que las cosas no tengan el mismo significado que tuvieron en un principio.

A veces sientes algo por alguien y con el pasar del tiempo dejas de sentirlo. Consideras algo a alguien y luego es más de lo que era. Sientes algo de lo que no te das cuenta que sientes y con el tiempo se intensifica permitiéndote saber lo que es. Alguien se va y te das cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitas. Comienzas a sentir algo por la persona que menos esperabas. O alguien llega y hace algo que cambia tu mundo por completo.

Elsa no estaba tan segura de cuál de esas opciones era la que había elegido el destino, pero sabía que había maneras de averiguarlo.

-Supongo que está bien- aceptó observando la sonrisa de su... amiga.

Porque por el momento no hay otra forma de referirse a ella.

-Será divertido- aseguró, plantándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose a sentar frente a ella como siempre.

-De eso no tengo dudas- rió volviendo su mirada a la carta que estaba leyendo antes de que todo esto pasase, intentando disimular su rubor...

Sentía sus mejillas arder y no levantaba la mirada para no evidenciar su rubor. Sentía una especie de marca invisible, ya que la ojimarrón no usaba labial, en su mejilla donde la chica-lobo había plantado ese inocente beso. La sensación fue agradable y estaba grabada en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando revivirlo de manera más ávida. Aunque fue algo rápido y leve pudo sentir la textura de sus labios, suaves, tibios y ligeramente húmedos.

De forma inconsciente, su mente, siempre tramando en su contra, comenzó a maquinar con las preguntas que le plagaban el cerebro. ¿Cómo sería besarle? ¿Sus labios se sentirían igual de suaves contra los suyos, o, el frío de los propios contagiaría a su calor?

Imaginaba un contacto suave, pero con chispa. Tal vez Ashley tendría experiencia y dominaría el asunto. Tal vez se dejaría guiar por ella. Sus labios, cálidos, moviéndose con la misma sincronía con la que bailaron aquella noche junto con los suyos, fríos como el resto de su cuerpo, a un compás apasionado y subiendo la intensidad con caricias...

 _¡Espera! ¡¿En qué se supone que estás pensando?! ¿Besarle? Solo irán de paseo. ¡Deja de creerte el centro de SU mundo! Ella no está interesada en ti._

Habló su consciencia, deshaciendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Y, aunque cruel, era cierto. Solo por el simple hecho de que irían de paseo no significaba que estuviese fijada en el sentido romántico en ella. Y, si fuese así, no podría suceder. Quedarían como amigas y hasta allí llegaba el asunto. Y, aunque lo quisiese, aunque desease consciente o inconscientemente que algo pasase entre ellas, no podía. ¿Quién lo aceptaría?

Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza volviendo a intentar centrarse en los papeles. Pero de nada servía. Su mente parecía estar empeñada en hacerle perder la cabeza con ese pensamiento.

Las horas no pudieron pasar más lento desde ahí. Veía a la castaña cambiar de actividad constantemente, evitando hablar con ella o hacer contacto visual, ansiosa, al igual que ella, de que llegase la hora en que la reina terminase con su trabajo.

* * *

Después de lo que para ella fue una eternidad en tiempo limitado, el atardecer hizo acto de presencia en el reino. Salieron del castillo y se encaminaron en dirección al Lago Escondido. No llevaron nada con ellas ya que, aparentemente, Ashley había preparado todo con anticipación. Entre las bromas de la castaña y las conversaciones, en su mayoría triviales, el camino les pareció bastante corto.

Atravesaron la cortina de agua que ayudaba a esconder el lago, caminaron a su interior, encontrándose con una vista totalmente diferente a la que habían tenido la vez anterior.

Al ser de noche, todo cobraba una nueva dimensión. Todo estaba bañado por la oscuridad de la noche, que hacía que el pasto y las hojas de los árboles se viesen casi de un color negro, junto con el brillo de la luna a una noche de llenarse, la cual se veía más cercana a la Tierra en ese mágico lugar. Diferentes tipos de plantas y flores que irradiaban un tenue brillo en colores neón (azul, verde, fucsia), tanto acuáticas como terrestres. Los las escamas teñidas de colores extravagantes de los peces también irradiaban un brillo peculiar mientras éstos nadaban tranquilos en el centro del lago, cuya agua parecía un vacío brillante por los reflejos de la luz de la luna.

El silencio de la noche, acompañado con la sinfonía de los grillos y el sonido del agua de la cascada en descenso. Una manta ubicada a las orillas del lago con diferentes tipos de dulces sobre ella, y el frío viento otoñal que ansiaba con darle la bienvenida al invierno dentro de un tiempo que se filtraba en sus pulmones, inundándolos con una sensación de satisfacción total. Era un deleite para sus ojos, un placer para sus pulmones, un boom para su mente y un vuelco para su corazón.

¿Ashley había estado preparando ésto? ¿Será que lo estuvo planeando desde un principio o solo lo había improvisado por deuda? Sea con fuese, y le gustaría pensar que eso era algo especial, le encantaba poder estar allí junto su... amiga.

-Wow- exclamó Elsa en voz baja, comenzando a caminar con paso lento hacia la manta extendida a las orillas del lago, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar la belleza del lugar- Ésto es...

-¿Hermoso? ¿Fantástico? ¿Mágico? Literalmente sí, sí y sí- dijo la castaña, creyendo adelantarse a lo que la rubia iba a decir.

-Mucho más romántico de lo que era antes- terminó, viendo la expresión de aturdimiento en el rostro de la castaña, quien luego soltó la carcajada.

-Touche- rió sentándose sobre la manta, y la rubia sentándose junto a ella- Y éste, su majestad, es su obsequio post-cumpleaños- dijo viéndole con una sonrisa y señalando son su mano a su al rededor.

Quiso hacer algo más, pero pensó que no sería el momento adecuado, y no tuvo valor sino para esperar a que la ojiazul iniciase una conversación. Pronto, la chica-lobo sintió una presencia cerca, pero ésta no parecía ser sólida, así que le restó importancia dando por hecho que era un simple animal que había salido a dar un paseo nocturno.

-Dices que ¿ésto es un obsequio?- cuestionó la reina viéndole con una clase de confusión divertida.

-Pues sí, ¿A ti qué te parece?- preguntó a su vez con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-No lo sé... una cita ¿tal vez?- vaciló como para hacerle creer que estaba bromeando, cuando el trasfondo de la pregunta era averiguar un poco de los sentimientos de la castaña. Ésta pareció pensarlo y desvió la mirada como quien es descubierto haciendo trampa, aunque sin borrar la sonrisa que parecía prevalecer en su rostro contra viento y marea.

-Una cita...- repitió aún con la mirada fuera de ella, como si esas dos palabras le ocasionasen alguna diversión- ...una cita- volvió a decir como disfrutando de mencionar esas palabras, pero el deje de diversión se había ido- Puede ser una cita, si quieres que lo sea- dijo al fin, volviendo a fijarse en ella.

Había una infinidad de maneras para tomarse esa respuesta. Estaba el modo: _Claro que es una cita, no te lo dije porque no aceptarías_. O: _¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué habría de ser una cita?_ También: _Sí, lo es, no te lo dije porque tenía miedo_. Quizás: _¿Una cita? ¡Oigan todos! ¡Ella cree que estamos en una cita!_

Aunque en sus palabras hubo indiferencia, hubo un deje de esperanza que le confundía aún más al momento de interpretar la respuesta.

En ese momento, que le estaba viendo a los ojos, le hubiese gustado tener la habilidad de meterse en su mente. De poder penetrar en su subconsciente y leer sus emociones como el libro abierto que no era Ashley. Es más, realmente, aunque habían sido las mejores amigas y la persona en la que más confiaba en esos momentos, no la conocía demasiado. Apenas sabía dónde había nacido, sabía que su padre fue un guerrero y que ella en algún momento entrenó para ser una, su cuerpo era la prueba de ello. No sabía nada sobre su madre, ni su familia, ni si tenía algún otro amigo.

¿Adónde había ido durante estos tres años? No volvió a su aldea, eso era seguro. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? Según yo, no acostumbras a volver a los lugares de los que desapareces, recordó las palabras de Kristoff al reencontrarse con Ashley. ¿Quería decir que ya se había ido así de otros lugares? ¿Estaba huyendo? ¿Qué habría hecho para tener que huir? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Elsa, ¿me estás escuchando?- escuchó preguntarle mientras buscaba su mirada. Volvió de golpe al mundo real y enfocó la mirada.

-¿Qué? No, lo siento, ¿qué decías?- se apresuró a responder observando la mirada juiciosa de su amiga, parecía entre preocupada y molesta.

-¿Fue por la pregunta?- preguntó con voz suave Ashley, como si estuviese retractándose de algo que realmente no había escuchado.

-No, no, realmente siquiera escuché la pregunta- aclaró acercándose un poco a ella para convencerla.

-Bien, te había preguntado ¿qué pasó el día de tu coronación?- repitió viéndole a los ojos.

-¿No te lo he dicho?- preguntó más para sí que para la castaña- Pues... verás...- buscaba las palabras correctas con las que iniciar a contar los hechos, sin saber siquiera por dónde tenía que iniciar.

-Si no quieres hablar de eso no importa- se apresuró a decir Ashley.

-No, no, no, no es eso- dejó escapar un largo suspiro y comenzó el relato- Sabes que desde el accidente me había estado guiando por una clase de mantra: No haz de abrir tu corazón. Buena chica siempre debes ser- comenzó a decir de forma calmada, escuchando el gruñido de molestia de parte de la castaña. Bien sabía que ese mantra siempre le había molestado ya que le parecía algo estúpido- Ese día no debía ser la excepción. Todo comenzó a desviarse durante la fiesta de coronación. Estaba realmente feliz de volver a ver a Anna. Pero ella estaba demasiado ansiosa por empezar a cambiar su vida e iba demasiado rápido. Regresó un rato después, pidiendo mi bendición para contraer matrimonio con un príncipe que había conocido...- la chica interrumpió al escuchar la última frase.

-Espera... ¿Quería casarse con un tipo que acababa de conocer?

-Yo tuve la misma reacción. Claro que ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Comenzó a objetar cosas incorrectamente ciertas, y cuando traté de alejarme tomó mi guante. Intenté dar fin a la discusión, pero perdí el control. Todos me miraban y tuve que escapar. Llegué hasta la montaña del Norte y allí construí el castillo de hielo, pensando que sería mi nuevo hogar. Dos o tres días después, Anna llegó al castillo pidiéndome que volviese al reino, que todo volviese a ser como cuando éramos niñas. Me negué por miedo a herirla. Entonces me dijo que Arendelle se había sumido en un invierno eterno por mi culpa. El pánico me inundó y accidentalmente congelé su corazón. Los eché del castillo- una pausa- Me sentía fatal.

-Primero el reino y después Anna. Me sentía como un monstruo, todo lo que había hecho fue hacerle daño a las personas que amaba- otra pausa, ésta más prolongada; veía el agua cristalina en calma como la noche- Estaba decidida a no volver jamás. Hasta que el supuesto prometido de Anna llegó al palacio con tropas y me llevaron de regreso a Arendelle. Desperté en una celda. Él me pidió que devolviese el verano, le dije que no podía. Y era cierto: no sabía cómo hacerlo. Volví a perder el control y el lugar se congeló, dándome la oportunidad de escapar. El príncipe me interceptó a mitad de la huida y me dijo que mi hermana había muerto gracias a que congelé su corazón.

-En ese momento mi mundo entero se derrumbó. Mi hermana, lo único que me quedaba en éste mundo, había muerto... Y por mi culpa. O al menos, eso me hizo creer. Era cierto que había congelado su corazón, pero ella seguía viva y me salvó de la espada Hans, congelándose en el acto. Pensé que en ese momento sí la había perdido. Pero, al sacrificarse por mí, hizo el acto de amor de verdad que necesitaba para descongelar su corazón. Ahí, éso, ella fue quien hizo que me diese cuenta del error que había estado cometiendo durante toda mi vida. La clave para controlar mi poder era el amor, y era algo de lo que me había estado privando durante demasiado- suspiró, aún con la mirada clavada en el agua; la castaña la observaba con atención- Desde entonces, he podido controlar mejor mi poder y decidí no privarme de las emociones- lo último era una especie de verdad incompleta.

Al finalizar su relato volvió la mirada a la ojimarrón, ésta la observaba fijamente, claramente asombrada de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, con varios sentimientos reflejados en su mirada, entre los cuales destacaba una cierta decepción, más no era hacia Elsa. Ashley tenía un sentimiento culpable dentro de sí. Sentía que, su hubiese estado allí, con ella, pudiera haber hecho algo para que su secreto no fuese sido revelado de aquella manera. Para que no se hubiesen puesto en su contra. Para que no se hubiese asustado así. Para que no se hubiese sentido sola...

-Yo... no sé qué decir...-logró decir ante la mirada expectante de la rubia.

-No tienes que decir nada- aclaró dedicándole una mirada confortante, teniendo una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Ashley.

-Me siento de lo peor...-expresó bajando la cabeza y las _orejas_.

-No hay porqué, Ash- la rubia trató de razonar con la ojimarrón, que solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Es que... siento que algo de lo que sentiste fue mi culpa- comenzó a decir, culpándose a sí misma por lo que pasó- Se supone que yo siempre iba a estar junto a ti pero...

-No tienes la culpa de nada- dijo la reina tomando su mejilla con una mano para que le viese a los ojos.

-Si tan solo hubiese estado allí...

-No hubiese cambiado nada- le cortó repentinamente seria con tono de voz firme- Ninguna tiene la culpa. Hans vino en busca de poder y eso fue lo que inició todo.

Antes de que dijese otra cosa, la castaña se inclinó hacia adelante, atrapando sus labios en un dulce beso. La reina se quedó helada. Literalmente no se movió y mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante la gran sorpresa. ¿Éso estaba pasando? ¡Realmente estaba pasando! No estaba volviendo a soñar con los ojos abiertos. En realidad Ashley le estaba besando.

Al cabo de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se debatía entre corresponderle o no. Si lo hacía, ¿qué pasaría después? Si no lo hacía, ¿qué pensaría Ashley? No sabía qué hacer. Solo estaba allí. Viviendo ese momento que nunca pensó que llegaría.

Cuando iba a mandar a volar al sentido común y cerrar los ojos para corresponderle, sintió como la joven rompió el contacto, alejándose con delicadeza y manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- inquirió suavemente, buscando la mirada café.

Que la haya tomado por sorpresa no fue motivo para alterarse. Y menos aún por algo que, aunque nunca pensó que pasaría y estuvo deseando que pasase, le gustó que pasara.

-Una disculpa- dijo desviando la mirada, evitando toparse con ese par de ojos azules en los que se perdía fácilmente.

-¿Disculpa por qué?- volvió a preguntar, tomando su rostro y obligándole a fijar la mirada en los ojos que trataba de evitar.

-Por no haber estado cuando me necesitabas- la castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de impotencia, para luego levantarse y empezar a alejarse con paso rápido, con intenciones de salir al bosque y vigilar desde la distancia a la rubia en su camino de regreso al castillo.

Antes de alejarse demasiado, un pequeño tirón en su brazo la detuvo. Elsa le había tomado de la muñeca para detener su escape. Soltó un suspiro al volverse y encarar a la ojiazul, cuyos ojos reflejaban algo que no pudo identificar del todo, o que no quiso hacerlo.

-Lo siento... no- suspiró- ...no debí hacerlo... fue un impulso... no...- empezó a decir, disculpándose con ella, mas fue interrumpida por la reina, quien tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a unir sus labios.

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña para sorprenderse. Primero se quedó helada, procesando lo que estaba pasando. Luego reaccionó, correspondiendo al beso de forma no tan tímida, pero sin quitar la ternura inevitable que le dio esencia a ese beso.

Elsa no se creía lo que estaba haciendo. No estaba segura de lo que la impulsó a hacerlo o de dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo. Pero estaba haciendo aquello que nunca pensó llegar a hacer, nunca pensó desear tanto hacer y nunca pensó disfrutar tanto. Estaba besando a Ashley,

Sus labios se movían a un compás rítmico y lento, fluyendo junto con la naturaleza a su al rededor. Se sentían incluso más suaves contra los suyos, la calidez era realmente agradable, y su ligera humedad hacía de la sensación más placentera.

Por un momento, creyó darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, intentando separarse de la castaña. Ésta, al sentir que se alejaba, le rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, juntando más sus cuerpos y reanudando el beso. La reina soltó un pequeño gemido en la boca de la ojimarrón por la sorpresa, pero pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros fuertes de la castaña, vigorizando el beso pero sin pasar la línea que separaba a lo tierno de lo lascivo.

Solo se separaron cuando sus pulmones comenzaban a demandar por oxígeno. Permanecieron abrazadas. Las respiraciones agitadas. Los corazones acelerados. La castaña mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que la reina observaba a su... realmente no había una palabra que se amoldase lo suficientemente bien a lo que ella era en esos momentos.

Cuando Ashley abrió los ojos, se encontró con el mismo sentimiento reflejado en la mirada azul, el cual ya había identificado. Pero no quería arriesgarse a llamarlo de ninguna manera.

-Disculpa aceptada- susurró la reina, sacándole una risa a la ojimarrón, quien solo se limitó a abrazarle afectuosamente.

* * *

Un par de horas pasaron. Ahora se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra inexistente de un árbol. La ojimarrón estaba recostada del tronco del árbol y la rubia descansaba sobre ella. Durante ese rato estuvieron hablando de lo que pasaría con ellas después de eso, las consecuencias que traería sacar su relación a la luz.

Lo que más le aterraba a Elsa era lo que pensaría su pueblo. Probablemente muchos estarían en desacuerdo con esa relación y lo que menos quería era que se armase un alboroto por alguien a quien quería tanto.

Así mismo, la castaña no quería causarle problemas y entendía el conflicto que causaría una decisión imprudente. Ambas acordaron mantenerlo en secreto, por el bien de todos. La única condición, puesta por la reina, era que se lo dirían a su hermana, que ella tenía derecho a estar enterada de ello. La ojimarrón no tuvo mayor inconveniente con eso.

Luego de acordar todo eso, se quedaron en silencio. No un silencio incómodo, era más un silencio placentero. Uno de esos que están destinados para hacerte disfrutar de la compañía que tienes, para saber que estás con alguien que quieres, que se arruinaría con el hablar. Solo ellas dos. Nadie más. Ellas, las estrellas, el reflejo de la luna y en sonido del agua.

Estando la reina sentada, técnicamente, sobre Ashley, con la cabeza recargada en su hombro izquierdo, escuchando los latidos tranquilos e inusualmente rápidos del corazón de la joven, Ashley abrazándole de la cintura, ella con la vista fija en el agua y la castaña con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

De pronto, una duda cruzó por la mente de la reina. Una pregunta que, sabía, solo la ojimarrón le podría responder. Y que, aunque sabía que si la expresaba estaría echando por la borda el momento, tal vez no hubiese otro mejor para hacerla. Aunque quizás preocuparía o incomodaría a la castaña, aunque sentía que se estaba quedando dormida, sabía que debía hacerla.

-Ash...- le llamó en un susurro algo tembloroso.

-¿Sí?

-¿En éste lugar hay... algún tipo de sección muerta o abandonada?- le preguntó hablando lentamente, aún apoyada en su hombro sin subir la mirada.

-Eh... Sí, sí existe. Pero está muy lejos de nuestra posición. Es muy difícil llegar allí- explicó con brevedad.

Entonces sí existía. No era solo un efecto de la pesadilla de volver las cosas más horribles de lo que realmente podrían ser. Era real y quién sabía qué habría allí. El tono de voz y el compás que usó la castaña para responder hacía notar que no le agradaba demasiado la pregunta. Pero era mejor seguir y sacar todas las dudas de una misma vez.

-Y... ¿Sabes si en ese lugar existe una especie de... cristal?- volvió a preguntar, tomando una de las manos de la ojimarrón y jugando con ella como para no darle demasiada importancia a la pregunta.

-¿De dónde sacas ésas cosas?- devolvió removiéndose para buscar su mirada.

-Lo... leí en un libro- mintió, nerviosa por la mirada de la castaña, que, de un momento a otro, se volvió demasiado penetrante. No estaba segura de querer contarle sobre las pesadilla, quizás no se lo tomaría muy bien- ¿Existe?

-No, que yo sepa- respondió con un tono que le pareció sincero- Nunca he visto algo similar. Todo lo que hay allí son árboles secos y una triste inexistencia de vida.

No perdió mucho con preguntar. Tras esa respuesta ella solo asintió y volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de la castaña.

Pensaba en la relación que podría tener ese cristal con ese lugar. No tenía ningún sentido. El cristal irradiaba vida, luz, esperanza. Mientras que el bosque estaba muerto, era oscuro, transmitía miedo. No tenían nada en común. Excepto que uno no existía sin en otro.

Si no existiese la luz, ¿cómo sabríamos qué es la oscuridad? Si no hubiese oscuridad, ¿cómo apreciaríamos la luz?

Esas últimas preguntas se quedaron girando en su cabeza durante un largo rato hasta que el sueño al fin la venció. El sonido del agua caer, junto con la orquesta de los grillos y el resto de los animales nocturnos, el aullido del viento y los latidos suaves del corazón de la castaña componían una canción de cuna ante la que era imposible no sucumbir. Aunque lo último que llegó hasta sus oídos fueron las palabras: _Sweet Dreams_ , por parte de Ashley.

Ella se quedó despierta bastante rato luego de sentir a la reina dormida sobre ella. Acariciaba su rubia cabellera con la mano con la que estuvo jugando hace un rato, observando el cielo estrellado, como esperando algo que, efectivamente, llegó.

Se escuchó el aullido de un violenta ráfaga de aire helado sacudir las ramas de los árboles. La sintió pasar a su lado y concentrarse frente a ella. Se mantuvo calmada, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

 _How in the hell she found out about that crystal?!_

Preguntó furiosa aquella voz grave proveniente de ninguna parte.

 _¿Cómo diablos voy a saber? Yo no he dicho nada y tú, mejor que nadie, lo sabes._

Susurró la castaña en vista de que la reina estaba dormida. Esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior conversación que pudimos presenciar, los ojos de la castaña permanecieron de su color café habitual, con la diferencia de que se notaban incluso más oscuros.

 _If she found out the function of that necklase, everything is over... and you.._.

Vociferó la voz iracunda. Con la pausa que hizo, Ashley sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho y abdomen, como si una daga fuese clavada en ellos, soltando un gruñido por ello, absteniéndose de gritar por no despertar a Elsa.

 _Si yo muero, tú mueres conmigo. Te guste o no, estamos encadenadas._

Aseveró sin alzar demasiado la voz, pero no fue necesario para que se notase la advertencia, el veneno y el peligro que que simbolizaban esas palabras. El dolor disminuyó. Frente a ella pareció formarse una silueta transparente-mente visible.

 _Not for much longer, thanks to your little queen..._

Comenzó, acercándose a ellas y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia, quien se removió contra la castaña, quien soltaba un gruñido de molestia por no poder hacer nada en esa situación. Se moría de ganas por ponerle las manos encima. Por desgracia, eso era imposible.

 _I know where is the crystal._

 _¿Crees que le mentí? He recorrido ese lugar demasiadas veces y sé que allí no está ese maldito cristal._

 _That's what you think. But either way, whatever it cost..._

Dio un paso al frente con fuerza, la castaña soltó otro gruñido de dolor ante al sensación de que la daga invisible era clavada más profundamente y retorcida en su pecho.

 _I'll get rid of you... And... if I do it... she will be at my mercy..._

Ashley, aunque carente de temor hacia aquella figura, estrechó a la reina un poco más contra sí, en un gesto protector. La voz dijo riendo de lo más divertida.

 _Don't try to protect her. You knowest that you are a damage to her._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras el aire cesaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro que casi fue un gemido de lamento, al tiempo que una lágrima abandonaba su ojo derecho, en el que estaba siendo retenida a la fuerza.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tiene razón... soy un peligro para ella... Pero no puedo dejarla. No puedo. No quiero. No voy a hacerle sufrir de esa manera._

Sintió que la ojiazul se removía en su pecho, estaba despertando. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tragarse el nudo que tenía en su garganta y no llorar para no preocuparle.

-¿Ash? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Elsa con voz algo ronca, observando la expresión afligida de la castaña y la lágrima aún en su mejilla.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Solo fue un sueño- mintió.

Deseaba que aquello hubiese sido cierto. Que solo hubiese sido un simple ilusión de su mente. Una simple y horrible pesadilla que le atormentaba, como aquellas que azotaban la mente de la rubia. Y sí, aunque la reina no lo hubiese mencionado, ella sabía perfectamente sobre las pesadillas que había estado teniendo de forma intercalada.

Pero era real. Esa horrible pesadilla, esa perturbadora ilusión era un una cárcel real para ella, en la cual estaba condenada a pasar todos los días de su miserable existencia.

-Vuelve a dormir, no te preocupes- insistió intentando que su voz no se quebrase, sin mucho éxito.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, cuestionando lo que la castaña decía observando esa lágrima con mala cara. Suavizó la mirada al volver al verle a los ojos, acto seguido secó aquella lágrima antes de que cayese de su mejilla, con una delicadeza y dulzura que solo ella podía poseer.

-¿Sabes que eres lo único que tengo?- dijo Ashley viéndole a los ojos y acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

La reina solo le devolvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir ante esa declaración.

-Te quiero- fue lo último que dijo, buscando una respuesta de la reina.

-También te quiero- le respondió con sinceridad, dándole un casto beso en los labios para luego suspirar y volver a acomodarse en su pecho.

Ésta vez con su rostro escondido en la abertura de su cuello, dejando que su aliento frío, como el resto de su cuerpo, que a la castaña le parecía un frío cálido, golpease contra su cuello. En esa fracción de momento pesó en todo lo que había pasado desde su regreso, queriendo recordar el momento en el que se enamoró de ella, dándose cuenta de que las cosas no empezaron allí.

También pensó en que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de nada, y que realmente no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse. Tal vez de desconfiar de ella, pero eso ya no era así. O de no haberse dado cuenta de ésto antes, pero ya lo sabía.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelo- susurró en su cuello, casi dormida.

Pronto, y aún con ciertas dudas de que Ashley estuviese bien, se quedó dormida con un sentimiento de seguridad. A pesar de que estaba en un lugar que no estaba segura de que fuese del todo seguro, en el cual había presenciado una pesadilla. Pero el simple hecho de estar con Ashley era suficiente para saber que no podía pasarle nada. Lo cual era contradictorio, ya que el aura de peligro que sintió emanar de ella, no se había ido en todo el tiempo que ella llevaba en el reino.

Mientras que la castaña siguió despierta durante rato después de que ella cayese en el mundo de los sueños, pensando si lo que hacía era correcto. Sabía que la única amenaza real que había para la reina era ella. Pero no quería dejarla, no podía dejarla.

Era muy tarde. Quizás si se hubiese ido antes. O si no hubiese regresado. Y realmente no estaba segura de porqué lo había hecho. Tal vez era porque estuvo cegada bajo la influencia de aquella voz y por el desespero por terminar algo que no pudo terminar hace tanto tiempo.

Pero cuando volvió. Cuando vio nuevamente a esa joven y hermosa reina, llegando a su despacho con confianza y pronunciando su nombre con cierto temor en su voz. Cuando volvió a ver a aquella que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga y una chica tímida.

Esa que estuvo en su cabeza durante tanto tiempo con pensamientos de todo tipo hacia ella. Esa que le robó el sueño desde esa noche que cayó sobre ella al bailar. Aquella con la que tuvo otros acercamientos no tan accidentales como se suponía. Aquella que besó por primera vez hace unas horas y que ahora dormía plácidamente sobre ella con su respiración tranquila rozando su cuello y una de sus manos tomada a la suya.

No pudo hacer nada. Lo único que pudo pasar fue el hecho de que la atracción que sentía hacia ella iba aumentando con el pasar de los días.

Antes, pensaba que solo quería deshacerse de ella. Luego, supo que le gustaba. Ahora... Ahora, lo único que sabía y de lo único que podía estar segura era que no iba a permitir que le pasase nada. Nada ni nadie podría llegar a hacerle daño en tanto ella siguiese con vida. La protegería de todo lo que le amenazase... aunque le costase la vida...


	5. Nightmare

Los rayos del sol se colaban en forma de delgadas franjas por entre las hojas de los árboles, abriéndose camino hasta el rostro de la castaña, aún dormida, despertándola. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, aún adormilada, removiéndose un poco con intensiones de levantarse. Un peso sobre ella lo impidió.

Bajó la mirada, contemplando a la reina dormir recostada en su pecho. Sonrió con melancolía. Sabía que éso, esa felicidad, no iba a durar demasiado, por más que lo quisiera. Soltó un suspiro, recostando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, esbozando una sonrisa genuina. Al menos disfrutaría el momento mientras lo tuviese.

-¿Estás feliz?- escuchó preguntar a la reina con voz divertida, sin subir la mirada ni abrir los ojos.

-¿Feliz? Es la segunda mejor mañana de mi vida- afirmó la castaña sonriente, observando a la rubia separarse de ella y subir la mirada aún adormilada.

-¿La segunda? ¿Cuál fue la primera?- volvió a preguntar con voz más divertida que otra cosa, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica-lobo.

Ante esa pregunta, la joven solo ensanchó su sonrisa y procedió a pasar una de sus manos al rededor de la cintura de la rubia, atraiéndola hacia sí. La rubia casi pudo leer el recuerdo que se reproducía en la mente de la castaña en sus ojos. Se sonrojó con intensidad.

-¡Ash!- le reprochó avergonzada por el recuerdo de esa mañana, golpeando con suavidad su hombro derecho, mientras que la castaña reía por su reacción.

-¿Qué? ¡Estoy siendo sincera!- dijo Ashley entre risas. La reina había cubierto su rostro con sus manos para cubrir el fuerte rubor que lo adornaba- Hey, no te escondas- dijo con voz suave, buscando su mirada- Vamos, quiero ver tu rostro- siguió quitando sus manos de su rostro, dejando su rubor al descubierto- Te ves muy linda así- comentó, observando el mar en sus ojos azules, tomando su mentón con delicadeza y plantando un beso en sus labios.

-¿Así que disfrutas el hacerme sonrojar? ¿Eh, Wolfy?- murmuró la rubia sobre los labios de la castaña, usando un apodo que siempre había logrado hace sonrojar a Ashley, separándose luego de ella.

-La verdad: sí- admitió de forma socarrona para luego agregar- Y necesitarás más que un apodo para hacerme sonrojar.

Despegó la espalda del árbol, con intensiones de levantarse. La rubia formó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la castaña a gatas sobre ella. Posando una mano en su pecho le empujó suavemente hasta hacer que se volviese a recostar del tronco. La castaña no supo cómo reaccionar a sus acciones y la mirada felina de la reina y solo atinó a hacer lo que ella quería.

A nada de distancia de los labios de la ojimarrón, la rubia detuvo su avance.

-¿Ah, sí, Wolfy?- susurró la reina rosando sus labios.

Se separó un poco y observó el sonrojo en su rostro, sus ojos entre cerrados, y la respiración entrecortada. Soltó una risa, sentándose sobre sus piernas y plantando un leve beso en sus labios.

-¿Decías?- volvió a decir ante la mirada entre fulminante y divertida de la castaña.

* * *

El camino hacia el castillo se les hizo bastante corto, y más con lo que les esperaba. Al llegar al pueblo, había un gran revuelo entre las personas, que murmuraban cosas que no alcanzaban a escuchar. Iban muy agitadas y preocupadas de un lado a otro, difundiendo una noticia de la que aún no se habían enterado.

Una gran masa de personas estaba reunida en el puente del castillo, amontonados tratando de observar el objeto de interés. Las puertas estaban cerradas. La tensión estaba presente en el aire junto con un inquietante aroma a estertor.

No entendían qué estaba pasando. Las puertas estaban cerradas, la gente turbada y la atmósfera sombría. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Apresurada y con algo de pánico, la reina se abrió paso por entre las personas, la castaña detrás de ella, intentando llegar al punto de interés de todas esas personas y lo que las tenía tan conmocionadas.

Quedó horrorizada con la escena ante sus ojos. Dos guardias. Uno muerto, el otro con vida. Se encontraban en el suelo frente a las puertas cerradas. El que aún respiraba sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo del otro, sollozando por la ausencia de vida de éste.

El hombre con vida era uno de los guardias más leales del castillo, quien sirvió a su padre, el mismo que le había avisado que la castaña estaba en su despacho el día de su regreso. El hombre muerto era su hermano.

Elsa se acercó a ellos con cautela, la castaña se quedó en el lugar, aun perturbada.

Si eso ya era una verdadera catástrofe, para volver las cosas más tremebundas, en las puertas cerradas del castillo había un escrito. La letra irregular estaba garabateada en la plancha de madera con la sangre del guardia muerto. He not will be the only one, decía.

El escrito era especialmente perturbador para la reina. Pues la letra que se empleó para escribir aquellos garabatos casi ilegibles era la misma con la que vio grabada la frase: I'm Just A Nightmare, en la primera pesadilla que tuvo.

-Marcus, ¿Qué ha pasado?- murmuró con voz suave frunciendo el entrecejo.

El hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años levantó la mirada, separando el cuerpo muerto del suyo, permitiendo apreciar mejor su apariencia.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no parecer tan sorprendida con el aspecto del cadáver. Tenía múltiples cortes profundos en el pecho y cuello. Cortes igualmente desgarradores desfiguraban su rostro y estaba completamente bañado en su propia sangre, al igual que su hermano, quien presentaba algunos cortes no tan profundos en el rostro y rasgaduras en el uniforme.

Era una completa masacre. Más que un simple ataque, parecía haber sido un atentado planeado con odio y ejecutado con furia hacia ese pobre hombre. No había más explicación para tal carnicería. Y si no era así, la persona responsable de semejante crimen tenía una mente muy retorcida y una gran falta de compasión.

-Nosotros... él, estaba patrullando... y...- comenzó a decir Marcus con su voz grave entrecortada, alternando los ojos llenos de lágrimas entre la reina y el cuerpo de su hermano. En eso la castaña salió de su estado de shock y se acercó a la reina- ...y... ¡Tú!- gritó, el dolor se convirtió rápidamente en furia cuando sus ojos se posaron en la ojimarrón.

El hombre se levantó, desenfundando su espada y amenazando con ella a la joven, colocando el filo en su cuello. Ella solo en mantenía quieta como estatua, con los brazos en alto como las ramas de un árbol y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Ashley?- cuestionó la reina, incrédula de la acusación del hombre.

-¡Ella fue quien lo atacó!- vociferó más que molesto, haciendo presión con la hoja del arma en el cuello de la chica, haciéndole un pequeño corte. Pese a eso, ella se mantenía en la misma posición, como sin darse cuenta del corte sangrante en su cuello.

-¡Tú, maldita rata, nos atacaste anoche!- las palabras del hombre estaban cargadas de veneno y comenzaba a caminar hacia la chica-lobo, quien retrocedía para no sufrir un corte más profundo.

-¡Tú mataste a mi hermano!- gritó acometiendo contra la castaña.

Ésta esquivó el ataque en un acto de reflejo, haciéndose a un lado como si realmente no fuese la gran cosa, retrocediendo unos pasos del hombre. Éste volvió a atacarle en un frenesí de furia mientras que ella seguía esquivándolo con facilidad sin ponerse a la ofensiva. Las personas se apartaban cuando la hoja de metal pasaba cerca de ellos en un intento por alcanzar a Ashley.

-¡Marcus!- la reina llamó al hombre para que cesase el ataque, cosa que hizo a regañadientes, sin quitarle le vista de encima a la castaña- Ella no pudo ser quien cometió ta atroz acto- defendió a la ojimarrón, parándose junto a ella, quien seguía observando atentamente al guardia, previniendo otro ataque.

-¿Cómo ha de estar tan segura?- cuestionó Marcus, enfundando la espada con rabia, aún desconfiado de la castaña y molesto de verla junto a la reina.

-Es mi asistente, por lo tanto estuvo conmigo en el paseo en el que estuve desde anoche- explicó bajo la mirada del hombre.

No le gustaba tener que disfrazar la verdad, y mucho menos frente a Ashley, pero ése no era el momento correcto para cometer una imprudencia. El hombre recogió el cuerpo de su hermano con todo el cuidado que se merecía y luego se volvió a la reina.

-Hagan los preparativos- dijo la reina con voz suave, viendo al hombre asentir y luego perderse tras las puertas del castillo.

La masa de personas se fue disipando mientras éstas tomaban rumbo a sus casas o a sus trabajos. La reina estaba completamente consternada. ¿Por qué Marcus había acusado a Ashley de la muerte de su hermano? ¿Tendría ella algún parecido con la persona quien lo atacó? ¿Estaría Marcus confundido? ¿O tendría algún conflicto con la castaña y eso lo llevó a acusarle?

Caminaba por los pasillos solitarios del castillo junto a la ojimarrón. Se preguntaba si debía hacer o no la pregunta que tenía en mente. Sabía que a Ashley no le agradaría. Probablemente se disgustaría o indignaría por la falta de confianza que daba a entender la pregunta sin formular. Pero no sabía si eso era mejor a tener esa duda carcomiendo en su mente.

Se sentía culpable por dudar de la castaña, pero no podía evitarlo. Había demasiadas cosas que no sabía, demasiadas cosas que la castaña ocultaba, como para que no se despertase la duda. La pregunta daba vueltas en su mente sin cansancio alguno, quería aclarar sus dudas, aunque pensaba que la chica era inocente, no podía evitar querer estar segura.

-Ash... estuviste conmigo toda la noche, ¿cierto?- preguntó con tono de voz bajo, de forma lenta, deteniéndose y observando a la castaña detenerse un paso después de ella.

Estaba inquietada por pensar en cómo reaccionaría la chica-lobo ante la pregunta. Pero, al contrario de cualquier reacción esperada, la castaña soltó un suspiro, luego tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar llevándole casi a rastras por los pasillos. Esta acción le preocupó, pero solo se limitó a seguirla. Doblando pasillos llevada por la castaña se dio cuenta de que iban rumbo a su habitación.

Al llegar allí, permanecieron en silencio, la castaña se dirigió al ventanal y se quedó de espaldas a la reina, observando a las personas del pueblo caminar las calles. Elsa, por otro lado, se limitó a observarle por instantes en los cuales el silencio reinaba y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbar ante la angustia de la respuesta que le diese la castaña.

-Puedo asegurarte que yo sí estuve contigo anoche- comenzó a decir Ashley con tono de voz bajo y de forma que podría describirse como risueña, haciendo énfasis en el pronombre- Pero éso no me haría menos culpable- siguió, bajando la mirada, la rubia seguía sin entender de qué iba lo que decía- No puedo contenerla todo el tiempo- su voz parecía quebrarse, pero sus ojos no presentaban indicios de lágrimas o llanto.

-No lo entiendo- negó con angustia ante las palabras de la castaña- ¿De qué hablas?- adelantó unos pocos pasos y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, ésta soltó un suspiro y se volvió a la reina, en sus ojos no había expresión alguna de sentimiento pero se mostraba en cierto modo asustada.

-Te prometo que voy a contarte todo- dijo, terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellas y tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos- Pero ahora no es el momento- su voz se quebraba cada vez un poco más, pero sus ojos no mostraban señales de lágrimas- No puedo hacerlo- eso fue un susurro casi inaudible- No quiero que hables de ésto, ¿sí?

-Ash...

-No te preocupes, te diré todo lo que quieras saber- se apresuró a decir en tono sincero, viéndole a los ojos- Solo... no estoy lista- bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la rubia averiguase, ya fuese por un medio o por otro, lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba por pasar, y prefería confesárselo ella antes de que se enterase por las malas.

-Ash...- le llamó la rubia, la ojimarrón subió la mirada pero seguía con la cabeza gacha- Ashley- repitió, tomando su rostro con una mano y obligándole a que fijase la vista en ella- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cierto?- cuestionó viéndole a los ojos, que por primera vez no tenía aquel brillo inocente que los caracterizaba, sino un destello de tristeza y preocupación; la castaña asintió- Tómate tu tiempo, o no lo digas si te incomoda, pero ten en cuenta que cuentas conmigo- aseveró con voz suave, envolviendo a la castaña en un abrazo, intentando transmitirle seguridad. La escuchó suspirar nuevamente, sintió un beso en su hombro y luego la castaña rompió el abrazo, sonriendo. Tal vez la sonrisa era falsa, tal vez era real, pero era una linda sonrisa que se ladeaba a su comisura derecha que nada de travesura poseía. Eso era raro.

-Gracias- susurró la joven, en cuestión de segundos ese brillo inocente volvía a renacer entre la travesura de los ojos marrones- Hey, ve a mi habitación más tarde, debemos hablar, ¿sí?- su voz sonaba más animada, mas no como comúnmente lo era.

Con esa misma actitud renovada, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes haber plantado un casto beso en los labios de la rubia. Se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir, volviéndose a ver a la rubia consternada por su extraña y repentinamente normal actitud.

-Ah, y trae a Anna- mencionó después, observando a la reina desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Eh?- expresó, incapaz de articular palabra ante ese cambio de actitud en la joven. ¿Cómo se supone que hacía éso? Obviar, o ignorar, algo que parecía estarle matando por dentro. ¿Cómo escapaba de su mente de esa manera que lo hacía parecer tan simple? Dejo de pensar en éso y esperó la aclaración de la castaña.

-Aún tenemos que contarle ésto a Anna, y prefiero que estés conmigo a contárselo yo sola- aclaró sonriente, un sonrojo punto menos que imperceptible se asomó en su rostro. La rubia sonrió en respuesta, murmurando un _Bien_ antes de que la castaña cerrase la puerta, abandonando la alcoba.

Luego de que se retirase, la reina fue a sentarse al borde de su cama, pensando en las cosas que habían pasado en las pocas horas que habían transcurrido del día. Bien, despierta en el lago junto a la chica-lobo, todo ésta tranquilo, alegre como nunca. Cuando vuelven al pueblo, encuentran un revuelo debido al descubrimiento del masacrado cuerpo de un guardia real. De ahí en adelante todo toma un rumbo distinto.

No bastaba con tan solo el asombro que causó el resultado de un aparente atentado hacia ese hombre, sino que parecía ser una amenaza inminente que, por lo visto, no iba a detenerse solo con esa muerte. Las dudas comenzaban a azotar en su mente, como una tormenta de problemas que dentro de ella. ¿Cómo podrían detener a quién quiera que fuese quien cometió ese acto?

La única pista que había dejado, si es que realmente podía ser considerada una pista real, era aquél escrito que lo único que logró fue encender el pánico entre los aldeanos. Para volver peor las cosas, el hermano de la víctima y el único testigo que hubo del homicidio, estaba convencido de que la castaña había sido quien atacó al guardia menor. No solo eso, sino que la defensa que le dio la castaña ante ésa acusación no hizo más que poner más dudas en la maraña que se tejía enredada en su cabeza.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso de controlarla? ¿A quién? ¿Tendría ella algo que ver con la persona que hizo éso? Dudaba mucho que fuese así. Tenía muchos conocidos, pero por lo que había comprobado, evitaba las malas influencias.

La duda, por un lado y por el otro, la estaban comiendo por dentro. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose de lo que estaba pasando. Pero mejor temprano que tarde. Era una locura total, y sus sentimientos hacia la castaña no hacían mucho para calmar a su consciencia. Aunque ya los había identificado, canalizado y demostrado, sentía que faltaba algo. Sentía otra necesidad o impulso de algo por hacer, algo que demostraría si ésto era tan intenso como parecía ser. Pero no tenía idea del qué.

Tal vez lo averiguaría pronto, o se tardaría en hacerlo. Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse más en el principal problema por el que estaban pasando. Aunque, a la final, todo parecía involucrar a Ashley de alguna manera.

Demasiadas cosas para un solo día. Y lo que aún esperaba...

* * *

La noche caía implacable sobre el reino de Arendelle y la reina y la princesa caminaban en dirección a la alcoba de la chica-lobo. La rubia había seguido las instrucciones dadas por la castaña y había ido a buscar a su hermana para ir a verle. No le había mencionado el qué, solo le dijo que tenía que contarle algo. Le ponía nerviosa el tener que decirle éso, pero era lo mejor, prefería sentirse nerviosa diciéndole a culpable ocultándolo.

Le angustiaba un poco la reacción que tuviese ante la noticia, el si cambiaría su actitud para con la castaña o ella. La segunda opción le aterraba. Había pasado mucho tiempo y sufrimiento para recuperar a su hermana y no soportaría volver a perderle por una persona a la que, también, quería. ¿Qué haría si éso pasaba? ¿Perdería a su hermana por el nuevo y excitante sentimiento? ¿O renunciaría al amor por su familia?

Espera, ¿amor? No, no, no, ignora éso. No quería tener que pensar en ello. Prefería ser positiva, o simplemente esperar a saber lo que su hermana opinaría acerca de su inusual relación. Su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente por el nerviosismo. Dio tres toques suaves a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, esta vez algo más fuerte y diciendo su nombre. Ésta vez escucharon un leve quejido aislado por la puerta venir del interior. Con cuidado y preocupación, la reina abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarle dormida o algo por el estilo, mas no en el estado en el que se encontraba.

A primera vista no ubicaban a la ojimarrón dentro de la habitación. Pero al fijarse con más atención, escuchando otro quejido con la misma frecuencia del anterior, y adentrándose en la alcoba, pudieron vislumbrar parte de su cabello y sus piernas a los pies de la cama. Rápidamente se acercaron, sin imaginarse lo que verían ni lo que vendría después de éso. Ashley estaba sentada en el piso, al borde de la inconsciencia, y con una herida sangrante que se extendía a lo largo de su abdomen. Se acercaron a ella, agachándose a su altura.

-¿¡Ash!? ¿Qué pasó?- comenzó a decir la reina, angustiada a más no poder, tomando el rostro de la castaña, quien tenía los ojos apenas débilmente entreabiertos.

Aunque se mantenía balbuceando algo inentendible debido a las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Intentaba quitar la mano de la joven de la zona de su abdomen donde parecía estar la herida, pero ésta se rehusaba soltando otro gruñido, que siquiera parecía uno como tal.

-Déjame ver- pidió suavemente, intentando tranquilizar a la castaña y también a sí misma.

La ojimarrón dejó que retirase su mano, sin fuerzas para hacerlo ella misma. Con cuidado, la reina levantó un poco la camisa de la de la chica-lobo, buscando la herida, la cual, para sorpresa y preocupación de las hermanas, era inexistente o invisible, ya que sangraba como si la tuviese y sentía el dolor de una espada atravesando su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es ésto posible?- dijo la princesa, agachada a un lado de su hermana observando la rara escena que tenían frente a sus ojos, en el mismo estado alterado de la reina- ¿Alguien estuvo aquí, Ashley?- le preguntó calmadamente, alternando la mirada entre su hermana y la castaña, ésta última negó con la cabeza- ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó?- volvió a preguntar, la castaña sacudió la cabeza pero no en una negativa.

-Because... the blood... that we spilled... can never be undone- comenzó a murmurar Ashley sin fuerzas y de forma apenas comprensible. Ésas palabras confundieron más a las hermanas de lo que ya estaban.

-¿A-Ash?- murmuró la reina, temerosa por las palabras que decía que realmente no tenían que ver con el contexto, pero la castaña no parecía escucharle.

-...I'd be liying... if I said... that I didn't have fun... when I see you fall... down on the ground- siguió, estando en una especie de trance que le impedía reaccionar ante la mirada asustada de las hermanas- After what... you're done to me... don't expect... any simpathy- fue lo último que dijo en ése estado, para luego soltar un grito de dolor, retorciéndose en el lugar, sintiendo como si sacasen la espada de su cuerpo, cortándola aún más, y dejándola agonizando en ese estado- Necesitamos... ayuda- alcanzó a decir antes de casi desvanecerse por completo, cayendo, técnicamente, sobre la reina.

-¿Quién podría ayudarnos?- preguntó Anna, ayudando a la reina a levantar a la ojimarrón.

-Pabbie...- fue lo último que se le escuchó decir a Ashley.

-No debemos perder tiempo- dijo la reina, comenzando a caminar junto con su hermana, llevando a la joven con ellas.

Salieron del castillo tan pronto como el pesado sueño de Kristoff les permitió. El rubio iba conduciendo el trineo, Sven lo impulsaba a todo galope, la princesa iba junto al rubio en la parte del frente, y la reina iba junto a la castaña en la parte de atrás, abrazándole por los hombros, ésta soltaba frecuentes gruñidos de dolor. Al llegar al pequeño valle, fueron recibidos por los trolls con sus inmensas sonrisas en sus redondos y rocosos rostros, alegres de la arribada de los jóvenes. Pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron al ver la situación que traían.

-¿Dónde está el abuelo Pabbie? Necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Kristoff, ayudando a la reina a bajar a la ojimarrón del trineo, a duras penas se mantenía de pie con apoyo. Casi inmediatamente, el viejo troll se acercó a ellos, rodando entre los demás, con su expresión seria y que decía no le agradaba lo que estuviese pasando.

-Siento un poder oscuro contenido- anunció Gran Pabbie, llegando hasta los jóvenes.

La rubia se acercó a él junto con la castaña, quien se veía nerviosa al estar cerca de la criatura, pese a que fue ella quien pidió que la llevasen con él. Mientras que la criatura de piel áspera sintió un trastorno al acercarse a ella.

-Ésto no es bueno... Tráiganla aquí- ordenó y rodó hasta una especie de cueva pequeña hecha de roca, cuyo interior se veía iluminado por cristales de diversos colores con diferentes funciones mágicas

Al entrar allí, al tan solo poner un pie dentro de la cueva, se desvaneció, la castaña perdió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y, si no fuese porque la ojiazul la sujetaba, hubiese dado a parar al suelo.

-¿¡Ash!? ¡Ash!- la reina intentó que reaccionase, pero era inútil- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó angustiada a Pabbie.

-Me temía que eso pasase. Recuéstala aquí- dijo el troll, señalando una cama hecha de las mimas rocas de las paredes de la cueva.

La rubia obedeció y recostó a la joven con cuidado y quedándose cerca. Tanto Anna como Kristoff permanecían en la entrada observando. Gran Pabbie se acercó a la chica-lobo, con un ademán de manos la sangre en la camisa de la ojimarrón se disolvió y el sangrado se detuvo, pero seguía sin despertar. Luego tomó un cristal, jalándolo hacia abajo como una palanca. Los cristales en las paredes y el techo comenzaron a moverse, tintineando y arrastrándose como piezas mecánicas, la roca del techo de la cueva se retiró como un tragaluz, dejando un hoyo por el que se colaba la luz de la luna llena, los cristales formaron una capa nueva donde estaba la de roca.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba a través de los cristales y se dirigía a otro y a otro hasta llegar a la chica-lobo. Cuando al luz lunar dio con ella abrió los ojos abruptamente, tomando una bocanada de aire, cual persona que sale del agua luego de casi ahogarse. La rubia se acercó a ella mientras se sentaba, pero al hacerlo notó un detalle inquietante. Los ojos de la joven ya no eran del color café oscuro de siempre. Eran de una tonalidad amarilla, al grado de llegar a ser dorado brillante. La castaña respiraba agitadamente y veía a todos lados con pánico.

-No te acerques demasiado- advirtió Pabbie a la reina que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la chica sentada en la cama de piedra.

-¿Ashley?- murmuró la rubia, temerosa de lo que hiciese la castaña. Ésta solo se limitó a verle sin expresión alguna en sus ojos. Éso era una mala señal.

-Ashley, ¿sabes quién soy?- dijo el troll intentando acercarse ella.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás, bajando las _orejas_ y soltando un gruñido, amenazándolo solamente con la mirada.

-Ésto es malo, muy malo- aseveró la criatura, observando a la joven intentar levantarse, sin éxito.

Intento acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero ella repitió la misma acción de antes, ésta vez con una gruñido más sonoro. _Antes de que cualquiera hiciese cualquier otra cosa, salió corriendo por entre los trolls, quienes se apartaban al ver que se aproximaba, se adentró en el bosque y se perdió entre la oscuridad. Todos quedaron consternados ante la reacción de la joven, preocupados y en cierto grado asustados._

-Hay que ir por ella- sentenció Pabbie- Escúchenme: su comportamiento no fue normal, es peligrosa...

-No...- murmuró la rubia, un sentimiento de coraje e impotencia se contenía dentro de sí.

-Elsa, por poco que me agrade decirlo, es la verdad, Ashley en ese estado es muy peligrosa. Si proceden a buscarla, deben tener mucho cuidado- razonó con la reina, quien frunció el ceño, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones- Sentí una maldad muy poderosa dentro de ella...

-Ella no es mala, tampoco peligrosa- seguía diciendo la reina, pero más que para convencerlos de algo que ya sabían, para convencerse a sí misma de ello.

-Lo sabemos, Elsa, pero no sabemos qué le hizo reaccionar de esa manera y, por tanto, debemos tomar precaución- la princesa se acercó a su hermana y posó un mano en su hombro para tratar de reconfortarle, sabiendo exactamente la forma en la que se sentía.

-Está bien- suspiró-, pero debemos ir por ella- dijo saliendo de la cueva y comenzó a caminar con dirección al rumbo que tomó la castaña.

-Si la encuentran intenten hablar con ella, no hagan ningún movimiento brusco. Ésa no era ella y no los reconocerá a menos que ustedes hagan que los recuerde- mencionó Gran Pabbie, acercándose a ellos antes de que se adentrasen en el bosque- Y un detalle: tratará de evitar la luz lo más que pueda, así que estén alertas con las sombras, podrías estar entre ellas.

-Bien, creo que será mejor separarnos, cubriremos más terreno- opinó Kristoff, las hermanas asintieron.

Se adentraron juntos en el bosque, pero tomaron rumbos diferentes luego de unos dos metros. Por un lado, Anna y Kristoff iban con la esperanza de encontrarla antes que ella a ellos; por el otro, Elsa iba preocupada por la joven. No sabía qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos. Podría estarse sintiendo asustada, confundida e incluso perdida entre la oscuridad de la noche en el bosque. Pero una cosa sí era segura: si no la encontraban, el problema sería mayor. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, observando a su al rededor, atenta a cualquier señal de movimiento que se mostrase en las sombras.

Pese a que estaba al tanto de su entorno, iba sumida en sus pensamientos y las preguntas que ella misma se formulaba. Pero una en particular predominaba y de ella derivaban las demás. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No tenía ninguna de sentido ninguna de las cosas que acababan de pasar. La rara situación en la que encontraron a la castaña. Su reacción con la luz de la luna llena reflejada a través de los cristales. El que no reconociese a ninguno de ellos. La muerte brutal del guardia. Las pesadillas... ¿Tendría todo ésto una conexión? ¿Sería acaso una advertencia de algún peligro, ya no solo para ella, sino también para la castaña y posiblemente para su hermana? Ya que, por mucho que no lo quisiese, ya estaba involucrada en éso.

Seguía caminando pensando en ello cuando un recuerdo fugaz de una de las pesadillas cruzó su mente. Pero era diferente, era hermoso, colorido, lleno de vida, como ella lo conocía, pero sintió un aura sombría allí situada. El Lago. Probablemente Ashley estaría allí. Recordaba una conversación de ayer en la noche: A veces, cuando no sabía a dónde ir, venía aquí. Es un buen lugar para pensar y estar lejos de los demás, dijo la castaña.

Con la mayor determinación que le permitían tener entre la preocupación y el temor, se encaminó al lugar antes mencionado. Llegando en poco tiempo, atravesó la cortina de agua que ayudaba a esconderlo, adentrándose en ese santuario que irradiaba calma y un sentimiento de paz. Comenzó a caminar, observando a su al rededor, buscando alguna señal de Ashley. Escuchó un sollozo débil cerca, se dirigió adonde creía que provenía éste. Adentrándose entre el pequeño conjunto de árboles, cuyas espesas hojas evitaban en paso de la mayor parte de la luz y dejaban todo en una oscuridad casi total, pudo divisar una figura a los pies de un árbol, los sollozos eran ligeramente más sonoros.

Se acercó a ella de forma cautelosa, previniendo que fuese un truco o que no se encontrase en su estado normal. Al estar a un paso de distancia de ella, se detuvo. Se quedó allí, observándola, analizando el hecho de que estaba llorando. Estaba llorando. Eso era raro. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola jamás le había visto llorar. Siempre era ella quien le consolaba cuando el dolor de no poder tener a su familia junto a ella se manifestaba con lágrimas. Siempre se mantenía serena e imperturbable para calmarle. Los papeles se invertían en ese momento. Terminó por acercarse, aun sin tocarle. Se agachó a su altura.

-Ashley- le llamó con voz suave; la castaña se sobresaltó, subiendo la mirada de inmediato, mostrando las lágrimas que escurrían de sus mejillas y que sus ojos aún era de ese color dorado. Éstos resaltaban en la oscuridad- ¿Estás...?- comenzó, intentando tocar su mejilla, la joven hizo su rostro a un lado, evitándolo, bajó las orejas y se quedó observándole fijamente, más no le amenazaba. No hablaba ni emitía ningún sonido, solo le veía con ojos que expresaban temor y desconfianza.

-Ash... ¿s-sabes quién soy?- tartamudeó con miedo a la respuesta que le pudiese dar la castaña, pero se mantuvo sin decir nada, solo seguía observándole, ahora con la respiración algo agitada.

Volvió a acercar su mano al rostro de la castaña, ésta se movió un poco, pero permitió que tocase su mejilla. Con esa delicadeza que solo ella podía poseer, limpió las lágrimas de la chica, quien seguía observándole. Ashley colocó su mano sobre la de la rubia, presionándola entre su mano y su rostro, cerró los ojos por un momento para luego volver a abrirlos y gruñir de forma amenazante. La reina se alarmó cuando empezó a aproximarse peligrosamente, gruñido tras gruñido, de forma que se notaban dos de sus colmillos en la mueca que formaba. Se hacía hacia atrás a medida que la chica-lobo, ahora con un comportamiento más animal, se acercaba a ella de forma que no le permitió levantarse, sino que llegó a acorralarle recostada en el suelo, estando la castaña sobre ella, apoyada en sus manos y rodillas.

La ojiazul se veía atemorizada ante el comportamiento de la chica-lobo. Sus ojos, pese a ser literalmente brillantes, estaban oscurecidos y parecía no pensar. Parecía estar guiada por una fuerza extraña que le impedía ver con claridad. Su inquietud aumentó cuando la castaña tomó sus muñecas, inmovilizándola.

-¿A-Ash?- tartamudeó al ver a la joven donde mostraba perfectamente sus colmillos, acercándose a su rostro. Comenzó a forcejear, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando la joven gruñó nuevamente, ordenándole que se detuviese. A tan solo un centímetro de su rostro se detuvo y dijo:

-Go ahead, and hit me since you're able- susurró la castaña con voz grave, viendo el temor en los ojos azules, pareció leer su mente, pues la rubia estaba considerando el hacer alguna maniobra evasiva para zafarse del aprisionamiento de la castaña- All the sins that I can feel it's unbearable- siguió, soltando una de sus manos y colocándola en su cuello, sin hacer mucha presión en éste, pero la suficiente como para que sintiese el filo de sus garras.

-Ashley- murmuró, esperando a que la joven reaccionase de alguna manera. Solo se quedó observándole.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba dando una oportunidad. Sabía que se encontraba en un estado que no era normal y el estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Al ver que tardaba demasiado, la castaña gruñó nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiese moverse, la reina se inclinó hacia ella, atrapando sus labios, sellando un beso. La castaña no se movió y solo se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos, observándole, con las orejas en estado de alerta. Ella se mantenía en un estado similar, solo que intentaba que correspondiese al beso, antes de que ella misma rompiese en llanto por un motivo o por otro.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando sintió que la castaña aflojaba su agarre, tanto en su muñeca como en su cuello, y cerrando los ojos correspondía al beso. Por un lado éso tranquilizó un poco a la reina, por otro no estaba totalmente convencida de que hubiese funcionado. Y sus dudas se confirmaron cuando la chica-lobo reafirmó su agarre en su cuello e intento alejarse. No permitió que lo hiciese y con la mano libre, que había olvidado casi por completo que lo estaba, la colocó en su nuca, empujándole hacia sí y profundizando el contacto.

Ésto logró aturdir a la castaña y no le dejó más opción que dejarse llevar por la rubia. Pronto sintió como le respondía más fervientemente, sin quedarse atrás con los trucos que hacía la rubia para tratar de estimularle. Se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente. La rubia se quedó observando fijamente a la castaña, expectante, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente, intentando calmarse y recobrar el aliento.

-¿Ash?- le llamó, la joven comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

Trató de levantarse, la joven le permitió sentarse. Vio por un segundo como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, para luego acariciar su rostro con suavidad. La chica-lobo se abalanzó a ella, abrazándole y ocultando su rostro en la abertura de su cuello. Estaba sorprendida, pero aún así rodeó a la castaña con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello (junto con sus orejas) para reconfortarle.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, una vez la castaña comenzó a calmarse.

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo- susurró la castaña, sin levantar la mirada, con voz ronca por el llanto.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó de nuevo con voz suave, escuchó un suspiro por parte de la castaña, ésta se desaferró de ella y levantó la mirada, quedando frente a frente con la reina. Sus ojos volvían a ser de su color café común.

-No estoy segura de saberlo- dijo, bajando nuevamente la mirada.

-Habías dicho que no siempre podías controlarle- recordó, algo insegura de poder decir éso, pues la ojimarrón le había pedido que no lo mencionase- ¿A ésto te referías?- inquirió, buscando su mirada, la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-No, ella es mucho más peligrosa. Ésa era yo, pero... n-no, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo- decía, comenzando a alterarse, mirando a todos lados con desesperación, como asustada de que algo se alzase entre las sombras- No... yo no quería que ésto pasase... y-yo- seguía diciendo desesperadamente, respirando de manera superficial.

-Lo sé, Ash. Nadie quiso que ésto pasase- le cortó con voz suave, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a que la viese a los ojos- Lo importante es que ahora ya pasó, ¿cierto?- ante esa pregunta, la castaña desvió la mirada- Ash, ¿ésto puede volver a pasar?- aunque su voz era serena, para no alterar a la castaña más de lo que se suponía ya estaba, dentro de sí, el miedo se acumulaba en su estómago y subía hasta su pecho, ejerciendo una fuerza de opresión en éste.

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé- la ojimarrón estaba a nada de volver a llorar.

Era cierto que nunca antes había llorado, al menos no frente a alguien, y era muy raro cuando lo hacía. Ése era el llanto que se acumula dentro de sí hasta el día que explota por un sentimiento demasiado profundo como para ser reprimido de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho siempre. Y debe dejarse salir, solo así se puede estar en paz con uno mismo. Pero, aunque lo estaba soltando, había algo que no podía sacar así como así. Era mucho más complicado y, si algún día le faltaban fuerzas para contenerlo, no saldría en forma de llanto.

-No quiero que te lastime... no lo soportaría... No quiero perderte- decía, cada vez reduciéndose más en sí misma.

La rubia se las arregló para acunarla en su pecho, intentando calmarle. No soportaba verle así, tan vulnerable, pero tenía sentido. Demasiado tiempo siendo fuerte, conteniendo dentro de sí un carga muy pesada, en algún momento iba a derrumbarse uno de los pilares que sostiene el edificio, y, al derrumbarse éste, todo se viene abajo. Pero, si hay alguien que brinde apoyo, puede recuperarse.

-No me perderás- dijo al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y con una mano acariciaba su cabello- Enfrentaremos a... lo que sea con lo que estemos tratando.

-Eres lo único que tengo- murmuró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un peso sobre sus hombros. La reina no supo cómo responder a éso inmediatamente y buscó muy bien qué palabras utilizar.

-No estás sola, Ashley- fue lo único que, pensó, sería correcto decir- Nunca lo has estado- agregó, algo le decía que era cierto.

Porque en realidad lo era. Aún cuando no la conocía, antes de cumplir los 14 años, antes de ese día en el que obtuvo una nueva amiga que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo más. Aún cuando no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su vida antes de conocerse, o, incluso, fuera del castillo después de hacerlo. Sentía que había algo, alguien que siempre le había acompañado. Ese alguien que le ayudaba a mantenerse fuerte ante la mayoría de las situaciones. Ese alguien que en ese momento dejaba su labor en sus manos como una especie de prueba.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- dijo la castaña separándose de ella, levantándose y quedando de pie frente a ella le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La rubia la tomó y se levantó. La ojimarrón comenzó a caminar aún sosteniendo su mano, ella no se movió, obligando a la joven a detenerse. Ésta se volvió a ella con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. La reina solo sonrió, para luego acercarse a ella y tomar posesión de sus labios. Fue un beso largo, donde la rubia era quien llevaba el control y, aunque no era lo habitual, a la castaña le gustó éso. Al separarse, la castaña estaba ruborizada y sus ojos estaban nublados por alguna razón. La reina soltó una risita ante su expresión y le alentó a comenzar a caminar.

Se adentraron un poco más en los lugares más profundos de aquel santuario. Lugares que realmente no se imaginaba existiesen dentro de ese lago que parecía extenderse como si fuese interminable. Pasadizos y desviaciones que lo hacía parecer un laberinto de hojas, ramas, rocas y troncos. En poco tiempo estaban en una zona que ya no parecía ser parte del Lago, debido a la gran diferencia en apariencia y el aura sombría que se sentía en el lugar. A medida que avanzaban, las hojas parecían estar más secas que las de los árboles anteriores y el lugar parecía marchitarse.

Éso comenzó a darle muy mala espina a la reina y una sensación desagradable recorría su espalda. La ojimarrón pareció darse cuenta de éso y apretó un poco su mano en una acción reconfortante, dedicándole una media sonrisa y una mirada de confort. Llegaron a una zona donde ya los árboles carecían de hojas y una niebla fantasmal cubría el lugar. La reina creyó reconocer ese lugar. Era el mismo lugar donde se había desarrollado la pesadilla que había tenido hacía tan solo dos noches.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y un frío se apoderó de su cuerpo, no como normalmente lo era, sino más bien como algo que le advertía peligro. Las ramas secas que habían caído de los árboles en el mismo estado crujían al romperse bajo sus pies y toda sombra al rededor parecía moverse. No quería alterarse más de lo necesario, así que se concentraba en el calor de la mano de la castaña en la suya. Llegaron al claro, donde, al igual que en el sueño, estaba el Rey Árbol, inquebrantable pese a su falta de hojas y a las ramas caídas de él mismo que floreaban el suelo agrietado a su al rededor . Se quedaron de pie frente a él, observando su imponente estructura.

-Éste es el lugar del que me hablaste anoche, ¿cierto?- le oyó decir a la castaña, sin volver la vista a ella, ni ella mirar a la ojimarrón. Asintió, soltando su agarre y caminando hacia el Rey, quedándose a tan solo un paso de él, cosa de solo tener que estirar el brazo para tocarlo.

Iba a hacerlo. Sus dedos estaban a tan solo milímetros de su corteza cuando sintió y fuerte mareo y su vista se nubló repentinamente. Se hizo hacia atrás, encorvándose un poco y sintiendo como si el mundo a su al rededor diese vueltas. Levantó la vista y se encontró con varias siluetas de diferentes formas, ninguna parecía ser humana, todas eran oscuras y se movían en dirección hacia ella. Asustada, volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la castaña. Ya no le veía ahí. En su lugar, la sombra de sus sueños estaba parada a un lado de donde se supondría debería estar la ojimarrón.

Soltó un grito de terror y se hizo hacia atrás, dando contra el tronco del rey y clavando sus uñas en su corteza por el pánico. Escuchaba una voz en su cabeza, era la voz ronca de sus sueños, era completamente inentendible y muy débil como para poder concentrarse en ella. Veía como la sombra se acercaba a ella rápidamente, pero a diferencia de sus pesadillas, la tomaba de los hombros y comenzaba a zarandearla. La voz en su cabeza y cada vez iba cobrando un poco más de fuerza, pero su miedo era ineludible y eso no era nada bueno.

De golpe se sintió la temperatura bajar y el tronco del Rey Árbol comenzaba a congelarse, teniendo ésto origen en sus manos. La madera del tronco ya estaba congelada en toda su extensión que se veía de frente cuando la sombra tomó sus muñecas y tirando de ella le atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Intentaba soltarse, con miedo de lo que la silueta oscura pudiese hacer. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. ¿De dónde había venido la sombra? ¿Dónde estaba Ashley? ¿Qué rayos se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Su instinto le decía que debía reaccionar, pero su miedo era capaz de impedir que hiciese cualquier cosa que no fuese forcejear para intentar separarse de la silueta oscura. Pero era inútil, su fuerza era muy poca comparada con la de la sombra.

Aunque. Más vale inteligencia que fuerza. Como pudo congeló el suelo a los pies de la sombra y enfrió sus manos de manera que la figura tuviese que soltar su agarre para evitar congelarse. En cuanto lo hizo, le empujó con fuerza, haciendo que se resbalase por el hielo a sus pies y cayese en el suelo, golpeándose en la cabeza con una piedra que se encontraba allí, quedando casi inconsciente. Iba a echar a correr, pero algo impidió que lo hiciese y otro mareo golpeó su cabeza. Volvió a encogerse en sí, tomándose la cabeza con la manos, esperando a que el dolor cesase.

Una vez se disipó subió la mirada, mirando a su al rededor. No había rastro de las sombras no-humanas, tampoco del hielo que había usado para zafarse de la sombra de sus pesadillas. Todo el rastro que quedaba de lo que había pasado era la corteza del Rey Árbol, la cual comenzaba a descongelarse lentamente. Vio al lugar donde se encontraba rendida la sombra. pero ésta ya no estaba allí. En su lugar, Ashley se levantaba del suelo tomándose la cabeza con una mano. Estaba retirada del lugar donde había caído la silueta y tenía un golpe sangrante en la cabeza, cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

Realmente no procesaba lo que había pasado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se imaginó todo éso? ¿O realmente pasó y aquella silueta oscura lo había hecho parecer una ilusión? ¿Qué le había pasado a Ashley?

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la castaña, colocándose de pie y acercándose a la reina, quien seguía en estado de shock, intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado.

-No... lo sé- musitó con la mirada perdida en la nada ubicada en el piso. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó, cayendo en cuenta de que la castaña estaba herida- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo acercándose a ella y tanteando delicadamente la herida, la joven soltó un pequeño gruñido en respuesta.

-No lo sé... solo sentí que tiraron de mí y me golpeé con quién-sabe-qué-cosa- explicó el origen de su herida, mientras que la reina veía a ésta con mala cara y realmente no le terminaba de convencer la respuesta de la castaña. Pero, ¿qué más podría haber pasado?- Estoy bien- la rubia no cambiaba su expresión disgustada- En serio. Ahora, lo importante es si tú estás bien. Porque ese árbol no me deja mucho que pensar- dijo asintiendo hacia el Rey Árbol, quien seguía en proceso de descongelación.

-No estoy muy segura- murmuró la reina, viendo los ojos cafés- Pero...- dudaba si decirle lo de la sombra, lo cual, también, conllevaba las pesadillas frecuentes que había estado teniendo. No era que no confiase en ella, sino que no quería preocuparle más de la cuenta. Ya suficiente tenía con lo que había pasado hace un rato.

-¿Pero?- le incitó a hablar la castaña. Su mirada se volvió increíblemente penetrante de un momento a otro.

-Vi... una sombra- terminó confesando, no había nada que perder.

-¿Una sombra?- repitió, su expresión cambió de un momento a otro.

-En realidad eran varias, pero solo una parecía humana y... real- desvió la mirada al Rey Árbol y luego la volvió a la ojimarrón, quien la observaba con confusión, pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía entender lo que decía- No tiene importancia, fue solo una ilusión- intentó restarle importancia, pero más que para convencer a Ashley, para convencerse a sí misma- Además, tenemos que limpiarte esa herida- añadió comenzando a caminar, tomó el brazo de la castaña para llevarla consigo. Cuando hizo éso, la castaña tiró de ella, acercándola a sí y tomándole de la cintura. Se quedó observándole por momentos, su respiración se tornó algo pesada y veía los ojos de la joven nublados.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto?- susurró, su voz sonó más grave de lo normal, su mirada era tierna, pero a su vez calaba en su interior, pareciendo poder penetrar en su mente.

-Por supuesto- musitó la rubia, alternando la mirada entre los labios de la joven y sus ojos.

-No quiero que lo olvides- insinuó con el mismo tono de voz, tomando su rostro y plantando un beso en sus labios, el cual le dejó con cierta ansia de más- No importa lo que pase: no dejaré que te hagan daño- culminó clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

Parecía no tener escapatoria de esa mirada penetrante que lograba meterse dentro de sí. No podía desviar la mirada, mucho menos contrarrestarla. _¿Cómo diablos hace para cambiar su expresión normal a una tan afilada en tan solo un segundo_?, pensó la rubia.

La rubia podía sentir esa aura de peligro aumentar en la castaña, pero con ella, a su vez, y por muy contradictorio que sea, se sentía segura. El filo de su mirada la inquietaba, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Era como si esa intensidad le enganchase a seguir viéndole, atrayéndole de una manera que, a pesar de causarle escalofríos e intimidarle en cierto grado, le gustaba. Antes de que le soltase se abrazó a ella, acto que pareció sorprender a la ojimarrón, intentado evadir la extraña corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo. Escuchó un suspiro de parte de la chica-lobo y sintió que correspondía el abrazo.

* * *

Ya dispuesta a dormir no había manera de que conciliase el sueño. Entre las preguntas que se hacía y las emociones que sentía, abrumaban lo suficiente a su mente como para no dejarle relajarse y dejar las preocupaciones con un simple sueño. Mientras tanto la castaña estaba sentada sobre la cama a su lado, con una de sus piernas flexionada a la altura del pecho, sin pensar realmente en nada y pensando en todo.


	6. Vida En La Oscuridad

Luego del extraño suceso, los días transcurrieron bastante normal. El comportamiento de la castaña había vuelto a la normalidad, entre lo que cabe la palabra normal para ser usada en ella. Le habían contado sobre su relación a la princesa al día siguiente de lo sucedido. _Ya lo sabía. Son muy evidentes_ , fue la respuesta que dio ésta, para sorpresa y alivio de su hermana y gracia de la castaña. Las cosas se habían calmado.

Todo menos sus propios impulsos. Habían estado teniendo una serie de encuentros subidos de tono. Pero a la final quedaban en una especie de acuerdo no implícito que decía aún no era el momento. Pero éso solo lograba que en el siguiente llegasen un poco más lejos, que las ganas se acumulasen, que la pasión aumentase. Pero el acuerdo seguía en pie.

Ésa última semana las pesadillas se habían incrementado. Todas las noches veía una especie de escena repetida en la que estaba atrapada. Una vez terminaba, no despertaba, sino que volvía a comenzar la pesadilla. Una y otra vez hasta que llegaba el amanecer. Se mente luchaba para hallarle un significado a esa escena atormentadora. Aunque, la mayor lucha aún era con ella misma durante la noche, entre la parte de su cerebro que le suplicaba por sueño y otra que le exigía por respuestas.

Ése día estaba en su despacho trabajando como ya era una costumbre, leyendo cartas y asegurándose que le conviniese firmar contratos. Ashley no estaba allí con ella. Pero pronto apareció. Traía una sonrisa que parecía forzada en el rostro y se acercó al escritorio sin decir nada. Al tan solo verle supo que algo no andaba bien. Iba a decir algo, pero la castaña le cortó rápidamente, hablando ella primero.

-No tengo mucho tiempo ahora mismo. Solo lee ésto y búscame ésta noche- su voz sonaba angustiada, cosa que sabía disimular muy bien, como si alguien le estuviese extorsionando. Dejó un pequeño papel doblado sobre el escritorio justo frente a la reina- Y trae a Anna- añadió, antes de darse la vuelta e irse sin más.

Se quedó observando la puerta cerrada por un momento, sin entender el comportamiento de la castaña, luego observó la nota. La tomó y desdobló.

 _00:00 en la biblioteca del castillo. Puntual. Les espero._

Era todo lo que decía con la misma letra cursiva que tenía la nota que venía con el collar que le regaló, con la diferencia que parecía ser algo escrito muy apresuradamente. Con más duda que alarma volvió a doblar el papel y lo metió en uno de los cajones. La principal duda que tenía era el porqué le había comunicado éso por medio de una nota. Luego venía el hecho de que les había citado a ella y a la princesa en la biblioteca del castillo a la media noche.

¿Por qué la biblioteca? ¿Por qué a esa hora? ¿No tenía tiempo? ¿Qué había querido decir? Las preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, exigiendo por ser respondidas. Pero solo había una forma de hacerlo: Haciendo lo que Ashley quería que hiciesen.

* * *

Al caer la noche, la reina siguió las instrucciones dadas por la castaña, buscando a la princesa y comentándole lo que la chica-lobo le había dicho. Ambas se dirigieron a la biblioteca del castillo, con más curiosidad que miedo o inquietud, con solo la tenue luz de la llama de una vela en manos de la reina para guiarles entre los pasillos en penumbra. Al entrar al lugar, comenzaron a sonar las doce campanadas que anunciaban la media noche.

Adelantaron unos cuantos pasos hacia los estantes repletos de libros, algunos más antiguos que otros. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un chirrido, una corriente de aire frío cruzó la habitación, apagando la vela con su paso. Las hermanas se observaron entre sí por un momento antes de que la reina crease un copo de nieve que irradiaba el brillo suficiente como para ver a unos cinco pasos desde su posición. Al sonar la doceava campanada percibieron una presencia cerca de ellas, un aura sombría que se movía a su al rededor, acechando entre las sombras.

Con los pelos de punta, se mantuvieron inmóviles en el lugar, juntas, tratando de protegerse la una a la otra. La reina sintió como una mano fría de largos dedos se posaba en su hombro. Se volvió atrás en un acto reflejo, intentando golpear a lo que sea que le hubiese tocado. Ese algo, o más bien alguien, tomó su muñeca en otro reflejo, evitando que le diese un buen golpe en la cara.

-Hey, tranquila, soy yo- dijo Ashley en voz baja observando los ojos azules, aligerando el agarre en su muñeca y esbozando una media sonrisa. Que raro. Habría jurado que... Además, la temperatura de su mano...

-Me asustase- replicó la reina, usando el mismo tono de voz que la castaña y zafando su muñeca de su agarre. Notó un detalle extraño en la joven: portaba una capa negra con capucha, la cual no tenía puesta, que impedía la visión de gran parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Podrías decir qué estamos haciendo en éste lugar tan tenebroso a estas horas que que lo hacen más tenebroso de lo que ya es?- preguntó la princesa, hablando en susurros al igual que ellas, tal vez en un tono algo más elevado, observando a ambos lados, como quien se asegura de que no les estuviesen vigilando.

-Estamos aquí por un libro que aclarará algunas de sus dudas sobre mí y sobre lo que ha estado pasando últimamente- dijo la castaña, comenzando a caminar por entre las estanterías seguida, de las hermanas.

-¿Últimamente? Hace casi un mes de eso- espetó Anna.

-No hablaba de mí, sino de ustedes- respondió la joven, confundiendo a la reina y a la princesa. ¿Qué pasaba con ellas?- ¿Han oído sobre los sueños de advertencia?

-No...- respondieron las hermanas al unisono.

-Pero los tienen, y pronto averiguarán algo sobre ellos- enunció, dejando a las hermanas perplejas por su conocimiento de los sueños que habían estado teniendo.

Ambas habían estado teniendo una serie de pesadillas durante esa semana, donde todo era lo mismo, menos el entorno. El desenlace se basaba en la muerte de alguien. En los de Elsa, se basaban en su propia muerte solo para volver a repetir la experiencia hasta que el sol salía. En los de Anna, se basaban en la muerte de una persona sin identificación, a la que apreciaba mucho, a manos de otra persona sin identificación, y el sufrimiento de presenciar éso una y otra vez con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada se prolongaba hasta el amanecer.

Siguieron a la castaña por los pasillos sumidos en las sombras hasta llegar a una zona casi abandonada del lugar, donde se encontraban los libros más antiguos escritos por ancianos, sabios y hechiceros que rondaban esas tierras mucho antes de que siquiera el castillo se alzase. Esos libros eran considerados inútiles por la mayoría de los pocos que sabían de su existencia, pero el rey Akthar se aseguró de que se conservasen en ése lugar; contenían información que la mayoría consideraba cuentos de hadas, pero la reina Idun creía fervientemente que las historias, las criaturas que se describían entre esas desgastadas páginas y serían de gran utilidad para el bien de la gente.

Ambos comprobaron éso tras el nacimiento de su primera hija. Claro está, también sabían que esa información en manos equivocadas significaría un gran peligro para todos. Por lo que la preservación de los libros se mantuvo en secreto y eran protegidos por un guardián que impedía que cualquiera llegase a ellos. En un punto, cuando ya el brillo que irradiaba el copo de nieve era opacado por las sombras que parecían incluso moverse a su alrededor y solo llegaba a un par de pasos de su posición, la chica-lobo se colocó la capucha de la capa de forma que solo se podía apreciar su boca entre ésta, y siguieron avanzando con paso cauteloso.

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué traes esa capa?- se escuchó preguntar a la reina caminando a un lado de su hermana.

-Ya lo hiciste. Y no puedo arriesgarme a que me reconozcan- la respuesta solo desconcertó más a la rubia, pero prefirió no seguir preguntando.

-Alto- ordenó la castaña antes de llegar a la última fila de estantes, donde debía encontrarse el libro que estaba buscando.

-¿Por qué...?- iba a preguntar la princesa.

-Shh... no se muevan- dijo la joven con voz apenas audible, sin mover un músculo, con porte recto y la cabeza en alto. Las hermanas obedecieron titubeando un poco.

Empezaron a apreciar movimiento frente a ellas. La reina y la princesa tenían los nervios de punta, mientras que la castaña solo seguía con la vista al frente y el rostro oculto entre la tela. No notaban nada material, pero sabían que algo se movía frente a ellas, como si las sombras cambiasen de densidad con el paso de algo que no veían. Y no fue hasta que estuvo justo frente a la castaña que se dieron cuenta de lo que era.

Frente a ellas se alzó una silueta que no parecía humana por su altura descomunal, carecía de rostro o rasgos de cualquier tipo, salvo por un par de orificios blancos que actuaban como ojos. Era, claramente, una sombra con vida propia que se cruzaba en su camino y las analizaba con una visión que solo le permitía apreciar el movimiento y otro tipo de cosas.

La rubia y la pelirroja estaban paralizadas por estar frente a algo que asemejaba tanto a lo que amenazaba sus vidas en las pesadillas que les amenazaban por las noches, y con lo que la reina creyó haberse enfrentado en la vida real, mientras que la castaña seguía en la misma posición, imponiendo su presencia frente al espectro.

Éste se agachó a su altura con un comportamiento que podría describirse como animal, intentando analizarla desde varios ángulos, percibiendo algo que pareció no agradarle en lo absoluto. Ella seguía en la misma posición incluso cuando el espectro soltó un chillido ensordecedor que creó una corriente de aire helado, con el que las hermanas se sobresaltaron. La criatura pareció simplemente ignorarlas y se concentró en la reacción de la castaña, quien no se movió ni por un momento frente la amenaza. El espectro resopló con molestia sobre ella antes de desaparecer de la vista de las hermanas entre las sombras que eran como él mismo.

-¿Qué diantres era éso?- preguntó la reina de lo más atemorizada, adelantándose con su hermana hasta la posición de la ojimarrón, ésta soltó un suspiro con la vista aún al frente.

-Eso era un Dulkenheit- dijo, antes de volver a caminar hasta las siguientes repisas.

Rápidamente, y pese a la carente luz, comenzó a leer los lomos de los libros desgastados que reposaban en los polvorientos andenes. Algunos siquiera poseían su cubierta. Encontró el que buscaba en menos de nada. Con una mano limpió el polvo de la cubierta, dejando ver el título. _Vida en la Oscuridad_. Abrió el grueso tomo a la mitad, empezando a hojear las páginas.

-Ash, basta de juegos, ¿qué es lo que estamos buscando?- preguntó, o más bien exigió saber la reina, viendo a la castaña hojear las páginas con rapidez.

-Respuestas, querida, respuestas- expresó, deteniéndose en una página y comenzando a leer para sí, dijo:- ¿Éste es el cristal que viste en tu sueño?- preguntó a la reina, señalando con el dedo una imagen en el libro de un cristal azul oscuro atado a una cadena de color negro. Ella negó con la cabeza, alterada por el hecho de que supiese que había visto el cristal del que le comentó en un sueño.

-No. Es éste- la rubia señaló un cristal que estaba en la página de al lado, éste era de la misma longitud del anterior, que era más o menos del ancho de la mano de la castaña, la diferencia venía en el color, el que señalaba la reina era de un color azul celeste, la cadena a la que se unía era plateada.

-Bien: "El cristal Leben, una antigua pieza que perteneció a la corona de la diosa Luna, pero que fue puesta en el Santuario del Tiempo debido a que los más poderosos hechiceros se han destruido entre sí para conseguirlo. Sin embargo, solo uno fue digno de usarlo"- la castaña comenzó a leer en voz alta bajo la atención de las hermanas- "Se dice que el cristal le otorga un indescriptible poder a aquel que fuese capaz de usarlo. Si el cristal lo usa aquella persona que no sea digna de éste, consumirá su cuerpo, y su alma quedará en posesión de _él_. La única persona que ha logrado utilizarlo, al darse cuenta de los problemas y la discordia que trajo el cristal, volvió a dejarlo en el lugar en el que se hallaba, lugar donde nadie lo encontraría y no haría daño a nadie más. El cristal sigue perdido, pero gracias a él hay un ente que vaga eternamente por las tierras en su búsqueda, dejando un camino de sangre y muerte a su paso. No se detendrá hasta encontrarlo. La pesadilla le seguirá atormentando hasta volver a unir las piezas"- terminó de leer. En ese momento el lugar en el que estaban dejaba de ser tenebroso frente a sus propios pensamientos.

-¿No dijiste que ese cristal no existía?- la rubia tartamudeó un poco al decir éso, acercándose a la ojimarrón, mientras que la princesa analizaba el libro.

-Dije que no estaba en el Lago, nunca dije que no existiese.

-Oigan, vi éste cristal en uno de mis sueños- intervino Anna, señalando el cristal que fue señalado anteriormente por la castaña.

-"El cristal Tod, es la mitad de Leben, que fue separada de ésta el día en que el Lobo dio muerte al Meergrundel. Se dice que concede el poder de la carencia de dolor a quien lo porte, más no los hace inmortales. Estuvo en el poder del Lobo durante el período en el que estuvo bajo la influencia de la pesadilla luego de la batalla con el Meergrundel y durante su tiempo como alma en pena. Luego de mucho tiempo y de incontables muertes, decidió ponerlo en ése lugar donde el que estuviese guiado por la avaricia no puede penetrar. Allí estuvo hasta que la pesadilla logró burlar al guardián y lo sacó del santuario, confundiéndole con su gemelo, Leben. Para cuando se dio cuenta de su error, el guardián ya había reconocido su error. Tod está bajo el poder de la pesadilla, si consigue a Leben, sería imposible detenerle"- terminó de leer con un suspiro, dándole a la reina una pista de lo que sentía.

Sentía un remordimiento por dentro, sabía que era un potencial peligro para la reina y también para su hermana. La rubia pareció caer en cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, pero no podía asegurar nada a menos que la castaña se lo confirmase.

-Debe haber algo sobre la diosa Luna y el Lobo en el libro, ¿cierto?- inquirió, viendo a la castaña tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta y hablar de forma apagada.

-No, ya revisé antes y no hay nada sobre ellos en éste libro.

-¿Qué tal sobre la pesadilla?- inquirió la princesa, captado la atención de las dos mayores- Le mencionan varias veces en la descripción de los cristales- la castaña hojeó el libro hasta la última página, que estaba casi en blanco, salvo por un pequeño párrafo al inicio de ésta. Solo la reina pareció darse cuenta de la inquietud de la ojimarrón.

-"La pesadilla, también llamada Nightmare, es un ente maligno que se apodera del cuerpo de la persona por cuyas venas corra la sangre Wolf. Se dice que tiene dos objetivos, es único que se conoce es apoderarse de Leben. Nació de la sangre del Meergrundel, cuando fue asesinado a manos del Lobo, y por cuyo acto le atormenta eternamente con su maldición. Puede influir en la mente del Wolf, arrastrándose en los rincones más profundos y manipulando sus pensamientos a su antojo. Durante la luna llena su poder incrementa, llegando incluso a controlar el cuerpo del Wolf como uno propio, pero solo si éste está lo suficientemente débil como para contenerla. Carece de amor, empatía, o cualquier otro sentimiento que no sea odio, ira o crueldad. Disfruta el matar como si fuese un juego en el que la sangre y el sufrimiento infligido en su víctima fuesen el trofeo. No se detendrá ante nada para conseguir lo que desea. Sin importarle a quién tenga que mat..."- dejó de leer y cerró el libro de golpe ante un sentimiento de nauseas que se presentó en su estómago.

-Creo que es todo lo que podemos saber por ahora- dijo, volviendo a colocar el libro en su lugar. El comportamiento de la chica-lobo confirmaba tácitamente las sospechas de la reina, pero necesitaba, quería una confirmación directa antes de preocuparse o sospechar de ella- Pronto dará la una y tenemos que irnos- agregó antes de comenzar a caminar el camino en reversa por donde vinieron. Las hermanas se quedaron de pie en el lugar, compartiendo el pensamiento.

-Ashley- le llamó la princesa, la joven se detuvo, sin el valor para volverse- Debes saber que no estás sola- dijo y caminó hasta su posición junto con la reina.

-Ese es el problema. Que no lo estoy- expuso con un suspiro, las hermanas se observaron entre sí, sin saber donde estaba el lado positivo del asunto.

-Por supuesto, nos tienes a nosotras- la princesa sabía que no se refería a éso, pero era la mejor manera de remontarle el ánimo- Además, sabes que si le haces daño a mi hermana no hay forma de que te perdone la vida, ¿cierto?- bromeó, sacándole a la castaña una risa, se volvió con una sonrisa débil en el rostro.

-No lo dudo- dijo, forzando una voz vivaz, pero pensando: _Ojalá y fuese tan sencillo_.

* * *

Cada una en su habitación se disponían a dormir en diferentes condiciones, pero compartiendo una turbación en común. ¿Qué va a pasar? La princesa yacía en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, abrazada por su novio, quien era consciente de la angustia que provocaba el asunto, compartiendo ese sentimiento con las chicas; tarea que le resultaba difícil con tantos pensamientos.

La reina, igualmente, estaba recostada en su cama, casi forzando el sueño, cosa que era imposible con tanta información vagando en su memoria. Preguntas exigiendo por ser respondidas. Sentimientos buscando por ser escuchados. Emociones gritando por ser demostradas. La castaña estaba sentada en el asiento bajo el ventanal en su típica posición en éste, teniendo una explosión emocional parecida a la de la ojiazul, solo que, también, mezclaba culpabilidad y remordimiento.

La reina le daba una y mil vueltas a la información que había leído la castaña, la combinaba con las cosas que había dicho ella y con las pesadillas que había vivido. Todo parecía concordar de alguna u otra forma, directa o indirectamente. Las respuestas incompletas que decía la castaña y la información a medias de los sueños y el libro se complementaban. Pero daban más dudas que respuestas. Los sueños. ¿Qué significaba que tanto ella como su hermana hubiesen visto esos cristales en sus sueños? ¿Tendrían algo que ver con ellos?

 _No puedo contenerla todo el tiempo_. ¿Se refería a la pesadilla? Esa pregunta era algo que quería confirmar. Pero no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta. Era consciente de que la castaña no estaba menos preocupada que ella, y realmente no quería que se sintiese tan afligida por ello. Pero no sabía cómo hacerle ignorar esos pensamientos de los que ella misma no se podía zafar. No quería darle tanta importancia al pensamiento, era importante, pero no podía permitir que su mundo girase al rededor de éso, tampoco el de Ashley.

Quería olvidarse, al menos por un rato, de ese problema que carcomía tanto en su mente, como en la de la castaña y la de su hermana. Quería hacer que su enamorada se olvidase de éso junto con ella y se concentrase en ella, en ellas. Suena egoísta, pero es la única forma de conocer al amor. Un sentimiento egoísta que te hace ver a una persona como el centro del mundo, y te hace querer ser el centro de su mundo. Y quieres que esa persona sea feliz a toda costa, de una manera tan egoísta que quieres que sea feliz contigo, de ninguna otra forma. Quieres que sea de tu propiedad. Quieres hacerla feliz con tu propia felicidad. Y se le había ocurrido una idea para distraérles con una felicidad apasionadamente egoísta.

 **P.O.V Ashley**

Siquiera podía soportar mis propios pensamientos. Tenía una batalla interna conmigo misma, con aquella voz que intentaba controlar mi cuerpo. La única razón por la que no lo había hecho, la única razón por la que no lo había permitido, era ella. Si estaba aquí, estaba por ella. Tal vez cometí un error al volver y la expuse aún más al peligro, pero si no lo hacía sería más difícil evitarlo. Mis sentimientos, por primera vez en toda mi miserable existencia, estaban claros. Jamás, repito, jamás había sentido un afecto tan intenso por alguien.

No quería llamarlo de la única forma que hay para conocerlo por mi propio miedo. Cada vez que su mirada se enfoca en mí siento que lo que hago es correcto. Pero mi mente va en contra, y mi cuerpo, mi instinto, no le obedecen. Quería, tenía la necesidad de tenerle cerca, de hacerle mía, pero el miedo no me lo permitía. Tenía miedo de llegar a herirla, de que ella la hiriese, de herirme a mí misma. No. Realmente me daba igual lo que pasase conmigo. Mientras ella estuviese bien.

No tuve que girarme para saber que se levantó de la cama y se dirigía hacia mí con paso calmo. Tenía la mirada perdidamente fija en la luna brillando en lo alto del firmamento. Cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de mí pude sentir algo diferente en ella, un aura extraña que no había sentido provenir de ella, o al menos no con tanta intensidad. Una parte de mí quería saber qué era éso, la otra me decía que era mejor no saberlo. Posó una mano en mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

-¿Estás bien, Ash?- su voz sonaba más curiosa que preocupada.

-Sí, solo pensaba un poco- forcé una sonrisa para que no se notase mi preocupación con el tema y no preocuparle de más.

-¿En qué?- en sus ojos había un destello travieso que no podía disimular, ella sabía en qué pensaba, pero presentía que tramaba algo.

-Nada importante- me levanté quedando a casi nada de distancia de ella.

-No sabes mentir- en sus labios se formó una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que pasaba sus brazos por sobre mis hombros, acortando la distancia entre nosotras.

-Éso no es cierto- repliqué, sonriendo igual.

Terminó de acortar la distancia entre nosotras, besándome con aquella delicadeza que solo ella poseía, que lo único que lograba era provocarme, sin disminuir la pasión que se había estado acumulando en nuestros cuerpos y que, a éste paso, no aguantaría mucho más contenida. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, podía sentir más cosas de las que comúnmente sentía. Escuché una risilla venir de ella, supuse que estaba sonrojada, sentía mis mejillas arder y un sentimiento similar se originaba bajo mi vientre.

Volví a tomar posesión de sus labios, con más desespero, mientras tiraba de mí y me guiaba como podía hasta su cama. Intentaba quitarme el chaleco, que se resistía más de lo normal, éste se perdió por algún lugar en el piso de la alcoba. Era cierto que amaba ese chaleco, pero éso era lo de menos en ese momento. Fue tirando de mi camisa hasta sentarme al borde de su cama. Se sentó sobre mis piernas, sin dejar de besarme, metiendo sus manos dentro de mi camisa, sentía como rasguñaba mi abdomen. Fue cuando desató el cordel en el cuello de mi camisa que reaccioné, separándome un poco de ella y viéndole a los ojos.

Tanto mi respiración como la suya estaban agitadas y por la temperatura de mi cuerpo y la concentración de calor en mi rostro supe que debía estar sonrojada a más no poder.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer ésto?- dije entrecortadamente. Si iba a hacer éso, al menos me aseguraría de que ella estuviese segura de ello. Ya desde el segundo beso mis orejas habían salido solas, aunque los colmillos los mantenía al margen.

-Eres toda una ternura- expresó viéndome a los ojos. Justo cuando pensé que no podía sonrojarme más. Seguramente se notaba el nerviosismo que me esforzaba por ocultar- Quiero hacerlo con usted, joven Stone- completó antes de volver a besarme, pero esta vez de forma lenta, que no tardó en convertirse en un beso demandante.

Mis manos comenzaban a moverse solas recorriendo la extensión de su espalda. Dejó mis labios y subió hasta mi oreja izquierda, la cual mordisqueó levemente. No pude reprimir el pequeño gemido que arrancó de mi garganta. Al parecer no estuvo satisfecha. Bajó hasta mi cuello, donde empezó a dejar algunos besos y mordidas.

-En el cuello no... el cue... no... ¡ah!- gemí al sentir que mordía en cierto punto entre mi cuello y mi hombro izquierdo. Ella bien sabía que ése era mi punto débil y se aprovechó de éso. Sonrió, al fin satisfecha, y siguió haciendo lo mismo por todo mi cuello.

Estaba a nada de mandar a volar a mi sentido común y dejarme guiar por el instinto. Comenzó a quitar lentamente el cordel en el corte en V del cuello de mi camisa, seguramente disfrutaba de los suspiros ahogados que yo dejaba escapar por sus acciones y su actividad en mi cuello. Una vez lo desató, quitó mi camisa y la lanzó por alguna parte de la habitación, dejando mi torso cubierto solo por las vendas que usaba para cubrir mis pechos. Un gruñido gutural salió de mi garganta. A la mierda el autocontrol.

Con un movimiento, aún sujetándole de la cintura, la recosté en la cama, quedando sobre ella apoyándome en mis manos y rodillas. Dejó escapar un suspiro por la sorpresa de mi repentino cambio de actitud. Tenía una muy buena vista de ella en ésa posición. Su cabello, libre de aquella trenza que siempre usaba, se esparcía por la almohada; estaba sumamente sonrojada, sus ojos estaban nublados por el deseo, se mordía el labio inferior y se removía por debajo de mí mientras me observaba de arriba abajo. Algo pasó, sentí un destello travieso dentro de mí y se me ocurrió provocarla.

Me acerqué a ella, con intenciones de besarla, pero me detuve a tan solo milímetros de sus labios; nuestras narices se rozaban y los alientos se combinaban en el aire formando una fragancia lasciva que me nublaba el pensamiento y lograba que mi hambre de su cuerpo aumentase. Volví a alejarme de ella sin haber tocado sus labios; me miraba con reproche por haberle tentado. Le dediqué una sonrisa, una de esas ladeadas típicas de mí, desbordante de travesura, y me relamí los labios en un gesto lujurioso, su expresión cambió.

Le besé con furia, ella no se quedó atrás y correspondió de la misma manera. El beso se avivaba a medida que sus manos iban recorriendo mi espalda y mi lengua se aventuraba en su boca, en busca de la suya. Ambos músculos, al encontrarse, comenzaron una danza con ganas de guerra, luchando por determinar quien llevaba el control. Su lengua era fría, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero era un frío cálido, adictivo para mí. Me encantaba besar sus labios. Siempre era recibida por esos labios fríos y delicados, pero cálidos al contacto con los míos, y, por alguna razón, sentía que esa calidez solo la podía percibir, o recibir, yo.

Y éso me gustaba. Me gustaba de sobremanera. Dejé de atacar sus labios y descendía hasta su cuello, besando, lamiendo, asegurándome de que no quedase lugar sin explorar, escuchando los suspiros ser arrancados de su garganta, que intentaba controlar, sin éxito. Comencé a bajar su pijama con extrema calma, pese a que mi instinto me gritaba que le arrancase el vestido y la hiciese mía en ese instante.

Iba acariciando cada trozo de piel que iba descubriendo; sus manos se paseaban por la extensión de mi espalda, pasando sus uñas por ésta, provocando que la arquease. Una vez bajé lo suficiente como para descubrir sus pechos, grata fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que solo éso portaba. Mientras volvía a besar su cuello, mi mano se dirigía a su pecho derecho, comenzando a darle caricias circulares, mientras que mi boca se dirigía a su otro seno, tomándome mi tiempo antes de llegar a mi objetivo.

Planté un leve beso en éste, comprobando como su espalda se arqueaba, pasé la punta de mi lengua sobre su, ya muy terso, pezón, escuchando es suspiro que me confirmaba le gustaban mis acciones. Enredó sus manos en mi castaña y no tan larga cabellera, pidiendo algo más de ese contacto. Accedí, pasando a usar toda mi boca, succionando, jugueteando con él, provocando que su espalda se arquease, sus manos se enredasen más en mi cabello y que de su garganta saliese un largo suspiro arrancado.

Pasé a darle el mismo tratamiento a su otro pecho, escuchando los pequeños gemidos que emitía, sintiendo sus manos despeinar mi cabello y su cuerpo removerse bajo el mío. Volví hasta sus labios, apresurándome un poco más en despojarle de su pijama. Una vez pude liberarla del vestido, me separé un poco de ella para contemplarle mejor. Sonreí, enfocando la mirada de nuevo en sus ojos.

Ese par de ojos azules en los que podía perderme con facilidad me miraban con el mismo sentimiento de siempre. Aquel que conocía pero que no quería arriesgarme a llamarlo de ninguna manera por mi propio miedo, pero que no había otra forma de referirse a él...: amor. A la vez eran sombríos por la pasión y el deseo infinito dirigidos hacia... mi. Y éso me encantaba. Me encantaba ser el objetivo y causa de ésa mirada. Me encantaba que fuese dirigida a mí y a nadie más. Quería ser la única persona con el honor y el privilegio de ver todo lo que estaba viendo en ése momento.

Pero lo que más me encantaba era que me había elegido a mí para ésto. Con tantos pretendientes, reyes, duques y príncipes de grandes reinos, me eligió a mí. Con tantas personas que no les causarían tantos problemas, que no eran peligrosos para ella, con las que tener una relación normal, una familia propia. Con tantas opciones mejores... me eligió a mí. Y con pensar en éso todo lo que hacía era enamorarme más de ella y querer dar lo mejor de mí para ella (Me doy diabetes).

Aunque sabía que ella se merecía mucho más de lo que yo era en ese momento. Empecé mi descenso una ve más por su cuerpo, dejando una estela húmeda a mi paso, pasando por entre sus pechos, besando y lamiendo su abdomen, donde me entretuve un rato, bajando a besar su vientre con delicadeza, para terminar por llegar a la prenda que era la única que pagaba por la excitación en mi reina. Fui dejando un camino de besos por el borde de la prenda restante, su respiración se aceleraba diciéndome que no soportaría todas las torturas.

Tomé un extremo del borde de la prenda con mis dientes, comenzando a bajarla, primero de un lado y luego del otro, hasta llegar a sus rodillas, desde donde terminé de bajarla con mis manos y volví a subir dejando una estela húmeda en la cara interna de sus muslos. Una vez estuve nuevamente frente a su sexo pensé un momento qué sería lo más adecuado que debería hacer. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue pedir permiso. Parece algo tonto con lo lejos que habíamos llegado, creo que tengo una mente anticuada, pero fue o que se me ocurrió.

Besé la zona interior de sus muslos, su ingle y la zona cercana a su intimidad. Entendió el mensaje, en repuesta separó lo suficiente las piernas como para darme acceso libre a ella. Pasé mi lengua suavemente por sobre su entrada, escuchando el gemido de satisfacción salir de su boca. Seguí dando lamidas suaves con un ritmo calmado, degustando su sabor con todo el placer del mundo, oía los suspiros y gemidos que intentaba controlar en vano.

Iba aumentando la intensidad de las lamidas, acelerando el ritmo y haciendo presión en su entrada. Su respiración era errática y sus gemidos bastante sonoros. Enredó una de sus manos en mi cabello, empujándome más contra su entrepierna, profundizando el contacto, a lo que accedí, mas no inmediatamente. Fui acelerando más el ritmo de las lamidas y haciendo cada vez más presión en su entrada, mas no llegando a hacer lo que ella quería; sus eran arrancados y me empujaba más hacia ella. Me separé la mínima distancia que me permitiese hablar.

-¿Quieres?- dije con voz ronca, desbordante de travesura, subiendo la mirada. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás y su boca permanecía abierta.

-S... ah- iba a responder cuando lamí de nuevo con suficiente presión para entrar, pero sin hacerlo, haciendo que soltase otro gemido- S-s... ¡ah!- intentó responder de nuevo, mientras pasaba mis dedos por sobre su intimidad.

Volví a subir por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca, sin retirar mi mano de su entrada, me quedé viendo su rostro por un momento antes de volver a besarla, correspondió entre suspiros que dejaba en mi boca. Me separé de ella, viéndola a los ojos, que mantenía entreabiertos al igual que sus labios. Hice algo de presión en su entrada con mis dedos y soltó un gemido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté con la misma voz profunda sobre sus labios. Solo alcanzó a soltar un gemido en respuesta. No me bastaba- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- volví a preguntar ocultando mi rostro en la abertura de su cuello.

-Qu-quiero que... mmhg- iba a responder cuando mordí su cuello, dejando una marca, sacándole otro gemido en un tono bastante elevado. Solo en ese instante se me ocurrió que alguien podría habernos escuchado, pero ese pensamiento rápidamente se esfumó cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, atrayéndome a ella, dejándome a centímetros de sus labios.

-Dime lo que quieres- exigí viéndole a los ojos, que mantenía entrecerrados. Soltó otro gemido en respuesta. No me iba a conformar. Quería que lo dijese, que me lo confirmase. Quería oírlo salir de su boca, quería estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo, quería saber si lo que sentía y presentía era correcto. Quería saber si lo que tenía planeado hacer valdría la pena hacerlo. Aunque me costase a mí, ella estaría bien- Dilo- repetí, haciendo un movimiento para entrar pero sin hacerlo.

-Hazme tuya- dijo con voz entrecortada y baja. En ese momento no pude decir nada más solo me quedé observándola en una especie de trance que me impedía hacer nada.

Recordé el día en el que regresé. Cuando dijo mi nombre dudosa, cuando sentí que entró en el despacho, cuando supe que estaba allí mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, intentando salirse de mi pecho. Nunca antes había podido sentir a mi corazón latir, sabía que lo hacía, pero lo ignoraba, siendo algo regular, manteniendo un ritmo constante y aparentemente inalterable. Pero cuando ella estuvo cerca de mí fue inevitable el fijarme en ese golpe rápido que significaba mi corazón latiendo.

Ese mismo sentimiento se repitió en ese momento, aunque con una mil veces más de intensidad. Mi corazón intentó salirse de mi pecho por ella. Se me hacía imposible no fijarme en éso. Era tan raro e inusual que incluso me daba miedo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en otra parte y repitió:

-Quiero ser tuya- ésta vez reaccioné, acercándome a sus labios, rozándolos, pero sin sellar el beso.

Con cuidado introduje dos de mis dedos en su interior, inmediatamente me besó para reprimir el grito de dolor, aferrándose a mí, clavando sus uñas en mis hombros. Me separé de ella, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté viéndole a los ojos, sin moverme en lo absoluto, esperando su respuesta, mis orejas volvieron hacia atrás.

Escondió su rostro en la abertura de mi cuello, aferrándose a mí con algo más de fuerza y asintiendo con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de seguir, pero el movimiento de sus caderas me aseguró que quería continuar. Comencé a mover mis dedos dentro de ella, a un ritmo lento, dejando que se acostumbrase, con miedo a hacerle daño, haciéndole gemir contra mi piel, intentando acallar los mismos. Aún estaba insegura, sus caderas seguían el ritmo impuesto pidiendo por más. Comencé a acelerar el movimiento, haciéndole arquear la espalda y gemir con intensidad.

Sentía sus uñas aferrarse y arañar mi espalda, mientras ahora mordía mi cuello para reprimir los gemidos, cosa que era casi imposible. Aceleraba la velocidad cada vez un poco más y el vaivén de sus caderas seguían ese ritmo, siempre con una chispa que buscaba por más. Mis dedo salían y entraban de ella con rapidez, con mucha facilidad al estar ya bastante lubricada, con una habilidad que no sabía que tenía, curvándose en el punto exacto para hacerle retorcerse de placer, clavar las uñas en mi espalda con fuerza, al grado de hacerme pensar que tendría un corte lo suficientemente profundo como para sangrar, aún así no me dolía en lo absoluto.

Sus gemidos se intensificaban, ahora besándome y dejándolos en mi boca. Notaba como su interior comenzaba a apretar mis dedos y presentí que estaba cerca. Aceleré el ritmo, sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros nuevamente, sus caderas se elevaron y dejó escapar un último y sonoro gemido mientras dejaba escapar todo lo que sentía en su interior

Me mantuve observándola, con mis dedos aún en su interior, antes de volver a besarle de forma tierna, saliendo de ella y volviendo a verle a los ojos, los cuales mantenía cerrados, intentaba calmar su respiración. Sonreí una vez volvió a abrirlos, estaban nublados, pero éso no impedía ver el sentimiento que estaba tras ellos. Con una de sus manos comenzó acariciando mi mejilla, con su pulgar delineó mi labio inferior, luego volvió a sellar otro beso.

Sentí como sus manos viajaron hasta el borde de mi pantalón y lo desabrochaban. Luego volvían a subir por mi espalda y quitaban las vendas que cubrían mi torso dejándolo totalmente desnudo. No sé cómo, pero de alguna manera, y tomándome por sorpresa, me recostó en la cama y se sentó sobre mí, tomando las riendas del asunto. Antes de volver a besarme tomó mis manos en las suyas y las sujetó por encima de mi cabeza, besándome de tal manera que dejaba en claro que ahora ella tenía el control.

Me dejé llevar por ella, pero mi instinto me llamaba a tocar, haciéndome forcejear, pero ella reafirmaba su dominio manteniendo mis manos quietas. Bajó hasta mi cuello, aún sosteniendo mis manos, donde lo primero que hizo fue morder, sacándome un gruñido, luego siguió dejando besos por todo mi cuello, sentía sus labios fríos quemar mi piel. Siguió hasta mis pechos, jugueteó con ellos por uno pocos momentos en los que intenté retener los suspiros en mi garganta.

Siguió su camino hasta mi abdomen, sentía mi piel humedecerse con el paso de su lengua, mi respiración se aceleraba y las sensaciones se arremolinaban y concentraban en mi entrepierna, pero ella parecía ignorar ese hecho. Sentía la humedad y el calor aumentar a medida que su boca arribaba en el borde de mi pantalón, tomándolo con sus manos, e insistiendo en besar lo que ya estaba descubierto en lugar de quitarlo.

Se separó de mí para quitar mi pantalón. Una vez lo hizo intenté sentarme, buscando su boca, pero lo evitó colocando una mano en mi pecho, volviendo a recostarme. Di un gruñido en queja y escuché una pequeña risa salir de su boca , antes de ve que se posicionaba entre mis piernas. El gemido de satisfacción fue arrancado placenteramente al sentir su lengua fría pasar por sobre mi intimidad.

El calor y el frío se unían y correteaban dentro de mí, creando un huracán de sensaciones que incrementaba en magnitud a medida que ella aceleraba el movimiento. Me aferré a las sábanas buscando apoyo mientras mis caderas empezaban a moverse solas. Se sentía estupendo, jamás tuve una mayor atracción hacia éstas cosas, además del hecho de que nunca había sentido tanto deseo por alguien, pero, en esos momentos, solo podía pensar en que se sentía mejor de lo que había podido imaginar en escasos momentos.

Me sentía a centímetros de tocar el cielo con los dedos cuando se detuvo, no alcancé a rezongar cuando sentí que entraba dos dedos en mí. Solté un gemido en un tono bastante elevado, volvió a subir por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi boca, volviendo a besarme, comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Me aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, no quería sujetarme a ella por miedo a herirle con mis uñas, que en realidad eran casi garras.

Mis orejas se hicieron hacia atrás, ella aceleraba el ritmo de sus dedos en mi interior, mis caderas se alzaban de la cama, siguiendo el ritmo que ella había impuesto y que iba en ascenso. Me mordía el labio para evitar gemir, pues sentía que si lo hacía sería más un grito que un gemido, o morder los suyos. Al parecer se dio cuenta, ya que volvió a besarme siendo ella quien mordió mi labio inferior tirando un poco de él.

No resistí y bajé a su cuello, la mordí, dejando una marca con mis colmillos. Ya no podía más, necesitaba que las sensaciones que estaban haciendo desastre conmigo salieran de mi cuerpo. Al cabo de unos momentos lo hicieron. Sentí como todo, sensaciones, emociones, sentimientos, pensamientos, salían de mi cuerpo con un sonoro gemido, dejando mi cuerpo vacío por momentos en los que ella llenaba ese vacío, dejándome en el paraíso.

Tenía el cuello estirado hacia atrás, la respiración aún agitada, los labios entreabiertos, intentaba recuperar el aliento, y aún sentía que estaba dentro de mí. Al cabo de un momento salió de mi interior. Una sensación de falta me inundó, pero se complementó (quizá no completamente) cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Respondí a su beso aún intentando recobrar el aliento.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con su mirada azul, reflejando como siempre la profundidad del mar y la libertad del cielo, parecía expectante por lo que haría en ese momento. Solo le dediqué una de mis sonrisas ladeadas, aunque había algo diferente en ésa, y tomando su rostro entre mis manos volví a besarle tiernamente.

No podía decir nada. No hacía falta. Ése era uno de ésos momentos en los que el silencio reemplaza las palabras, y está bien, porque éstas no son necesarias. Me removí, haciéndome a un lado, indicándole que se recostase. Recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, extendí mi brazo para cubrirnos con la primera sábana que mi mano tocase. La rodeé con mis brazos, brindándole calor y recibiendo el frío de su cuerpo a cambio.

Lo último que recuerdo hacer antes de caer dormida fue plantar un beso en su frente, seguido de susurrar: _Sweet Dreams_ , de manera que llegase a sus oídos...

* * *

Los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las cortinas de la habitación de la reina, una franja de luz rozaba sus ojos con suficiente intensidad para despertarle. Se removió sintiendo las sábanas en contacto directo con su piel y un calor inusual a su lado. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, lo primero que apareció en su desenfocado campo visual fue un poco de cabello castaño y un trozo de piel. Parpadeó un par de veces, sintió el sube y baja que tenía el pecho de la castaña por su respiración tranquila, su brazo rodeándola y manteniéndole apegada a ella en un gesto posesivo.

Ashley parecía seguir dormida. Sus orejas estaban a la vista y sus labios entreabiertos hacían notable su respiración, con una expresión serena con la que no le había visto antes. Un cálido sentimiento le inundó. Sentía que los problemas no podían existir en un momento tan placentero como lo era ése. Apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, acto seguido plantó un beso en sus labios el cual sintió ser correspondido.

Al separarse se encontró con una brillante mirada café y una sonrisa feliz.

-Buenos días- dijo la joven con voz ronca viendo a la rubia sentarse al tiempo que se desperezaba- ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó sentándose tras ella, envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de su cintura.

-¿Es broma, cierto?- dijo divertida la reina, volviendo de su rostro a ver el de la castaña sonriente- Fue la mejor noche de mi vida- enunció alargando su mano hacia atrás, llegándola hasta el cabello castaño, despeinándolo un poco más de lo que estaba; la castaña plantó un beso leve en su hombro.

-Oh...- expresó la ojimarrón viendo una marca en su cuello, la reina se apresuró a preguntar qué pasaba- Pues... creo que me excedí un poco con respecto a las mordidas- rió nerviosa- Pero, el lado positivo es que tengo mi territorio marcado.

-¡Ash!- le recriminó más divertida que cualquier otra cosa, intentando soltarse de su agarre. La joven lo impidió, reafirmándolo, para luego volver a recostarle en la cama y posicionarse sobre ella.

-¿Intentarás escapar?- dijo la castaña a centímetros de sus labios, su respuesta fue colocar su mano en la nuca de la chica-lobo y atraerla a sí y sellar el beso, que poco a poco se iba encendiendo...

 _Toc, Toc, Toc._

El golpeteo que indicaba que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta. Ambas jóvenes se separaron abruptamente para luego reír por lo bajo. Aunque Ashley estaba muy ocupada riendo y Elsa cubriéndole la boca con las manos para que su risa no se escuchase tanto, ésta última pudo reconocer por el ritmo de los golpes que quien llamaba a la puerta era su hermana, pero se escuchaban más firmes que de costumbre.

-Un momento, Anna- dijo la reina para ganar tiempo y que no las encostrase con esa presentación.

-Debes arreglarte rápido, alguien ha venido a verte- dijo la princesa detrás de la puerta antes de que escuchasen sus pasos alejarse del lugar. Ambas se observaron un momento haciéndose la misma pregunta: ¿Quién había venido a ver a la reina?

-Tenemos que vestirnos, hay que atender ésto- dijo la reina observando a la castaña verle con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Por qué yo? Dijo que te solicitaban a ti- expuso y volvió a recostarse en la cama con pereza.

-Tienes que bajar- suplicó, la castaña soltó un bufido de fastidio- ¿Qué tal si intenta seducirme y caigo en su juego?- ante éso la chica-lobo se levantó en seguida, las orejas en estado de alerta, y su expresión cambió rápidamente.

-No permitiré que éso pase- enunció con firmeza la ojimarrón- Si tan solo se te llegase a acercar...- comenzó a decir. Podía decirse que era celosa, tal vez no a un nivel enfermizo, pero si algo le pertenecía es porque le pertenecía. La rubia no le dejó continuar, callándola con un beso.

-Lo sé- la castaña se le quedó viendo con una expresión que decía: _No, no lo sabes_ \- Mejor vístete- dijo sonriéndole, la joven soltó otro bufido articulando un Bien y se levantó, dándole la espalda a la reina, buscando sus pantalones.

Elsa quedó perpleja al ver la espalda desnuda de la chica-lobo, tal vez asustada, tal vez asombrada o disgustada, probablemente perturbada y muy impresionada. Alzó su dedo índice y señaló la espalda de la castaña, abrió la boca para llamar su atención pero las palabras no salieron al primer intento. No fue sino hasta luego de que la castaña se colocó el pantalón que pudo hablar.

-Ash...- le llamó, la joven se volvió a verle por sobre su hombro, su expresión no era más que de asombro- Tu... espalda- dijo, la castaña pareció caer en cuenta del porqué de su expresión.

Su espalda, aparte de tener los múltiples rasguños resultados de la noche anterior, era adornada por algo que parecía un tatuaje en toda su extensión. Comenzaba en su espalda baja, casi llegando a sus glúteos, con tres puntas que se extendían hacia arriba formando ramas, líneas, franjas, espirales y puntas que se apoderaban de casi toda la piel de su espalda, hasta llegar a los omóplatos donde culminaban dos de las líneas de inicio, una en cada uno, y la unión de ambas líneas subía y culminaba en la parte trasera de su cuello.

El lado izquierdo estaba conformado por líneas que se curvaban y daban la expresión de fuego o viento, era de color blanco azulado; el lado derecho era lo opuesto, se conformaba de líneas y espirales que parecían ser retorcidos, dando la impresión de oscuridad, era de color negro.

-Oh... no lo habías visto antes- recordó la castaña en voz alta, se volvió a la reina quien seguía observándole, ahora un tanto inquietada- Es una marca- explicó, se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-¿Desde cuándo la tienes?- preguntó, moviéndose para volver a ver el tatuaje/marca, esta vez más de cerca.

-Hace más de lo que me gustaría.

-¿Qué significa?- quiso saber, delineó con uno de sus dedos el lado derecho.

-Simboliza ambas partes de mí- la rubia no dijo nada y posó su mano en el lugar donde se encontraban ambas partes.

Había una tercera parte que partía de la tercera punta, la que estaba en medio, era de color plateado y bastante delgada, se cortaba en los lugares donde el espacio que separaba las otras dos partes era demasiado angosto y seguía donde volvía a ensancharse.

-En cada uno de nosotros hay luz y sombra, también hay una parte sin nombre que combina ambos. No hay nadie completamente bueno, puesto que el héroe más valiente tiene secretos. Ni completamente malo, ya que el más temible villano alguna vez ha amado. Pero son muy pocos aquellos quienes llegan a balancear ambas partes. Algunos necesitan ayuda de alguien más. Una vez está hecho, es muy difícil inclinarse a un lado en particular, pues se sabe que de nada servirá.

La joven terminó su explicación y se volvió a la reina, sabiendo, realmente sabiendo exactamente la pregunta que flotaba en su mente.

-Aún no sé a qué lado estoy inclinada. Pero no estoy en medio... no aún...

* * *

Una vez vestidas, bajaron hasta el despacho de la reina. Allí le esperaba su hermana junto con su novio, unos cuantos guardias al rededor y frente a ellos y algunas personas de la servidumbre. No fue hasta que se acercó lo suficiente que pudo verlo. Se detuvo en seco, su pulso se aceleró y sintió la temperatura bajar, aún en realidad solo fue ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la castaña parándose a su lado, preocupada por su reacción.

-Es él...- musitó frunciendo el entrecejo, mostrando a la joven su disgusto por su visitante- Es Hans...


	7. No, no lo sabes

-¿Hans?- repitió la joven, parecía entre molesta y sorprendida- ¿Ése Hans?- corroboró parándose frente a la reina, buscando su mirada.

-Sí- confirmó seriamente, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, con paso determinado y expresión fría; se dio cuenta de que la castaña no le seguía y se detuvo a preguntar- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo tengo que calmarme un poco...- suspiró y desvió la mirada, intentando liberar un poco la tensión que recorría su cuerpo- Voy detrás de ti- agregó forzando una sonrisa.

A la reina no le convenció su respuesta pero siguió caminando con dirección al príncipe que se encontraba frente a su hermana y su novio, quienes lo miraba evidenciando el desagrado y el resentimiento. El hombre traía una cara de arrepentimiento probablemente falsa. Estaba rodeado por los guardias del castillo que vigilaban para impedir cualquier treta que intentase.

Desde que había abierto la puerta del lugar todos volvieron la mirada a ella. Llegó a un lado de su hermana y observó al príncipe, quien mostraba remordimiento y timidez. Portaba el típico traje de príncipe, pero estaba desalineado y sucio en varias partes. No creía nada de lo que veía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- inquirió, su tono de voz, firme y frío, dejaba en evidencia su disgusto con su presencia.

-Su majestad, humildemente he venido a rogar por su perdón ante mi comportamiento de la última vez que nos encontramos- habló el príncipe con voz suplicante e intentó acercase a la reina, pero los guardias no se lo permitieron.

-No deberías estar aquí- fue la respuesta de la rubia ante el enunciado del pelirrojo. No se tragaba sus palabras.

-Por favor, su majestad, le ruego me dé una oportunidad para enmendar mis errores- repitió y se postró a los pies de la reina- He venido solo. He reflexionado día tras día sobre el comportamiento indecoroso que mostré al intentar aprovecharme de ustedes. Me he arrepentido y he conseguido que se me permitiese venir a Arendelle para pedir su perdón, no solo para mí, sino también para mi hermano, el rey Gaspard de las Islas del Sur- eplicó ante la mirada cuestionadora de todos los presentes.

-Le suplico por una oportunidad- finalizó, en ese momento la castaña volvía a pararse junto a la reina, observando al pelirrojo con dureza. Si las miradas matasen, hubiese sido una verdadera masacre.

La reina volvió la mirada a su hermana quien le observaba diciendo que no le agradaba en absoluto la situación, luego a la castaña quien seguía viendo con odio al príncipe. Finalmente dijo:

-Levántate- ordenó sin dejar de usar ese tono que intimidaría a cualquier persona que la oyese. Cuando el ojiverde se levantó su mirada se dirigió de forma inmediata a la ojimarrón quien se mantenía sin decir nada y con la mirada fija en él, con la cabeza en alto. Se le quedó observando anonadado antes de hablar.

-¿Ashley?- preguntó, inmediatamente todos dirigieron la mirada a la aludida quien permanecía inmutable. Hans intentó acercarse a ella, pero le advirtió con un gruñido que no lo hiciese. Volvieron la mirada a él- ¿Así es como me recibes, hermana?- incluso más rápidamente que la vez anterior y con mayor asombro e incredulidad, las miradas se posaron en la aludida.

-No me llames así- dijo la joven sin sacar su mirada asesina del pelirrojo, sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno y un evidente odio.

-Por favor, hermani...

-No. Me. Llames. Así- repitió, amenazante, sus ojos se abrieron con un destello de malevolencia. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, resignado y dolido y luego la volvió a la reina quien seguía observando a la castaña, atónita.

-¿Su majestad?- llamó, la rubia tardó un segundo en desviar su atención de Ashley quien no sacaba la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Autorizaré su estancia en el castillo- declaró la reina volviendo en sí, todos, excepto Ashley, se volvieron a ella sorprendidos por su decisión.

-Se lo agradezco, realmente se lo agradezco, majestad- dijo el pelirrojo, igualmente descolocado; le faltó poco para abrazar a la reina.

-No lo hagas. Tendrá la oportunidad de mostrar su arrepentimiento, pero no cualquier acto le será suficiente para ello- aseveró con voz firme, mandándole una dura mirada al príncipe- Aquí no tendrá privilegios y será acompañado por un guardia en todo momento. Cualquier acto que resulto indebido será motivo para enviarlo de regreso a su reino- sentenció, el príncipe acató los términos, los guardias lo escoltaron a una habitación mientras que ellos quedaron allí sumergidos en un incómodo silencio donde todos se hacían la misma pregunta y veían a la misma persona.

-¿Ash?- llamó la reina, la joven ya había suavizado la mirada y respiraba profundamente intentando mantenerse en calma. La princesa y su novio se retiraron.

Luego de un momento, la castaña dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, la rubia se quedó inmóvil observándola. La joven se detuvo luego de unos diez pasos, dando a entender que quería que la siguiese. Caminaron en silencio, salieron a los jardines y simplemente empezaron a vagar por ellos. Ninguna hablaba. Ashley estaba muda y Elsa no se atrevía formular ninguna de las interrogantes que flotaban en su cabeza.

Se limitaron a observar los hermosos jardines cubiertos por una capa de nieve como azúcar sobre un dulce. Nunca se tomado la libertad de disfrutar de un pequeño recorrido de esos jardines, los cuales eran más hermosos de lo pensó, aunque no se comparaban con el Lago Escondido, tenían su encanto.

En algún momento de la caminata sintió que la ojimarrón tomaba su mano en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, transmitiéndole aquel agradable calor de su cuerpo. Se volvió a ella, seguía al frente, pero ahora una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro y un sonrojo punto menos que imperceptible se adueñaba de éste. Podía llegar a ser bastante tierna si se lo proponía.

No pudo evitar sonreír e inclinarse para plantar un beso en su mejilla. Su sonrojo aumentó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Llegaron a un punto donde estaban seguras de que nadie las encontraría y se sentaron en un banco frente a un pequeño estanque congelado. Luego de unos minutos de silencio la castaña por fin dijo:

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras- seguía sin dirigir la mirada a ella, sus dedos seguían entrelazados. No pensó dos veces en la pregunta que haría.

-¿Eres hermana de Hans?- la castaña frunció los labios y bajó la mirada por un momento.

-No en realidad.

-¿Entonces?

-Creer que puede llamarme así porque viví en el castillo de las Islas del Sur durante seis años- dijo como si no le estuviese dando demasiada importancia al asunto, pero su voz mostraba un deje de molestia.

-¿Vas a contarme esa historia?- preguntó con cautela, acercándose a la joven.

-Tenía ocho años. Iba a ir en un viaje con mis padres. Estábamos en el puerto, esperando para abordar el barco. Mi madre siempre me decía que me quedase cerca de ella o de mi padre, pero yo nunca era consciente de ello. Algo llamó mi atención y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en un barco rumbo a las Islas del Sur. Estaba desesperada y asustada, me escondí con la mercancía que el barco arribó en las Islas me encontraba llorando, escondida en un rincón, pensaba que no volvería a ver a mis padres. Mi _gran suerte_ fue que un guardia real me encontró y me llevó con los reyes. Ellos cuidaron de mí mientras decían estar buscando a mis padres. Pero la realidad era que siquiera hacían el esfuerzo. La cosa no mejoró cuando conocí a mis _hermanos_.

Los mayores eran buenos conmigo, pero los menores no estaban muy contentos con mi presencia. Hans estaba entre ellos. Si él alguna vez mencionó que sus hermanos eran malos con él, no mencionó el otro lado de la historia. Todo lo que ellos le hacían la pagaba conmigo. Yo era solo una niña con un miedo extraño con el que ellos se hicieron para atormentarme constantemente.Aún así, él era el que estaba menos de acuerdo con lo que hacían, pero no hacía nada para evitarlo. Prefería desquitarse con la pequeña niña adoptada antes de enfrentar a sus hermanos- soltó un suspiro prolongado y luego sonrió con amargura- En fin, cuando cumplí los catorce decidí irme. No lo había hecho antes porque tenía miedo, pero estaba segura de poder encontrar a mis padres. Ninguno se lo tomó muy bien.

Terminé en la calle a mi suerte durante unos días antes de, por azares del destino, encontrarme con tus padres. Estaban en un viaje de negocios. No tuvieron corazón para dejarme vagando a un lado del camino bajo una tempestad. Me ofrecieron su ayuda para encontrar a mis padres y lo hicieron. No pude dejar de ofrecerles algo a cambio y, luego de comentarles sobre mi poder, me ofrecí a ser tu asistente personal- culminó su relato.

En ese punto su brazo derecho se rodeaba los hombros de la reina quien le observaba con suma atención. Estaba asombrada por las vivencias de la castaña. No podía dejar de sentirse mal por ella, a su vez, le resultó gracioso el hecho de que todo ese lío las llevase a conocerse. Nunca supo como sus padres le habían dado ese empleo o cómo llegaron a ella. Ahora que lo sabía no era en absoluto como lo hubiese llegado a imaginar alguna vez.

-En conclusión: por éso lo odio. Supongo que aún le tengo algo de resentimiento- agregó la castaña como si fuese un comentario sobre el clima o cualquier otra cosa carente de importancia.

-No deberías hacerlo- por primera vez en todo el rato la castaña dirigió la mirada a ella, mostrando la clara confusión- Quiero decir que, de no haber pasado todo éso no nos hubiésemos conocido- explicó sonriente, la ojimarrón rió, como si le fuese dado una especie de gracia sarcástica su comentario.

-Creo que, aunque fuese de otra manera, hubiésemos terminado por conocernos- dijo Ashley sonriendo y viéndole a los ojos, entrando rápidamente en un trance voluntario que le impedía apartar la mirada de sus hermosos obres azules.

-¿Éso crees?- preguntó la reina riendo inocente, la castaña asintió sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- ¿Por qué?

-Me siento bien contigo. Me siento completa. Siento que el mundo al rededor no importa. Siento que pertenezco aquí cuando estoy contigo. Y creo que, cuando alguien está perdido, por mucho tiempo que pase, todos encuentran un lugar al cual pertenecer- afirmó sin salir de su trance voluntario, embelesada con la belleza que reflejaba el rostro enternecido de la reina. Ésta sentía el calor aumentar dentro de sí con cada una de las palabras de la chica-lobo.

No resistió al impulso y atrajo su rostro para plantar un beso cargado de pasión en sus labios. Ambas sonreían cada tanto y sus dedos volvían a entrelazarse, intentando fundirse juntos para detener el tiempo y que la danza que llevaban sus labios no acabase por ningún motivo. Sentía su corazón acelerado golpear en su pecho, el calor de la castaña, el frío del ambiente, el hambre de su boca y los sentimientos que transmitía.

Quería congelar el tiempo en ése momento, donde solo eran ellas, donde estaban solas, donde no existía el miedo o las restricciones, donde no había problemas ni acusaciones. Solo ellas. Solo ese beso. Solo el sentimiento.

 _Te amo._

Escuchó la voz de Ashley. Esa afirmación la congeló por un instante en el que realmente creyó que el tiempo se detenía y solo existían aquellas dos significativas palabras. Luego de impactarse por ellas cayó en cuenta de que la castaña no había movido los labios para hablar. El sonido fue real, fue sólido, pero no tenía origen, no tenía cuerpo ni venía del exterior. Estaba dentro de su mente.

Por un momento pensó que había imaginado a Ashley pronunciando aquellas dos palabras, pero inmediatamente descartó esa posibilidad. La voz fue demasiado precisa y no lo había dicho con la frecuencia con la que ella la hubiese imaginado diciéndolo. Lo había dicho con miedo, timidez, pero segura de lo que decía, convencida de que era así.

Se separó de ella y se quedó observándole, impresionada.

-¿Pasa algo?- se apresuró a preguntar la castaña, la forma en la que había cortado el beso fue abrupta, pero lo ignoró.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó a su vez la rubia, esperando que su respuesta fuese un sí, pero dudaba que lo fuera.

-No- negó con un hilo de voz, frunciendo el entrecejo, para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida, creyendo saber lo que pasó.

¿Acaso estás escuchando ésto?

Habló de nuevo. Ahora que le observaba atentamente supo que en ningún momento la joven movió los labios. Su voz estaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Sí, lo escuché- afirmó alarmada, la sorpresa en la ojimarrón no se hizo menor.

-¿Acabas de escuchar... mis pensamientos?- dijo la joven entre pregunta y afirmación.

-No... ¿Tal vez?

Era imposible. ¿Cómo podría haber escuchado lo que pensaba? Debía ser una confusión. Pero la confirmó no haber dicho nada y escuchó su voz claramente en su cabeza. La posibilidad de haberla imaginado había sido descartada. Podía haber sido que lo hubiese dicho y hubiese mentido para encubrirlo, pero ¿por qué haría éso? Parecía improbable.

¿Por qué decirlo en su mente? ¿Por qué no solo confesar? ¿No habría querido decirlo? ¿Tendría miedo o fue un error? La parte racional de su cerebro se negaba a aceptar lo que aparentemente había sucedido. Pero ¿qué otra opción había? Cada una era peor que la anterior.

 _Elsa._

Escuchó que le llamaba dentro de su cabeza. Subió la mirada, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de la ojimarrón. Ésta la observaba con atención, no podía distinguir más que expectación en su mirada; parecía saber lo que cruzaba por su mente. ¿Podría ella también leer sus pensamientos?

-Ésto no es normal- dijo, alterada por poder escuchar los pensamientos de Ashley. Aunque, tal vez, éso sería provechoso.

-¿Qué es normal?- respondió sonriendo, Elsa se quedó observándole, esperando a que prosiguiese- Según el resto no eres normal, ni yo lo soy. Ésta relación no es normal, según ellos. Y...

 _Ésto._

El repentino cambio de medio de comunicación hizo a la reina dar un respingo.

-...Tampoco lo es. Las personas llaman anormal a lo desconocido. Algo anormal es algo malo, pero ¿es lo normal bueno? Un don puede ser considerado una maldición- se refirió a ella-, alguien diferente un monstruo- se refirió a sí misma-, y el amor una abominación. Todo depende de quién lo piensa- culminó volviendo a abrazarle, una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó en su rostro.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó la reina- ¿Lo que pensaste?

-Sí- afirmó volviendo a verle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué solo pensarlo?

-Por miedo, supongo- desvió la mirada, la reina tomó su rostro y lo volvió hacia sí.

-¿Miedo a qué?

 _A ella. A mí._

Meditó por un segundo las palabras de la joven y las palabras que diría.

-A lo único que hay que temer es al miedo en sí- la chica-lobo bajó la mirada, Elsa le obligó a volver a enfocarla en ella- Ashley, sé lo que eres y no eres ella- quién quiera que sea, pensó- Puedes temerle, pero éso no te servirá de nada contra ella, créeme. De nada te sirve evitar los sentimientos y no podrás evitarlos por siempre.

-Toda mi vida lo he hecho. Pero desde el día en que te conocí éso fue prácticamente imposible- su voz era sincera, no denotaba emociones, sus palabras estaban partidas y le veía fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada se volvió penetrante- No le temo a ella. No le temo a las emociones. Le temo a lo que pueda hacer con ellas. Le temo a lo que pueda hacerte.

-No va a hacerme si estás conmigo, lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes- replicó exasperada, tanto sus ojos como su voz denotaban de dolor que le causaban sus propias palabras- Te dije que no puedo controlarla. Eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir algo y ella lo sabe. Y te dañará solo por éso. Y no podré detenerla. Soy muy débil para detenerla- sus palabras eran parecidas a un sollozo pero no mostraba señales de lágrimas.

-Es cierto, eres muy débil para detenerla tú sola- afirmó Elsa con repentina seriedad, la castaña le observaba con atención- Pero no estás sola, debes entender éso. No voy a dejarte sola mientras ella, quien quiera que sea, te persiga, ni cuando no lo haga. Antes de ser lo que somos, éramos mejores amigas, y éso no se borrará de nuestra historia. Me enamoré de ti. Y no voy a dejarte.

Al tan solo decir la última frase la ojimarrón se lanzó sobre ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Un abrazo de consuelo. Un abrazo de protección. Un abrazo de necesidad. Un abrazo que demostraba la necesidad de la joven por mantenerse con ella con la fuerza con la que le abrazaba. Un abrazo que daba a entender lo que sentía por lo espontáneo que fue. Un abrazo que transmitía realidad por su naturaleza.

Devolviendo el abrazo aspiró el aroma que emanaba normalmente de la chica-lobo: un olor fresco a menta, bosque y noche que se combinaba en lo que era ella.

 _¿Quieres que lo diga en voz alta?_

Sabía a lo que se refería y prefería no presionarla si aún no estaba segura de lo que hacía.

-No es necesario- susurró la reina colocando una de sus manos en su cabeza para mantenerla así, en ese abrazo. Casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de la castaña.

-Te amo- llegó hasta sus oídos un susurro firme de Ashley, con evidencias de que le había costado decirlo, pero mostrando que no se arrepentía de ello. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, para luego comenzar a golpear frenéticamente su pecho, intentando escapar, gravando esas dos palabras en su subconsciente de forma que, sabía, no podría olvidarles.

-También te amo...

* * *

Abrió los ojos y la luz blanquecina la obligó a mantenerlos entrecerrados. Al adaptarse a la iluminación se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de paredes blancas que parecían inexistentes. Observó su ropa. Usaba su vestido de hielo como todos lo conocemos. Observó al rededor, la misma puerta azul se abría al fondo de la habitación.

No perdió tiempo y se encaminó allí con paso apresurado. Al igual que la vez anterior escuchó un susurro a sus espaldas que la llamaba a volverse. Se decidió a ignorarlo y cruzar la puerta. Un grito le frenó.

 _Look at me!_

Gritó iracunda aquella sombra, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo volverse. Se volvió por un gemido de dolor y temor de una voz conocida. Anna. La sombra estaba de pie, al igual que antes, donde ella había aparecido. Frente a ella, su mirada inundada de terror, suplicante, ubicada en ella, su hermana se veía amenazada por aquella figura oscura que sostenía una daga a la altura de su cuello, podía notar un pequeño corte sangrante, amenazando con cortarlo si se movía.

El miedo la invadió y se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, pensando qué hacer. Antes de que pudiese concebir una idea, una risa resonó como un eco en el vacío. Cínica. Infantil. Divertida. Estridente. Macabra. Parecía ser femenina. Se divertía del miedo que le provocaba aquella escena.

Intentó avanzar, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso se sintió halada hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible que, aunque le permitía moverse en un intento desesperado por avanzar, no le permitía más que ir hacia atrás en contra de su voluntad, sus deseos y su instinto; arrastrándola al otro lado de la puerta.

La fuerza la retuvo hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado y solo entonces la siniestra carcajada dejó de escucharse. Una vez se sintió libre se lanzó hacia la puerta, golpeándola, intentando abrirla para llegar hasta su hermana; pero de nada servía su esfuerzo, pues al igual que antes, la puerta pasó a formar parte de una pared de hielo.

Derrotada y exigiéndose hacer algo, se volvió y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, desesperada, algo que estuviese fuera de lugar, pero todo lo que podía llamar su atención eran las marcas en las paredes y las columnas que estaban hechas exactamente igual que en su pesadilla inicial. El sonido de un golpe seco tras otro llamó su atención y se volvió hacia las escaleras para ver como su hermana subía escapando de la misma sombra que ahora corría tras ella.

Impulsada por el instinto se dirigió allí lo más rápidamente que le permitían sus tacones y el hielo. Al llegar a la habitación a la que conducían las escaleras, frustrante y exasperantemente, no había rastro de nadie. Miró a todos lados, desesperada por encontrar alguna señal de su hermana.

En la misma pared de la primera pesadilla estaba grabada, con la misma letra irregular y sobre el mismo tapiz de zarpazos, una frase ligeramente diferente a la de aquella pesadilla: _I'm Your Nightmare_. Un susurro le llamó a volverse y allí estaban.

Su hermana estaba de pie, su mirada gritaba por ayuda mientras que la sombra estaba de pie tras ella, ahora sin amenazarle con nada.

Se lanzó hacia ella, con intención de atacar y alejarle de su hermana, pero una especie de campo de fuerza le impidió seguir avanzado. Comenzó a golpear el muro invisible, intentando atravesarlo, sin éxito alguno. Una pequeña tormenta se formaba en su lado del muro.

La figura oscura pasó a estar frente a la princesa, quien veía con temor sus movimientos, en su rostro podía apreciarse una sonrisa que desafiaba la elasticidad de las comisuras humanas, retorcida, ladeada hacia la derecha, dos pares de colmillos se apreciaban en ésta.

Con un movimiento sacó un espada, como si la fuese desenfundado de su espalda y dándose vuelta atravesó el cuerpo de la pelirroja con la misma. Un peso cayó sobre sus hombros y estómago como un balde de agua fría, su corazón se detuvo y la tormenta quedó igualmente congelada.

Golpeó la barrera con todas su fuerzas y gritó con desesperación, pero siquiera ella misma pudo escuchar su voz. La sombra sacó la hoja de metal del cuerpo de la princesa de un tirón, pero ella no cayó al piso, y se volvió a ver por sobre el hombro la expresión consternada, aterrada, enfadada y afligida de la reina. Sonrió de nuevo.

La sombra lanzó un zarpazo a la princesa, haciéndole tres cortes en el rostro por donde pasaron sus dedos. La princesa cayó al suelo, con los ojos aún abiertos, inerte sobre un charco de su propia sangre, sin parpadear, sus ojos miraban fijamente a donde se encontraba Elsa, aún luchando por llegar a ella.

Los labios de la princesa formaron su nombre, antes de que el muro invisible quedase empañado en escarcha, haciéndole retroceder. vio con pánico como los filosos e irregulares fragmentos de hielo empezaban a brotar de las paredes, incluyendo la invisible.

Retrocedió hasta que dio de espaldas con algo, al girarse, apartándose, la figura oscura estaba allí, la parte superior de su cuerpo salpicada en sangre y su mano izquierda goteando ésta. Por impulso, coraje, ira o tal vez estupidez, hizo que las púas de la pared más cercana se alargasen hasta atravesar a la silueta.

Ésta se quedó inmóvil antes de quedar colgando del hielo que atravesaba su cuerpo, empalada, como muerta.

Pero, antes de que pudiese siquiera aliviare o reparar en lo que había hecho...

 _If you kill me, someone will die with me. And you don't want that, right?_

Una risa resonó. Sacando valor de solo Dios sabrá dónde, la reina se acercó a la sombra empalada, la cual cabeceaba, luchando contra la inconsciencia, pero seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres- preguntó intentando que su voz fuese lo más firme posible.

 _Death._

La manera en la que fue dicha esa palabra hizo que la reina se estremeciera, pero hizo un esfuerzo por seguir.

-¿Por qué?

Volvió a reír, esta vez burlona y débil.

 _Because he deserves it._

 _Because for that I live._

 _Because that I am._

Antes de poder siquiera meditar en sus palabras, volvió a escuchar esa risa macabra que parecía interferir en sus pensamientos y obligarle a escucharla resonando en la habitación. La sombra se desvaneció y su silueta dio lugar a un cuerpo. Entonces lo entendió. No la había atacado. No había herido a la figura oscura. Había matado a...


	8. Baile de Navidad

Despertó. Se sentó en la cama como si un resorte en su espalda hubiese sido liberado de presión. Observó con pánico a su al rededor, asegurándose de que estaba en su habitación. Sudaba frío. La respiración agitada. Una horrible sensación recorría su espalda. Despertó con un sobresalto a su acompañante en el proceso.

-¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz ronca de a castaña a sus espaldas, ella aún no lograba calmarse. Se decía que ya había acabado, que ya estaba a salvo, pero su subconsciente se negaba a aceptar ese hecho. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pudo caer en su trampa? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que era...

-¿Elsa?- la voz preocupada de la castaña hizo que saliese del océano de sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia ella, se había sentado a su lado y podía apreciar la preocupación en los ojos oscuros.

-Sí, sí, solo fue una...- trató de sonar convincente, pero su voz temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Pesadilla.

la sola mención de esa palabras, y de esa manera que no podía dejar de escucharla, hizo que la reina se estremeciera. Cerró los ojos, intentado escapar de la sensación que insistía en que las horribles escenas que había presenciado hacía unos momentos no eran solo una ilusión que la atormentaba, sino que era una realidad que aún no pasaba.

Los abrió nuevamente al sentir los fuertes brazos de la chica-lobo rodeándola, brindándole aquel sentimiento de seguridad que necesitaba, que ansiaba en esos momentos, y que, sin embargo, no lograba tranquilizarle.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, aún era de noche. Serían aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. Éso era raro. Nunca se había despertado de una pesadilla antes del amanecer.

tal vez fuese la angustia y la insoportable visión de ésa en particular lo que le hizo despertarse en un intento desesperado por escapar de algo que quedaría, de todas maneras, grabado en su mente. Aún así, no pudo dejar de pensar que había algo más. Algo que se le estaba escapando. Algo que faltó por ver. Algo que tuvo que hacer, ver, oír o lo que fuese.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Ashley.

-Se sintió tan real...- musitó la reina, su voz temblorosa, su cuerpo se había relajado bajo el acto protector de la castaña. Lástima que su mente no corría con la misma suerte, ¿cómo podría protegerse de sí misma?

-Solo fue un sueño...

-No estoy tan segura de éso...- replicó, abrazándose a ella en un intento de que sus palabras no impactasen tanto en su, en esos momentos, frágil consciencia- Tú misma lo dijiste: son sueños de advertencia. ¿Qué pasa si alguien intenta matarme? ¿Qué pasa si alguien intenta asesinar a... Anna?- su voz se quebró, la joven la estrechó más contra sí.

Era la primera vez que pensaba en éso y la sola idea de que alguien estuviese acechando a su hermana le causaba mil y un sensaciones distintas, cada una peor que la anterior. ¿Cómo haría para protegerle? ¿Y si los sueños eran un vistazo al futuro? ¿Éso significaba que su hermana...

No. Se negaba a creer éso. Prefería creer que era solo una ilusión perturbadora, o un atentado del universo para hacerle sufrir, o cualquier otra cosa que no significase que ése sería el destino de su hermana y que a ella solamente le correspondería presenciarlo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Haz muerto en algún sueño?

-No- la pregunta le inquietó, pero debía pensar que la castaña sabía lo que decía.

-¿Controlas lo que haces?

-Sí.

-Debes procurar que las cosas sigan así- la afirmación de la ojimarrón la descolocó y subió la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada café llena de confort- Cuando mueres en un sueño, es casi inevitable que mueras en la vida real. Cuando tu vida peligra, siempre haz de despertar antes de morir. Si no, morirás en el mundo real. No importa lo que pase en los sueños, quién esté en peligro o la situación en la que te encuentres, debes mantenerte con vida.

-Pero Anna, ¿ella...- le causaba terror incluso formular la pregunta, como si decirlo en voz alta fuese a provocar que sucediese realmente.

-No, ella estará bien, siempre y cuando haga lo mismo. Es tu sueño, por lo tanto no la afectará a ella, pero es peligroso para ti si algo te llegase a suceder- hizo una pausa y agregó- Te digo ésto porque es el único lugar en el que no puedo protegerte...

-¿Dónde?- sabía la respuesta, pero quería asegurarse de que fuese cierto y que no estaba delirando. Aún.

-Dentro de tu cabeza...

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-¿Por cuánto más durará ésto?- inquirió la reina.

-No tengo idea...

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en nada y a la vez en todo. La mente en blanco con pequeñas manchas de pensamientos borrosos que, aunque no se distinguen, no se está seguro de lo que son, se sabe que están allí. Luego de solo escuchar el susurro inentendible de pensamientos nublados, la reina rompió el silencio.

-Es mejor volver a dormir- dijo con suavidad, soltándose del agarre de la castaña y recostándose de nuevo.

La chica-lobo la vio mientras volvía a recostarse antes de dirigir la mirada al ventanal tras el cual la nieve cayendo eran pequeños puntos confundibles, de no ser por su carencia de brillo, con las estrellas, quedándose absorta viendo, realmente, a la nada.

-¿Ash?- el comportamiento de la joven extrañó a la reina, ésta seguía sumida en sus pensamientos- ¿Ashley?- comenzaba a inquietarle su falta de respuesta y no parecía tener intenciones de reaccionar, parecía no escucharla siquiera.

Iba a incorporarse nuevamente y su mano se posó inconscientemente sobre la cola de la chica-lobo; inmediatamente ésta se tensó, su espalda se arqueó, sus orejas se irguieron y los pelos de su cola se erizaron.

-Por favor... no toques mi cola- dijo la castaña con un hilo de voz mientras que la ojiazul retiraba con cierta duda y extrañes su mano, sintiendo curiosidad por su reacción.

-Lo siento, no sabía que te molestaba- pero en realidad no pareció molestarle, fue más como si le fuese sorprendido.

-No me molesta- aclaró volviéndose a ella por fin- Es muy sensible- siguió, recostándose a su lado- Y es mía. No se toca la cola de un lobo- agregó infantilmente, la reina rió y se acomodó en su pecho, pensando en ese punto débil que acababa de descubrir...

* * *

Los días de invierno parecían pasar con calma. La princesa había estado planeando un Baile de Navidad, el cual tendría lugar en la Nochebuena. La alegría navideña se respiraba en el aire mientras el personal del castillo se movilizaba para tener todo preparado a la perfección. Mientras que la princesa desbordaba emoción, la reina reñía con la castaña para encontrar algo que estuviese dispuesta a utilizar en el baile de esa noche, encontrándose las tres en la alcoba de la segunda.

-¿Sabías que a veces eres imposible?- expresó la reina viendo a la ojimarrón sentada sobre la cama en posición de loto, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano, observando los atuendos que las hermanas sacaban del armario de la mayor que, según ellas, iban con ella.

-Lo sé- sonrió.

-No entiendo qué quieres usar- dijo la princesa- Digo, te hemos mostrado casi todo el ropero y no estás dispuesta a usar nada.

-Debes vestirte bien para esta noche- terció la reina, la chica-lobo arqueó una ceja- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Me niego rotundamente a usar un vestido- sentenció la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me rindo, ve desnuda si quieres- dijo la reina, dejando sobre una silla el vestido azul que tenía en manos.

-¿De verdad quieres éso?- Ashley sonrió, la ojiazul se ruborizó pero lo disimuló enseguida- Éso sería ser exhibicionista. Y sé lo que voy a usar esta noche.

-¿Hasta ahora lo dices?- dijo la princesa, lanzando el vestido rojo que tenía en mano en la misma silla- Y, ¿qué piensas usar? Digo, si se puede saber.

-Tendrán que esperar hasta la noche para saberlo- dijo y se recostó en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que debería ayudar a Kris con su traje; la última vez que lo dejé vestirse solo usó un saco de paja- rió la princesa tomando rumbo hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla se detuvo y dijo- Nos vemos en la noche, deberían comenzar a arreglarse, no querrán llegar tarde- meditó un momento y luego agregó- Aunque sea por separado.

Luego de que la princesa se retirase, la reina inició en la tarea de poner su ropa nuevamente dentro del el baile de Navidad habrían personas de todo tipo, desde comerciantes hasta panaderos y herreros, por lo tanto no podía arriesgarse a presentarse junto a Ashley.

De cualquier manera que lo hiciese, tal vez habrían personas que las considerarían amigas, pero también habría quienes harían sus propias conclusiones si las veían juntas. Y, aunque no estarían equivocados, era mejor evitarse problemas y no cometer una imprudencia.

Tenía que admitir que le entristecía un poco no poder presentarse con ella como lo que eran: pareja; pero quién sabe lo que pasaría si hacían éso. Había un mundo de posibilidades y muy pocas eran buenas, mientras que la mayoría terminaban mal, en especial para la castaña. Tal vez ella, por ser la reina, no se ganaría el desprecio total de su pueblo, pero la chica-lobo podría tener el peor de los finales.

Aparte del hecho de que sus poderes eran un secreto que solo sabían ellos, y probablemente el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, quién sabe cómo reaccionaría el pueblo al enterarse de ello. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar una relación normal por ella.

¿A quién le importaba el mostrarse en público? Sabía que éso era real y prefería conservarlo antes de echarlo por la borda por el idealismo de una relación. Además, no podía negar que la joven se esforzaba por hacer la relación lo más normal posible, siempre cuidando de no ser descubiertas y sacándole una sonrisa con cada pequeño y cuidado detalle.

-Quiero que bailes con alguien esta noche- le escuchó decir de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pides éso?

\- Te conozco, y sé que si te invitan a bailar te negarás por no querer molestarme.

-Ash...

-No quiero que rechaces al menos una invitación a bailar- recalcó sin levantarse, observando el techo de la cama.

-Sigo sin entender por qué me pides éso- dijo la reina, dejando de lado los vestidos y sentándose a su lado.

-Así no se levantarán sospechas. Sé que iremos por separado, pero es solo por precaución- la castaña trataba de sonar lo más convincentemente sincera, pero Elsa pudo notar un dejo extraño en su voz, algo parecido al dolor o tristeza, pero que era bien disimulado con indiferencia.

Tal vez de ser otra persona hubiese creído sus intensiones, pero siendo ella, conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía, sabía cuál era el trasfondo de su petición.

-Tal vez conozcas a alguien con quien te gustaría bailar- éso fue lo que faltó para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Tal vez lo haga- le siguió el juego, la castaña cerró los ojos- Pero bailar con alguien no es bailar contigo- la chica-lobo volvió a abrir los ojos y los enfocó en ella, podía ver perfectamente e sentimiento reflejado en los ojos cafés.

-Sabes que no podemos...

-Lo sé- le cortó la rubia- Pero éso no quiere decir que deba o quiera buscar a alguien más- la castaña suspiró y cerró los ojos nuevamente- Ash, sé por qué estás diciendo ésto y no, no necesita a nadie más.

-Entonces deberías saber que no quiero ser la causa por la que no tengas una familia propia, una relación normal- seguía sin abrir los ojos, ahora siquiera se molestaba en disfrazar la tristeza que invadía su voz.

-Hace unos días decías que normal no significa bueno.

-Es diferente...

-No, no lo es. Escucha, puedes lamentarte si quieres por no tener lo que tendríamos en cualquier otra relación, a mí también me encantaría poder ir contigo al baile, pero, desgraciadamente, no se puede tener todo- habló con toda la sinceridad que podía expresar con palabras, incluso parecía ligeramente molesta o exasperada. Su voz se suavizó- Y si es de elegir entre lo normal y lo verdadero, te elijo a ti.

Se levantó, dándole la espalda a la castaña, quien se había quedado viéndole fijamente, sin expresión en la mirada, volvió a retomar la labor que había dejado de lado momentos atrás. Intentaba calmar sus pensamientos. Sí, entendía a lo que refería la joven porque, sí, también, había llegado a pensarlo; pero le dolía que la castaña dudase tanto de algo que, si fuese posible, sería incluso tangible.

Entendía el hecho de que tenía miedo de que llegase otra persona e interviniese entre ellas. Sabía que se sentía frustrada, o culpable, por no poder darle tantas cosas. Pero le dolía que no se diese cuenta de que éso no importaba. ¿Qué más daban tantas cosas? Eran un precio muy bajo a pagar.

La duda. Le dolía. Le dolía que dudase. El que desconfiase. Y algo le decía que por éso había cosas que la castaña le ocultaba. Por la inseguridad, por el miedo, habría cosas que, tal vez, no le estaba diciendo. Sintió como le rodeaba con sus brazos de a cintura y descansaba su mentón en su hombro, impidiéndole seguir en su tarea de distracción.

No habló, solo le abrazó de ésa forma posesiva. Pasados unos minutos en esa posición y en silencio intentó soltarse de su agarre, la ojimarrón lo evitó, aferrándose más a ella.

-Ash...

-Lo siento- susurró Ashley, su voz era quebradiza, pero, nuevamente, no habían indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Ser tan cobarde- se lamentó, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

-¿De qué hablas?- no era demasiado raro no saber a qué se refería la joven en ciertas ocasiones.

-Si no fuese tan cobarde, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de darte lo que mereces...

-Ash...

-...O al menos ofrecerte algo mejor...

-No digas éso.

-Mereces algo mejor que yo...

-Ashley, cállate- ordenó, se dio vuelta y tomándola del chaleco la atrajo a sí, uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado.

La joven seguía abrazándole de la cintura, mientras que sus propias manos pasaban a su espalda y la atraían cada vez un poco más hacia sí. La castaña comenzó a caminar hasta lentamente ponerla contra la pared y avivar el beso. Bajó a su cuello, comenzando a besarlo, Mientras que sus manos ahora se posaban en sus caderas y una de sus piernas se entrometía entre las suyas.

Sus manos vagaban por la espalda de la chica-lobo, quien no dejaba de intensificar la actividad en su cuello, sacándole suspiros profundos. Encontró camino hasta sus glúteos, los que apretó casi inconscientemente, sacándole un gruñido.

Volvió a subir sus manos, colándose dentro de la camisa dela joven, pasando sus uñas por su espalda. La atrajo más a sí, apegando más sus cuerpos, recibiendo su calor, disfrutando de sus besos y de su deseo de complacerle.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Se escuchó como alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se sobresaltó, pero la castaña solo ignoró el sonido solicitante y siguió en su labor.

-Ash... tengo que... atender- dijo entrecortadamente, pero la chica-lobo no tenía intensiones de detenerse y ella no hacía demasiado para que lo hiciese.

-No... no tienes que.

-Puede ser importante- insistió la rubia, el golpeteo en la puerta volvió a escucharse. Escuchó un gruñido de la castaña, inconforme, las lamidas y mordidas se convirtieron en besos suaves y subió dejando un camino de estos hasta plantar un beso e su mejilla y alejarse, mostrando una media sonrisa algo forzada y los ojos nublados.

la reina caminó hasta la puerta, intentando calmar el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro y acentuando su ropa con sus manos. Tras la puerta se encontraba el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Vestía similar a la chica castaña, solo que usaba un chaleco color verde y una camisa crema.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- inquirió la rubia, intentando no sonar demasiado irritada.

-Lamento molestarla, majestad, pero me han dicho que Ashley estaba aquí- dijo el pelirrojo, la ojimarrón se acercó en tanto escuchó su nombre y observó al pelirrojo con recelo. El hecho de que fuese el día de Nochebuena no significaba que sus sentimientos para con él cambiaban. Mientras tanto la rubia se preguntaba qué querría con Ashley.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, her... Ashley. Por favor- pidió, la chica-lobo frunció el entrecejo y le dirigió una mirada a la reina, quien le devolvió otra, dudosa, luego la joven cruzó el umbral de la puerta y le indicó que la cerrase. Intrigada y desconfiada, la ojiazul procedió a hacer lo que le pidió.

Se quedó allí de pie tras la plancha de madera que le impedía saber con certeza lo que pasaba al otro lado de esta. La curiosidad le impedía quitarse de allí. ¿Qué querría hablar el príncipe con la castaña? Escuchó pasos, parecían haberse alejado de la puerta pero aún estaban frente a ella. La curiosidad le llevó a escuchar una conversación que probablemente era privada y que, aún así, se desarrollaba en medio de un pasillo y frente al guardia que acompañaba al hombre.

No se había percatado de que ya se había perdido parte de esta.

En mi posición no hay mucho más que pueda hacer, escuchó la voz arrepentida del pelirrojo.

Aún así no es suficiente, y mucho menos para enmendar algo así; exclamó la voz de Ashley, la cual tenía un inusual, muy inusual, tono de voz frío.

No sé qué esperas que haga.

Lo que hagas ya no importa.

Entonces, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que me quedase a enfrentarlos por mi cuenta? Sabes que no habría resultado nada bien.

Con que no hubieses hecho nada hubiese sido suficiente.

Déjame enmendarlo, sé que no vas a perdonarme, pero al menos déjame compensarte, estoy seguro de que aún hay algo que pueda hacer.

Éso ya no importa. No actuaste cuando debías hacerlo y supongo que éstas son las consecuencias.

No es solo éso. Hay algo más. ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan malo para que no quieras darme una oportunidad?

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

No se trata de oportunidades. Se trata de lo que fue y de lo que es. De lo que no se va a olvidar. Aunque se perdone. De lo que hay que aceptar, una pausa equivalente a un suspiro, pero que duele hacerlo. Haz de saber perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

La conversación parecía haber terminado. Se alejó de la puerta y los pensamientos empezaron a aflorar en su cabeza. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que, al menos la castaña, sabía que había estado escuchando la conversación.

Parecía que estaban hablando de algo que hubiese hecho el príncipe a la joven, tal vez de aquello que le relató la castaña. Pero habían cosas que no encajaban en ese contexto y que se desviaban mucho del tema, haciéndole pensar mil y un cosas al respecto. Obligó al hilo de sus pensamientos a detenerse. No quería hacerse ideas que le llevasen a desconfiar de Ashley. Aunque no sabía si debía o no hacerlo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse detrás de la castaña. Había vuelto a concentrarse en los vestidos fuera del armario. Escuchó sus pasos acercarse a ella.

-¿De qué quería hablar?- inquirió la reina con fingida curiosidad indiferente. Tal vez se lo dijese y aclararía lo que escuchó.

-Nada importante- malditas respuestas incompletas que solo lograban alimentar la duda; sintió como volvía a abrazarle de la cintura.

-Éso lo dudo- dijo casi inconscientemente, escuchó una risa/bufido por parte de la castaña y luego le sintió depositar un beso en su hombro. acto seguido soltó su agarre.

-Es mejor que nos arreglemos- dijo Ashley caminando hacia la puerta con paso lento y vacilante, como si quisiera que le detuviese, pero dudaba si debía hacerlo- No querrás llegar tarde- sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

Las preguntas eran demasiadas, se arremolinaban formando una tormenta de interrogantes en su mente y no quería pensar en ellas. Pero la conversación con el pelirrojo seguía repitiéndose en su mente y con cada repetición había una nueva teoría, una nueva duda. Cada duda contenía algo de dolor, y el dolor, temor. Pero no había nada qué temer, ¿cierto? Ashley jamás la lastimaría o tramaría a sus espaldas. Ashley no lo haría. Pero, cabe destacar que, habían ocasiones en las que no era ella. Y tal vez éso sería un problema.

* * *

En todo baile de Navidad la alegría es palpable, y ése no era la excepción. Las personas estaban reunidas en el gran salón, conversaban animadamente unos con otros. El aire estaba impregnado de delicioso aroma y todos parecían estar muy a gusto. El baile se había iniciado al ocaso y ya a eso de las nueve la mayoría de las personas estaban allí, disfrutando de una agradable velada. Muchos de los invitados se habían acercado a saludar a la reina, quien cordialmente devolvía la intención. Frecuentemente su mirada pasaba por entre la multitud, buscando a cierta persona que no parecía haberse dignado a bajar aún.

Estaba conversando con su hermana cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos. Hacía unos momentos había tenido el placer de conocer al príncipe John, un hombre alto y fornido de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, todo lo contrario a la chica-lobo, muy galante y educado, bastante guapo. Justo hablaba de él con su hermana cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no le estaba prestando atención, tenía la vista fija en un punto a sus espaldas, los labios entreabiertos en una clara expresión de sorpresa.

-Podría decir que valió la pena el misterio, ¿no lo crees?- insinuó la pelirroja, la reina se volvió, curiosa, y vio el motivo de su asombro.

Allí estaba Ashley, el motivo de sus conflictos mentales. Lucía completamente diferente vestida de esa manera. Usaba una gabardina negra de botones dorados con una camisa roja como fondo, pantalones negros y botas igual. Un brazalete de plata que realmente siempre usaba se destacaba en su muñeca derecha. Su cabello, aunque peinado, seguía teniendo ese toque desordenado que lo caracterizaba y caía sobre su ojo izquierdo, otorgándole un cierto aire de misterio y sensualidad.

Su típica sonrisa ladeada complementaba el atuendo mientras hablaba animadamente con un joven que parecía tener no más de 20 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien le sonreía con aparentes intensiones de coqueteo.

Se quedó embelesada por un momento observando a la joven cambiada antes de caer en el hecho de que el joven con el que hablaba le estaba coqueteando. Le estaba coqueteando. No sabía si la castaña no se daba cuente o le seguía el juego.

Un sentimiento extraño y ardiente se presentó en la boca de su estómago y frunció inconscientemente el entrecejo. Veía la escena en cámara lenta. El chico acercándose a ella. Ella riendo y sin intensiones aparentes de apartarlo. ¿Acaso ese sería el motivo por el que quería que buscase a alguien más? ¿Ya lo habría hecho ella?

Una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su hermana ya no se encontraba allí. En su lugar, el príncipe John le sonreía divertido.

-¿He interrumpido un pensamiento?- preguntó este con voz grave, refiriéndose a su anterior ensimismamiento.

-Oh, no, para nada- mintió hábilmente la reina- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- dijo al ver que el hombro se quedaba en silencio, algo nervioso.

-Me preguntaba si, su majestad, me concedería el honor de un baile- sonó nervioso al decir eso, le pareció bastante tierno, hizo una pequeña y formal inclinación de cabeza al pedirlo.

Lo pensó por un momento. Normalmente hubiese puesto la excusa de no saber bailar, lo cual ya era una completa mentira. Pero ahora estaba considerando el concederle el baile. No porque realmente le llamase la atención, sino porque lo veía como una manera de devolverle la jugada a la castaña. Aunque no estuviese segura de que estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Vio de reojo a donde se encontraba la joven con el chico de ojos verdes. En ese momento éste le ofrecía su mano, ella rió y aceptándola se dirigieron a bailar.

-Por supuesto- aceptó decidida, el príncipe le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano se dirigieron al centro de la pista.

La intensión de bailar a la vista de todos era atraer la mirada de una persona en particular. Mirada que percibía momentáneamente. Ashley tenía razón. Había príncipes pésimos bailando. Eso o era porque solo había bailado antes con ella y las diferencias eran muy notorias.

El hombre robusto, aunque se movía con seguridad, sus movimientos eran toscos y algo bruscos, eran insulsos y automatizados, su porte era rígido. En cambio, la joven se movía con suavidad, con una delicadeza que mayormente usaba solo con ella, su acostumbrado porte sereno y movimientos espontáneos.

Aunque no quería admitirse el hecho de estar celosa, ver a la castaña bailando de esa misma forma con el chico lograba que el ardor aumentase y se alojase en su pecho. Al finalizar la pieza sonaron los aplausos y todos se inclinaron hacia su pareja. El príncipe le estuvo persiguiendo durante un rato después, intentando entablar conversación, ella le cortaba sutil pero directamente, pero él parecía no darse cuenta.

Pasado un rato pudo escaparse de él en un momento de despiste, no sin que antes le informase que se quedaría un tiempo en Arendelle. Logró divisar a la ojimarrón entre la gente, se dirigía a los jardines junto al joven de cabello castaño, algún impulso la llevó a seguirlos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un punto donde la música era solo un rumor distante y la mayor parte de la iluminación era dada por la luna. El joven estaba de pie junto a la castaña, observándola con atención, ella subió la mirada al cielo, fijándola en la luna que brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, con melancolía en sus ojos.

-Te hemos extrañado- dijo, por fin, el joven castaño con voz grave y tímida. Un segundo. ¿Se conocían?

-No sé si alegrarme o apenarme por ello- respondió Ashley aún con la mirada fija en la luna.

-¿Realmente no piensas volver?- preguntó el joven con tristeza.

-¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Quién me aceptaría?

-Yo te aceptaré- aseguró, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la castaña- Y sé de quienes, también, lo harán. Y te perdonarán.

-La única persona que quisiera que pudiese perdonarme ya no está- suspiró Ashley bajando la mirada, el joven la estrechó con cariño.

No sabía qué pensar. Fue alejándose del lugar con cautela al darse cuenta de que pequeños copos de nieve se arremolinaban a su alrededor, confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Volver, aceptar, perdonar, ¿de qué estaban hablando? Sabía muy bien que habían cosas que la castaña no le había dicho, pero no podía pensar en nada que se relacionase con dichos términos.

 _Te hemos extrañado_. ¿Quiénes? _La única persona que quisiera que pudiese perdonarme ya no está_. ¿A quién se refería?Las preguntas eran demasiadas y la información muy poca. ¿Qué le estaba ocultando Ashley? Cuando pensaba saber un poco más de ella, aparecían nuevas cuestiones para poner en duda esa verdad.

Cuando ella se retiró de lugar, la conversación entre los dos jóvenes prosiguió. Conscientes de que ahora sí estaban completamente solos.

-Sé que en gran parte no quieres volver por eso, pero sé que hay algo más- dijo el joven con suavidad, aún abrazando a la chica-lobo, ella esbozó una media sonrisa. La conocía bastante bien.

-Me gusta estar aquí- fue la respuesta de Ashley.

-¿La encontraste?

-Sí.

-Y ¿cómo es?¿Es tan hermosa como se dice?

-¿Haz visto a la reina?

-¿Tan hermosa?

-Es ella- se hizo un silencio durante el cual el joven veía asombrado, Ashley suspiró- Y tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De poder hacerle daño.

-¿No la tenías bajo control?

-¿Recuerdas el... sacrificio que tuve que hacer para mantenerla bajo control?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Pues no fue suficiente, Joseph. Amenaza con dañarle. No puedo controlarla. No tengo el valor suficiente para acabar con ésto, y no sé si ella podría hacerlo.

-Pero ¿sí estás segura de que es ella?

-Más que segura.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella es la única que me ha hecho sentir... algo.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas más. No había vuelto a ver a Ashley. No había bailado con nadie más. No había vuelto a ver al príncipe. Solo hablaba lo justo y necesario con las personas. Las preguntas no había dejado de surgir. Las palabras de los jóvenes se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Su subconsciente se negaba a aceptar que estaba celosa.

La duda seguía ardiendo en su pecho. Ya a las doce la fiesta dio por concluida. Las personas volvieron a sus hogares, más de uno tambaleándose y con ayuda de sus acompañantes.

Caminaba por los pasillos superiores con rumbo a su habitación. Los pasillos, aunque iluminados, estaban desolados y le causaba cierta inquietud caminar sola por estos. Se preguntó si su hermana se habría sentido así cuando hacía probablemente ese mismo camino para instalarse fuera de su habitación. Escuchó pasos detrás de sí, prefirió ignorarlos y llegar a la comodidad de sus aposentos.

-Así que me ignoras- escuchó la voz de Ashley a sus espaldas. Se detuvo, mas no se volvió. Notó algo extraño en su voz. La joven caminó hasta ella, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándola y apoyándose en ella para no caer.

Estando cerca, se dio cuenta de lo que le pareció extraño en ella: la joven se había pasado con las copas. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, su cabello despeinado, el traje desalineado y los ojos sombríos.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- la respuesta era obvia, pero tenía que preguntar.

-Un poco... no es para tanto- en el rostro de la ojimarrón rostro había una sonrisa y se aferraba a ella con demasiado cariño para estar en todos sus sentidos. La reina comenzó a caminar nuevamente, llevando a la castaña enganchada a ella- ¿Qué tienes?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me ignoraste durante casi toda la velada, no creas que no me di cuenta.

-¿No se supone que eso debíamos hacer? Ignorarnos...- la joven se detuvo, obligando a Elsa a hacerlo también. Había sido un tanto evidente.

-¿Estás... celosa?- preguntó la joven divertida, alzando una ceja.

-Si un tipo le coquetea a tu novia, creo que es lógico- dijo la rubia antes de poder pensárselo dos veces, se regañó mentalmente al saber que la ojimarrón estaría sonriendo complacida.

-¿Novia?- repitió la castaña, como absorta en la palabra.

-¿Sigues pretendiendo que no lo somos?- maldito impulso de celos.

-No, es solo que... no me habías llamado así antes- la reina volvió su rostro para ver a la castaña observándola inocente y sonrojada- Me gusta como suena- sonrió para luego tomar posesión de sus labios.

-¿Qué haces?- Elsa reaccionó luego de haberse dejado levar por unos segundos- Alguien podría vernos- la chica-lobo no parecía tener intensiones de desistir, puesto que había vuelto a reclamar sus labios con demanda.

-No hay nadie cerca- masculló la castaña sobre sus labios antes de tomarla y, de alguna manera, cargarla al estilo nupcial. Su acción sorprendió a la reina e instintivamente pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros buscando apoyo.

-Ashley Stone, ¿qué estás tramando?- cuestionó la reina al ver la sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¿No lo sabes?- rió Ashley, la rubia enarcó una ceja- Pienso que debería compensarte por no haber podido bailar contigo- dijo antes de camina con ella en brazos, la rubia solo atinó a soltar una risa y negar con la cabeza.

Aunque la reina confiaba en que los sentidos de la castaña aseguraban que no había nadie cerca de ellas, ambas eran ajenas a la mirada curiosa de cierto ojiverde que había estado observando interesado la escena desde la esquina del pasillo...

* * *

 **Wenas Wenas, babys.**

 **Como habrán notado reescribí la historia. De esta manera está escrita en wattpad, por lo tanto no habrá necesidad de que se pasen por allí.**

 **Era necesario que cambiase todo esto, ya que si no lo hacía iban a haber cosas que no coincidirían con el principio e iba a ser un arroz con mango.**

 **Estos últimos meses he estado en la tarea de reescribirlo y de hacer el siguiente cap, el cual me ha dado algunos problemillas. Nada que no se pueda resolver.**

 **Me comprometo a subir el cap para antes del 5/01/17. Si no lo subo... aceptaré un reto: tendré que hacer una historia corta (ElsaXAshley) con el tema que me digan en los comentarios. Sí, una historia por comentario.**

 **Bueno, damos y caballeras, ponys y dragones, unicornios e hipogrifos, espero que les esté gustando este humilde fic más dramático que una novela de Venevisión jajaja.**

 **Déjeme su comentario para saber qué tal les pareció la reescripción. Acepto preguntas, críticas y sugerencias.**

 **Nos leemos en Problema Animal.**

 **Chau chau.**


	9. Problema Animal

Las mañanas de invierno son especialmente agradables. Sol suave, ambiente frío, nieve fuera. El frío que era contrarrestado por el calor del cuerpo a su lado. El despertarse en brazos de la persona que se ama era un excelente regalo de Navidad luego de una buena noche. Sonrió observando a la castaña dormida. No quiso despertarle y se recostó nuevamente en su pecho, escuchando los latidos suaves y rápidos de su corazón.

Pasó un rato siendo arrullada por ese sonido confortante, el sube y baja de su respiración y el agradable frío mañanero, solo disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad junto a ella, donde no tenía preocupaciones, donde estaba serena, donde no había nada que pudiese perturbarla.

Le sintió removerse, estaba despertando. Subió la mirada y la vio abrir los ojos con lentitud mientras que de su garganta salía algo parecido a un ronroneo. Solo los había entreabierto cuando volvió a cerrarlos, rezongando. Parecía molestarle la luz.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- quiso saber la reina, observando a la castaña con los ojos cerrados y una mueca en la boca.

-Sí, creo que me excedí con las copas- habló la joven con voz ronca y sin abrir los ojos- Se me pasará en un momento- aseguró formando una media sonrisa sobre la cual la rubia plantó un beso. La chica-lobo no permitió que se alejase y se adueñó posesivamente de sus labios, desesperada por sentir esa caricia, mostrando necesidad con el contacto.

Con un movimiento se posicionó sobre ella y vigorizó el ataque de su boca. Sus manos pasaban a recorrer la espalda de la ojimarrón, pero esta las tomó y sujetando sus muñecas la inmovilizó recostada en su cama. Forcejeó un poco, pero la joven reafirmó su agarre y le advirtió con un gruñido que se detuviese. Pero había algo.

Algo en la fuerza con la que sujetaba sus muñecas. Algo en el hecho de que luchaba por llevar el dominio a toda costa. Le resultó extraño. Ashley podía llegar a ser muy dominante, más nunca se empeñaba de tal manera en ello. Y no lo confirmó hasta que soltó una de sus muñecas y posó su mano en su abdomen.

Estaba fría. Esa zona sensible pudo percibir lo que su muñeca no reconoció. Su mano estaba helada. El tacto de Ashley era cálido, un contraste total con el suyo. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Ash?- masculló la rubia sobre sus labios, la castaña seguía buscando su boca- A-Ashley- su voz tembló con una nota de temor y la chica-lobo se detuvo antes ese llamado momento de detenerse fue de forma abrupta, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo de repente. Le escuchó soltar un gemido y luego se separó de ella con lentitud, observándola como en shock, con la respiración pesada- ¿Ash?- la joven seguía con la mirada perdida, parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

-¿Estás bien?- la castaña abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron y solo atinó a negar con la cabeza y bajar la _orejas_. Cuando intentó tocar su mejilla, la ojimarrón se hizo a un lado, asustada. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Se sentó en la cama, unos diez centímetros separaban sus rostros, había temor reflejado en los ojos cafés- Ashley- murmuró intentando nuevamente tocar su mejilla, la chica-lobo no se movió pero ella dudo por un momento si debía hacerlo.

Su mejilla tenía la misma temperatura tibia de siempre, suave, la castaña cerró los ojos con el contacto, su respiración empezaba a acompasarse. Se abrazó a ella, escondiendo su rostro en la abertura de su cuello.

-No sé qué me pasó- musitó Ashley con voz temblorosa.

-Ya no importa...

-Por supuesto que importa- contradijo, aferrándose más a ella- Pude haberte hecho daño.

-No lo hiciste, éso es lo que importa- aunque Elsa misma había estado asustada por su comportamiento, si lo demostraba sería peor para la castaña, puesto que se sentía culpable por algo que no controlaba. Admitir que esas pérdidas del control le causaban temor y una fuerte opresión en el pecho solo contribuiría en su suplicio mental.

-¿En qué momento te volviste tan optimista?- preguntó la castaña a modo de broma, lástima que su voz no sonó tan entusiasta como hubiese querido.

-Bueno, Anna es mi hermana. Y hubo un momento en el que tú también lo eras. En algún momento me tenía que contagiar, ¿no lo crees?- no era optimismo, era compasión, más lástima, más amor.

-Es bueno que ese momento sea ahora- de la garganta de la joven salió una risa forzada, algo áspera.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición unos minutos más mientras la joven castaña terminaba de calmarse.

-Por cierto- dijo Ashley separándose y viéndole a los ojos, los propios habían recuperado ese brillo inocente y la chispa traviesa- Feliz Navidad- sonrió para plantar un casto beso en sus labios.

-Feliz Navidad- respondió la reina antes de volver a reclamar sus labios. En algún momento la joven sintió un peso ligero en su muñeca izquierda, dirigió su mirada a ella. Su muñeca era adornada por un brazalete delgado, aparentemente de plata con detalles en dorado. Volvió la mirada a la reina, quien le veía con una sonrisa- Pensé que sería adecuado.

-Lo es, me encanta- sonrió la castaña- Por cierto, tengo que salir por unos días- añadió con inocencia.

-¿Salir? ¿Adónde?- preguntó a reina con curiosidad.

-Es Navidad, así que debo ir a ver a unos amigos- expuso, restándole importancia- Saldré en unas horas. Con Joseph.

-¿Es chico con el que estabas anoche?

-El mismo.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó alzando una ceja, la castaña ladeó la cabeza con inocencia- ¿Irás con él? ¿Adónde?- exigía saber la relación que tenía con el muchacho.

-Iremos a ver a unos amigos- repitió Ashley.

-Anoche te estaba coqueteando- le soltó, la joven pareció confundida por momentos, luego sonrió.

-¿De veras?- rió, la rubia no encontraba la gracia- ¿Éso fue lo que viste?- seguía riendo, la expresión seria de la reina no cambiaba y no entendía el motivo de su diversión- Me encanta que estés celosa- dijo besándola de nuevo, intentó resistirse pero al cabo de unos segundos le estaba siguiendo el beso.

-Ashley, ya en serio- intentó hablar sobre sus labios, lo cual se le hacía muy difícil, puesto que la ojimarrón sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos; se separó de ella y se quedó viéndole a los ojos.

-No debes preocuparte.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo.

-El hecho de que te amo- la rubia enarcó una ceja, como diciendo _Aparte de éso_.

-Dame una razón para confiar en él.

-Es mi primo- éso cambiaba todo. Mientras que la reina fulminaba a la joven con la mirada, Ashley soltaba la carcajada al aire observando su expresión.

-¿Quieres dejar de reír?

-¿Por qué?-seguía riendo.

Había pocas maneras de hacer que la castaña dejase de reír. Y en ese momento ninguna parecía factible. Pero, es esa situación, se añadía una opción perfecta a la lista. La ojimarrón estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y éso le daba una gran oportunidad.

Estaba demasiado ocupada riendo como para notar que la reina se movía hasta tomar su cola. Inmediatamente dejó de reír, soltó un gemido, su espalda se arqueó y sus orejas se irguieron. Una sonrisa triunfal adornaba el rostro de la reina.

-No...

-¿Que no toque tu cola?- susurró a poca distancia del rostro de la joven, quien mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, intentado hablar pero sin emitir sonido- Es sensible, ¿cierto?- insinuó sonriendo, la castaña asintió con la cabeza. Comenzó a acariciar su cola.

Era suave, rígida, no estaba a merced, pero era manipulable, de pelo gris bastante sedoso. Con sus acciones le sacaba pequeños gemidos a la chica-lobo, quien sujetaba sus hombros con sus manos.

Era un punto débil, muy débil; la castaña era difícil de dominar, siempre que lo lograba ella encontraba la forma de invertir los papeles. Pero al parecer ahora no. Le tenía realmente a su merced. Pero tal vez no era el momento de aprovechar éso. Acercándose a besarle dejó su cola y se concentró en la caricia.

-Y se supone que yo soy la mala- masculló sobre sus labios, la reina no pudo reprimir una risa por su comentario.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y, como dijo, la castaña se marchó junto al joven de ojos verdes, identificado como Joseph, no sin antes haberse despedido de ella y prometer que en el transcurso de cuatro días estaría de vuelta. El pensamiento de que tal vez no volvería atacó su ó no pensar en éso y convencerse de que ella no haría éso. Pero el recordatorio de la idea martilleaba en su subconsciente.

Debía confiar en ella, aunque se le hiciese tan difícil con tantas dudas dando vueltas en su cabeza.

* * *

¿Podría estar más angustiada? Había pasado ya una semana desde la partida de Ashley y no había noticias de ella. El segundo día de su viaje le había llegado una carta de ella atada a la pata de un halcón blando de alas grises. La castaña había escrito que todo iba de maravilla con sus amigos y que, como prometió, estaría de regreso dos días después.

No sabía dónde estaba exactamente ni con quiénes. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Habría tenido algún problema con respecta al medio de transporte? ¿O algún otro tipo de problema? Prefería pensar en que se había metido en problemas antes de pensar que no volvería. Con solo pensar en la posibilidad de que le hubiese abandonado una fuerte opresión se presentaba en su pecho y la temperatura descendía aún más.

Se rehusaba a aceptar o a considerar éso. Pero con cada hora que pasaba desde que se cumplió el plazo de los cuatro días prometidos era imposible ignorar que esa posibilidad se fortalecía.

Estaba en su despacho. Luchaba con su mente para conseguir centrarse en su trabajo, pero la angustia era demasiada. Quería llorar, quería salir y guiar una búsqueda a un lugar desconocido. Quería poner un cartel de desaparecida en todos los postes del pueblo. Tal vez era exagerado, pero ¿qué más podía pensar?

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Anna entró. Parecía preocupada.

-Tengo noticias- anunció.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó esperanzada la reina.

-Un cazador encontró a alguien en el bosque esta mañana- informó la princesa.

-¿Y?- le alentó a continuar. No sonaba bien y la expresión de la pelirroja no contradecía su sospecha.

-Es Ashley...

* * *

Media hora después, ella, su hermana y Kristoff junto con Sven se dirigieron al lugar donde el cazador dijo haber encontrado a la joven. Había dicho que estaba inconsciente, pero que no sabía el motivo de ese estado ya que no se había atrevido a acercarse a ella. Pero aseguró que estaba desabrigada y débil. Decir que estaba preocupada era poco. Ashley podría morir. Estaba desesperada por encontrarla, angustiada por lo que pudo haberle pasado y alterada por verle.

No se esperaba encontrara de aquella manera. Estaba tendida sobre la nieve, al parecer estuvo allí por bastante tiempo puesto que había pequeños montículos de la misma sobre ella. Su rostro estaba oculto entre sus brazos y su cabello enmarañado. La nieve se teñía de rojo. Su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía cortes en los brazos. Solo tenía la camisa y los pantalones. La nieve disimulaba su cola y orejas. Apenas si respiraba.

Fue apresurada hasta ella, pero a un paso de distancia se detuvo. Una oleada de algo parecido a la adrenalina, pero un sentimiento helado, recorrió su cuerpo. Algo andaba mal, muy mal. Se agachó con cierto temor. Dudó al momento de tocarle, cuando lo hizo la joven despertó inmediatamente dando un respingo. Intentaba levantarse a duras penas, no emitía sonido que no fuesen gruñidos y quejidos, tampoco parecía tener intención de ponerse de pie.

Cuando la castaña alzó la mirada, el pecho de la reina se infló al contener un alarido de temor y sorpresa. Sus ojos eran dorados. Vacíos. Sin sentimiento alguno. La chica-lobo le observó por momentos en los que parecía no reconocerle. Al intentar acercarse, bajo los pies de la princesa se rompió una rama seca. El crujido alertó a la joven e intentó hacer algo, solo para dar a parar de nuevo al suelo soltando un gruñido. Su brazo derecho estaba roto.

Volvió a incorporarse con ayuda de su brazo bueno y se quedó quieta, esperando a que ellos hicieran algo, sus orejas en estado de alerta, esperando un ataque o algo.

-¿Ashley?- le llamó la reina, volvió la mirada a ella, sin expresión- Ash...- intentó llegar su mano a ella, la joven se hizo a un lado gruñendo, amenazante.

Esta situación era muy diferente a la anterior. Le había amenazado. Luego de eso vio su propio cuerpo. Tenía múltiples heridas sangrantes, pero les hacía caso omiso. Parecía extrañada, como si no estuviese familiarizada con su propio cuerpo, como si ése no lo fuera.

-Ashley- volvió a decir la reina, la chica-lobo dirigió la mirada a ella, como sobrecogida por oír su nombre de su boca. La rubia intentó tocarle nuevamente, la castaña gruñó a su mano, vio como se acercaba hasta su mejilla. A poca distancia, la joven se echó hacia atrás, asustada, intentando escapar de un sentimiento repentino que se presentó en ella.

La reina se apresuró a tomarla de los hombros antes de que se escapase o lastimase. Teniendo un solo brazo hábil, la chica-lobo optó por sostenerse en lugar de apartar a la rubia. Estaba agitada, se removía intentando zafarse. Con una mano la reina tomó su rostro para obligarle a verle a los ojos, en un intento de tranquilizarle.

La joven se fijó en los ojos azules y, aunque seguía tratando de escapar, no despegaba la mirada. La reina hablaba, pero ésta no escuchaba sus palabras, en su mente no había lugar para más que voces gritando. Pero al enfocarse en los ojos azules, las voces ya no retumbaban tanto en su cabeza, aunque seguían allí, eran más un susurro. Poco a poco se fue calmando y se mantuvo observando a sus ojos, con miedo de que las voces volviesen.

-Debemos llevarla al castillo- dijo la princesa con cautela, sin atreverse a acercarse.

-¿Cómo la llevaremos siquiera al pueblo en ése estado? Causaría pánico- cuestionó Kristoff- Quiero decir que las personas no deben estar acostumbradas a ver a una mujer-lobo bañada en sangre y con heridas de muerte caminando por las calles.

-Algo se nos deberá ocurrir.

-No podemos dejar que la vean.

-¿Cómo la llevaremos?- inquirió la reina.

-¿Distracción?

-Me refiero a cómo haremos que venga con nosotros.

-Creo que ése será tu trabajo- dijo la princesa, la rubia seguía observando a la castaña, quien ahora observaba sus manos ensangrentadas con curiosidad y extrañez.

-Ash- le llamó, la chica-lobo subió la mirada inexpresiva- Necesito que vengas con nosotros- la joven solo se quedó observándole, pareciendo no comprender, o no querer hacer, lo que le decía- Por favor- pidió ofreciéndole sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La castaña miró sus manos con desconfianza, subió la mirada nuevamente a sus ojos y volvió a bajarla a sus manos extendidas. Dudó al momento de tomar sus manos, como si no supiese exactamente lo que debía hacer. Cuando tocó la mano fría de la reina, dio un respingo y retiró su mano, asustada, observando su mano como si hubiese quedado una marca en ella.

Cerró y volvió a abrir un puño, intentando captar algo nuevamente, pero nada. La reina observaba angustiada las acciones de la, ahora, ojiámbar, sin entender el porqué de su reacción. La castaña dudó nuevamente en si tomar su mano, pero terminó por hacerlo. Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Una oleada de calor y una descarga eléctrica. En lugar de apartarse, esta vez, miró a la reina, quien le sonrió con dulzura para luego ayudarle a levantarse. Le costó un poco mantener el equilibrio de pie al principio, luego se limitó a seguir a Elsa. Se negaba a soltar su mano.

* * *

Anna y Kristoff caminaban tranquilamente por el pueblo, hablando con normalidad, tomados de la mano. De un momento a otro, la princesa se desvaneció, cayendo en los brazos de su novio. El rubio, angustiado, comenzó a pedir por ayuda.

-¿Anna? ¡Anna!- gritó, la princesa no reaccionaba- ¡Necesito ayuda!- gritó, llamando así la atención de todas las personas alrededor, quienes se acercaron a ver qué le sucedía a la princesa.

Mientras ellos hacían la actuación de sus vidas, la reina se escabullía por las calles aprovechando que todos estaban concentrados en su hermana para llevar a la castaña con ella. Las habían cubierto con una capa marrón para protegerle del frío y ocultar sus atributos lobunos. Trató de avanzar lo más cautelosa y rápidamente posible, tirando de la mano de la castaña quien se limitaba a seguir sus pasos.

Se las arregló para entrar en el castillo por un pasaje de servicio sin llamar la atención. Una vez dentro, guiaba a la joven por los pasillos menos frecuentados, haciendo del trayecto hasta su habitación un laberinto que seguramente no memorizaría la ojiámbar. Solo debía cruzar el próximo pasillo para llegar a su destino cuando fue interceptada por el príncipe Hans.

Éste pareció sorprendido al verlas y a la vez extrañado ante la situación. El pelirrojo se acercó a ellas. La reina comenzó a maquinar mil y un respuestas convincentes para cualquier pregunta que el hombre hiciese. Cada una más absurda que la anterior. La joven solo estaba de pie detrás de la reina, sin soltar su mano.

-Su majestad, si me permite, necesito hablar con Ashley- pidió el pelirrojo de pie frente a la reina, la capa que portaba a castaña impedía ver la mayor parte de su cuerpo, por lo que el príncipe no podía ver la sangre que manchaba su ropa; incluyendo parte de su rostro, pero ésta observaba con atención al ojiverde.

-Ahora no es un buen momento- excusó la rubia, intentando retomar su camino, el príncipe lo impidió parándose justo frente a ella, la castaña frunció el ceño, aunque nadie lo notó.

-Por favor, solo será un momento.

-Ahora no- repitió la reina fríamente y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Antes de que escapasen, el príncipe posó su mano en el hombro de la castaña. Ella habría podido zafarse con solo seguir caminando, pero se detuvo abruptamente, obligando a la rubia a detenerse también. Observó la mano del pelirrojo sujetando su hombro.

Luego de unos segundos, soltó un gruñido bajo, grave y prolongado, cargado de amenaza. El príncipe no le soltaba. La reina se volvió para ver como la castaña apretaba los puños para luego soltar y mover los dedos, dispuesta a atacar al pelirrojo. Continuaba gruñendo.

-Ash- le llamó, la joven dejó de gruñir de forma inmediata y dirigió la mirada a ella. La reina apretó su mano buscando transmitirle algo y que su mirada inexpresiva se suavizase, pero la chica-lobo solo le observaba, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo- Vamos- dijo al final, y aunque la joven no parecía entender sus palabras, comenzó a caminar tras ella, dejando al príncipe desconcertado.

La reina cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro, dándose un momento para respirar. Ese momento acabó cuando comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ya habían estado en una situación similar, pero sus diferencias eran muy significativas.

¿Qué había hecho que la castaña entrase en ese estado donde parecía no razonar y actuar por puro instinto? ¿Esas heridas significarían alguna pelea, un asalto, o alguna otra cosa? ¿Dónde demonios había estado?

Ashley había dejado caer la capa al piso y caminó hasta el ventanal, desorientada. _No recuerda nada_ , se dijo a sí misma la reina, recordando las palabras del troll, _Siquiera a mí_. La ojiámbar observaba el pueblo desde la altura, sin saber dónde se encontraba, viendo extrañada a las personas caminar de un lado a otro por las calles. No conocía ese lugar. Le resultaban extrañas esas personas.

Pero, contradictoriamente, se sentía segura. Pese a eso, sentía la necesidad de ir a otra parte, como si algo le dijera que su lugar no era ése, que debía estar en otra parte. Sentía la ausencia de _algo_ en el ambiente. O lo percibía, pero a un nivel insólitamente bajo. Era una ausencia angustiosa. Aún así, algo e impedía irse.

-Ashley- escuchó su nombre, se volvió y la rubia se acercaba a ella con cautela. Podía ver algo en sus ojos, un brillo que no sabía qué significaba y que le llamaba a averiguarlo- Tenemos que limpiarte- no entendía sus palabras, pero ese destello en sus ojos le hacía confiar en ella, le decía que estaba bien- Ven- dijo, le ofreció su mano.

La miró por un momento para subir la mirada a sus ojos. Un par de ojos azules la miraban expectantes. Luego miró su propia mano ensangrentada. Esa vez no titubeó al momento de tomar su mano. Allí estaba de nuevo.

La misma sensación que sintió al tocar sus manos la primera vez. Una oleada de sentimientos recorrió su cuerpo. Calor. Frío. Sobre todo frío. La suave textura de sus manos. Y el brillo de sus ojos. La reina le sonrió con dulzura, para luego conducirla hasta el baño.

Mientras que la chica-lobo se quedó de pie en medio del cuarto de baño, la reina preparó rápidamente la tina de mármol con agua (a saber si en ese tiempo existían las tinas) y jabón. Se acercó nuevamente a la castaña.

-Ven- dijo y tomando la mano de la castaña se la acercó hasta la tina- Necesito que te saques la ropa- le dijo, la joven solo la veía, sin comprender su petición.

Subió las manos hasta el cordel de su camisa, intentando desatarlo. La castaña reaccionó a eso intentando retroceder, pero la reina a tomó de la camisa para evitarlo.

-Tranquila- susurró ante su mirada asustada- Está bien- la chica-lobo le veía a los ojos, como si buscase alguna manera de comunicarle algo.

La joven dejó que le quitase la ropa. Se abrazó a sí misma. La reina asintió hacia la tina con agua, indicándole que debía meterse allí. La ojiámbar observó el agua espumosa de la bañera de mármol, desconfiada, volvió la mirada a la reina, quien le sonrió con dulzura, obedeció a lo que le había indicado.

Sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás cundo el agua tibia hizo contacto con su piel. Era una sensación realmente placentera. La reina se sentó en un banquillo de madera a su lado, viendo como la castaña observaba con curiosidad infantil la espuma escurrir entre sus dedos. Se veía inocente, indefensa, siquiera parecía estar familiarizada con algo tan simple como un baño.

Con una esponja limpió los restos de sangre seca y suciedad del cuerpo de la joven, quien solo se dejaba ser por ella. Al momento de limpiar su cabello, la ojiámbar soltaba pequeños ronroneos placenteros. Le advirtió con un gruñido que no se acercase a su cola. Una vez limpia, bastó con un ademán de manos para vestirla. La reina se preguntó qué habría sido de su preciado chaleco.

Pensó que no podía llevarla a su habitación. El pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de la misma era de los más frecuentas por la servidumbre. Además de que no podía dejarla allí sola en ese estado: quién sabe lo que haría. Optó por que permaneciera con ella por el momento.

La chica-lobo volvió a acercarse l ventanal. La tarde caía sobre el reino y se veía una que otra persona caminando las calles en completa serenidad.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? No podía dejar a Ashley sola, pero no podía encerrarse en su alcoba, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que la viesen así. ¿Qué habría pasado durante su viaje? ¿Qué había provocado que entrase en ese estado? ¿Desde cuándo estaba así? ¿Qué habría hecho estando así?

Todas esas interrogantes ponían en perfecto peligro a la castaña. ¿Qué tal si alguien la había visto? No pensaba que pudieran encontrarle, pero la noticia de una mujer-lobo rondando el bosque sembraría el pánico.

 _Where are you?_

La voz de Ashley resonó en su mente. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella. Seguía viendo a través del ventanal, la mirada perdida en el cielo manchado en tonos naranjas. Había habado en su mente. Pero no parecía estar consciente de ello. Parecía no saber que lo había escuchado. Parecía sostener una conversación con alguien más, aunque dentro de ella.

 _That's your name now?_

Apoyaba las manos contra el cristal y observaba embelesada el cielo, una chispa de algo que parecía esperanza encendía sus ojos. Parecía desear algo, anhelarlo con tal vehemencia que aquel deseo lograba hacer brillar sus ojos, alterar su respiración.

 _What should I do?_

Elsa no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Era una pregunta que necesitaba respuesta, todas las que había hecho o eran, pero no sabía que ella las estaba escuchando, así que no podían ser para ella. Tampoco se atrevía a hacérselo saber. La joven observaba el cielo como si se comunicase con las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar pese a que el Sol no se había puesto totalmente.

Bajó la mirada y apoyó la frente en el cristal, soltando un suspiro prolongado. La reina se acercó a ella con cautela; seguía en la misma posición, ahora con los ojos cerrados. Le escuchó susurrar algo, pero no entendió sus palabras. Se quedó de pie a su lado.

-¿Ash?- la joven abrió los ojos, no se volvió a ella y dejó que su mirada se perdiese en la nada.

-Elsa.

El susurro fue tan bajo que pensó que su encaprichada mente había leído su nombre en sus labios. El labio inferior de la castaña tembló y su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío infinito que se manifestaba como bruma frente a sus ojos. ¿Por qué habría dicho su nombre, en caso de que fuese cierto que lo hubiese hecho? Las manos de la joven parecían temblar apoyadas en el cristal del ventanal.

-¿Ashley?- le llamó, la mirada dorada se enfocó en la realidad, pero seguía sin dirigir la mirada a ella.

-Elsa- repitió, el susurro fue más firme esta vez, pero contenía cierta duda.

Sí había dicho su nombre, pero ¿por qué? Siquiera parecía que lo había dicho para ella, o para nadie, solo lo dijo. Notó que el temblor sacudía levemente todo su cuerpo, su respiración se aceleraba y sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás.

Tocó su hombro, la joven dio un respingo sin emitir sonido y dirigió la mirada a ella, como si apenas se diese cuenta de su presencia. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos y se vio encadenada a ellos.

Se sintió arrastrada dentro de un vacío en algún lugar de su propia mente, a la vez sentía que no lo era, asfixiada por una angustia que le oprimía el pecho, el temor trepaba por su espalda hasta alojarse en la base de su cuello como un sentimiento helado, y la tristeza y el coraje le nublaron la vista hasta que todo lo que podía ver eran dos esferas doradas y, ligeramente, brillantes.

Y entonces la escuchó. Un grito rasgó el silencio a sus espaldas, lo ubicaba a unos metros de ella. Se sintió volverse, aunque sabía que no lo hizo.

 _¡Ashley!_

Llamó la voz que podía identificar como femenina. A juzgar por el timbre no habría de tener más de 20 años de edad. Escucho la voz de la aludida gritar algo de vuelta. Un nombre. No supo cuál era. Unos segundos de silencio. Pasos apresurados. El sonido del metal: una espada desenvainada. Otro grito por parte de Ashley.

Dolor. Angustia. Desesperación. Sufrimiento. Impotencia. Tristeza. Abandono. Nada.

En algún momento, fácilmente pudo haber pasados segundos u horas, volvió al mundo terrenal. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y aún escuchaba voces gritando, haciendo eco en su mente. Su mirada se enfocó en la castaña.

Ésta tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos entrecerrados y parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento. La ojiazul pudo reaccionar antes de que fuese a parar al suelo. La sostuvo entre sus brazos. La castaña se aferraba a su ropa, su respiración era pesada, sus piernas no la sostenían y su mente vagaba entre gritos ahogados y el sonido de un agradable y acelerado golpeteo.

La reina la llevó hasta la cama sin demasiado esfuerzo, era más ligera de lo que parecía. Al intentar depositarla allí, la chica-lobo seguía aferrada con fuerza a ella, sin intenciones de soltarse. Le escuchó soltar un gemido, hundió más el rostro en su pecho.

-¿Ashley?- musitó, intentando apartarla lo suficiente para ver su rostro, pero no había forma de desaferrarla- ¿Estás bien?

-Elsa- balbuceó, por su voz parecía estar balanceándose en la línea que le separaba de la inconsciencia, pero la fuerza con la que se aferraba a ella decía lo contrario- Elsa…- fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse arrastrar dentro de esa bruma que e impedía evitar cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

* * *

Ni el frío ni los problemas mostraban intensión de desistir. Una semana después de suceso, la preocupaciones se acumulaban en la cabeza de a reina y era difícil darle prioridad a los puntos de la lista. Era más fácil enumerarlos.

1) El estado anormal del que aún no había salido Ashley.

2) Las constantes peticiones del príncipe de las Islas del Sur por hablar con Ashley.

3) La insistencia, casi acoso, del príncipe Jonh en acercarse a ella.

4) Notificaciones sobre un grupo de ladrones que atacaban las carrosas cerca de la frontera Norte

5) La pronta visita de la reina Jessica del reino de Norte para sellar un acuerdo en cuanto a las medidas a tomar contra los cuatreros en sus fronteras.

Su mente y su cordura no alcanzaban para pensar en todo al mismo tiempo.

Evitaba preguntas del pelirrojo diciendo que la castaña se encontraba enferma. Aunque con el pasar de los días la excusa se debilitaba. Eludía al príncipe Jonh con la excusa de tener mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre, lo cual no era del todo falso. Ya había mandado algunos soldados en la búsqueda de los bandidos en sus territorios, pero 1) Regresaban con las manos vacías, o 2) No regresaban. En cuanto a la visita de la reina Jessica, su carruaje corría peligro por tener que pasar obligatoriamente dentro del perímetro marcado como territorio de los bandidos.

El estado de la castaña seguía siendo lo más preocupante. Durante su jornada de trabajo permanecía en su habitación, su hermana y cuñado se turnaban para montar guardia en la puerta. Cuando terminaba iba con ella hasta que se dormía, a altas horas de la noche, y podía hacerlo ella también.

En más de una ocasión intentó salir de la habitación. Cuando trataba de frenarle, le gruñía y bajaba las orejas en actitud amenazante, sus ojos se oscurecían; luego un brillo se asomaba por ellos y dejaba de amenazarle para simplemente entrar y mantener distancia con ella, siempre siguiéndole con la mirada. Como si alguien le hubiese dicho qué hacer.

Cabe resaltar que sus instintos eran cada vez mayores y, con ellos, su falta de memoria. Pese a verle todos los días, con cada día que pasaba la desconocía un poco más, al grado de mantener distancia con ella. Aunque sabía que no era su intención, que no controlaba sus acciones, le dolía su mirada vacía, la desconfianza que veía en sus ojos, la carencia de sentimiento.

Se dirigía a su alcoba, luego de un largo día de trabajo, otra insistencia por parte de Jonh y otra notificación del ataque a una carroza. Ya había pasado el ocaso y esperaba poder dormir pronto. Pero éso sería lo menos que haría.

Al entrar, vio a la castaña sentada en el piso en medio de la alcoba, parecía una niña jugando con algo entre sus manos. Dirigió la mirada a ella por un segundo y luego volvió su atención al objeto que tenía en manos. Al acercarse a ella distinguió un reflejo metálico. Era el brazalete que solía estar en su muñeca derecha.

No sabía mucho acerca de ese brazalete. Tal vez sería de plata. Podría haber sido un regalo de alguien, o podría haberlo conseguido ella misma. Residía en su muñeca desde que regresó, pero nunca había fijado su atención en él. Jamás se lo quitaba quizá era un recordatorio.

Iba a pasar a su lado y recostarse en la cama cuando…

 _I know that you can hear this._

La repentina comunicación hizo sobresaltar a la reina, quien dirigió la mirada hacia la ojiámbar, su voz aún hacía un pequeño eco en el vacío de su mente. La joven le daba la espalda y miraba fijamente el brazalete. No estaba segura de si se estaba dirigiendo a ella o si volvía a hablar con alguna persona.

 _Elsa?_

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Era raro el volver a escuchar su voz luego de días viéndole sin pronunciar palabra. Ahora hablaba mentalmente con ella.

-¿Ash?- murmuró, acerándose a ella.

 _How you can do that?_

-No lo sé, solo lo escucho- al parecer comprendió sus palabras, pues soltó un suspiro y luego se levantó y se volvió hacia ella, el accesorio seguía siendo sostenido por su mano, sus ojos mostraban curiosidad.

 _No. No that._

No comprendía de qué hablaba. La chica-lobo se acercó a ella y tomó su mano en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y poniendo sus manos entre ellas. No sabía a qué quería llegar en eso. Su tacto seguía siendo tan cálido como siempre. Le veía fijamente a los ojos, esperando una reacción por parte de la ojiazul. Elsa se limitó a devolverle una mirada confundida.

 _That. How you can do that?_

-No comprendo, ¿qué es eso, con exactitud?

 _That: this… feeling._

La joven apartó su mano y cerró los ojos intentando definir lo que sentía. De nada servía. No lo sabía. Al cabo de unos segundos soltó un suspiro, bajando la cabeza, decepcionada. Gruñó por lo bajo. La reina tocó su mejilla con suavidad, la joven levantó la mirada de inmediato.

 _What is this?_

La voz en su cabeza denotaba temor y curiosidad, sus ojos seguían vacíos. Pese a no terminar de comprender a qué se refería, la rubia sonrió dulcemente y acarició la majilla de la castaña con el pulgar, un escalofrío que trató de disimular surcó por la espalda de ésta.

-No tengas miedo- susurró, la chica-lobo bajó las orejas en señal de sumisión- Está bien- repitió la misma caricia, a la cual la ojiámbar cerró nuevamente los ojos.

Tomó su mano y la apretó contra su rostro, para luego separarla con un sentimiento extraño aflorando en su pecho. La rubia frunció el entrecejo, observando a la joven negar con la cabeza y retroceder, alterada. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero se hizo a un lado, tropezando y aferrándose instintivamente a la rubia, quien fue a parar el piso con ella, sobre ella.

La castaña soltó un gruñido mientras ella levantaba la mirada, sus narices se rozaron. Entonces su expresión cambió, su cuerpo se tensó, la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sus orejas volvieron hacia atrás y contuvo la respiración. Tal vez no fue así, pero vio un destello instalarse en sus ojos, un soplido de emoción. Se acercó un poco más a ella, la castaña inhaló un suspiro.

Recordó la primera vez que pasó eso: fue necesario un beso para hacerle recuperar la razón. La situación era distinta, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Le notaba muy fuera de sí, su respiración se entrecortaba, sus labios se rozaban, seguía viéndole a los ojos, pero no se hacía hacia atrás.

El primer contacto fue muy simple, la joven cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al cabo de unos segundos su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, pero aún no correspondía.

Su cuerpo reposaba sobre el de la chica-lobo. Tomó su rostro en sus manos, intentando darle más emoción a la caricia. La chica-lobo dejó escapar un gemido aún estando sus labios unidos. Se separó y la miró expectante, aún sosteniendo rostro; la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración agitada.

Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Las esferas doradas, vacías, la arrastraron a su interior. Una gama de sentimientos completamente diferente a la anterior se presentó en ella.

Ira. Rencor. Odio. Una sed de sangre le corroía las entrañas y arañaba su garganta.

Imágenes momentáneas se presentaron frente a sus ojos. Tres personas. Una cabaña. Zarpazos. Colmillos. Luna llena. La sangre manchaba todo a su alrededor. A sus oídos llegaron sonidos. Gritos de terror. Un llanto despavorido. Destrozos. Carne siendo violentamente cercenada. Un aullido.

Se sintió correr, nieve bajo sus pies, aire frío golpeando su rostro. Se detuvo. Un corte laceró su brazo derecho. Luego otro a su costado izquierdo. Otro a su rostro. Y otro tras otro, pronto se sintió cubierta de cortes profundos que no le dolían realmente, como si su piel hubiese perdido la sensibilidad.

Al volver al mundo real, seguía sobre la castaña, solo que ahora ésta se había sentado y ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se sintió exactamente igual que aquella vez, salvo por los sentimientos que la invadieron sin autorización. Fue como vivir en carne propia algo que no había vivido realmente. Como… un recuerdo…

La chica-lobo la mirada con curiosidad, los ojos fijos en los suyos, sus manos empuñaban su ropa con fuerza. Ladeó la cabeza. La reina estaba aún aturdida por lo que había pasado, fuese lo que fuese, momentos antes. Cuando pudo fijarse bien en la castaña, ésta había apartado la vista de sus ojos y observaba sus labios con cierta curiosidad, aún con la cabeza levemente inclinada a la izquierda.

-¿Ash?- llamó, la respuesta de la joven fue acercarse a ella.

Ahora fue la castaña quien tomó la iniciativa. Sus labios se movían inusualmente torpes, siendo guiados por los suyos, embriagada por la ternura que acarreaba la inocencia de ese beso. Se separó de ella antes de volver a reclamar sus labios, casi con desesperación.

Solo volvieron a separarse cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente. La joven mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la reina la observaba expectante, esperando por una reacción. La castaña suspiró antes de abrir los ojos. Dorados, inexpresivos, vacíos. Soltó el aire que estuvo reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

¿Y ahora qué? Era la única alternativa que tenía para volverla a la normalidad. No recordaba otra cosa que le fuese útil de la vez anterior. Tal vez podría llevarla con los trolls, pero Gran Pabbie solo había hecho que recuperase fuerzas con sus cristales mágicos, y eso era lo último que quería en esos momentos.

La ojiámbar intentó levantarse, l rubia se hizo a un lado para dejarle hacerlo. Se quedó de pie frente a ella, observándola fijamente, analizándola. La reina estaba muy ocupada buscando algo en su memoria que pudiese darle un indicio de lo que debía hacer como para dejarse arrastrar por su mirada. Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos, la castaña estaba recostada en la cama, mirando al techo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la nada, el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Parecía estar concentrada en algo.

Fue a sentarse en la cama del lado opuesto y se quedó mirándole.

 _I don't want to do that._

Escuchó su voz en su cabeza y dio un respingo. Evidentemente no se había dirigido a ella, estaba respondiendo a algo. Hablaba mentalmente con una tercera persona. Tenía la mirada perdida. ¿Estaría esa persona en la habitación? Al pensar eso vio de un lado a otro. Nadie. Volvió la mirada a la castaña.

 _Force me._

Retó. Su voz sonó firme dentro de su cabeza, retumbando de forma amenazante. La reina se preguntó de qué iba la conversación que parecí sostener.

 _I will not hurt her._

Esas palabras fueron acompañadas por un estremecimiento en la reina. ¿Alguien le estaba diciendo que la hiriese? La voz de la joven fue grave, rasposa y lúgubre, amenazante y cargada de veneno.

 _If you do that, I'll kill you… Even if I die trying…_

La conversación pareció haber llegado a su fin. Los ojos dorados volvieron a enfocarse en la realidad. La primera frase fue dicha en el mismo tono profundamente amenazante que la anterior. Pero la forma en la que dijo la segunda fue increíblemente perturbadora. Ya no era del todo grave, ni siniestra, tal vez un poco rasposa. Era demoníaca. Fue como si dos voces en completa discordia hablasen al mismo tiempo. Una grave susurraba profundamente, una aguda chillaba estridente. Era la misma voz con la que hablaba la sombre de sus sueños.

Estaba helada, estupefacta, una gota de sudor frío bajó por su sien y las ideas iban y venían de su mente a velocidad luz. ¿Tendría Ashley, o el estado en el que se encontraba, algo que ver con aquella sombra? ¿Sabía tal vez algo sobre eso que no le estaba diciendo?

No se dio cuenta de que la castaña la miraba fijamente hasta que su mirada fue demasiado intensa para no sentirla sobre ella (ahora estaba recostada de lado). La veía con suspicacia, como si sospechase algo de ella. Se limitó a devolverle la mirada, esforzándose por no dejarse caer en el vacío de sus ojos. Podía sentir como intentaba arrastrarla. Era un acto voluntario de la joven. No dejó que lo hiciese.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido. La miró por unos segundos, luego vio el trozo de cama vacío, y subió la mirada nuevamente a ella. La rubia pensó por un momento en lo que parecía querer que hiciese. No le daba crédito a lo que pensaba. La ojiámbar gruñó nuevamente. La reina se recostó en la cama a su lado, de costado, de frente a ella. Una insinuación de sonrisa apareció en el rosto de la joven, parecía satisfecha.

Volvió a gruñir, más bien pareció un ronroneo. La ojiazul pensó en qué podría querer que hiciese ahora. Durante la última semana, cada gruñido que le dirigía significaba que debía alejarse. Ahora le había ordenado por medio de uno que se recostase a su lado. Antes de saber lo que quería, la castaña se acercó a ella, abrazándose a su cintura, se refugió en su pecho, aferrándole en un gesto posesivo.

Se quedó paralizada por momentos antes de devolverle el abrazo, otro ronroneo salió de su garganta y sus _orejas_ se hicieron hacia atrás. Pese a que no podía negar que sus acciones le sorprendían, extrañaba aquello. Dormir junto a ella, los papeles casi siempre estaba invertido, transmitiéndole su calor por medio de un abrazo posesivo que le causaba más ternura que cualquier otra cosa.

Habían sido solo dos semanas, pero había extrañado ese gesto afectuoso que acostumbraba ofrecerle. Un pensamiento, fugaz y brillante, cruzó por su mente. Tal vez podía volver a la normalidad por su cuenta. Quizá se encontraba en una lucha interna contra ese estado y le llevaba tiempo ganarla. Puede que estuviese a punto de hacerlo.

Con ese pensamiento, una media sonrisa en el rostro, se dispuso a dormir. Quizá cuando despertase a la mañana siguiente Ashley habría vuelto a la normalidad. Hasta donde se pueda usar la palabra normal. Tal vez todo terminaría de la misma misteriosa manera en la que inició…

* * *

Un ruido la despertó...

* * *

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo, mis preciosos unicornios!**

 **Y aquí, después de tanto, está el capítulo 8 de Blutmond... Prt1.**

 **Lo subo en dos partes porque: iba a ser muy largo, y no alcanzaría a copiarlo todo. Entre mañana, el domingo y esperemos que a más tardar el lunes, estaré subiendo la segunda parte. A la cual, al no ser demasiado largar, añadiré un trozo del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Si leyeron lo que escribí en el capítulo anterior, sabrán que me comprometí a subir ésto el 5/01. Y como no pude hacerlo, espero me dejen sus temas en los comentarios, haré historias cortas con dichos temas. Ojo: CON TODOS LOS TEMAS. Ningún comentario quedará por fuera. Por favor sean más o menos específicos (Y sí, ElsaxAshley).**

 **Debo aclarar que por hacer esas historias no dejaré ésta así como así. Iré turnándolas para subir capítulos. Si alguno de los temas coincide con los planes que tengo para futuras historias, no será una historia corta. Por favor, lean los comentarios para evitar repetir temas.**

 **Sé que siempre digo que escribiré más seguido, pero esta vez va en serio. Me he dado cuenta de que no escribir me hace bastante mal. Prefiero concentrarme en esta retorcida realidad que he creado y no en la mía.**

 **Bueno, como no tengo nada más que decir, o escribir. Espero que les haya gustado, dejénme saberlo en los comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de Blutmond, el cual espero no tarde mucho en llegar.**

 **Chau Chau.**


	10. Problema Animal Prt2

Se levantó sobresaltada y se sentó en la cama. Aún estaba oscuro, sería poco más de la medianoche. Observó a su alrededor. Ashley no estaba a su lado. La escasa y fantasmal luz de luna que entraba por el ventanal le permitió apreciar una sombra algo más oscura que las demás que llenaban la habitación. Ahogó un grito, pensó que la sombra había vuelto a materializarse fuera de su mente.

Un par de esferas doradas aparecieron en la oscuridad, literalmente brillantes. Era Ashley. Le volvió el alma al cuerpo por segundos antes de notar otro detalle. No veía el blanco de sus ojos. Se levantó de un salto y comprobó que estaba bien despierta. Intentó acercarse a ella, al escucharle gruñir se detuvo. Si bien sus gruñidos se escuchaban muy parecidos al producto de un animal durante el transcurso de esa semana, no cabía duda de que aquel había sido producto de una auténtica bestia.

Luego fue consciente de su altura. Ashley medía uno ochenta, cinco centímetros por sobre ella, pero en ese momento sus ojos estaban a aproximadamente treinta centímetros por sobre su nivel normal. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Temía que fuese así. Intentó acercarse a ella de nuevo. Sus ojos descendieron a medio metro por sobre el piso y otro gruñido rasgó el aire.

Ya sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra y el brillo de la luna le ayudaba a vislumbrar aquello que temía fuese verdad. Las orejas de la chica-lobo parecían más grandes, estaban hacia atrás. La escasa luz iluminaba un espeso pelaje gris, blanco y verde menta; los pelos de su lomo estaban erizados. Sus manos eran garras y sus pies patas con uñas de dos cm y medio. Sus ojos relucían en la oscuridad. Podía distinguir un hocico alargado, mostraba los dientes, colmillos de cuatro centímetros. Seguía gruñendo.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿En qué momento se transformó? Dirigió la mirada rápidamente a la ventana. Luna llena. Debía ser eso. Se volvió hacia Ashley, quien seguía amenazándole. Avanzó un paso con cautela, con las manos al frente intentando mostrarse inofensiva. La chica-lobo retrocedió un paso, sin dejar de enseñar los dientes.

Cuando dio con la pared y no tuvo más lugar al que retroceder, subió el volumen de sus gruñidos. La reina no se atrevió a acercarse más, las separaban unos tres pasos, estaba convencida de que podría acortarlos de un salto. Pensaba qué debería hacer. Ashley le veía fijamente a los ojos, intentando averiguar sus intensiones. Ella le devolvía la mirada para que no pensase que no era de fiar y, por tanto, le atacase.

Se fue agachando lentamente, la chica-lobo ya no enseñaba los dientes, pero seguía gruñendo; hasta quedar arrodillada a la misma distancia prudencial. No apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, no quería darle motivos para desconfiar.

-Ash- musitó, la aludida se limitaba a seguir gruñendo y mantener distancia con ella- Ashley, soy yo: Elsa- dijo y acortó un paso, ahora eran separadas por escasos pasos, la chica-lobo le advirtió que no siguiese, volvía a enseñar los dientes- Ashley, por favor, tranquilízate- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, Ashley parecía comprender sus palabras- Eso es, tranquila- dijo acortando otro paso, la chica-lobo la observaba desconfiada.

Su mano se encontraba a poca distancia de ella cuando un ruido sordo retumbó en el pasillo, algo parecido a una detonación. Los ojos dorados se abrieron abruptamente y, antes de que la reina pudiese hacer algo, salió disparada hacia la puerta, empujando a la reina en el proceso, quien dio a parar al suelo. Abrió la puerta de una embestida y se adentró en la espesa oscuridad de los pasillos. Cuando pasó a su lado podría jurar gruñó una palabra.

Antes de poder siquiera pensar en qué había sido aquel ruido, se puso de pie y se aventuró a la búsqueda de la chica-lobo. Sabía que buscaría la salida, no sabía cuánto le costaría encontrarla. En ese momento deseo conocer los atajos para llegar a las puertas principales tan bien como su hermana. Esperaba haber tomado un camino más rápido que el azar de Ashley.

Al llegar allí era muy tarde. Los soldados iban de un lugar a otro desconcertados, sin saber qué había pasado. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Ignorando a aquellos que le decían que debía volver a la seguridad de sus aposentos, corrió hasta los establos. Se apresuró a ensillar a su yegua, tanto ésta como los demás caballos relinchaban excitados, parecían percibir algo.

Sin prestar atención a aquellos que le decían debía volver a su alcoba, salió a toda velocidad del castillo. Sabía adónde se dirigía la Ashley. Una corazonada le dictaba a dónde debía ir, esperaba llegar antes de que la chica-lobo cometiese alguna tontería. El viento frío le daba en el rostro, a veces se estremecía por la falta de abrigo, pero no era como si realmente le afectase.

En lo que le pareció una verdadera eternidad llegó por fin a su destino. El castillo de hielo. Observó momentáneamente la estructura, las puertas estaban entreabiertas. Desmontó y corrió la escalonada hasta la puerta. Al entrar allí estaba. En medio del salón. Se sacudía, gruñía, saltaba al frente y lanzaba zarpazos al aire, luego retrocedía, soltando alaridos y gemidos de dolor, para luego volver a acometer contra el aire.

La puerta se cerró con un susurro detrás de ella. Titubeaba al momento de dar un paso, ya que el eco de cada uno era opacado por un gemido o un alarido de parte de la bestia que tenía delante. Pese a que seguía siendo de noche, las paredes de hielo del palacio desprendían una brillo mágico que era más útil que el de la luna.

No se había equivocado, era aproximadamente treinta centímetros más alta de lo normal. Una gruesa capa de pelo cubría su cuerpo, cuyos músculos eran más voluminosos. Sus brazos y piernas eran más largos, y éstas últimas parecían tener una segunda rodilla invertida. Sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca cuando la cerraba y seguía lanzando mordiscos al aire.

-Ash- le llamó antes de poder arrepentirse. La chica-lobo volvió a ella sus brillantes ojos, olvidándose por completo de lo que hacía momentos antes. Vio con pánico como un destello color azul se instalaba en sus ojos por un segundo y luego la bestia se acercaba a ella gruñendo amenazadoramente.

-Ashley- era inútil, parecía cegada e irracional, decidida a atacarle.

La bestia dio un salto con el que llegó hasta su posición y la fuese estrellado contra el suelo de no ser porque se hizo a un lado en el momento justo. Se alejó de ella lo más que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho, ya que emprendió en su persecución. En una ocasión tuvo que alzar un improvisado muro de hielo para que no embistiese contra ella.

Sus esfuerzos por mantenerla a raya eran en vano. Conforme iba escapando de sus ataques, intentaba hacerle reaccionar con palabras, pero solo parecían servir para incitarla a seguir acometiendo contra ella.

Eso le dio una idea. Era la idea más descabellada que se le hubiese ocurrido jamás, no podía estarse arriesgando más. Pero valdría la pena intentarlo. No tenía idea de cómo se le había ocurrido, pero la idea cruzó por su cabeza como si hubiese recordado algo que alguien le hubiese dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Al eludir otro ataque de forma que la chica-lobo fue a dar de cabeza contra otro muro improvisado, dejándole aturdida, se dirigió hasta la pared más cercana, donde simplemente se quedó de pie. De espaldas contra el muro. Esperando a que Ashley se dirigiese hasta ella. Tenía oportunidad de defenderse si su plan no funcionaba.

La bestia se volvió a ella, al verla acorralada no se apresuró en llegar hasta ella, gruñía con cada paso que daba. Si su plan no funcionaba, y no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que lo hiciese, sería un milagro el salir de ésa ilesa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintió su aliento caliente en su rostro. Se preparó para cualquier cosa, una mordida, un rasguño, un corte. Pero no pasó nada.

Abrió los ojos titubeando. Se veía en un lío. Una pared de hielo a sus espaldas, una mujer-lobo descontrolada frente a ella. Pero Ashley no hacía nada. Seguía gruñendo, no veía nada más que cólera en su mirada, enseñaba los dientes, pero no hacía nada.

Solo estaba allí, respirando agitadamente frente a ella, parecía estar conteniéndose.

-Ashley- su voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que hubiese querido. La chica-lobo resopló- ¿Estás…- alargó su mano para llegarla hasta ella, pero fue un error.

Al ver sus intenciones de tocarle, la bestia volvió a gruñir, casi rugiendo, y, aparentemente contra todos los instintos que le impulsaban en esos momentos, alzó su garra y lanzó un zarpazo. La reina hizo a un lado su rostro en el momento justo, pero no evitó que sus garras cortasen su rostro.

Sintió el pequeño ardor en su mejilla, por donde sus garras habían pasado, no era un corte muy profundo, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerle sangrar. No pensó que lo haría, no pensó que le lastimaría. Más que en la mejilla, sentía una opresión en el pecho. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos nuevamente. Se obligó a hacerlo cuando escuchó algo muy parecido a un gemido humano de Ashley.

Seguía frente a ella, sus brillantes ojos observaban con atención su propia garra, con la que le había rasguñado. Podía ver las filosas puntas de sus uñas apenas manchadas de rojo. Sangre. Su sangre. La observaba con interés, como si no supiese lo que era. De color rojo reluciente, casi podría decirse que vivo, cosa que no era propia de la sangre, cuyo color era más opaco.

La olfateó. Entonces sucedió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Dejó escapar todo el aire. Su garra empezó a temblar. Y soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor antes de reducirse en sí misma, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose hasta llegar al suelo, donde permaneció gimiendo.

Aunque no se le había pasado del todo el susto ni el dolor interior, la reina se apresuró a agachase a su lado, sin acercarse demasiado a ella.

-¿Ashley?- le llamó, la chica-lobo subió la mirada, y por un momento el pecho de la reina se infló con esperanza. Veía temor, confusión y desesperación. Podía ver emoción en sus ojos, ya no solo dos esferas vacías.

Intentó acercarse, pero ella soltó otro gemido, esta vez sí animal, y rápidamente se levantó y, entre saltos y correteos, se dirigió escaleras arriba, a la que había sido su habitación cuando escapó del reino e hizo de ese su hogar temporal. Fue detrás de ella, corriendo escaleras arriba. Al llegar a la habitación se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

Ashley estaba en el balcón. Seguía siendo una mujer-lobo, pero ya no se comportaba como tal.

 **P.O.V. Elsa**

Se apoyó del barandal del balcón. El viento frío sacudía su pelaje y supuse debía de ayudare a serenarse. Podía notar su respiración alterada. Me acerqué a ella con cautela. Debo admitir que tenía miedo, en su estado era completamente impredecible y, aunque me doliese siquiera pensarlo, peligrosa. Pero, aún así, algo me decía que debía acercarme, una especie de fuerza magnética me llevaba a acercarme aunque no estuviese segura de si debía hacerlo.

-¿Ashley?- tartamudeé, escuché un sollozo de su parte.

Alargué una mano temblorosa hasta su peludo y musculoso hombro, ella dio un respingo. Se volvió lentamente. Me sacaba más de una cabeza de altura, y tenía que ver hacia abajo para verme a los ojos, su nariz húmeda estaba frente a mi rostro y me olfateaba suavemente. Acorté el paso que nos separaba, ella se echó hacia atrás, evidentemente asustada, mas no de mí. Antes de que hiciese otra cosa, como escapar, me abracé a su cuelo, fui consciente del respingo que dio por ello.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y me sentí pequeña entre ellos. Me separó apenas de ella y tomó mi rostro en su mano, que más bien era una garra, tan grande que mi rostro entero cabía en ella, las yemas de sus dedos eran almohadillas y otra más grande estaba en la parte superior de la palma de su mano. Me veía a los ojos. No sabía qué predominaba, si el cariño o el remordimiento. Me encerró de nuevo entre sus brazos, estrechándome con fuerza, aunque moderándola para no dejarme sin aire.

Le devolví el abrazo. Noté que se hacía más pequeña, dejaba de sentir pelo. Volvía a ser humana. No me rompí inmediatamente el abrazo, Ashley aún respiraba entrecortadamente y se aferraba a mí con fuerza, como si temiese que pudiese esfumarme allí mismo. Me separé suavemente de ella, sus ojos estaban empeñados en lágrimas, seguía siendo de aquel color dorado brillante, pero ahora podía ver claramente sentimiento tras ellos.

Limpié sus lágrimas con mi mano, pequeños sollozos ahogados salían de su boca y sus brazos aún me rodeaban. Usaba a misma ropa con la que se había dormido hacía unas horas, solo que ahora tanto el pantalón como la camisa estaban rasgados y se veían algo pequeños para ella, pese a que no se ajustaban a su cuerpo.

-Ashley- murmuré con dulzura, si no tenía antes toda su atención, ahora sí la tenía-¿Estás bien?- ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla y bajó las orejas. Subió una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla izquierda, tanteando el rasguño con delicadeza.

Noté que estaba a punto de romper a llorar, bajó la cabeza e intentó alejarse de mí, pero no se lo permití y me lancé a sus labios. Por muy asustada que estuviese no dejó de corresponder. Volvía a ser igual que siempre. Vivaz, deseosa, con un dejo de desesperación, mostrando la experiencia que había adquirido al saber exactamente cómo moverse, afectuosa y tierna bajo una máscara de picardía.

Comenzó a caminar, sin romper el beso, hasta lentamente acorralarme contra la pared de hielo a un lado de la puerta abierta del balcón. Aprovechó para encender el beso, enredé mis manos en su cabello y la atraje más hacia mí. Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno. Tanto mi respiración como la suya eran erráticas, nos veíamos a los ojos, los suyos estaban nublados en deseo. El pensamiento de que tal vez sus ojos se quedarían de ese color cruzó por mi mente.

Realmente no importaba. Me gustaban sus ojos oscuros, contradictoriamente brillantes, pero más que eso, me encantaba la forma en que me miraban. Como si fuese algo difícil de creer. Siempre que se dedicaba a mirarme lo hacía con ensoñación, una especie de adoración que puede ser descrito como amor, inocencia y el más puro deseo, con fascinación. Me encantaba aquello, amaba sentirme responsable de esa mirada y que la dirigiera a mí.

Sentí sus manos bajar lentamente de mi cintura, acariciando los contornos de mi cuerpo por sobre la tela de mi vestido, hasta posarse en mis muslos. Me hizo dar un salto y enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sin dejar de atacar mis labios, con aquella hambre que la caracterizaba, dejando en evidencia sus instintos animales. Sus instintos parecían ser aún mayores, tal vez efecto colateral de aquel estado de que no estaba segura si había salido por completo.

Me despegó de la pared y me llevó en brazos hasta el interior de la habitación. Me depositó con suavidad sobre la cama, cuya textura asemejaba a la nieve fresca, y se posicionó sobre mí. Me contempló desde arriba por momentos. En ese momento sus ojos se veían más brillantes que nunca, me dirigía aquella mirada que tanto me gustaba, sobrecargada con deseo. Vi que se mordía el labio inferior, cosa que solo logró incitarme.

No fui consciente del por qué de ese gesto sino cuando enarcó una ceja, divertida. Posó una mano en mi abdomen, el calor de ésta ardiendo directamente contra mi piel. ¡Estaba desnuda! Aparentemente mi vestido se había derretido, dejándome solo con una braguitas negras. Le dirigí un gesto de reproche, ella soltó una pequeña risa grave, de lo más divertida. No pudo sonar más sensual a mis oídos.

En ese momento me desprendí del entendimiento. Tiré de su camisa y reclamé sus labios con demanda, le sentí sonreír en el beso. Desabroché su camisa y dejé que se deslizase por sus hombros antes de apegarme más a ella. Fue a atacar mi cuello. Mordidas y lamidas por doquier, sabía que sus colmillos dejarían marcas en mi piel, me arrancaba suspiros profundos.

Bajó hasta mis senos y con su boca empezó a darle mimos a uno, mientras que el otro se ganó la atención de su mano. Los suspiros se intercalaban con gemidos. Subió nuevamente hasta mi boca e invertí los papeles. La senté al borde de la cama y se senté sobre sus piernas. Comencé a besar su cuello. Ella apoyaba en sus brazos. Emanaba el mismo olor de siempre: menta, bosque y noche.

Los suspiros que soltaba y que, notaba, trataba de controlar me instigaban a seguir. Sus manos se posaban en mis glúteos y les daban un suave, aunque firme, apretón cada tanto. Bajé, pasando por entre sus senos, me entretuve en su abdomen mientras quitaba sus pantalones. Ya estaba bastante húmeda, al dar la primera lamida arranqué un tembloroso gemido de su garganta.

Disfruté de ella con aquellas ansias que se acumulaban, sin excepción, con cada beso. Estaba extasiada e intentaba controlar sus gemidos en vano. Me detuve momentos antes de hacerle alcanzar el preciado clímax. Tenía otras intensiones. Escuché un gemido de descontento salir de su boca, no pude reprimir una risilla. Subí a besarle, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me atrajo más a ella.

Cuando descubrí sus intensiones fue demasiado tarde. Con un movimiento me recostó nuevamente en la cama. Atacó mi cuello sin piedad alguna, dejando marcas por toda la extensión del mismo. Se ahorró el camino y bajó directamente hasta mi entrepierna, procediendo a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Introdujo dos dedos en mí, entrando y saliendo de mí mientras sus labios jugueteaban con cierto botoncito rosado encargado de enviar oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba a punto de explotar, me estaba llevando al límite y me sorprendía el estar aguantando tanto. Subió nuevamente y plantó un leve beso en mis labios y se quedó observándome mientras sus dedos seguían penetrándome.

Profundizó una de sus embestidas, llegando a un punto del que me fue imposible no gritar y aferrarme a ella. Mis caderas se alzaron, buscando más de ese delicioso contacto. Lo hizo de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra hasta que mi cuerpo fue depositado en el paraíso y todas las sensaciones salieron de mí, dejándome momentáneamente vacía.

Intentaba recuperar el aliento, ya no se movía, pero seguía dentro de mí. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con aquel intenso brillo de su mirada y una sonrisa ladeada llena de afecto. Le devolví el gesto, la recosté en la cama y coloqué sobre ella. Merecía más que privarle del clímax. Quise hacer algo diferente.

Crucé mis piernas con las suyas y con una suave embestida comprobé la increíble fricción que nos otorgaba aquella posición. Mis gemidos, acompañados con los suyos, llenaban la habitación. Nuestras caderas se movían a un ritmo simultáneo que iba en ascenso. Volví besarle, dejando gemidos en su boca, para luego situar mi rostro a un lado del suyo. Oía sus gemidos, graves, sutiles, directamente en mi oído.

En pocos minutos llegué por segunda vez. Esta vez en sincronía con ella. Me dejé caer en la cama, exhausta, mi pecho subía y bajaba al compás de mi respiración. Estaba empapada en sudor. Subí la mirada, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba acompasar su respiración. Planté un beso en su mejilla y me apoyé en uno de mis codos para verle.

Por muy raro que me pareciese comenzó a temblar. Temblaba de frío. Nunca lo había hecho. Al ser en parte lobo, el frío era su elemento por naturaleza, y nunca se había visto afectada por el mismo. Acaricié su mejilla y abrió los ojos, me dedicó una mirada llena de afecto y una cierta súplica.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer. Mi cuerpo era frío, no podía calentarla. Tomó mi mano en la suya, entrelazó nuestros dedos y sonrió para luego besar mis nudillos. Seguía temblando. Tenía que hacer algo.

No sé si fue instintivo, o fue solo una idea que se me hubiese ocurrido. Planté un beso en su frente antes de crear una sábana que ayudase a mantener el calor que despedía en su mayoría su cuerpo. Nos cubrí con ella. Se abrazó a mí, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Poco a poco dejaba de temblar.

Mientras acariciaba su cabello, iba dejándome caer dentro del mundo de los sueños. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Y nuevamente podría dormir tranquila aquella noche. Ashley estaba allí, conmigo, abrazándome. Estaba bien, dejaba de estar fuera de control. Ya mi mente estaba perdida entre la neblina del sueño cuando escuché un leve susurro de su voz.

-Te amo…

No pude responder. Inmediatamente después caí dormida…

* * *

Los suaves roces de los rayos de Sol la despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Lo primero que sintió fue más frío de lo usual. Al abrir los ojos, más iluminación que la acostumbrada. Se vio a sí misma en su habitación en el castillo de hielo y se alarmó por segundos, antes de recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Bajó la mirada. Ashley dormía plácidamente, refugiada en su pecho. Un cálido sentimiento, que ya había sentido muchas veces, pero que no se cansaba de sentir, la embargó al instante.

Sin querer despertarle, pensó en lo que había pasado. Primero, luego de aquella semana de completo silencio, se había dirigido mentalmente a ella. Le había preguntado qué era lo que sentía. Luego le había besado. Después le había ordenado que se recostase con ella. Despertó para ver que se había transformado en algo muy parecido a los licántropos ilustrados en los libros de mitología. Igual de temible, menos feo. Pudo apaciguarle por momentos antes de que huyese y llegase hasta allí. La encontró luchando contra algún fantasma y luego acometió contra ella. Por alguna razón se detuvo y, luego de rasguñarle la mejilla se mostró profundamente arrepentida y huyó. Luego se comportó de manera normal, para posteriormente transformarse en humana.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Ninguno. No sabía por qué, en primer lugar, había entrado en ese estado. En segundo lugar, no sabía con quién había mantenido conversaciones mentales. Todo lo que sabía, y más que un hecho, era una suposición, era que se había convertido en esa versión de licántropo gracias a la luna llena. Y solo era por relacionar esa transformación con algo, por la necesidad de darle sentido al menos a eso. Recordó otra cosa que había pasado.

Recordó aquellos… trances en los que entraba al quedarse viendo a los ojos dorados. Parecían ser recuerdos de la castaña, pero era imposible que pudiese… sentirlos, ¿cierto? Solo había visto unas pocas imágenes de uno de ellos, así que no podía decir que veía sus recuerdos. Pero sentía cosas. Cosas que, aunque sabía no estaba haciendo, estando consciente de que permanecía inmóvil, se sentía hacer. Su cuerpo era invadido por emociones intensas, pero que las sentía tan foráneas, que sabía no eras suyas.

Pero, ¿cómo? Una cosa era el hecho de poder comunicarse mentalmente con ella. Pero otra muy diferente, e incluso espeluznante, era sentir algo que ella sintió alguna vez.

Y volvemos a lo anterior. No tenía sentido. Necesitaba respuestas. Respuestas a tantas cosas que le costaba pensar en una en particular. Y sabía que Ashley no se las daría. No tan fácil. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido por la frustración. Tendría que buscar sus propias respuestas, crear sus propias conclusiones, esperar a dar con algo que le diese alguna pista. Pero, ¿dónde tendría que buscar?

Notó que la joven se removía, despertando y quejándose levemente, tal vez por el desacostumbrado exceso de luz. Se separó cuanto le permitió el agarre de la castaña en su cintura para verle abrir lentamente los ojos, parpadeando y volviendo a quejarse. Sus ojos volvían a tener su acostumbrado color café oscuro. La castaña observó por un momento su situación, se levantó exaltada, apoyándose en su codo; luego, al ver su rostro, su cuerpo se relajó notablemente y volvió a tumbarse, soltando un largo suspiro.

-Por un momento pensé que…- le escuchó murmurar para sí misma, pero se calló antes de terminar la frase. En momentos como ése, es cuando a la reina le sería más útil el poder leer sus pensamientos. Pero, aparentemente, solo podía hacerlo si ella lo permitía- Buenos días- sonrió, tenía la voz ronca, no sabía si sería por el poco uso de la misma o por el sueño.

-Buenos días- no pudo evitar la dulzura en su voz, había extrañado tanto eso. La tristeza en la sonrisa lobuna de la joven no se le pasó por alto, tampoco la chispa nerviosa en sus ojos. Era evidente que quería decir algo, pero que no sabía cómo. Luego de fijarse en eso, se fijó en cómo había descrito su sonrisa. Y se amoldaba a la perfección con la naturaleza, tanto de la sonrisa como de su dueña- Ash…- le alentó a hablar.

-¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- preguntó, los nervios no le dejaban verle a los ojos por mucho tiempo- Digo, he estado ahí, pero…- suspiró- …no muy consciente- añadió apesadumbrada.

-Una semana, o tal vez más- respondió la reina en voz baja. La joven enarcó las cejas y bajó la mirada, intentando disimular otro suspiro. Se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda, se abrazó a sus piernas, aún cubierta con la sábana. Su cola tenía un sutil movimiento, estaba evidentemente ansiosa. Se hizo un largo silencio, en el que la rubia observaba atenta la espalda de la joven con su peculiar marca.

-A veces pienso que cometí un error al volver…- comenzó a decir Ashley con voz quebradiza.

-No digas éso.

-…solo te expuse más al peligro- siguió como si no la hubiese escuchado- Me doy asco- dijo entre dientes.

-Deja de hablar así- replicó la reina con firmeza y se sentó a su lado- No fue ningún error el que volvieses- dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos- ¿Te parece ésto un error? - la castaña se volvió a ella.

-Te lastimé- aseveró, con su mano acarició con delicadeza su mejilla izquierda, donde estaba la marca de los tres dedos que la rasguñaron.

-Solo fue un rasguño- razonó- No es nada grave.

-Pero pudo haberlo sido- repuso, el tono taciturno había quedado de lado y hablaba como si quisiera hacerle entender algo- No puedo controlarla. No puedo controlarme. Estoy ahí, pero no puedo evitar hacer nada, no puedo evitar que te…- decía desesperada, haciendo ademanes con las manos, pero fue callada por los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos.

-Estás ahí. Y mientras lo estés, no me harás daño- susurró con convicción, su frente estaba pegada a la de la castaña y se veían a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de éso?- cuestionó la joven en un murmuro.

-Anoche pudiste haberme matado- dijo la reina en voz baja, la ojimarrón intentó alejarse, pero ella tomó su rostro y la mantuvo quieta- Pero no lo hiciste. Y podría jurar por la diosa Luna que fue por éso. Estabas ahí, lo sé. Y sé que no me harías daño por nada en el mundo- no por voluntad propia, llegó a pensar. Ashley esbozó una media sonrisa antes de plantar un beso en su frente y encerrarle en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Cómo estaba cuando…- comenzó a decir la joven al cabo de un rato en silencio, pero no halló las palabras para continuar.

-¿Te encontramos? – completó la reina en voz baja, la castaña asintió- Bueno, estabas inconsciente- comenzó a decir lentamente, un nudo amenazaba con formarse en su garganta- …tenías muchas heridas por todos lados y un brazo roto, la nieve debajo de ti estaba completamente teñida de rojo, no tenías abrigo- suspiró- Apenas respirabas… Pensé que…- se calló, tan solo imaginarse aquello apretaba el nudo que amenazaba con hacerle llorar, la joven la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Al menos no fue algo mayor- soltó una risa amarga- Eso significa que no me encontré con nadie en el bosque.

-¿Cómo que no te encontraste con nadie? – inquirió la reina subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. No pudo no haberse topado con nadie, ¿de dónde saldrían entonces las heridas? - Tenía heridas profundas, alguien tuvo que habértelas hecho.

-Tienes razón- dijo con una media sonrisa triste en el rostro- Fui yo.

-¿Tú- tartamudeó- ¿Cómo…

-Ese… estado no es más que mi instinto en su forma más pura- explicó Ashley sin cambiar su cálida sonrisa- Cuando se libera, mi sentido de la razón queda, yo quedo allí sin poder manifestarme. Pero cuando recién está empezando aún tengo algo de dominio sobre mi cuerpo. Mi instinto es agresivo y al sentir un invasor en sí mismo decidió atacarlo. El problema es que amos estábamos en un mismo cuerpo, por lo tanto, me atacaba a mí misma- para este punto la sonrisa se había ido, pero su expresión seguía siendo serena- Era mejor dejar que lo hiciera. Sabía que no se cansaría mientras yo siguiese ahí. Me herí a mí misma hasta que estuve demasiado débil para seguir consciente. Lo último que recuerdo de ello fue caer rendida sobre la nieve y todo se quedó oscuro- finalizó.

Elsa estaba atónita. Entre tantas teorías que se formó para darle origen a las heridas que tenía, no hubo lugar para sospechar siquiera ésa posibilidad. Más que el hecho, ya que en el fondo tenía cierta lógica extraña, le sorprendió la indiferencia con la que la castaña lo relató. Como si el lastimarse a sí misma fuese algo normal, como si el sangrar hasta quedar inconsciente fuese algo que ya estuviese acostumbrada a hacer.

-¿Y no…

-¿Me dolió? – completó la joven, pareció leerle el pensamiento, lo cual puede que sea posible- Le dolió más a ella que a mí.

-Pero son la misma persona.

-Bueno… sí. Pero- hizo una pausa dramática, la cual aprovechó para plantar un beso en su mejilla y acercarse a su oído- la diferencia está en que yo tengo el privilegio de poder amarte- se quedó sin habla mientras el suave ronroneo de la voz de Ashley enviaba corrientes eléctricas por su espalda- Lo siguiente que recuerdo son voces. Muchas voces gritando cosas que quisiera no recordar- siguió relatando, su voz seguía teniendo aquel matiz aterciopelado y su mirada se perdió en la nada- Estaban dentro de mi cabeza, no podía huir de ellas. Luego vi tus ojos. No puedo saber dónde estaba porque no sabía nada en ese momento. Pero reconocí tus ojos. Y mientras los veía, al saber que estabas ahí, esas voces no eran más que un susurro, que no podía centrarme en entender. Porque mientras estabas ahí, no había nada que pudiese atormentarme- soltó una pequeña risa grave, música a los oídos de la reina- ¿Demasiado cursi?

La respuesta de ésta fue buscar su boca y recostarla nuevamente, colocándose sobre ella. Sentía a la castaña sonreír mientras se dedicaba a corresponder al beso. Disputaban para determinar quién llevaba el control del beso, ninguna queriendo dar su brazo a torcer, cuando…

-¡Elsa!

El grito de una voz muy familiar resonó desde la planta baja del castillo. La princesa había arribado junto a su novio, en busca de la reina. Ambas jóvenes se separaron de un brinco al escucharla. La sorpresa les había acelerado el pulso, más de lo que ya estaba. Lo último que esperaban era que alguien llegase a las puertas de ese palacio.

-¡Elsa! – volvió a llamar, escucharon su voz más cerca.

-Aguarda, Anna- respondió la aludida, intentando ganar tiempo.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Es importante! – apremió la rubia fresa. ¿Qué era importante?

Se levantó y la castaña imitó sus acciones. No hizo falta más que un ademán de manos para verse luciendo su fantástico vestido de hielo, con la variante de que hizo algunos arreglos para agregarle cuello alto, para ocultar las marcas que había dejado la chica-lobo. La ropa rasgada de Ashley le daba un aire muy animal, si no la conociera, no hubiese querido acercarse a ella. Con sus poderes, hizo lo que pudo para recomponerla. La castaña pareció satisfecha hasta que…

-Mi chaleco- recordó en voz alta, comenzando a buscarlo por el piso de la habitación- ¿Dónde está mi chaleco? – preguntó al aire, agachándose a ver bajo la cama.

-Ashley- comenzó la reina con cierto nerviosismo, la castaña dirigió la mirada a ella. Sabía que no se lo tomaría nada bien, amaba ese chaleco- Cuando te encontramos no lo traías contigo…

Esperó alguna reacción precipitada, pero, en lugar de éso, la ojimarrón solo se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama, afligida. Su mirada se perdió en la melancolía. ¿Cómo había podido perder ese chaleco? Era una tonta ¿Cómo había podido perder lo único que le quedaba de…

-¿Ashley? – la suave voz de Elsa la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Ese chaleco era muy especial para mí- se levantó y se acercó a ella, la reina escuchaba con atención- Era un recordatorio- suspiró, la reina la envolvió en un abrazo.

Nunca antes le había dicho por qué ese chaleco era tan especial. Ahora al menos tenía una razón. ¿Recordatorio de qué? La notaba muy afectada por ello. Tenía que hacer algo. Tal vez no fuese lo mismo, pero tenía que intentar subirle el ánimo, ¿cierto? Bastó con una ademan de manos. Se separó de ella sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver su creación.

Era idéntico a su antiguo chaleco. El mismo estilo, el mismo cinturón ceñido a su cintura, el mismo cuello levantado. Todo era igual, menos el color. Era negro. Se suponía que debió haber sido del mismo color, azul rey, de su antiguo chaleco. ¿Qué había salido mal? La castaña observó su torso, el cual miraba la reina con mala cara que disimulaba con curiosidad, y volvió la mirada a ella. Le sonrió, agradecida y triste, enarcó una ceja.

-Sé que no es lo mismo, pero…- comenzó la reina, aun preguntándose la causa del fallo en el color. La ojimarrón soltó una pequeña risa para luego besar su frente con cariño.

-Me encanta- aseguró sonriente.

-Se supone que debió haber sido azul, pero…- no pudo seguir explicando cuando oyó la voz de su hermana apremiándola nuevamente.

Ambas fueron hasta la planta baja, donde Anna y Kristoff conversaban evidentemente ansiosos. Ambos se volvieron al verlas. Anna saludó con un abrazo a su hermana y luego notó con sorpresa que la castaña había vuelto a la _normalidad_ , y darle un abrazo fraternal. Se abstuvo de comentar acerca de su ropa.

-Y bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante? - inquirió la reina.

-¿Recuerdas que la reina Jessica vendría aquí dentro de una semana y que tendríamos que llevar una escolta para proteger su carruaje?- dijo atropelladamente, jugando con sus manos, muy inquieta.

-Por supuesto.

-Pues, ha cambiado la fecha de su visita.

-¿Para cuándo debemos mandar la escolta, entonces?

-Para hoy al mediodía.

* * *

 **Hellow.**

 **Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo prometer fechas, nunca las cumplo jeje.**

 **Bueno, señores, aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo 8 de Blutmond, que en realidad se acaba de convertir en el capítulo 9.**

 **Realmente no tengo mucho para decir, sino lo mismo de siempre. Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme saberlo en los comentarios. Acepto preguntas, críticas y sugerencias.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando este pequeño y descabellado fic en el que he puesto parte de mi retorcida mente y alma diabólica.**

 **Chau chau.**


	11. ¿Rehenes o invitados?

-¿Qué? – espetó la reina, sin dar crédito a lo que oía- No puede ser, no hoy. Una parte de nuestros soldados están buscando a los bandidos en el bosque y el castillo no puede quedar desprotegido. No llegarían a tiempo.

-Llegó una carta temprano por la mañana, decía que estarían allí esperando para el mediodía, lo que significa que ya deben de estar en marcha, y una negativa se tardaría demasiado en llegar- dijo la princesa, agravando el asunto. Tenía razón- O cualquier tipo de respuesta, de hecho.

-¿La reina Jessica del reino del Norte vendrá a Arendelle? – preguntó Ashley con sorpresa, ¿de cuánto se había perdido?

-Sí, se supone que sería la próxima semana, pero ya ves- dijo el rubio.

-¿Para qué?

-Teníamos que pautar cuáles serían las medidas a tomar contra un grupo de ladrones que asaltan los carruajes en nuestras fronteras- aclaró la reina.

-Y supongo que la escolta de la que hablan es para proteger su carruaje de dichos ladrones.

-Precisamente.

-¿Qué haremos? – inquirió Anna a su hermana.

-Mandemos o no una escolta, están expuestos al peligro. El no hacerlo nos creará conflictos y no nos convendría una enemistad con el reino de Norte- expuso la reina, casi podía escuchar como su mente maquinaba para encontrar una solución.

-Pero, como dijiste, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar el castillo sin protección- puntualizó la rubia fresa.

-Además, está Hans- dijo Kristoff- Solo digo que sería una oportunidad estupenda si está tramando algo.

-No podemos dejar de enviar una escolta- dijo Elsa.

-Pero no podemos dejar el castillo desprotegido- dijo Kristoff.

-No hay que hacerlo- intervino Ashley, quien había estado callada todo el rato, aparentemente analizando la situación, captando inmediatamente las miradas de los presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió la princesa.

-¿Cuántos hombres hay disponibles para enviarlos? – preguntó la castaña.

-Tal vez unos cinco, a lo sumo, si no queremos arriesgarnos a vernos vulnerables- dijo la reina.

-Son suficientes, supongo que la reina Jessica irá con su propia escolta.

-¿Qué estás tramando? – preguntó Kristoff.

-Podemos ir de escolta- dijo la joven dirigiéndose a la reina- Serán suficientes esos cinco soldados, entre tus poderes y los míos podemos contra los bandidos. Además, dudo que siquiera piensen en atacarnos- expuso, la reina pareció pensarlo. Parecía un plan, uno muy improvisado y con una margen de error muy grande, pero un plan.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Nuestros hombres no han tenido suerte con ellos, y algunos de los mejores siquiera volvieron de la búsqueda- dijo la princesa, preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana y cuñada- Además, el viaje es largo y no llegarían sino hasta el atardecer.

-¿Quién mejor que la reina para explicar la razón del retraso? – objetó la joven- Es cierto, es un viaje largo, si partimos dentro de una hora con suerte estaríamos allí antes del atardecer. La ventaja de tener pocos hombres es que podremos movernos más rápido y no hemos de llevar demasiado para aligerarle la carga a los caballos- analizó en voz alta y al ver la expresión no muy convencida de la princesa agregó- No dejaré que nada le pase a Elsa.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea? – preguntó Anna a su hermana.

-No tenemos otra opción- dijo ésta, la princesa le miró con cara de _No respondiste a mi pregunta_ \- Más o menos.

-Entonces yo también voy- afirmó decidida la menor de las hermanas.

-Anna…

-No me harás cambiar de opinión- sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

-No creas que te dejaré ir sola- intervino el rubio.

-Entonces es mejor volver al castillo cuanto antes, tenemos un largo trecho por delante- dijo Ashley.

* * *

Una vez hubieron llegado al castillo, no hubo tiempo para que la reina explicase nada de lo de anoche. Rápidamente reunieron a los hombres disponibles y que osaron aceptar la misión (los cuales resultaron siendo 3), y prepararon provisiones suficientes para un viaje de tres días. Era una de las escoltas más raras que pudiesen desfilar. Al frente iba una reina con la capacidad de crear y controlar hielo, a su lado una chica-lobo quien, por cierto, era su pareja y los guiaba por los atajos que conocía, justo detrás iba la princesa del reino de Arendelle, el maestro y recolector oficial de hielo y uno de los guardias del castillo, y cerrando la marcha los otros dos guardias.

Cabalgaron por el bosque casi a ritmo de trote (Kristoff montaba a Sven), intentando llegar a la frontera lo más pronto como les fuese posible. Cada ruido era una señal de advertencia y motivo para que la alerta encendiese, cada sombra parecía moverse y cada hundimiento en la nieve podía ser señal de que los vándalos estaban cerca cuando entraron en su territorio. Procuraban no hablar y estar todos atentos a cualquier indicio de movimiento.

La formación que llevaban era muy cerrada y poco se detuvieron para analizar su entorno y retomar la dirección correcta. Ya el Sol irradiaba una luz rojiza, con ganas de terminar el día, cuando vieron el carruaje en medio del camino. Aunque intentaron mantener un perfil bajo, el carruaje negro y rojo evidenciaba ser de la realeza, tirado por corceles blancos.

Al frente iban dos hombres uniformados con armaduras de plata y con espadas a la cintura. Otros dos franqueaban la parte trasera del carruaje, montados en caballos marrones. Otro custodiaba la puerta del carruaje, parecía que había hecho el viaje de pie en el peldaño que sobresalía de ésta. Los hombres entraron en guardia al verlos, aparentemente reconociendo una escolta no desenvainaron las armas, pero se mantenían atentos.

Elsa, Anna, Ashley y Kristoff desmontaron sus caballos. Aunque todos iban armados, no causaron mayor prevención en los soldados del Norte. Se acercaron a la puerta que el hombre guardaba, éste se mostró firme, aparentemente sin intenciones de dejarles pasar.

-¿Quiénes son? – inquirió bruscamente con voz grave y grosera.

-La reina Elsa de Arendelle- dijo ésta con voz fría, en respuesta al descortés guardia- Estamos aquí por la reina Jessica del reino del Norte- anunció con la misma voz, el hombre la examinó con una descarada mirada, luego la pasó de su hermana, quien trató de verse lo más capacitada para hacer un trabajo de escolta, al rubio, quien se cruzaba de brazos para no evidenciar la intimidación que veía en el hombre, a la castaña, quien le devolvió la mirada con el mismo recelo.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó de nuevo el guardia asintiendo hacia los compañeros de la reina.

-No tenemos porqué rendirle cuentas- replicó la castaña, parada a un paso detrás de la rubia. El hombre volvió la mirada a ella, quien se la devolvió, impasible. En unos cuantos segundos, el soldado se vio intimidado por la oscuridad que reflejaba claramente su mirada.

Del interior del carruaje se escucharon unos golpecitos que claramente comunicaban impaciencia. El hombre, ahora verdaderamente nervioso, se apresuró a abrir la puerta. De ella salió una mujer alta, de la misma altura que la castaña, de tez pálida, ojos azul acuoso, y cabello azabache que ondulaba hasta su cintura. Traía un vestido negro y rojo que, aunque no llevaba accesorios para no llamar la atención, no dejaba de verse hermoso, y una capa negra echada a los hombros.

La mujer, cuya mirada era tan impenetrable como elegante su presencia, se paró frente a la reina de Arendelle. Primero posó su mirada en ella, luego en la princesa y luego en el rubio. Ashley se había quedado con la mirada baja detrás de Elsa. Volvió nuevamente a ver a la rubia y esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya era hora, temí que los hubiesen atacado- dijo Jessica con voz suave y firme.

-Hubiésemos llegado antes, de no ser porque el comunicado del cambio de fecha llegó esta mañana- dijo la rubia, sonriendo igual. Había conocido brevemente a la reina Jessica el día de su coronación, cuando se vio obligada a entablar conversación con casi cualquier persona de la realeza.

-Me disculpo por la falta de anticipación. Mi hermano quiso que este problema se resolviese cuanto antes, y cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, no escucha razones- explicó la pelinegra con la misma voz cálida y educada.

-No hubo mayor inconveniente, después de todo, ya estamos aquí.

-Y debemos partir lo antes posible. Estamos en una zona peligrosa y es mejor que avancemos cuanto podamos antes de que caiga el anochecer- intervino la castaña, aún tras la reina, fue entonces cuando Jessica dirigió su mirada a ella, aparentemente sorprendida- Hola, Jessica.

-Ashley, ha pasado mucho tiempo- saludó la pelinegra, ante la mirada atónita del resto. _Ciertamente, soy la única que no la conocía desde antes_ , pensó Anna- ¿Ahora trabajas para Elsa?

-Podría decirse que sí- dijo la joven, dándole a la rubia una rápida mirada furtiva, comprobando que la veía confundida- Es mejor empezar a marchar, tendremos aproximadamente una hora antes de no tener luz solar y vernos obligados a instalar un campamento- Jessica asintió.

-Señores, ya la oyeron, ¡hay que ponernos en marcha! – dijo ésta a sus hombres, luego se dio media vuelta y entró nuevamente en la carroza. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se volvió- Elsa, puedes viajar conmigo si prefieres- ofreció amablemente.

-No, gracias, Jessica, soy parte de la escolta y más útil en el exterior- se excusó, aunque en el fondo pensaba hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a la castaña. La pelinegra asintió y el guardia de la puerta la cerró.

Volvieron a montar los caballos y comenzaron el camino de regreso al pueblo de Arendelle. Mientras que los dos guardias que fueron al final en un principio estaban a ambos lados del carruaje, la princesa y su novio iban junto a los soldados del Norte, y la reina y la castaña volvían a encabezar la marcha.

La rubia cercioró que estaban lo suficientemente distanciadas del grupo para hacerle las preguntas a la joven.

-¿Conocías a Jessica? – le preguntó en voz prudencialmente baja.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-En un Festival de Otoño en el reino del Norte- explicó cabalgando a su lado- Era una hermosa fiesta, pero su hermano no quería que ella anduviese sin protección en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo entonces te acercaste a ella?

-Yo era su protección- afirmó la castaña, la rubia se quedó mirándole sorprendida, ella esbozó una sonrisa- Así es, hice de su guardaespaldas durante unos ocho meses tal vez. Necesitaba dinero y ella alguien que le diese un poco de libertad- ante la mirada de la ojiazul, su sonrisa adquirió ese toque lobuno que la caracterizaba- Ese festival fue mi primer día de trabajo.

-¿Te contrató ella?

-De hecho, quien buscaba que tuviese un guardaespaldas era su hermano, pero ella tuvo la oportunidad de decidir quién sería. Así que, técnicamente, sí, ella me contrató- ya el Sol se ponía en el horizonte, pero no podían ir demasiado rápido si no querían llamar la atención- Nos hicimos amigas con el tiempo. Yo en lugar de mantenerla reprimida, como eran las intenciones de su hermano, la ayudaba a salir del castillo sin que se notase y la acompañaba a caminar por el pueblo para que no se viese en problemas con su hermano. Claro que, nunca nos atrapó.

-Una vez intentaste que saliese de mi habitación a escondidas de mis padres- recordó la reina con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy experta en escapes- rió por lo bajo, luego se volvió a Elsa, notando su mirada un poco sombría- No quise decir que… No era mi intención…- intentó enmendar su imprudencia.

Por unos largos minutos en los que solo escuchaban el susurro del bosque, mientras que el Sol hacía su espectáculo de despedida, permanecieron mirando al frente, en un silencio raramente incómodo.

-¿Te irías de nuevo? – preguntó lentamente y en voz baja la reina, la joven volvió su mirada rápidamente a ella, no respondió de inmediato- ¿Lo harías? ¿Me abandonarías? – la ojimarrón permanecía viéndole, conmocionada por sus preguntas.

-Por supuesto que no- aseguró al cabo, su voz sonó algo más fría de lo que hubiese querido, pero sin quitar el cariño de la misma- No podría. Te dije que tal vez fue un error volver, pero, en caso de que lo haya sido, ya estoy aquí. Y puedo pensar en nada peor que irme de tu lado. Tanto para ti, como para mí- siguió, se oía completamente convencida de sus palabras, y por el bien de la confidencialidad de su relación, la reina contuvo el impulso de echarse a sus brazos. La castaña dirigió la mirada al frente- No estoy dispuesta a hacerte sufrir de esa manera- culminó, seguía viendo al frente.

Siguieron cabalgando en silencio. Al cabo de unos quince minutos más, el Sol desapareció en el horizonte, cediéndole su puesto a la luna y las estrellas que brillaban en lo alto de la negra espesura del firmamento.

-Es mejor que acampemos aquí. Si seguimos avanzando, nos arriesgaremos demasiado- dijo Ashley desmontando y observando a los demás detenerse detrás de ellas- Seguiremos mañana a primera hora. Nos turnaremos para montar guardia- dictaminó, los soldados de Arendelle desmontaron y asintieron a sus palabras, los hombres del Norte asintieron igualmente, pero luego hicieron sonidos desdeñosos, irritados por recibir sus órdenes- Tomaré el primer turno, ve a dormir- le susurró al oído a la reina una vez hubo desmontado su yegua.

Al cabo de una media hora ya habían instalado un campamento decentemente improvisado. Cavaron un agujero mediano en el suelo y encendieron una hoguera dentro, para que el brillo de las llamas no atrajese atención indeseada, apartando la nieve de los alrededores de la fogata. Mientras que Ashley y un par del reino Norte hacían la primera vigilancia, el resto se reunió alrededor del fuego para eludir el frío de la noche.

Jessica estaba con ellos. También dormiría fuera ya que, en caso de un ataque, lo primero que asaltarían sería el carruaje. Mientras que su hermana conversaba con ella y Kristoff mantenía una acalorada conversación con uno de los guardias de Arendelle sobre la importancia de su trabajo, Elsa se dedicaba a intentar dormir.

Sabía que sin lugar a dudas ese sería el turno más seguro, pero no podía pegar el ojo. Seguía con la mirada la silueta de la castaña patrullando los límites del campamento. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Una sensación de inseguridad le invadía y le impedía serenarse. Debía ser por el hecho de dormir a la intemperie en un territorio donde asaltantes habían probablemente asesinado a algunos de sus mejores hombres.

Pero era extraño, ya que todo el día había estado recorriendo esos territorios sin sentirse tan vulnerable. En ese momento la guardia estaba al máximo. Aunque estaban conversando, sabía que todos estaban alertas por cualquier señal de invasores. Ashley y otros dos hombres entrenados estaban velando por el bienestar de los presentes. No sabía por qué estaba tan inquieta. Pero, aun así, lo estaba.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando las estrellas, intentando conciliar el sueño, sin éxito alguno, sino hasta que la castaña se sentó en la nieve a su lado. Aún tenía la espada en la cintura, seguramente no tenía intenciones de deshacerse de ella. Se quedó observándole desde arriba. Su turno había terminado. Habría de ser la medianoche.

Si no fuese porque estaba tan tensa, hubiese disfrutado el momento. Las estrellas abundaban en el cielo y el frío viento era ocupado por un placentero, aunque inquietante, silencio, todo era bañado por la plateada luz de luna. No podría imaginar una escena más encantadora y a su vez turbadora que esa. Lo cual era especialmente contradictorio. Como la joven en ese momento.

Su mirada brillaba, enfocada en ella, con esa oscuridad que parecía mayor en la penumbra, con toda la adoración que siempre le dedicaba al observarle. Una media sonrisa adornaba sus labios. A su vez, su cuerpo estaba tenso y, si sus _orejas_ estuviesen a la vista, seguramente se estuviesen moviendo para captar los sonidos de los alrededores.

-¿Qué tal el turno? – preguntó la reina luego de un rato de dedicarse a disfrutar de su mirada sobre ella.

-Aburrido, pero supongo que eso es bueno- respondió en voz baja. Siempre que bajaba la voz se convertía en un ronroneo suave y grave que le daba un aire seductor. Eso, siempre y cuando no estuviese profesando una amenaza- No puedes dormir, ¿cierto?

-No- susurró volviendo la mirada a las estrellas, sintiendo de repente una punzada de miedo- ¿Crees que estemos seguros?

-Estamos tan seguros como podemos estar- afirmó la castaña, paseando la mirada por entre la oscuridad del bosque. Pareció percibir su angustia, pues dijo- No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te pase… Ni tampoco a Anna.

Eso logró calmarla en cierto grado. La joven se recostó en la nieve a su lado, quizás siendo algo evidente respecto a su capacidad para soportar el frío. Clavó la mirada en el cielo. Se quedaron así, en silencio, escuchando solo el susurro de las llamas y los sonidos del bosque. Disfrutando de un momento de mediana paz.

Pasados unos minutos, el sueño empezó a hacerle efecto. El hecho de que Ashley estuviese a su lado de hacía sentir más segura. Pero su presencia no podía salvarla. La castaña se incorporó de golpe, sin molestarse en que sus _orejas_ no salieran a la vista. Se movían de un lado a otro, captando cosas. Entonces bajaron. Éso no podía ser una buena señal.

-¿Cómo es posible? – murmuró para sí misma, observando a todos lados, sin moverse.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la reina, incorporándose a su lado.

-Estamos rodeados- anunció en un susurro. Se levantó, desenfundó la espada y casi inmediatamente dos docenas de sombras aparecieron a su alrededor, rodeándolos.

Todos se levantaron rápidamente, tomando las espadas, desconcertados por ese ataque sorpresivo. Los enemigos los superaban en número, pero los soldados eran fuertes y se defendieron tan bien como pudieron. Mientras que la princesa peleaba con una destreza que había adquirido entrenando con los soldados, Kristoff le cubría las espaldas. Ella intentaba acercarse a ellos, pero un nuevo enemigo le bloqueaba el paso siempre que lo hacía.

Sin tiempo para llegar a las armas, creó una espada de hielo, sin atreverse a atacar directamente con sus poderes. Se defendía como podía, mientras que Ashley peleaba cerca de ella con dos hombres a la vez. Dos de los soldados del Norte cayeron inconscientes. Jessica igualmente había tomado una espada y se defendía de los ataques de una silueta de complexión femenina.

Los soldados de Arendelle y otros dos del Norte cayeron desmayados. La rubia se dio cuenta de que no había derramamiento de sangre, los guardias solo habían quedado inconscientes por fuertes golpes y tenían heridas no muy profundas. Ya algunos de los ladrones estaban tendidos en el suelo, en las mismas condiciones que los soldados. Elsa se pudo sacar de encima al hombre que la atacaba cuando Ashley desarmó a uno de los hombres con los que estaba peleando (el otro estaba inconsciente), lo tomó de la ropa y dándole la vuelta puso el filo de la espada en su cuello. La reina se dio cuenta de que era uno de los líderes.

Antes de que esta llamase la atención de los atacantes, sintió como alguien, aprovechando su momento de despiste, la tomaba por detrás y la colocaba en la misma situación que el hombre. Sentía el metal frío y terriblemente afilado contra la piel de su cuello, amenazando con cortarlo al más mínimo movimiento. Una gota de sudor frío, llena de pánico, resbaló por su sien.

-¡Alto! – gritó Ashley, al momento el estallido de metal contra metal dejó de hacer eco entre los árboles y todos dirigieron la mirada a ella- ¡Suelten las armas! – ordenó a los bandidos, quienes permanecieron inmóviles. Estaba de espaldas a la reina.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor- espetó una voz femenina, considerablemente grave, fría y a su vez tenía un deje de diversión. La castaña se volvió y ante la escena le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Suéltala- dijo con voz baja pero audible, amenazante y profunda, comprobando lo anterior mente dicho.

-Dejen sus armas y la soltaré- repuso calmadamente la voz de la chica que amenazaba a la reina. Por el timbre no podía estar muy alejada de su edad.

La castaña no hizo caso y dio una patada a la espinilla del hombre, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo. Un simple movimiento bastaría para cortar su cabeza. La joven amenazaba con hacerlo, si mirada encendida en una furia que no le había visto antes y que daba miedo hacerlo. Sin embargo, la chica se mantenía serena. Por un momento se le ocurrió utilizar su poder para escapar, pero luego vio un destello entre las sombras. Un par de arqueros tensaban las cuerdas.

-Si no la sueltas, él muere- sentenció la castaña, su voz sonaba más grave que nunca y, de no estar en esa situación, un escalofrío hubiese recorrido su cuerpo. El resto observaba expectante.

-Si él muere, ella se va con él- condicionó la chica, su calma era inquietante.

-Suéltala- repitió Ashley.

-Bajen las armas.

Durante un tenso segundo todos se miraban entre sí, intentando adivinar quién cedería. La castaña blandió la espada y la bajó de golpe, golpeando al hombre con la empuñadura, quien cayó inconsciente. Con la mirada llena de odio fija en la joven que amenazaba a su reina, dejó hacer la espada sobre la nieve, de forma que no hizo ningún ruido. Anna, Kristoff, Jessica y el soldado del Norte imitaron su acción.

Por un momento la reina temió que la joven tomase represalias por la acción de la castaña, pero ésta solo la soltó al cabo de unos segundos, empujándola para hacerle caer directamente en los brazos de la ojimarrón, quien no sacaba su mirada asesina de la joven. Los ladrones recogieron las armas del suelo.

La joven dio media vuelta y se dirigió al carruaje, bajo la mirada de la castaña. Cerca de éste estaban Jessica y el guardia del Norte. Cuando la joven tomó el pomo de la puerta, el hombre se lanzó hacia ella en un intento de someterle y sacer provecho de ello. Fue atajado a medio camino por una flecha que se clavó en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Cayó rendido sobre la nieve. Fue el único que murió esa noche.

La joven volvió la vista al cuerpo inerte tendido sobre la nieve, ignorándolo y procediendo a abrir las puertas del carruaje. Dentro no había nada más que las provisiones. Nada de valor. En realidad, en ese campamento lo único que podría valer unas cuantas monedas eran los brazaletes de la castaña, la cadeneta de la reina de Arendelle, y el collar de la reina del Norte. La joven suspiró y luego se volvió hacia ellos, pasando por sobre el cadáver del hombre.

Ya sus hombres habían hecho prisioneros a los que estaban conscientes. Se paseó despreocupadamente por delante de ellos. La primera en la fila era Anna, a quien analizó por momentos bajo su mirada asustada, luego Kristoff quien estaba tan nervioso como asustada la princesa, y quien le causó tanto interés como ella. Seguido de Jessica, a quien se quedó observando por un rato, la pelinegra mantenía los ojos fuera de su alcance, con la mirada gacha, pero la joven se encorvó un poco para buscar la misma, impenetrable y fría, le observó con curiosidad, desconcertando a la reina del Norte.

Luego estaba Ashley. Se paró frente a ella con porte recto, mostrando el hecho de que no se dejaba intimidar por su mirada asesina. Pasados unos segundos en los que la observó entornado los ojos, los abrió de par en par. La reina pudo distinguir un brillo dorado que solo había visto en otra mirada. Notó que se contuvo de dar un paso atrás. Se preguntó por qué. La chica-lobo seguía fulminándola con la mirada, ahora soltando un pequeño gruñido. Sus _orejas_ ya no estaban a la vista.

Luego pasó a ella. Parecía que aquel imponente porte se había desvanecido y ahora solo la analizaba con curiosidad. Se fijó en sus rasgos lo más que pudo. Su rostro estaba oculto entre la capucha de una capa y un pañuelo, de forma que solo veía sus ojos, dorados y semi-brillantes. Pero se arriesgaba a decir que era de tez bronceada. Los ojos dorados se desviaron por momentos hacia la castaña, quien intercalaba una mirada ansiosa entre ella y la joven, y luego volvieron a ella, brillantes en curiosidad.

Tomó su rostro con una mano y le obligó a subir la mirada con brusquedad. La castaña soltó un gruñido de disgusto. La joven pareció satisfecha, pues pudo ver que sus ojos sonreían, probablemente sus labios bajo el pañuelo también, pero no pudo decir si en realidad había malicia en esa sonrisa o solo le pareció que así fue por quién era.

Soltó su rostro y se separó de ellos unos pasos. Luego se dirigió a sus hombres.

-Los centinelas deben volver a sus lugares- dijo para que todos la oyesen- Los exploradores, asegúrense de que éstos- señaló a los hombres inconscientes- se despiertes bien lejos de éste punto y monten la escena. El resto, volvemos con el clan- dijo volviendo a pasar la mirada por sus prisioneros y, anticipando una pregunta que iba a hacerle un hombre, agregó- Desmáyenlos. Los llevaremos con nosotros.

Lo último que vio fue la espalda de la joven antes de sentir como un fuerte golpe le fue proporcionado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, nublándole inmediatamente el pensamiento. Los bordes de su campo de visión se sombrearon hasta que todo se volvió negro y cayó dentro de la espesura de su mente.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabía dónde estaba. No había mucha iluminación, sentía un traqueteo, estaba en movimiento. Captó algunos sonidos del exterior, voces ahogadas conversando en voz muy alta, tanto femeninas como masculinas, no entendía sus conversaciones. Se vio encerrada, sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Espabiló un poco más, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Observó con algo más de miedo a su alrededor. El cuerpo que había sentido era de su hermana, quien también estaba despierta. Frente a ellas, Kristoff y Jessica estaban atados de pies y manos sobre el asiento; a sus pies, Ashley reposaba en la misma situación en el suelo. Estaban dentro de la carroza de Jessica. Pese a estar todos despiertos, no hablaban, quizás para no hacer notar ese hecho. Ella misma estaba atada de pies y manos. Pensó que era raro el hecho de que no les hubiesen amordazado.

Dirigió la mirada a su hermana, quien se la devolvió evidentemente preocupada. Tanto Kristoff como Jessica las veían con el mismo grado de preocupación. Ashley veía sus manos sin observarlas realmente. Eran rehenes de un peligroso grupo de ladrones que ahora los llevaban a su clan. ¿Cómo saber si no los matarían cuando llegasen allí? ¿Cómo saber si no los torturarían u obligarían a hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría? Porque sabían quiénes eran, y dudaba que los hubiesen llevado con ellos solo porque sí.

-¿Están bien? – si bien no podía hacer el ambiente más ameno, al menos trataría que la angustia no le perforase la cabeza como ese silencio los oídos.

-Podría decirse- respondió la princesa, mientras que los demás solo asintieron, la castaña seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Adónde nos llevan? – preguntó Jessica en voz baja mirando a los lados, como si temiese que alguien en el exterior estuviese con el oído pegado a la ventanilla cerrada de la carroza.

-Ni idea- respondieron las hermanas al unísono. La castaña movió la cabeza, evidenciando que no estaba pensando, estaba escuchando.

La reina trató de imitar sus acciones. Aunque su oído era inferior al de la chica-lobo, el tenso silencio le permitía escuchar con mayor facilidad lo que sucedía fuera. Lo más predominante eran los cascos de los caballos golpeando el suelo, debían de estar rodeados por los jinetes. Voces rasposas hablando a los gritos. Pitas, abucheos, risas y más gritos. Parecía que fuera había un campamento vacacional en lugar de una caravana de ladrones potencialmente peligrosos.

Los llevarían con su clan, recordó que había dicho quien parecía ser la líder. ¿Todo un clan de ladrones? ¿Qué harían con ellos? ¿Los asesinarían? ¿Los torturarían? ¿Los tendrían prisioneros como trofeos de las cosas que podían llegar a hacer? Sabían quiénes eran, así que dudaba que los llevasen con ellos porque sí. Anoche los miembros del grupo de maleantes se habían separados. ¿Cuántos serían ahora? ¿Tendrían oportunidad de escapar?

Recordó los momentos cuando la joven líder se propuso a analizarlos. Pareció tener muy poco interés por su hermana y cuñado, pese a que estaba segura que no eran nada menos que la princesa de Arendelle y su novio. Luego mostró interés por Jessica, quizá por su cargo mayor como reina del Norte, pero eso no explicaba por qué se había esforzado para mirarle a los ojos.

Luego se mostró especialmente interesada por Ashley. La había analizado por momentos antes de mostrarse aparentemente asustada o sorprendida, por la forma en la que abrió abruptamente los ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sabría algo de ella? ¿Habría acaso alguna posibilidad que con solo mirarla supiese de sus habilidades? ¿O habría reconocido alguna otra cosa?

Cuando se concentró en ella, se mostró curiosa. Y, a juzgar por su comportamiento, mirando de soslayo a la castaña, lo que le interesaba era la reacción de ésta con respecto a ella. Al escuchar el sonido de disgusto que salió de su garganta cunado la tocó, había sonreído. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba aquella actitud? ¿Por qué tanto interés en Ashley?

Escuchó un par de gritos y fuera se hizo un relativo silencio. Se detuvieron con un traqueteo. Escuchó que fuera hablaban con un tono normal, los caballos relinchaban, parecían excitados. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todos se vieron entre sí, menos la castaña, que seguía atenta a lo que pasaba en el exterior, igualmente inquietos por haberse detenido. ¿Habrían llegado al clan de los ladrones?

Escucharon claramente pasos acercándose a la puerta, luego esta se abrió dejando entrar la luz del exterior. Un muchacho que no parecía ser demasiado mayor apareció tras la puerta. La noche anterior todos llevaban la cara cubierta, pero al parecer ya no. El muchacho era alto y delgado, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro. Tenía la cara manchada de tierra al igual que la ropa. Parecía que se había caído del caballo y rodado un par de veces en la tierra. Lo cual era poco probable, ya que el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve.

Les ordenó que salieran del carruaje, y en cuanto lo hicieron notaron espantados dos cosas. Una era el hecho de que donde sea que estuviesen, parecía que el invierno no había llegado hasta allí como debería ser. Había nieve en el suelo, un viento helado movía las hojas de los árboles. Sí, los árboles, aunque las copas eran adornadas por una capa de nieve fresca, aún conservaban sus hojas, verdes, brillantes y húmedas. En el suelo se apreciaban puntos verdes que no había quedado del todo enterrados bajo la nieve. Habría de ser más del mediodía.

La otra es que el lugar en el que se encontraban era una especie de pequeño pueblo. Las casas se alzaban en torno a una gran hoguera central, justo detrás de la cual se alzaba un castillo más pequeño que el de Arendelle, construido en piedras grises y con pinta de que había estado deshabitado durante un largo período de tiempo. Una multitud se concentraba frente a ellos, aparentemente esperando emocionados por algo, murmurando entre ellos al verlos. Parecía un pueblo normal, si obviamos el hecho de que eran ladrones y asesinos.

Aunque no todos parecían serlo. Entre la multitud, que era mayormente llenada por personas jóvenes, muchachos y chicas que no parecían tener más de 25 años; también, había ancianos y niños tomados de las manos de sus madres, dando saltitos, compartiendo la felicidad que embargaba al resto al ver la caravana llegar.

Sintió una extraña carga de energía en el ambiente. Esas personas irradiaban… magia. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No estaba segura. Pero sabía que, inclusive los más jóvenes de ese lugar, que dormían plácidamente en los brazos de sus madres, desprendían una energía mágica muy peculiar. A su vez, el ambiente era llenado por una cierta tensión pacífica, como alegría mezclada con odio. Un indiscutible y sutil aura de resentimiento se combinaba con un sentimiento de felicidad o de tranquilidad.

Las personas comenzaron vitorear cuando la líder del grupo de ladrones pasó al frente, ahora sin preocuparse en ocultar su aspecto. Siendo de la misma altura de la reina, de tez bronceada, brillantes ojos dorados, y el cabello de color púrpura intenso, sonreía a las personas allí reunidas con orgullo, enseñando en su sonrisa dos pares de afilados caninos que no llegaban a ser colmillos.

Un hombre se abrió paso de entre la multitud. Su cabello color paja combinaba con sus ojos miel, su tez igualmente bronceada y su gran altura. Habría de medir aproximadamente uno noventa, musculoso más no robusto. Se acercó a la líder y esbozó una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida para luego estrechar su mano. Luego dirigió la mirada a los prisioneros, paseándola por ellos hasta detenerse en Ashley.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, evidentemente sorprendido, dirigió la mirada rápidamente a la líder pelimorada, ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Se volvió a ver a la castaña, que estaba a su lado, también se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de los maleantes y estaba tan desubicada como ella.

-¡Miembros de la manada, su líder, una vez más, ha vuelto de una exitosa misión! – gritó el hombre que se había acercado a la joven líder al resto de las personas allí reunidas. La gente dio un grito de júbilo. La líder alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio, que obtuvo de inmediato.

-Mis queridos amigos, hoy estamos un paso más cerca de lograr aquello que hemos deseado desde hace ya dos largos años- comenzó a decir ésta, en voz alta, pero sin gritar, aunque no era necesario, pues el silencio permitía que su voz llegase a oídos de todos- ¡Pronto podremos reclamar lo que nos fue arrebatado! – ante ese anuncio, el júbilo volvió a apoderarse de la gente.

Los ladrones fueron a reunirse con sus familiares, quienes los recibían con cálidos abrazos e incluso con lágrimas en los ojos. La reina notó que eran pocos quienes se acercaban a personas adultas, y la mayoría se reunía con un grupo de las personas de edades muy cercanas. Era una extraña aldea de extrañas personas.

La líder se volvió a ellos, con una expresión seria de suficiencia, y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que la siguieran. Obedecieron titubeando. La siguieron desfilando a la vista de todos. Los jóvenes, los ancianos y los niños se les quedaban viendo curiosos, murmurando, algunos se preguntaban quiénes eran, otros los veían sorprendidos, sabiéndolo. Caminaron en silencio detrás de la líder hasta llegar hasta el pequeño castillo.

Al entrar fue recibida por un comité de jóvenes aparentemente de su edad, donde estaba incluido el castaño claro que les dijo que saliesen del carruaje. Un muchacho, que parecía ser el mayor en el grupo, era alto, más que el joven castaño, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un azul intenso espectacular, lucía una expresión suavemente severa. Otra, era una chica que no parecía estar alejada de la edad de la líder, unos 19 tal vez, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos marrones, de apariencia altanera. Otra era una chica un tanto más bajita, tal vez 1,65, cabello rubio oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos verde brillante, se veía muy inquieta. El último chico habría de medir 1,75, el más bajo de los hombres, cabello cobrizo y ojos miel, flacucho y con apariencia desentendida.

Todos recibieron con una gran sonrisa a su líder y se acercaron a ella para darle una muy cálida bienvenida.

-¡Blacky, ya era tiempo! – gritó la más baja lanzándose a abrazar a la muchacha, obviando por completo que era su superior y tratándola con gran familiaridad. La muchacha, respondiendo a ese nombre, le devolvió el abrazo, sonriente.

-Tuvimos unas cuantas dificultades en lo que refiere a mantenernos ocultos- insinuó ésta, diciendo de tal manera las palabras como para hacerles captar algo, observando al hombre que parecía ser el mayor.

-¿Quieres decir que…- dijo él, con voz grave y aterciopelada, la líder asintió. Todos pasaron las miradas a ellos, evidentemente curiosos por algo que ellos aún no sabían, pero solo el hombre mayor se quedó observando a la castaña.

-Max, te agradecería que buscarás a Eric, debemos hablar esto con él- dijo la pelimorada dirigiéndose al muchacho larguirucho de ojos azules.

-En seguida, Black- dijo este, con entusiasmo palpable y salió corriendo por las puertas principales.

-Ryan, ve por Henry y dile que tendremos una reunión- se dirigió al muchacho de ojos miel, quien no se vio tan desentendido en ese momento, asintió y salió por uno de los pasillos laterales- Alice, Stacy, denle a nuestros…- les dio una mirada de soslayo, la reina pudo jurar que se quedó viendo un segundo a Ashley y ese fue el motivo de la sonrisa que apareció a continuación en su rostro- …invitados una habitación- las muchachas asintieron y se acercaron a ellos, ordenándoles con una seña que avanzaran, dejando que notasen las armas en sus cinturas; antes de que se alejasen, oyeron a la líder decir- Dean, hay que empezar a prepararnos: la guerra está próxima.

* * *

 **Seguramente no me creyeron cuando dije que publicaría más seguido. JA!**

 **Bueno, mis amores, aquí está el capítulo 10 de Blutmond. Me tardé menos de lo que incluso yo esperaba. Espero poder tener el siguiente capítulo listo igual de pronto. He empezado las clases y dudo que los profesores tengan compasión.**

 **Creo que pronto estaré publicando una de dos: Un fanfic ElsaxAshley en el universo HP, o un fanfic ElsaxAshley en nuestro universo, sin poderes, pero muy dramático. Pienso que debería escribir una novela y mandarla a Venevisión JAJA.**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, o escribir. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y la historia en general. Déjenme saber qué opinan en los comentarios. Nos leemos por ahí.**

 **Chau Chau.**


	12. Black Wolf

Mientras que la más baja iba guiándolos, la otra joven iba detrás de ellos, vigilándolos. Ellos caminaron en silencio detrás de la ojiverde. La reina iba estudiando todo lo que sabía. No entendía por qué había tantas personas interesadas en la castaña, ¿la conocerían? ¿Tendrían una relación, por muy lejana que fuese, con ella? Invitados. ¿Qué había querido decir Black con invitados? Eran prisioneros, no habían ido allí por voluntad propia. Guerra. Había una guerra próxima, según las palabras de la líder. ¿Quedarían ellos en medio de todo eso?

Black no se había molestado en no llamar a nadie por su nombre. Eso no le daba muchas esperanzas de que pudiese pasar algo bueno. Solo le decía que podrían tenerlos allí de por vida, o que iban a asesinarlos. Pero, ¿por qué los llevaban a una habitación? ¿Por qué no a una celda? ¿Qué pensaban hacer con ellos?

No sabía si estaba más asustada que intrigada, pero sí sabía algo. No podían quedarse allí. No podían sentarse a esperar que decidieran qué iban a hacer con ellos. Les resultaría bastante fácil escapar de las dos muchachas, pero fuera se encontrarían con más personas y todas éstas ya sabían quiénes eran, por lo tanto, no los dejarían escapar. ¿Qué planes tenía Black? Podremos reclamar lo que nos fue arrebatado. ¿Quién, con exactitud se suponía que era?

Llegaron a uno de los pasillos superiores, quizá en el tercer piso, y se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble con adornos de plata. La ojiverde, Alice, sacó una llave de entre su ropa y abrió la puerta, indicándoles que entrasen. La habitación era muy espaciosa, una gran cama con sábanas azules y negras, muebles azul marino, un par de tocadores de madera negra con muchas cosas polvorientas sobre ellos, y un gran ventanal que abría paso a un balcón.

La muchacha que iba detrás, Stacy, entró y con un pequeño cuchillo cortó las sogas que ataban sus muñecas. Nadie se atrevió a hacer nada, aparentemente compartiendo un mismo pensamiento. Al momento de liberar a la castaña, dudó un segundo al acercarse a ella, pareció asustada, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó, como si supiese por qué había reaccionado así. Sin decir una palabra salieron de la habitación, cerrando tras ellas; escucharon un clic cuando le echaron llave a la puerta.

Al parecer, ella no fue la única que se dio cuenta de la actitud de la muchacha, pues todos veían fijamente a la castaña. Nadie decía nada, demasiado conmocionados como para procesar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué harían?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- murmuró Ashley al cabo, captando la atención de todos- No me gusta este lugar.

-Me arriesgaría a decir que a ninguno de nosotros le gusta- dijo Jessica, quien abrazaba sus propios brazos, insegura, más no parecía estar demasiado asustada.

-Necesitamos un plan- terció la princesa, un poco más entusiasta que el resto, pero manteniendo la tensión de la situación.

-Éste lugar me pone los pelos de punta- comentó el rubio, acercándose al ventanal y observando a la gente ir y venir tranquila, al igual que en Arendelle.

-Hay una energía extraña en este lugar- dijo la rubia, sin esperar realmente que le prestasen atención.

-¿Muerte, quizá? – sugirió Jessica.

-No- dijo la castaña- Es magia- todos volvieron la mirada a ella, extrañados- Puedo sentirlo. Hay personas aquí con magia, con poderes muy peculiares. Pero son tan… familiares- lo último lo dijo musitando para sí misma, frunciendo el entrecejo, esforzándose por buscar una razón por la cual le resultaba tan conocido el ambiente de ese lugar- Anna tiene razón, necesitamos un plan que nos saque de aquí- anunció saliendo de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Cómo haremos eso? Estamos en un pueblo de ladrones que, por si fuera poco, ahora parece que poseen magia- dijo Kristoff mientras se dejaba caer sobre una mullida butaca azul marino, que levantó una leve nube de polvo.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con invitados?- preguntó la princesa, algunos se encogieron en hombros, otros negaron con la cabeza.

-No creo que alguien encerrado sea un invitado- dijo el rubio, Jessica había comenzado a estudiar la habitación.

-Tenemos que conseguir información- dijo Elsa- No sabemos siquiera cómo llegamos hasta aquí, ni que tan lejos estamos de Arendelle. Tampoco sabemos cuál camino nos llevaría a una salida segura ni cuántas personas hay en este lugar. Necesitamos información si queremos trazar un buen plan.

-Podríamos capturar a Black y obligarlos a que nos dejen ir- sugirió Kristoff desde la butaca.

-Dudo que funcione- dijo la castaña, de brazos cruzados- Dudo que siquiera podamos acercarnos demasiado a ella.

En ese momento la puerta volvía a abrirse y todos guardaron silencio, dirigiendo la mirada allí. _Hablando del rey de Roma_ , pensó Elsa. Black apareció en la habitación, sonriendo socarronamente, junto al muchacho que respondía al nombre Max, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Se quedaron de pie frente a ésta, examinándolos a todos con la mirada. Black parecía contenta, realmente contenta o satisfecha. Ellos la veían con recelo.

Black vestía muy similar a la castaña, con un chaleco blanco y camisa azul cielo, pantalones negros y botas igual. Llevaba una espada en la cintura. Parecía un miembro de la realeza, sus ropas estaban muy limpias y su porte recto le daba un aire seguro que era digno de Ashley. Su cabello púrpura tenía un cierto parecido con el de ella, estaba peinado de forma similar, de lado, pero se diferenciaban en que el de la castaña estaba hacia la izquierda y el púrpura a la derecha, cayéndole sobre un ojo; era liso y tentaba a tocarlo. En su cuello colgaba una cadeneta de plata con una especie de luna creciente.

-Majestades- dijo solemne, haciendo una profundamente burlona reverencia; ambas reinas dieron un paso al frente, sin intenciones de parecer sobrecogidas- Espero que tengan una estancia placentera- su sonrisa se pronunció aún más- Supongo que se preguntarán por qué los hemos traído hasta aquí- dijo apoyando la espalda a la puerta despreocupadamente, ninguno hizo el más mínimo amago de responder.

-La Alpha les ha hecho una pregunta- terció el muchacho a la falta de respuesta.

-Relájate, Max- le espetó con suavidad, no parecía tomarse en serio el asunto que había ido a tratar. A la reina le llamó la atención la palabra Alpha, creyó haberla escuchado en otro contexto- Bien, iré directo al punto: Necesitamos su ayuda…- una risa despectiva por parte de la pelinegra la interrumpió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que, luego de traernos aquí a la fuerza, te ayudaremos? – inquirió, Black dirigió la mirada a ella, Jessica la contrarrestó, impasible, pero la mirada de Black no era más que de maliciosa curiosidad; sonrió nuevamente, desconcertando a la pelinegra.

-Dudo que tengan algo mejor que hacer estando aquí- dijo y vio lacónica la habitación en la que se encontraban- De cualquier manera, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Tarden un mes, o un año en decidirse, obtendré lo que quiero- su altanería llegó a irritar a la rubia, luego guiñó descaradamente un ojo la pelinegra, quien le devolvió una mueca de asco.

-Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que seguir tus órdenes- dijo la princesa desde detrás de su hermana.

-¿Ah sí? – rió Black, enseñando los caninos afilados- ¿Cómo, por ejemplo, qué? ¿Contar a mis hombres? ¿Hacer inventario de la habitación? ¿Intentar escalar por el balcón? – no podía ser más irritante, o tal vez si se lo proponía…

-Escapar- murmuró la castaña en voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada, sin saber que realmente no era necesario para que su comentario llegase a oídos de Black.

-Debí suponerlo- rió nuevamente, parecía extremadamente divertida- No pueden escapar. Me he encargado de ello- dijo y levantó el brazo derecho, en su muñeca tenía una pulsera de cuero negro con inscripciones en azul brillante en algún idioma extraño. La reina reconoció esas inscripciones, eran runas antiguas.

La reina sintió que algo calentaba su muñeca hasta hacerle soltar un gemido, igualmente el resto. Tenían pulseras parecidas a esa, solo que sin las runas. Debieron habérselas puesto cuando estaban inconscientes. No las habían notado hasta ahora, eran extremadamente ligeras y no apretaban en sus muñecas. El calor disminuyó de la misma forma abrupta de la que había subido.

-No se molesten en intentar quitárselas, solo quien se las puso puede hacerlo- anticipó Black, todos volvieron la mirada a ella, algunos angustiados, los otros molestos con su presencia- Si se alejan demasiado de mi posición, las pulseras quemarán en sus muñecas, y yo sabré quién intenta escapar mediante esto- con el índice dio unos golpecitos en su brazalete- ¿Alguna pregunta? – preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Sí- salió la reina de Arendelle, Black la miró con una ceja enarcada- ¿Qué clase de ayuda? – preguntó ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría, Black la miraba satisfecha. Realmente no estaba considerando el ayudarle, dudaba mucho que esa _ayuda_ fuese un trabajo inocente. Tal vez podrían fingir que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle y ganarse su confianza. Era un acceso fácil a la información y a un buen plan de escape.

-Como dije antes, se aproxima una guerra. La iniciemos o no nosotros, será inevitable- todos prestaban atención a sus palabras, la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro- Hace dos años se nos fue arrebatado todo, y ahora quieren lo poco que nos queda. Somos pocos frente a ellos e iríamos con las de perder. Pero si ustedes nos ayudan, estoy segura de que podríamos ganar…

-¿Qué te hace pesar que arriesgaríamos las vidas de nuestros hombres por ustedes? – inquirió fríamente la pelinegra.

-No les he pedido eso- su afirmación dejó confundidas a ambas reinas- La reina Elsa de Arendelle se ha vuelto muy famosa por su peculiar don- insinuó, volviendo a sonreír.

-Sueñas si crees que matará a alguien con sus poderes- saltó molesta la castaña. Ya había aguantado suficiente de esa chica, su socarronería le evocaba un recuerdo doloroso y desprendía un aura especial que se diferenciaba notoriamente del resto de los habitantes de ese pueblo, mas no sabía diferenciar en qué.

-Yo no he dicho eso- las palabras de Black los confundían cada vez más, ¿qué era lo que en realidad quería? - ¿Está dispuesta a ayudar? – preguntó a la rubia, quien hizo como si lo estuviese pensando. No confiaba en la joven. Pese a su parecido con la castaña, el aura que desprendía causaba desconfianza- Aun así, no es la única aquí que puede ayudar- añadió y le dio una rápida mirada a la castaña- Pero sí a quien quise traer aquí en un principio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con éso?- preguntó alarmada la princesa.

-Quiero decir, que el resto está aquí porque no me apetecía mancharme las manos- dijo despreocupadamente, dirigiendo ahora la mirada a la pelinegra, quien la escrutaba con mirada inexpresiva- Como sea, los dejaré para que se lo piensen. Cuando lo hayan pensado bien, búsqueme. Si nos ayudan, podrán irse y no volverán a saber de nosotros jamás. Si necesitan algo, pueden pedirlo- añadió y salió de la habitación con el muchacho, quien solo había ido a hacer de escolta.

Se quedaron sumergidos en un silencio abrumador. ¿Querían su ayuda? Esa no parecía la manera más adecuada para pedirla. Una guerra. No tendría que matar a nadie con sus poderes, pero los necesitaba. ¿Qué era lo que esa chica tenía planeado? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería? El resto solo estaban allí porque no quiso llenarse las manos de sangre. No creía en ninguna de sus palabras.

Esas y más preguntas se arremolinaban en la mente de la reina. No podían hacer nada, estaba allí encerrados, sin posibilidades de escapar. Solo les quedaba hacer lo que Black quería, pero ¿qué era lo que quería?

-¿Realmente consideraste el ayudarle? – cuestionó la princesa luego de un largo y agobiante silencio.

-No. Pero es mejor que crea que es así- dijo la rubia, analizando su nuevo plan- Si cree que hay posibilidad de que nos pongamos de su parte, tendremos oportunidad de acercarnos a ella y sacarle información. Tal vez incluso son deshagamos de estas pulseras- analizó en voz alta puntos que se le iban ocurriendo a medida que estudiaba su idea.

-Me suena a un plan- comentó Kristoff.

-Un plan bastante arriesgado- terció la castaña.

-Y con un margen de error muy grande- añadió la pelinegra.

-Pero el único plan que tenemos- concluyó la princesa.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde siguieron trazando el plan para intentar acercarse a Black. Llegaron a la conclusión de que se mostrarían flexibles ante sus palabras, interesados en lo que les dijese, y dispuestos a tomárselo en serio. Así mismo, no podrían cambiar lo que le había replicado. Los respectivos ejércitos de Arendelle y el reino del Norte estaban indiscutiblemente fuera de ese asunto. Porque no creían que no quisieran ayuda de sus ejércitos en una guerra.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que, por el comportamiento que mostró, despreocupado y firme, Black no les quitaría aquellas pulseras sino posiblemente hasta después de que le hubiesen ayudado. Si es que pensaba cumplir realmente su palabra. Pero aún había otras cosas que podrían hacer para escapar. Mientras que la princesa sugirió el usar magia para bloquear la conexión de sus pulseras con la de Black, Kristoff dijo que podrían obligarle a que se las quitase, Jessica propuso intentar quitárselas para comprobar que lo que les había dicho Black era cierto.

Recalcando que no sabían cómo bloquear esas pulseras, que Black no cedería a sus órdenes de quitarles las pulseras y que era cierto lo que dijo Black sobre que solo quien se las puso (y suponían que fue ella) podía quitárselas, Ashley expuso la única solución aparente, sugerida por Kristoff cuando no la consideraba una posibilidad: capturar a Black. La reina meditó en esa estrategia.

Black había dicho que, si se alejaban de ella, los brazaletes quemarían, pero si la llevaban con ellos, no se alejaría. Antes era poco viable puesto que no pensaban poder acercarse a ella, pero ahora que, fingiendo querer colaborar o, por mínimo, ganarse la libertad, podrían hacerlo, parecía más bien un arriesgado plan. Habían comprobado que no era de dejarse dominar y se mantenía firme en lo que quería. También debían considerar que había la probabilidad de que estuviese escoltada en todo momento, como cuando se presentó en la habitación con el muchacho, Max.

Si lograban ganarse su confianza, ¿cómo harían para someterle, suponiendo que se confiase a estar con ellos sin necesidad de una escolta? ¿Cómo harían para llevarla con ellos sin que les atacasen o sin que se diesen cuenta? La indiferencia que mostró Black cuando Ashley amenazaba con matar a uno de sus colegas hacía pensar que ellos tendrían la misma consideración al momento de atacar habiendo el riesgo de herirle a ella. ¿Por dónde saldrían de allí? ¿Arendelle estaría muy lejos de ese pequeño pueblo? En caso de que lograsen someterle, ¿cuánto tardaría en rebelarse? ¿Cuán lejos podrían ir antes de que notasen su ausencia?

Al anochecer, el muchacho de cabello paja arribó en la habitación para informarles que la cena estaba servida en el comedor. Ninguno de ellos quiso bajar y se negaron cuando el chico les ofreció llevarles la comida hasta el dormitorio. ¿Qué les aseguraba que no habían puesto nada en la comida? Se habían pasado la tarde evaluando sus posibilidades, las cuales eran penosas.

La princesa no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro por la habitación, demasiado inquieta para quedarse en un solo lugar; el rubio había permanecido en la misma butaca y cambiaba de posición en ella de vez en cuando, la pelinegra se había quedado sentada al borde de la cama, contemplando sus pocas esperanzas; la rubia se había acercado al ventanal y hacía un esfuerzo para calcular un aproximado de las personas que habitaban en ese extraño pueblecillo, pero las horas se lo dificultaban; y la castaña permanecía en un rincón de la habitación, observando sus botas sin hacerlo realmente, sombría y callada.

Esa noche nadie quiso dormir, pero insistieron en que sería lo mejor. Quedaron en que uno de ellos se quedaría despierto mientras los otros dormían y luego sería el turno de otro para montar aquella guardia. La primera guardia, al igual que la vez anterior, la tomó la ojimarrón. Kristoff se había dormido en la butaca, Anna había optado por usar la gran cama, al igual que Jessica, y Elsa se dispuso a intentar conciliar el sueño desde un sofá cercano a la ventana.

Por más que lo intentase, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Su mente daba demasiadas vueltas como para poder dejarse caer en ese estado de paz que tanto le ayudaría. Ashley se había sentado en una butaca cercana al sofá donde ella estaba, observando con aburrimiento la puerta. Ella había estado convencida de que nadie iría allí durante la noche, pero el resto insistió en montar esa guardia.

Se había comportado de manera extraña durante el transcurso de la tarde. Ajena, solo opinaba de vez en cuando y su voz sonaba distante y sombría, como si apenas le prestase atención a lo que decía. Se había mantenido en aquél rincón, sumida en sus pensamientos, desentendida de las discusiones que se habían planteado para llegar a una conclusión sobre lo que tenían que hacer, aparentemente convencida de que era más útil centrarse en sus pensamientos que en la solución del problema.

No se había dirigido a ella, ni a nadie, solo hacía comentarios generales sobre la situación, parecía ser imparcial y siempre daba en el obstáculo que impedía que las ideas concebidas resultasen buenas. Era muy extraño que se comportase así. Indiferente. Fría. Distante. Y hostil.

Todo lo que escuchaba en esos momentos era el murmullo de la maraña de sus pensamientos, las respiraciones profundas y lentas de sus compañeros y el pequeño golpe tintineante del viento en los cristales del ventanal. Estaba completamente despierta y contemplaba al cielo negro y estrellado desde el sofá. Sintió que la mirada de la castaña se posaba en ella. Le escuchó exhalar un suspiro, pero no retiró la mirada.

A medida que fue avanzando la noche, los turnos cambiaban, y cuando llegó el suyo, que fue el tercero, se dio cuenta de por qué a la castaña le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. No había nada más aburrido que observar fijamente a una puerta en la penumbra, sin escuchar nada que le indicase que pusiesen abrirla, mientras que los demás dormitaban. Sabía que la castaña estaba despierta, pero no hablaba con ella, se limitaba a sentir su mirada sobre sí.

Luego de su guardia, el sueño empezó a pesarle sobre los párpados y en pocos minutos logró sumergirse en un sueño intranquilo. Otra pesadilla. Pero esa fue muy diferente.

Estaba en el castillo, durmiendo tranquilamente, compartía la habitación con su hermana, cuando de repente un potente ruido la despertó, algo como una explosión. Se levantó rápidamente y tomó a su hermana, quien se había levantado sobresaltada al igual que ella, y echaron a correr por los pasillos. El castillo estaba sumido en las sombras, pero por todos lados corrían personas de la servidumbre y soldados.

Pero no era el castillo de Arendelle. Era un castillo desconocido que, aun así, conocía a la perfección y sabía que era su hogar. Corrió por pasillos y atajos, tirando de la mano de su hermana para no perderla por un segundo. No podía separarse de ella, no cuando era lo último que le quedaba. Sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero, con todo, no estaba preparada para que fuese tan pronto.

Salieron al exterior por una puerta de servicio y encontraron al pueblo en caos. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro, gritando, angustiadas, aterradas. Las madres llevaban en brazos a sus hijos pequeños y tiraban desesperadas de las manos de los más grandes. Casas en llamas. Todo ese alboroto era causado por un numeroso grupo de personas, que invadían las casas y les prendían fuego, sacaban a rastras a sus ocupantes y los tiraban al suelo, tomaban a cualquiera que se les cruzase y los mataban a sangre fría, sin piedad ni remordimiento alguno, sedientos de poder.

Las personas corrían hacia el bosque que limitaba con el pueblo, buscado así refugio de los terroristas. No eran muchos los que lo conseguían. Resonaban las risas crueles de los hombres que destruían el pueblo. Corrió junto al resto de la gente hacia el bosque, desviándose en un punto en el que uno de los hombres les iba a interceptar. Aunque ella pudiese defenderse, su hermana no, y no podía dejar que se la llevasen.

Corrieron por un solitario callejón al que llegaban los espantosos gritos y los sonidos del desastre. Estaban a punto de llegar al bosque, corrieron lo más veloz que pudieron. Si llegaban estarían a salvo. Había soltado la mano de su hermana, pero en ella ahora empuñaba algo y por eso no se centró demasiado en ello. Se había adelantado una distancia considerable de su hermana, que corría tras ella. Entonces frenó. Un grito a sus espaldas la obligó a hacerlo. Se dio vuelta lentamente para presenciar horrorizada la escena.

Un hombre tenía sujeta a su hermana y apoyaba el filo de una larga espada de plata en su espalda. Se le cortó la respiración. Se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Solo podía ver al hombre dispuesto a matar a su hermana, quien le suplicaba con la mirada, esforzándose por retener las lágrimas, el pueblo consumiéndose tras ellos.

-Entrégamelo, …- dijo con voz falsamente grave, parecía ensayada, sus ojos verdes brillaron en malevolencia. Había dicho su nombre, estaba segura, pero no lo oyó salir de sus labios- Entrégalo y la dejaré libre.

Aunque no reaccionó de inmediato, no lo pensó demasiado. ¿Qué le importaba la corona, el poder? ¿De qué valía aquello si no tenía a su hermana?

-Está bien- aceptó al cabo, oyó su voz más grave de lo que era- Solo… no le hagas daño- dijo y se llevó las manos a la parte trasera del cuello, de donde desabrochó la cadena de plata que adornaba el mismo.

La empuñó por unos momentos, no dudando su debía dársela o no, sino sintiendo una intensa oleada de odio, como nunca la había sentido antes en su sano juicio, recorrer su cuerpo. Se la lanzó al hombre, la cadeneta brilló en el aire cruzando unos cinco metros, el hombre la atrapó, sin dejar de amenazar a su hermana. La examinó en su mano y formó una maliciosa y retorcida sonrisa, volviendo la mirada a ella.

-¡Ahora suéltala! – ordenó, aunque su voz era firme no pudo evitar ese dejo de miedo que le dio un matiz ligeramente inseguro. El hombre ya no sujetaba a su hermana, pero seguía amenazándola y sonriendo.

-Mejor no.

Cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos lo comprendió. Comprendió lo que había hecho, lo que había pasado, lo que iba a pasar. Su hermana abrió los ojos de par en par, dándose cuanta igual, e intentó escapar. El hombre fue más rápido. La larga hoja de plata fue enterrada en su espalda hasta la empuñadura. Ella gritó el nombre de su hermana mientras era. El hombre sacó la espada de su cuerpo de un tirón y el cuerpo de su hermana cayó inerte en el suelo, un hilo de sangre brotaba de su boca y sus ojos aún permanecían abiertos. El hombre lanzó la cadeneta al suelo, junto a su cuerpo y desapareció entre las sombras.

Dolor. Angustia. Desesperación. Sufrimiento. Impotencia. Tristeza. Abandono. Nada.

No había nada más que hacer. Ella estaba muerta. No había nada más que sentir. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer. No tenía ya nada que hacer allí. Sin ella, ¿qué sentido tenía permanecer allí? Una lágrima solitaria resbaló de su ojo izquierdo. Aún empuñaba algo en su mano derecha. Vio un destello metálico bajo la luz de la luna.

Y despertó. El sudor frío empapaba su frente. Su respiración era pesada y el mismo horrible sentimiento volvía a surcar su espalda. Se quedó observando al techo. Una nueva pesadilla. Eso era raro. Comúnmente se repetían las mismas sin un patrón exacto, pero no serían más de seis, tal vez. Variaba el entorno. Pero esa era completamente diferente. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Tan nuevo, tan espeluznante, tan real… Aunque podría haber jurado que ya había sentido algo similar antes.

Pronto amanecería. Casi todos dormían. No valía la pena volver a intentar dormir. Siguió escuchando el murmullo de las respiraciones tranquilas y los enredos de su mente. Desde el momento en el que cayó en el sueño, hasta el mismo instante en el que salió de él, con el abrumo y el desasosiego; con todo: sabía que la mirada de Ashley seguía sobre ella.

Observó como el cielo pasaba de negro a azul claro con las franjas doradas que brindaba el Sol. No pudo tranquilizarse y por alguna razón, prefirió no hablar de todo aquello con la castaña, aunque se sintió tentada a hacerlo. Su mirada no salió de ella. Cuando el cielo ya era totalmente azul, los otros tres despertaron, desilusionados, probablemente pensando que se despertarían de una pesadilla.

A eso de las siete les rugían los estómagos, resultado de no haber cenado. De vez en cuando alguien comentaba alguna sugerencia para intentar escapar, cada una más fantasiosa que la anterior. Rato después, dos muchachas aparecieron en la habitación, llevándoles ropa y comida. Aunque desconfiados, terminaron por comerse lo que les habían dejado. Se ducharon y cambiaron. Todos vestían similar, pantalones y camisas, solo varaban los colores de las camisas. La de Kristoff era color crema, la de Anna rosa bebé, la de Elsa azul, la de Jessica roja y la de Ashley blanca.

Pasaron toda la mañana allí encerrados, sin hablar demasiado y nadie volvió a presentarse allí hasta la hora del almuerzo. Kristoff se había encariñado con la butaca y no se había levantado de allí más que para alcanzar la ropa y la comida. Anna analizaba cada uno de los objetos de la habitación que le parecían interesantes, los cuales eran muchos, pues el lugar estaba repleto de artilugios con símbolos raros en relieve. Jessica se había hecho con un libro bastante grueso cuya portada negra siquiera se había molestado en leer. Ashley había salido al balcón y escudriñaba el pueblo con la vista.

La reina salió y se apoyó en el barandal junto a ella, la castaña no se volvió. Recibía la fría brisa invernal en la cara y notó que, pese a todo estar cubierto de nieve, el ambiente no se sentía frío y con la simple camisa que llevaba bastaba para abrigarse. Como vio que la ojimarrón no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella, se dispuso a observar el pueblecillo. Personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, los niños correteaban las calles, vio a varios persiguiendo a animales pequeños (como cachorros de zorro o conejos), divirtiéndose con ellos. Mientras los adultos llevaban a cabo las tareas cotidianas.

Le recordaba mucho a la vida en Arendelle. Desde ese punto, si se permitía dejar de pensar en la situación en la que estaban podía pensar en ese entorno. Parecían personas normales. Un pueblo normal con personas normales que irradiaban magia. Esas personas se veían felices, pero esa aura de resentimiento seguía siendo apreciable. Pensó en las palabras que les había dirigido Black. ¿Qué les habrían arrebatado? El día anterior había vitoreado a sus palabras. Compartían un mismo deseo. Querían algo devuelta. Pero, ¿qué podría ser ese algo? ¿Qué les podrían haber quitado tan importante como para formar un pueblo aparentemente normal que era aparentemente abastecido por delincuentes y se estaba preparando para una guerra?

¿Sería cierto? ¿En realidad necesitarían ayuda? ¿O solo se estaba dejando llevar por aquella labia de Black? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó suspirar ruidosamente a Ashley.

-Tú también lo has notado, ¿cierto? - preguntó sin dirigir la mirada a ella, la rubia no respondió de inmediato, intentado descubrir a qué se refería realmente- ¿Por qué demonios se quedan mirándome? – añadió, en ese momento notó que unos cuantos chicos cuchicheaban reunidos en la plaza de la hoguera, mirando no tan disimuladamente al balcón donde ellas estaban.

-Sí…- admitió ella, sin saber realmente qué debería decir.

-Este lugar me pone ansiosa- confesó la castaña, hablaba con voz baja y con un ligero temblor en ésta. Por la forma en la que jugaba con sus manos y el compás con el que tamborileaba el suelo con el pie, era cierto- La magia que hay aquí es muy peculiar, y no me agrada en absoluto- al ver que la rubia se quedaba muda prosiguió- La energía que irradia Black es especialmente inquietante. Es más fuerte, más sobresaliente- soltó un suspiro de frustración y añadió con amargura- y aun así no pude percatarme de ello sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Sí, lo he notado- afirmó la reina- Tal vez por éso sea la… Alpha.

La mención de ese término pareció tener impacto en la castaña. Siguió frotándose las manos, movía el pie más deprisa, y observaba a todos lados, evidentemente ansiosa, como temiendo que alguien estuviese espiándolas. A Elsa la palabra Alpha seguía haciéndosele familiar, ahora más que nunca, pero no lograba recordar por qué. Era como intentar recordar las palabras de un tutor que contó un relato de ejemplo que luego aparece en un examen.

-¿Crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad de hacernos con ella? – inquirió la reina, en un intento de sacar a la castaña de su tenso ensimismamiento.

-Eso creo, pero no será nada fácil- dijo, perdiendo la mirada en una zona que parecía un pequeño mercado.

-Este lugar es tan… extraño. Niños jugando como si nada, ¿estarán enterados de lo que hacen los demás? ¿Sabrán cuántas vidas se han cobrado estos maleantes? – expresó, dedicándose a mirar a un par de chicos de cabellos negros, quizás hermanos, jugar con espadas de madera.

-Estoy casi segura de que esos niños- dijo fijando también la mirada en los hermanos que parecían tener 12 y 8 años de edad- saben más que nosotros.

-¿Someter a criaturas inocentes a una realidad tan cruda? – se asqueó la reina. Que los mayores hicieran lo que hicieran era una cosa, y otra era someter a niños pequeños a llevar con esa carga.

-Si es cierto lo que dice Black, y les han arrebatado todo, esos niños perdieron esa inocencia hace dos años- comentó, en ese momento el más pequeño de los hermanos, cansado de que su hermano le arrebatase el arma de madera con tanta facilidad, la dejó olvidada en el piso y embistió juguetonamente contra él, rodaron por el suelo y siguieron forcejeando mientras reían a carcajadas- Semejantes desastres arrebatan la inocencia de una manera tan abrupta que es casi inverosímil imaginar que en algún momento pudiste haber pensado que la vida es justa.

La rubia se volvió hacia la ojimarrón, una media sonrisa cargada de melancolía estaba pintada en sus labios, en el mismo momento en el que apartó la mirada, ambos niños en el suelo parecían mordisquearse entre sí, con evidentes intenciones de juego, en algo que, desde esa altura, eran solo manchas rojizas sobre las matas de pelo negro de sus cabezas. Ashley hablaba con tal convicción que, una vez más, ponía en duda lo que sabía de ella. ¿Habría presenciado algún desastre? ¿Por eso vería con tal hipocondría a los niños jugando?

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió su brazo rodearle y apegarla a ella, en un gesto cariñoso. Tenía la cabeza técnicamente apoyada en su hombro, pero la castaña seguía resistiéndose a verle a los ojos. Notaba el hecho de que su respiración no estaba tan acompasada como siempre, consecuencia de su ansiedad. El viento frío le revolvía el cabello y lo despeinaba un poco más de lo que normalmente estaba. Aunque pudo vislumbrar un destello de nostalgia en sus ojos, brillaban en optimismo, confianza en que podrían salir de allí, y eran sombríos por un motivo que desconocía.

-La vida no es justa, y aunque esas criaturas se dieron cuenta de ello demasiado pronto, hay algo que sí podría objetar- murmuró, su voz volvía a tornarse aquél misterioso ronroneo; mientras tanto, el menor de los hermanos de pelo negro habría empezado a llorar, se había hecho un corte en la mejilla-: Siempre nos da algo por lo que soportarla- el mayor se acercó a su hermano y examinó brevemente la herida, dirigiéndole palabras de consuelo a su hermanito, quien dejó de llorar y lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos; luego el mayor empezó a hacer morisquetas y el pequeño comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Entre tanto, la reina pensaba en las palabras dichas por la castaña, observando a los hermanos. La joven la estrechó un poco más contra sí, dando un mensaje implícito, pero bastante claro para Elsa…

…

Los días transcurrieron con una lentitud desesperante. A cinco días después de haber arribado al clan de los ladrones, aún no lograban acercarse a Black como era su cometido. El día después de su captura, se había presentado en la habitación nuevamente durante la tarde, aproximadamente a la misma hora que el día anterior, acompañada por Max. Les había preguntado si habían pensado en lo que les había dicho. Ellos se mostraron prudencialmente interesados. Sería sospechoso mostrarse completamente dispuestos luego de haberse mostrado tan escépticos con su petición.

Al retirarse, Black parecía satisfecha, creyendo que podría convencerlos de colaborarle. Aunque no había logrado mayores avances, como sacarle mayor información sobre el clan o sus planes para esa supuesta guerra, o logrado que no le echase llave a la puerta, habían dado el primer paso: convencerla.

Los días que sucedieron a ése tuvieron resultados parecidos. Black se presentaba a la misma hora, acompañada del mismo muchacho, a discutir sobre el mismo tema. Hasta ahora el mayor avance, logrado en el cuarto día, fue el de lograr que esa habitación no fuese una celda con más comodidad. Black no le había puesto el seguro al salir y dudaban mucho que se hubiese olvidado de ello. Pudieron vagar por los pasillos, la mayoría de ello solitarios, intentando encontrar algo útil. En las puertas del castillo, un par de hombres armados (que eran más bien muchachos) les cortaron el paso. Otros les impidieron ir al ala Este del castillo. Aparentemente allí se encontraban los aposentos de Black.

Entre otros detalles a destacar se hallaba el hecho de que no habían oído a nadie comentar ni por casualidad alguna noticia sobre sus respectivos reinos. Llevaban cinco días desaparecidos, sabían que ya se había accionado alguna alarma y ya habría personas buscándolos. Ahora más que nunca era cuando la reina se alegraba de no haber dejado el castillo de Arendelle sin su debida protección. No podía contar con un rescate, puesto que, si las personas no comentaban nada acerca de ello, significaba que no estaban ni cerca de alguna pista.

La reina encontraba cada vez más difícil el descubrir algo, a dondequiera que iba había algún guardia apostado en las esquinas de los pasillos y las puertas de la gran mayoría de las habitaciones estaban cerradas con llave. Ashley seguía igual de ansiosa que los primeros días, aunque ya se contenía de demostrarlo. Jessica seguía implacablemente con la mirada a Black cada vez que aparecía. Anna ya casi conocía tan bien esos pasillos como los de Arendelle, claro está sin contar las habitaciones, y Kristoff se esforzaba por averiguar dónde estaba Sven, de lo que nadie le daba respuesta.

El día anterior habían quedado en que se reunirían con Black en su despacho. Le habían hecho creer que le ayudarían si estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar. La joven Alpha no había aceptado nada, pero había accedido a reunirse con ellos a discutir eso. En ese momento, los cinco se dirigían al despacho de Black, el cual ella les había indicado dónde estaba. No sabían a qué acuerdo iban a llegar, cuánto estaban dispuestos a aceptar, ni cuánto estaría dispuesta Black a contarles.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de madera negra, la rubia sentía una opresión en el pecho, un cosquilleo en las manos y un peso frío en sus hombros. Antes de que sus nudillos golpeasen la madera, oyó voces hablando en el interior.

-¿Estás segura? – inquiría una voz de hombre rasposa y grosera, exasperada.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a repetirte que sí? ¡Despierta, Winston, el que tú no lo quieras no significa que no sea así! Además, solo tú y tus… colegas son los que no desean que sea verdad- repuso fríamente la voz de Black, quien, sorprendentemente para ellos, parecía furiosa.

-Estás loca, Black. ¡Ella no puede regresar! ¡Porque así lo desees no se hará! ¡Y si lo fuera, es una traidora y debe ser tratada como tal! - exclamó la voz del hombre, Winston, y se oyó un golpe sordo, probablemente hubiese golpeado una mesa.

-Me parece que aquí quien decide quién es un traidor soy yo- espetó Black, su voz volvía a tener ese matiz, calmado y altanero que la caracterizaba.

-¡De no proclamarla a ella traidora, tú, también, lo serás, Black! ¡No puedes superponerte a nuestras leyes! ¡Debe morir como la rata que…- gritó nuevamente Winston, dando otro puñetazo a la superficie de la mesa.

-¡YA BASTA! – estalló Black, con un grito tan atronador, cargado de una ira tan intensa, que ellos no pudieron evitar dar un paso atrás- ¡Yo soy quien decidirá eso! Si no te gustan mis decisiones, puedes tomar tus cosas, a tus colegas, y largarte de aquí, Winston. ¡Si te atreves a decir una palabra más en su contra… ¡Si osas volver a referirte así de ella tendrás el placer de conocerme! - gritaba, ellos se vieron entre sí, ya debía ser hora de anunciar que estaban allí- ¡Sabes muy bien que tu legítima Alpha no soy yo, porque así no estaba destinado a ser! ¡La Alpha que quieres tachar de traidora es anda más y nada menos que…

La reina dio tres golpes discretos, pero sonoros a la plancha de madera negra. Dentro se hizo el silencio total, Black se interrumpió a mitad de frase. La reina estaba casi segura de que ambos miraban a la puerta. Aunque les había fijado la hora de la reunión, parecía que Black no los esperaba tan pronto. Por un momento se maldijo por no haber dejado que Black terminase la frase. Luego de unos interminables segundos, por fin recibieron respuesta.

-Adelante- invitó la voz de la joven Alpha.

La estancia no era muy grande. Las paredes estaban prácticamente hechas de estanterías repletas de polvorientos libros, en su mayoría tomos muy gruesos con portadas de colores vivos, aunque se colaba algún que otro forro negro o de cuero. En otras estanterías residían objetos muy peculiares y botellas con etiquetas que decían el contenido de la misma, ninguno de los cuales tenía pizca de polvo. En medio de la habitación estaba un escritorio de madera de roble muy viejo, aunque improvisadamente restaurado, sobre el cual reposaban muchos sobres de cartas esparcidos y las mismas dobladas aquí y allá; un tintero, una pluma de halcón negra, varios lápices de carbón y un cuaderno de cuero marrón reposaban entre ellas.

Un amplio ventanal se alzaba detrás de la silla que debía ocupar Black al leer las cartas, iluminando el lugar. Black estaba de pie a un lado de su silla, intentando calmarse, se notaba que tamborileaba un pie con impaciencia. Frente a ella, vuelto hacia ellos, estaba un hombre de unos dos metros de altura, ojos grises y cabello cobrizo, que vestía con pantalones, botas y una camisilla blanca manchada de tierra y con manchas muy distantes de algo que parecía sangre, una espada residía en su espalda; ese debía ser el tal Winston. En un rincón, a un lado del ventanal, estaba Dean, cruzado de brazos, vigilando desde su posición, les dirigió una dura mirada a todos ellos y luego la clavó en la pelinegra, por alguna razón.

Winston los observó con desdén a los cinco, deteniéndose en la castaña de forma en que lo notase. Luego se dio la vuelta, pasó entre ellos con aire resuelto, dándole un golpe a la ojimarrón con el hombro, y salió de la habitación refunfuñando y cerrando de un portazo. Aunque estaban consternados, era mejor fingir demencia y hacer como si no hubiesen escuchado la acalorada discusión de Black con Winston.

-No le presten atención a Winston, últimamente ha estado más irritable de lo normal, y eso es decir mucho- escucharon decir a Black, quien recuperó su semblante despreocupado y su comportamiento seguro, aunque aún se sentía la tensión en el habiente- ¿Qué era lo que querían discutir? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, con una sonrisa falsa, no como las que mayormente dedicaba, y se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio.

-Queremos saber qué es lo que tendremos que hacer si aceptamos ayudarte- dijo la rubia, dando un paso al frente, con la fría voz de una negociadora, pero con un dejo falso de interés.

-Ya he dicho, su majestad, que la mayor parte de la carga se le atribuye a usted- explicó Black, sonriente.

-¿Qué papel jugarían mis poderes allí?

-Verá, aunque lográsemos doblar nuestro ejército, no somos rivales para ellos. Hace unos días un grupo de invasores logró entrar en este pueblo. Pudimos contra ellos, porque eran pocos y no muy buenos guerreros. Pero estoy más que segura que eran solo los novicios de los que su jefe se quería liberar- se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, parecía tomarse ese tema muy en serio- Con usted de nuestro lado podríamos intimidar en el campo de batalla. Hombres mentalmente reducidos no pueden hacer frente al enemigo. Aunque hay una forma de evitar la guerra- murmuró para sí, dándoles la espalda.

-Así que, no tendríamos que pelear- puntualizó la princesa.

-No- respondió simplemente Black, satisfecha de sí misma.

-Ustedes librarían una batalla con la ventaja de la moral- dijo Jessica, quien parecía interesarse en el tema.

-Efectivamente.

-Esta guerra, ¿cómo se originó? - preguntó Ashley con curiosidad, la reina notó que no era fingida. Black no respondió en seguida, seguía dándoles la espalda con la mirada perdida entre las calles del pueblo.

-Hace dos años, un grupo de hombre avariciosos devastó la aldea en la que vivíamos todos nosotros- comenzó a decir lentamente, Dean volvió la mirada a ella, sorprendido de que fuese a contárselos- Eran guiados por un hombre al que llamamos Lion por el simple desprecio a su nombre. Él era parte, también, de nosotros, pero, a diferencia del resto, siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con la forma en que vivíamos. Los Alphas del pueblo, que son el rey y la reina para ustedes, nos llevaban por un camino de paz en el que ninguno de nosotros podía pedir más de lo que teníamos. Gozábamos de felicidad, fiestas, teníamos familias…

-Pero Lion quería más de lo que ya poseíamos. Quería riquezas, poder, tierras y todo lo que, para él, tuviese valor. Él nunca hizo pública su codicia, pues sabía que el resto éramos felices. Fue reclutando personas, engatusándolas con los ideales de gloria y riqueza, atrayéndolos con falsas promesas. Durante años hizo eso oculto, buscando la oportunidad de rebelarse y tomar el poder. Y esa oportunidad llegó, un año después de la muerte de la Alpha…

-El Alpha ya había muerto hacía cuatro años, y, por lo tanto, sus descendientes se convirtieron en sus herederos. Tenían dos hijas, y luego del año de luto la mayor sería nombrada Alpha. Fue la noche antes de que se cumpliera el plazo. Atacaron por la noche. Destruyeron el pueblo. Casas reducidas en escombros, familias completas fueron asesinadas a sangre fría. Huérfanos, padres que perdieron a sus hijos. De ninguna familia sobrevivieron más de tres personas…

-Lo perdimos todo. Nos vimos obligados a refugiarnos de ellos en el bosque. Eran más de los que podíamos contar. Yo misma salí mortalmente herida de allí. Fue Dean quien me rescató y gracias a él estoy aquí hoy. Optamos por mantenernos juntos, siempre habíamos sido una manada y la separación significaría la perdición. Caminamos sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que llegamos aquí. Nos instalamos, intentamos empezar de cero, pero la herida era más profunda de lo que podíamos pensar. No podíamos ignorar el dolor de perderlo todo, así como así. Sabíamos que algún día podríamos recuperar lo que nos quitaron, solo debíamos ser pacientes…

-Pero necesitábamos un líder, un Alpha. No sabíamos vivir sin alguien que impusiese el orden, sin una figura de autoridad, sin alguien que nos guiase a lo que anhelábamos. Dicen que la hija mayor de los Alphas, la heredera, huyó al encontrar a su hermana muerta. Que no vio un motivo para seguir estando allí, cuando realmente no había siquiera dónde estar. Tuvimos que elegir nosotros mismo a un Alpha…

Se hizo el silencio. Black parecía haberse interrumpido, como si le causase demasiada emoción seguir con su relato. La reina estaba impresionada. O bien era una actuación muy bien preparada, o una historia realmente trágica. Se imaginó el hecho. Que alguien atacase Arendelle. Familias corriendo, intentando salvarse de un fuego devorador, mientras los causantes de eso reían. Que alguien matase a su hermana frente a sus ojos…

¿Frente a sus ojos? Black no había dicho nada de eso. Estaba exagerando, se estaba dejando llevar. Aun así, no pudo evitar que el desagradable escalofrío recorriese su espalda. Podía escuchar las respiraciones de sus acompañantes y casi sus corazones latir. El de Ashley estaba particularmente acelerado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No estaba segura. Pero tenía la certeza de que el corazón de la castaña bombeaba bastante más rápidamente de lo normal. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y vio que tenía la cabeza gacha, al igual que Dean, como si realmente le hubiese afectado mucho el relato de Black.

-¿Por qué te eligieron? - Jessica rompió el silencio, todos se volvieron a ella- ¿Por qué fuiste elegida Alpha? - repitió con suavidad, ella también estaba impresionada por la historia.

-Es curioso que lo preguntes- dijo Black al cabo, volviéndose por fin, con una media sonrisa en el rostro- Nadie quería cambiar de Alpha, pues esa familia siempre había estado al poder, la misma raza, el mismo tipo de criatura, la misma sangre. Era casi una ley que fueran los de su especie en específico quienes tuvieran el poder. Pero, como las herederas eran las únicas que quedaban y, mientras que una había huido, la otra estaba muerta, tuvimos que elegir a alguien más para eso…

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- replicó la pelinegra, la pelimorada enarcó una ceja y sonrió, como si hubiese esperado que dijese eso.

-Me eligieron porque soy quien más se parece a la heredera, si vamos por esas- sonrió, volvió a hacerse el silencio.

-¿Es tu apellido Black? - preguntó la ojimarrón al cabo de unos pocos minutos. La pelimorada sonrió nuevamente, pero su sonrisa era incluso más ancha y reluciente. La reina notó el dejo nervioso en la voz de la castaña

-No- contestó ella, como si hubiese ansiado esa pregunta desde un principio- Es parte de mi apodo.

-¿Parte? – cuestionó la castaña, aún más nerviosa, por alguna razón- ¿Cuál es tu apodo?

-Black Wolf.

Antes de siquiera poder procesar esas palabras, un grito desgarrador por parte de Black rasgó el silencio y cayó al suelo, apoyándose con una rodilla y una mano, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba el costado derecho. Todos dieron un brinco, asustados por el repentino chillido, pero luego cayeron en que Black se estaba desangrando. Una mancha roja se esparcía por la tela de su camisa blanca, mientras ella se sujetaba el costado y gemía de dolor.

El primero en acercarse fue Dean, quien se arrodilló rápidamente a un lado de Black, intentando saber qué había pasado.

-¡Black, Black, ¿qué ocurrió?! – preguntó éste, evidentemente preocupado por la pelimorada.

-Es la herida. La hoja debió estar envenenada… ¡Maldición! – gruñó, Dean hizo que se sentase en el suelo y descansase la espalda en el trozo de pared debajo del ventanal- Dean… ve por Henry…

-¡No voy a dejarte así! – se opuso él con decisión.

-Tienes que ir por él… Dean, si no lo haces podría morir aquí… Y me rehúso a no morir por algo…- decía costosamente mientras hacía muecas de dolor, ellos se acercaron a ella, manteniéndose de pie a su alrededor- Tienes que ir por él… Estaré bien si lo haces…- la pelimorada ya cabeceaba en una lucha contra la inconsciencia. El castaño le dirigió una preocupada mirada, luego los vio a ellos, entre preocupados e intrigados por la extraña situación.

-¡Tú!- exclamó el castaño, mirando a Jessica- Agrégale presión a la herida, hay que evitar que se desangre antes de que yo vuelva con Henry- ordenó, la pelinegra se agachó a un lado de él y sostuvo donde le indicó, presionando la herida, sacándole otra mueca a Black. Dean se levantó de un brinco y se dirigió a los demás- Procuren que se mantenga fresca, no dejen que se desmaye- dijo y salió disparado por la puerta.

La reina se agachó junto a Black, al igual que su hermana y Ashley, analizando la escena. La pelimorada era un río de sangre y la ayuda de Jessica no era muy útil. Estaba luchando por mantenerse consciente, mientras que la reina no veía una manera de ayudarle. Estaba pálida y había comenzado a sudar frío. Vio a su hermana, quien le devolvió una preocupada mirada, luego a Ashley, quien observaba con atención a la pelimorada, luego a Jessica, quien intentaba impedir que el torrente de sangre siguiese saliendo del cuerpo de Black tan deprisa.

¿Qué harían? Si Dean no se daba prisa y traía al tal Henry, que suponía debía ser un sanador, Black se desangraría. ¿Qué pasaría si moría en compañía de ellos? ¿Los culparían por su muerte? Black seguía cabeceando en un esfuerzo por no dejarse arrastrar por la bruma en su mente, su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración pesada. No podían dejarla morir, no cuando ahora estaban tan prontos a conseguir la libertad, no cuando acababa de revelarles su historia. No cuando ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

Tenían que hacer algo para evitar que siguiese desangrándose, a ese paso no sobreviviría por más de cinco minutos. Pidió a Jessica que le dejase levantar su camisa. En el costado izquierdo tenía un profundo corte que probablemente fue un intento de partirla a la mitad fallido. La herida estaba a carne viva, aunque parecía reabierta, la sangre brotaba de ella como agua en una fuente, la carne alrededor de ésta adquiría un tono azulado y levemente brillante. No era solo un veneno, era magia.

La imagen de Black en ese estado, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, cabeceando, apenas consciente, balbuceando y sangrando, le evocó un recuerdo. La noche en la que Ashley entró por primera vez, estando en Arendelle, en ese estado instintivo o animal.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Dijo a Jessica que apartase las manos de la herida cuando se lo dijese. Cuando era una niña, que ella y su hermana pasaban los días jugando y divirtiéndose, en más de una ocasión la princesa se había hecho cortes, productos de alguna caída o algún descuido; ella había podido crear una especie de gasa con sus poderes, y al ponerla sobre el corte, ese dejaba de sangran casi inmediatamente. Tal vez podría intentar algo similar, si bien no había tratado antes con heridas de esa magnitud ni tampoco mágicas, tal vez podría ganar el tiempo necesario para que Black no se secase.

Puso las manos sobre la herida, sacándole a la pelimorada otra queja, y se concentró en lo que quería lograr. El primer destello salió de sus manos al emplear sus poderes, materializando sobre la herida una gasa blanca con la textura de la nieve, igual de fría; el segundo resplandor salió de la herida de la joven, el leve brillo azul que ya despedía su carne se intensificó por segundos antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando solo la gran herida. Black no había dejado de sangrar, pero al menos ya no lo hacía a aquél ritmo alarmante que con seguridad la mataría.

Se permitieron respirar aliviados por un minuto. Black no moriría y, por tanto, no los culparían de ello, además de que no se terminaba de decidir si realmente se lo merecería o no. Antes de poder intercambiar miradas, escucharon pasos acercarse a la puerta apresuradamente. Debía ser el aclamado Henry, porque parecía ser solo una persona. Se volvieron a la puerta con una sensación de alivio que desapareció al ver quién realmente estaba allí.

Era Winston. Éste se había quedado de pie en el umbral, con una expresión consternada que no daba crédito a lo que realmente sentía. Se fijó en su líder, tendida en el suelo, cubierta de su propia sangre y herida, luego los miró a ellos, la princesa y la castaña miraban atentamente al hombre, el rubio estaba de pie tras ellas, ambas reinas tenían las manos ensangrentadas y lo miraban aterradas. En el rostro del hombre se formó una desagradable mueca que era el intento y la contención de una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – murmuró con malicia, ninguno de ellos se movió, estaban pasmados, sabían lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre- Atacaron a nuestra líder- dijo saboreando las palabras que salían de esa mueca, ninguno tuvo valor para replicar más que en su mente- Sabía que se equivocaba. No podemos confiar en ustedes, los humanos- decía con desprecio, escupiendo al hablar y acercándose con paso lento a ellos- Podría matarlos ahora mismo por traición, pero eso no sería divertido. No. Hay que seguir nuestras leyes… Y nuestras leyes dicen que esto se hará público…

* * *

 **White Wolf is back.**

 **Aquí está el capítulo 11 de Blutmond. Hay veces en las que me sorprendo a mí misma. En realidad nada de lo que pasa en este capítulo era como yo lo había previsto cuando empecé con el cap anterior, pero se me ocurrieron algunas cosas y no me resistí jaja.**

 **No se me ocurre mucho que decir en esta nota, pero no me parece algo insípido no ponerla... no lo sé, tal vez sea una manía... Lo que puedo decir es que estaré publicando el un fic ElsaxAshley en nuestro universo... un par de colegialas, no puedo decir común y corrientes... una mente perturbada... miedo a enamorarse... a sufrir otra vez...**

 **Bueno, en realidad no tengo nada más que decir, o escribir. Espero que les esté gustando la historia y que cumpla con las expectativas que seguramente les ha dejado. Déjenme su opinión en sus comentarios, ya saben que estoy abierta a todo. Nos leemos por ahí.**

 **Chau chau.**


	13. Diane Stone

Si en algún momento albergaron esperanzas de poder escapar de allí bien parados, la realidad en la que se encontraban caía como un balde de agua bien fría para apagar esa llama. Estaban en una mazmorra en un piso subterráneo del castillo. La humedad se colaba por entre las paredes de piedra, un aroma a encierro y agua estancada llenaba el ambiente. No recibían otra luz que no viniese de las antorchas encendidas en las paredes de fuera de la húmeda y oscura celda, que se colaba por la pequeña rejilla de la puerta de madera y hierro. Estaban sentados en el piso, preguntándose en qué momento habrían podido prever que eso podría pasar, cosa que era imposible que pudiesen haber hecho.

Cuando Winston entró en el despacho, encontrándolos en esa situación, la cual malinterpretó deliberadamente, llamó a los guardias más cercanos antes de que pudiesen explicar cualquier cosa. Winston, al parecer, tenía un rango muy alto en esa comunidad, puesto que ninguno de los soldados se rehusó a cumplir su orden directa de no escucharlos. Como Black en esos momentos estaba inconsciente no pudo hacer nada por ellos. Mientras iban escoltados por los pasillos con rumbo a las mazmorras, se cruzaron con Dean y un hombre mayor, alto y con cabello negro que sufría un degrade hasta llegar al blanco, quienes se quedaron observándolos con extrañez, intercambiaron miradas, y luego apretaron el paso, que ya de por sí era rápido, hacia el lugar donde estaba la Alpha.

Siendo sus intentos de dar alguna explicación a los guardias inútil, prefirieron guardar silencio durante el trayecto. Fueron arrojados a esa celda, que posteriormente fue cerrada con llave y los dejaron allí abandonados. Aparentemente consideraban que no era necesario que alguien se quedase vigilándolos. Durante un rato, la princesa estuvo paseándose de un lado a otro en la celda, la castaña se mantuvo en un rincón oscuro, sumida en sus pensamientos, la pelinegra se deslizó hasta el suelo, desesperada, el rubio veía a su novia, ansioso, y la reina estaba ausente, pensando en cómo salir de esa.

Era casi imposible que pusiesen librarse de lo que fuese que iban a hacer con ellos. Winston seguramente se habría encargado de divulgar la noticia de que eran unos traidores que habían atacado a su Alpha, aunque estaba segura de que él sabía que no era así. Era evidente que los quería fuera de su camino, y los habría matado él mismo de no ser porque se le había ocurrido algo que pensaba disfrutaría más que éso. Seguir sus leyes… Se hará público. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Una ejecución? ¿Un juicio? ¿Tortura?

No quería pensar demasiado en eso, pero era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, puesto que no veía ninguna oportunidad de escapar de aquella mazmorra. Todos creerían que ellos habían atacado a Black… Pero Black estaba viva y sabía que no había sido así. No los dejaría morir, ¿cierto? Si los necesitaba para ganar la guerra, para recuperar su… reino, no dejaría que los ejecutasen, ¿verdad? Luego se preguntó si Black se curaría para hacer saber los verdaderos hechos, o si no podían juzgarlos o condenarlos sin autorización de la Alpha, o si los, seguramente, enojados miembros de aquél clan tomarían justicia por su mano.

El silencio era ensordecedor. Escuchaba claramente un goteo hacer eco en las paredes, los pasos de su hermana resonar en la habitación, el débil crepitar de las llamas de las antorchas, y el corazón acelerado de la castaña. ¿Cómo podía oírlo, estando tan lejos de ella? No lo sabía, y realmente no se había percatado de ello. Pero en ese momento su mente estaba tan abarrotada de angustia que no le hacía caso a ese hecho.

 _Black Wolf…_

Escuchó, sin aviso previo, la voz de la castaña en su cabeza, lo que ocasionó que diese un respingo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Dirigió la mirada a ella. Observaba fijamente al suelo y no parecía tener intenciones de subir la mirada. Fue como un susurro. Aparentemente, se estaba metiendo en sus pensamientos sin permiso.

 _¿Es posible?_

Se cuestionaba para sí, puesto que no lo decía esperando respuesta. Solo estaba meditando, aparentemente ajena a que ella la estaba escuchando. Su respiración se alteraba, la joven intentaba controlarla.

 _No puede ser… ¿Es realmente ella? No es posible… No puede serlo… Debe ser una trampa. Black sabe… Yo vi como… Pero, la energía que irradia, tal vez…_

Aún en su mente, la desesperación en sus pensamientos era apreciable. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Estaba refiriéndose a Black, estaba suponiendo que era alguien, pero ¿quién? Black Wolf, ese era el apodo de la pelimorada, por lo tanto, no tenían pista de su verdadero nombre. ¿Qué era o no era posible? ¿Black sabía algo? ¿Qué había visto Ashley? La energía de Black. La ojimarrón había dicho que era especialmente peculiar.

Recordó el relato que les había narrado Black. Si era cierto, y le gustaría pensar que así era, porque éso le diría que tal vez no era tan desalmada para dejarles correr por un destino injusto, entonces las personas que vivían allí eran los sobrevivientes de un ataque devastador. Buscaban recuperar su reino, su paz y su felicidad. Ese pueblo, que a simple vista podría considerarse normal, no era su hogar y estaban deseosos de volver al verdadero. Pero estaba el tal Lion, que, si mal no había entendido bien, se había hecho con el dominio de su antiguo pueblo.

Black se vio muy afectada al contar esa historia, no hubo rastro de aquella joven altanera y segura de sí misma a tal grado de resultar irritante, sino de otra joven, que hablaba lenta y apesadumbradamente de su doloroso pasado y de cómo compartía un anhelo con tanta gente similar. Dean también había demostrado emoción a ello. E incluso la castaña. Intentó relacionar aquello con los pensamientos de la castaña. Okey, era evidente que la joven sabía más de lo que parecía sobre aquella historia, y pensaba que Black sabía algo que, pensaba, no se los había dicho.

Una trampa. Quizá pensase que era una trampa para engatusarlos y convencerlos de que le ayudasen. Ashley había visto algo… Una pieza encajó con otra. Debió haber visto la devastación. ¡Por supuesto! Ashley debió haber estado en ese pueblo cuando fue atacado por esos terroristas. Debió haber visto como destruían un pueblo pacífico y lleno de personas felices. Por eso debió haber hablado con tanta convicción cuando se refirió a esos temas. La energía que irradiaba. Según Black, ella era la Alpha por ser quien más se parecía a la legítima heredera; quizá esa era la energía que desprendía. Una energía lo suficientemente poderosa para igualarse a alguien que debió haber tomado el poder. Pero eso no explicaba muy bien qué había querido decir con la misma raza, el mismo tipo de criatura.

Otras piezas encajaron. Solo había una explicación lógica para el empleo de esos términos, juntando la energía mágica y las cosas que la castaña le había dicho antes. Eran como ella. Debían ser como ella, como Ashley. Rebuscó en su memoria, estaba segura de que alguna vez le comentó sobre el nombre de las personas como ella. _Crossbreed_. Así era. Entonces las personas de ese clan eran, como Ashley, _Crossbreeds_ , personas con la capacidad de tomar la forma de un animal, ya fuese un híbrido entre humano y dicho animal, o el animal como tal. Por eso era que, hasta los más pequeños, irradiaban tal energía peculiar. Y éso, también, les daba sentido a las palabras de Black. Debía ser la misma especie de animal quienes asumían el poder.

Pero, la mayor incógnita seguía siendo lo que se empeñaba en repetir la castaña. ¿Quién pensó que podía llegar a ser Black? ¿Por qué no era posible que fuese esa persona, quién quiera que fuese? ¿Por qué estaba tan abatida al pensar que podría ser esa persona? ¿Sería algo bueno que lo fuese? ¿O significaría problemas para ella?

Sintió una mirada sobre sí. La castaña la observaba con atención, tuvo la impresión de que sabía lo que pensaba. En la casi penumbra de la celda sus ojos parecían ser negros, aunque podía ver reflejados en ellos el brillo que siempre acompañaba a la sombría travesura. Ahora veía un destello de algo que no sabía identificar. No dijeron nada. Solo compartieron una profunda mirada.

Escuchó un golpe seco tras otro. Pasos. Alguien se dirigía a su celda, caminando despacio por el largo pasillo de piedra iluminado con las antorchas. Se removieron agitados, expectantes y angustiados por saber de quién se trataba. Escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves, una fue deslizada dentro del cerrojo de la puerta. Un clic hizo eco por las húmedas paredes cuando la llave fue girada. Tenía el corazón en la garganta. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y una silueta conocida apareció en el umbral. Black estaba allí, de pie, observándolos. Todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

Vestía en su mayoría de negro, a excepción del chaleco blanco que creaba un contraste. Sus ojos dorados, que parecían incluso desprender brillo en esa oscuridad, se posaron en ellos, uno por uno, hasta que se clavó sobre la castaña. La reina notó algo parecido al dolor combinado con una alegría inevitable cuando se quedó viéndole. Luego la volvió a ella y una insinuación de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Luego la dirigió a Jessica y un brillo peculiar, que conocía muy bien el motivo de este, se apoderó de ellos por un instante.

-Estoy aquí para decirles que cumplirán con su castigo hoy a la medianoche- anunció la pelimorada con voz ronca y pocos ánimos.

-¿Ca-castigo? – repitió la princesa, asustada- Pero, ¿por qué? No hicimos nada, y tú lo sabes- le espetó casi con desesperación.

-Soy consciente de que gracias tu hermana estoy viva- dijo calmadamente, volviendo nuevamente la mirada a la rubia y haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza- Pero la palabra de Winston causó más impacto que la mía, cuando la manifesté era considerablemente tarde- aclaró con remordimiento.

-¿Qué clase de castigo debemos cumplir? – aventuró Jessica, quien parecía esperar que su intervención causase alguna reacción en la Alpha.

-Nuestra ley dicta que los traidores deben ser ejecutados en una ceremonia pública, simbolizando la deshonra total- explicó, un hubo un estremecimiento general.

-¿Nos asesinarán? – cuestionó, casi indignada, la rubia.

-No. Winston ha regado el rumor de que ustedes me atacaron, pero ya he aclarado que no fue así. Sin embargo, la llama que encendió es difícil de apagar, y quieren que se haga algo para que, si no me atacaron, no se les ocurra hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué nos harán? – preguntó la castaña, menos asustada que el resto, o por lo menos por sí misma.

-Se celebrará un combate. Uno de ustedes deberá pelear con uno de nosotros en un duelo, de nuestra tradición, con espadas. Comúnmente estos son combates a muerte, donde el ganador se queda con el rango del perdedor, y en caso de que el perdedor sea el acusado, nos habremos deshecho de él- se hizo el silencio durante lo que parecía una pausa calculada- Pero he hecho una excepción. No se batirán a muerte. Dado que no son traidores, ni quieren en realidad el rango de quien va a imponer el duelo, pelearán hasta que uno de los dos esté demasiado débil o muy malherido para continuar; quienes se dejaron llevar por Winston solo quieren transmitir un mensaje y saciar el instinto que llevan dentro.

-¿Quién impondrá el duelo? – preguntó el rubio, con la moral algo más alta. Ahora tenía una opción.

-Winston- ante esa afirmación, los ánimos decayeron nuevamente- Si les estoy diciendo esto es porque quiero que se preparen para lo que se les viene. Winston podrá elegir con quién de ustedes va a combatir, así que deben esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué no te escucharon, si eres su Alpha? – cuestionó la castaña, dando un paso al frente, parecía desafiar a la pelimorada.

-Ya lo he dicho, Winston avivó una llama que me es imposible apagar, cuyas brazas arden desde hace ya una semana. He perdido algo de autoridad por algo que ellos saben que es cierto y yo aún no me he atrevido a confirmar- explicó nuevamente, dando nueva y confusa información, haciéndole frente a la castaña.

-¿Por qué has perdido autoridad? – volvió a cuestionar con escepticismo la ojimarrón, acercándose a Black, el resto la miraba atónitos.

-Ellos, como ustedes, saben que no soy la legítima Alpha, aunque eso estaba claro- respondió son sorna, con porte firme, había recuperado su actitud altanera- Intentaron fingir que podría serlo, porque en realidad era una posibilidad. Pero solo por la ausencia de la heredera. Y desde que se hicieron con cierta información, saben que ella podría volver y reclamar el puesto que le pertenece por derecho. Cosa que todos ansían- eran separadas por pocos amenazantes centímetros, al ser la castaña más alta que ella, tenía que subir la mirada.

-¿Cuál información es esa? – inquirió en voz baja la castaña, la reina pudo notar un dejo de ansiedad.

-¿Crees que te sería mejor seguir fingiendo demencia o que lo grite a los cuatro vientos? – fue la respuesta de Black, aunque hablaba con un compás lento, no parecía molesta, ni intimidada, era más una especie de dolor- Supongo que tú, mejor inclusive que yo, sabes que la heredera está más cerca de lo que cualquiera pensaría- un brillo surcó los ojos dorados y retrocedió un par de pasos- Como sea, será mejor que se preparen. Como es de esperarse no les bajarán la _última cena_ , puesto que no morirán hoy. Pero si deciden obviar mis palabras, deben abstenerse a las heridas que reciban- dijo, para luego volver a salir por la puerta, que se cerró con un chirrido y un golpe sordo.

La reina estaba alucinada. Ahora podía estar segura de que Black sabía algo más, no solo éso, sino que parecía compartir ese conocimiento con Ashley. Y, por si fuera poco, ésta última había demostrado que prefería guardar esa información. Se había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar, podía notar su tórax subir y bajar con su respiración, no se movía ni emitía el menor sonido. La heredera está más cerca de lo que cualquiera pensaría. ¿A qué, o a quién, se habría referido Black con éso? Tenía la certeza de que Black había sido sincera con ellos, pese a que no les hubiese contado todo lo que sabía.

Podría cuestionar a la castaña hasta que le respondiese a las innumerables preguntas que se formulaba, o podía centrarse en el problema inmediato. Un duelo. Con Winston. Y cualquiera de ellos podría ser elegido para enfrentarlo. Aunque estaba casi segura de a quién elegiría, no podía descartar que había posibilidad de que eligiese a otro. No estaba segura de cuál sería la intención de Winston al imponer el duelo. Tal vez quería probar de lo que era capaz ante todo el clan, o podría querer deshacerse de ellos, o probarles a ellos de lo que era capaz. Fuese como fuese, debían estar listos para cualquier cosa.

Cuando Black fue allí, calculaba la reina, debía de estar teniendo lugar el ocaso, así que aún faltaban varias tortuosas horas para que el castigo tuviese lugar. Un doloroso nudo persistía en su garganta mientras que el ambiente en la mazmorra era más tenso que nunca. Todos debían estar pensando lo mismo: ¿qué harían si eran elegidos? Ella ya había llegado a la conclusión de que esas personas eran Crossbreeds, pero el resto no tenían idea de ello.

-Ashley- se descubrió hablando antes de poder pensárselo dos veces, la castaña se volvió a mirarla por sobre el hombro, los demás también la miraron- Este lugar… La energía mágica… Esas personas… Black…- fue recapitulando, aunque la castaña se negase a responder, sabía que no le mentiría, y su silencio sería interpretado como una afirmativa; la castaña esperó a que formulase la pregunta- ¿Son… como tú, cierto? – la pregunta fue sucedida por un silencio alarmarte.

-Sí, lo son- respondió al cabo con voz queda, volviéndose completamente.

-¿Quieres decir que son en parte animal? – saltó alertada Jessica, quien había vuelto a deslizarse por la pared hasta el suelo.

-Efectivamente- dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Hasta ahora lo dices? – inquirió la princesa.

-No tenía seguridad de que fuese cierto por lo poco probable que era- explicó e imitó las acciones de Jessica, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla en sus brazos, evidentemente abatida- Pero luego del relato de Black, no me quedaron dudas.

-¿Quiere decir que Winston también lo es? – preguntó nuevamente la princesa.

-Sí, y es, de hecho, bastante poderoso.

El silencio que se hizo alcanzó un nuevo nivel de desasosiego. Tal vez los impactos de esas afirmaciones no fueron positivas, pero fueron lo correcto, al menos ahora sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. La reina quería hacer otra pregunta, pero no quería pronunciarla en voz alta, pues no sabía cuál sería la reacción del resto ante la respuesta que recibiese, puesto que, en ese silencio tan abrumador, por más bajo que hablase, iban a escuchar sus palabras. Luego tuvo una idea.

Tal vez podría hacerle esas preguntas por el mismo medio por el cual se habían originado las dudas. En su mente. Pero el problema radicaba en que nunca antes había hecho eso. La mayor parte de las veces, era la castaña quien iniciaba las conversaciones, las cuales ella seguía en voz alta. Nunca se había planteado el responderle mentalmente, puesto que nunca vio necesidad de ello. Ahora tendría que intentarlo, aunque no estuviese segura de lo que debía hacer.

 _¿Ashley?_

Le llamó en su mente. Observó fijamente a la castaña, como intentando que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero la joven seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Pensar no era suficiente.

 _¿Puedes oírme?_

Concentró toda su energía en enviar ese mensaje por una vía inexistente, pero que la conectaba con la ojimarrón. Sintió como si sus defensas bajasen. Hubo un prolongado silencio, tanto en su mente, como en el exterior.

 _Sí, te oigo._

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando le escuchó responderle. La castaña seguía en la misma posición, pero ahora dirigía la mirada a ella, evidentemente sorprendida por el hecho de que se hubiese comunicado con ella mentalmente. Antes de poder impresionarse por el hecho de que podían hacer éso, o angustiarse porque cada vez las cosas se tornaban más extrañas, recordó la razón por la que quiso comunicarse con ella por ese medio.

 _¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

No estaba segura de nada, y prefería decir éso como un preámbulo antes de hacer una pregunta que lo más probable es que fuese un trago amargo para la joven.

 _Ya lo has hecho. Adelant_ e.

Podría jurar que, si no fuese porque era una conversación no verbal, hubiese soltado un suspiro.

 _Si Black… si todos ellos son iguales a ti, y vivían en un pueblo antes de estar aquí, con más personas así, ¿significa que tú estuviste allí también, cierto?_

¿Cómo podía su voz escucharse temblorosa si estaba hablando dentro de sí misma? No lo sabía, pero lo hacía. Estaba nerviosa por la respuesta que pudiese darle, aunque estuviese casi segura de cuál sería. Ashley se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

 _Sí, ese era mi pueblo, donde viví hasta ese día…_

 _¿Quieres decir que presenciaste la devastación de ese lugar?_

Vio entre la penumbra a la joven asentir con la cabeza. Se pensó muy bien lo siguiente que fuese a decir. Dos años. Tal vez sus antiguas conjeturas no fuesen tan acertadas como pensaba que lo eran.

 _Es curioso, nunca creí que, cuando te fuiste de Arendelle, hubieses vuelto a tu pueblo._

Escuchó una risa/bufido salir de su boca, por suerte, ninguno de los otros tres les prestaban atención, demasiado preocupados para hacerlo.

 _¿Por qué no?_

 _No lo sé, tal vez porque, aparentemente, habías viajado mucho antes de volver a Arendelle._

 _Estuve aquí durante un año, por compromiso, pues la Alpha había muerto. Luego pasé aquellos ocho meses en el reino del Norte. Después de éso, no estuve durante más de dos meses en un mismo lugar, y nunca iba a un mismo lugar dos veces_.

Una pregunta surcó de repente por su mente, una cuestión en la que no había pensado hasta ese momento.

 _¿Ya habías conocido a Black antes?_

La castaña pareció meditar en la respuesta que daría. Había indicios que señalaban que sí, sobre todo aquellas palabras que le había dirigido antes de que se fuese de la celda.

 _Debo admitir que me resulta increíblemente familiar. Pero creo que recordaría a alguien con el cabello de ese tono de púrpura._

Una vez más, no había perdido nada por preguntar. El tono que utilizó la castaña para enviar esa última respuesta había dejado claro que no quería continuar con esa conversación, y la reina prefirió que así fuese. Ashley hubo presenciado aquella devastación. Ella, como muchos otros, tuvo que correr al bosque para huir de las llamas que devoraban el pueblo, pero, a diferencia de ellos, no se mantuvo junto al resto cuando emprendieron un viaje sin rumbo que los llevó hasta donde estaban ahora. Tal vez porque sabía que podía sobrevivir sin una manada, o porque no vio un motivo para quedarse allí, en vista de que no había dónde quedarse.

Ahora veía la razón por la que no había querido decirle el por qué se había ido de Arendelle en un principio. Como afirmó, no fue por voluntad propia, su antigua Alpha había muerto y tenía que estar presente durante el luto. No era algo muy agradable de narrar, en especial cuando el recuerdo terminaba en la destrucción de tu gente. Había dicho que no estaba lista para desvelar esa historia, y no la culpaba, tal anécdota evocaba un sentimiento realmente doloroso. Seguramente hubiese estado esperando a un momento en el que sintiese que el dolor no sería tan intenso al momento de relatarlo para decírselo, ya que dudaba demasiado que hubiese previsto que la historia se desvelaría así. Aun así, nada explicaba el motivo de que no hubiese regresado inmediatamente a Arendelle, con ella.

No conocía a Black. Pero Black mostraba obvios indicios de conocerla a ella. Al no saber nada más sobre la familia de la castaña, aventuró a atribuírselo a que era hija del jefe de su ejército. En un pueblo pequeño, como había descrito alguna vez a ése la joven, esos rangos no pasaban inadvertidos, aunque no fuese un rango real. Se le hacía familiar. Tal vez ya hubiese estado cerca de ella antes y habría sentido su peculiar energía. Pero tenía razón al decir que era difícil olvidar a una persona con el cabello de ése color. ¿Habría tenido Black siempre el cabello de esa manera? Black Wolf. Ese apodo traía a la ojimarrón de cabeza. Quizá habría conocido a alguien con ese apodo, y así se le haría familiar Black, pero ese alguien no traía así el cabello, descuadrando su conjetura.

Las horas pasaban lentas y cada minuto tenía una nueva teoría y, por lo tanto, una nueva interrogante flotaba en su ya muy caótica mente. La reina solo imploraba por que Winston no eligiese a su hermana. La princesa sabía defenderse, y no dudaba de su habilidad con la espada, pero no tenía idea de las habilidades ni el poder del _Crossbreed_ , pero sí estaba bastante segura de cuáles eran sus intenciones. Si llegase a elegirla, ¿podría ella oponerse a ello? Tal vez podría tomar su lugar en el combate, aunque, si era Winston quien tenía derecho a elegir, debía ser por alguna razón. El desobedecer a sus leyes les causaría problemas más severos de los que ya tenían.

No supo cuánto tiempo exacto pasó, lo que le pareció una eternidad podían haber sido fácilmente cinco o seis horas, antes de que volviesen a escuchar pasos acercarse por el largo pasillo de piedra. La puerta de la celda se abrió, mostrando detrás a seis guardias armados, quienes los arrastraron fuera de la mazmorra y les ordenaron que se pusieran en marcha. Caminaron en silencio total, siendo flanqueados por los hombres. En el umbral de la puerta que al final de las escaleras que conducían a ese piso subterráneo, estaba plantada Black, inexpresiva, esperando por su llegada.

Se colocó al frente del grupo y avanzaron por el pasillo de la planta baja del castillo en silencio. Torcieron muchas veces hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde Black fue hacia las puertas principales, mientras que ellos eran escoltados por una ruta de servicio. Al salir del castillo, el corazón de la reina dio un brinco, como si hubiese querido salírsele por la boca, quedándose atrapado en su garganta, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar por los nervios.

La plaza de la hoguera estaba increíblemente abarrotada de gente. Todos describían un círculo alrededor de la gran hoguera que crepitaba casi con estruendo en ese silencio nocturno. El viento frío rugía y les arañaba la piel, enfriándole las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban. Todos se habían vuelto al prevenir que se acercaban, parecía haber más personas que las que se veían en el pueblo normalmente. El radio que dejaban las personas alrededor de las altas llamas no estaba cubierto de nieve, como el resto del suelo, sino que era tierra limpia y seca.

La figura de Winston estaba oscurecida frente a las llamas, esperando ansioso por su llegada. La misma mueca retorcida apareció en su rostro al verlos acercarse, el que se veía más siniestro con esa espeluznante iluminación. Podía ver el brillo de la empuñadura de metal asomar por su hombro. Vestía casi igual que hacía horas, solo que se había dignado a ponerse una camisilla limpia. La multitud abrió el paso al ellos acercarse, muy pocos se atrevían a murmurar. Los pusieron en fila frente a Winston, como si estuviesen exhibiendo alguna mercancía o ejemplares para elegir. Lo cual, en cierto modo, eran.

Paseó la mirada por las personas que los observaban con atención y la detuvo cuando se encontró con Black. Estaba sentada en una especie de trono de plata y terciopelo morado, con aires dignos de una reina, usando una gabardina blanca en lugar del chaleco, de fondo una camisa azul y pantalones negros; todo lo contrario a lo que vio usando una vez a la castaña. Entrelazaba los dedos, con los codos apoyados en los apoyabrazos, las piernas cruzadas, la espalda recta, evidentemente tensa. Sus ojos dorados fingieron indiferencia al posarse en ellos.

Luego de permitir que Winston los analizase a todos, aunque supiese que no era necesario para que tomase una decisión, se levantó con aires elegantes, el débil murmullo cesó al instante, y caminó lentamente hasta ellos, quedándose de pie entre ellos y Winston, dedicándose unos segundos a observar a su clan.

-Miembros de la manada- comenzó, sin molestarse en darle un matiz ni remotamente animado a su voz, de forma que todos la oyesen-, aunque todos saben para qué nos reunimos aquí, me permitiré decirlo. Estas personas, a las que hemos llamado invitados- los señaló con la mano, sin mirarlos-, han sido acusados de traición, por haber conspirado con su Alpha, contra mí. Puedo asegurar, y no, nada me hará cambiar mi cierto testimonio, que gracias a ellos estoy viva…

-Sin embargo, ustedes han querido esto, y un Alpha no se opone a la voluntad de su manada. Nuestro comandante, Winston Hawk, decidirá ahora quién de ellos defenderá el honor del grupo. Quiero dejar muy en claro que éste, oponiéndose a lo acostumbrado, no será un combate a muerte- recalcó, lanzándole una significativa mirada a Winston, quien gruñó con fastidio- Solo será una advertencia de lo que pasará si osan traicionarnos. El combate durará hasta que uno de los dos no pueda seguir y nadie puede intervenir de ninguna manera en él. Podrán usar cualquier tipo de habilidad que posean sin restricción alguna. Winston…

El hombre dio un paso al frente, sonriendo con satisfacción y arrogancia, paseando la mirada por ellos una última vez, disfrutando de las expresiones de desasosiego en sus rostros. Desenfundó la espada de su espalda, la hizo girar varias veces en el aire, exponiendo movimientos y vueltas exageradas, y luego apuntó con la hoja a quien eligió como su oponente. Siguió el resplandor de una hoja de plata, que apuntaba directamente al pecho de la persona a su lado. Todos, miembros del clan y ellos, quedaron consternados observando al elegido. Jessica dio un titubeante paso al frente, conteniendo el aire en los pulmones.

La rubia podría haber apostado por que elegiría a la castaña, quien estaba tan asombrada como el resto, probablemente hubo pensado lo mismo. ¿Qué demonios se proponía Winston? La reina del Norte hacía lo posible por controlar el estremecimiento que quería sacudir su cuerpo, tratando de mantener la compostura frente a su adversario, quien sonreía con malicia. Black se recuperó de la sorpresa un poco antes que el resto, y procedió a desenfundar la espada de plata que residía en su cintura, que le presentó solemne a la pelinegra.

Ella extendió una mano temblorosa hacia el arma que la pelimorada le ofrecía, tomando la empuñadura, respirando profundamente en un intento de controlar el miedo que recorría su cuerpo como hielo en las venas. Dirigió una mirada suplicante a Black, ella se limitó a responderle con la mirada. Antes de dejarse llevar, Black se dio media vuelta y volvió a su asiento, volviendo a ocuparlo. Se hizo el silencio más desquiciante que jamás se había apoderado de aquella plaza. Los oponentes se veían a los ojos, ya habían adoptado la guardia, la pelinegra se esforzaba por mantenerse impasible como siempre. Los otros cuatro se habían mezclado en la multitud, permaneciendo en la primera fila, nadie se atrevía a acercarse mucho a ellos.

-Comiencen- resonó la voz de Black en la noche.

Antes de poder concebir nada, Winston ya estaba arremetiendo contra la pelinegra, quien se vio obligada a huir del ataque. Lo esquivó por los pelos. Intentó atacarle por la espalda, el hombre fue más rápido y bloqueó el ataque, el estallido del metal retumbó en el aire. Winston volvió a arremeter contra Jessica, quien, una vez más tuvo que moverse para no salir gravemente herida, rodando por el suelo lo más lejos que pudo del hombre. Un nuevo ataque de Winston, pero la pelinegra decidió, justo a tiempo, que podía bloquearle, el estallido volvió a rasgar la noche.

Luego de un par de bloqueos más, el hombre pudo volver a tomarle ventaja, atacándole con rápidos reflejos; la pelinegra pudo reaccionar, pero por muy poco, y la consecuencia de ello fue recibir un corte en la mejilla derecha, apenas más profundo que el que le había dejado a la reina de Arendelle las marcas que aún conservaba en la mejilla izquierda. El hombre sonrió con inmensa malicia antes de volver a atacarle con un frenesí que, pensó, la dejaría sin defensas. Que equivocado estaba. Ese corte, aunque leve, fue lo suficientemente profundo para instigar a la pelinegra, quien se defendió de manera sorprendente al frenesí de Winston.

El hombre, que no se esperaba aquello en lo absoluto, intensificó el arrebato, borrando de forma instantánea la sonrisa de su rostro. Con los corazones en un puño, los otros cuatro vieron con avidez como Jessica se defendía agraciadamente de aquella lluvia de ataques. La rubia dirigió la mirada a Black, quien observaba con la misma disimulada avidez que ellos el combate, podría jurar que había un destello de preocupación en sus ojos. Intercambió una mirada con la castaña, quien también la había estado viendo, y ambas llegaron a una misma conclusión sin necesidad de hablar.

La reina del Norte vio una oportunidad que no dejó pasar, desvió un ataque del hombre y aprovechó el momento para, por fin, lanzarle un ataque. El hombre logró esquivarlo, pero no evitar que la espada de la pelinegra rasgara su camisilla y le hiciese un rasguño que le dividía el pecho horizontalmente. Winston retrocedió un par de pasos, Jessica volvió a adquirir una posición de guardia, esperando por su siguiente movimiento. El hombre frunció el entrecejo, furioso, éso no era lo que había planeado; pero no estaba dispuesto a concederle ese combate, aunque no significase nada. Estaba bañado en sudor, al igual que la pelinegra, su tórax se expandía con su respiración; en una fracción de segundo tomó esa drástica decisión.

Nadie pudo haberse esperado aquello, aunque ni Ashley ni Black se vieron sorprendidas. Fue rápido, confuso y evidente lo que hizo. Todo lo que vio la pelinegra fue a una gran criatura peluda de color cobrizo, de más de dos metros, embestirla con una fuerza sobrehumana. Se precipitó al suelo, golpeándose con fuerza detrás de la cabeza, quedando aturdida. Intentó levantarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía a horrores, pero antes de poder siquiera hacer amago para ponerse de pie, sintió el terrible filo de la espada en su cuello.

Subió la mirada aterrada. Winston la observaba desde arriba, volviendo a formar aquella retorcida mueca, sostenía la espada, amenazando con cortarle el cuello; sobre su cabeza estaban dos orejas semi-puntiagudas del mismo color de su cabello, detrás de él una abultaba cola se movía sutilmente, con una gracia de la que carecía su dueño. Era un zorro. El combate debería de haber terminado, Winston había ganado, podría matarle si se movía. Sin embargo, el hombre-zorro no tenía intenciones aparentes de apartar el arma y sus ojos brillaban con un destello de demencia. Entendió que no iba a salir de ésa.

Cuando el hombre blandió el arma, reflejando destellos metálicos, ella bajó la mirada, haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar salir las lágrimas. Si iba a morir, moriría con dignidad. Esperó, conteniendo la respiración, a que la hoja traspasase su cuello. Entre la multitud, los otros cuatro contenía la respiración, la reina de Arendelle y la princesa se cubrían la boca con las manos, el rubio estaba helado, y la castaña increíblemente tensa. Pero, cuando escuchó el silbido el arma al cortar el aire, eso no fue lo último que escuchó. Un estallido especialmente fuerte rasgó la noche.

Dudó antes de abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo vio un par de botas negras frente a ella, subió por el cuerpo de esa persona antes de descubrir la escena. Black estaba allí de pie, su expresión era de ira contenida, sostenía una O Katana que impedía que la espada de Winston alcanzase su cuello, todos sus músculos estaban tensos, y fulminaba al hombre con la mirada. Dirigió la mirada a ella, aunque no cambió, un brillo apareció en sus ojos, y con un gesto le dijo que se levantase. Temblando, asustada, perpleja, se levantó, sin sacar la vista de Black, quien seguía atajando el ataque de Winston. La pelimorada le indicó con otro gesto que volviese junto a los otros.

Cuando ella se hubo alejado, la Alpha volvió a observar a Winston, cuyo rostro estaba crispado en furia.

-Creí haber dejado claro que ésto no era un combate a muerte- le espetó con voz baja, pero audible, cargada de veneno.

-Dijiste que nadie podía interferir en la pelea- bramó el hombre furioso, ninguno de ellos movía sus armas.

-Establecí las reglas, y en vista de que ibas a desobedecerme deliberadamente, decidí… obviarlas- su voz no podía sonar más amenazante, parecía aquella Alpha a la que ellos habrían esperado ver desde que llegaron allí. En esos momentos, la reina lo notó, la energía que desprendía, ya de por sí sobresaliente, era increíblemente intensa, casi palpable- Te di condiciones, Winston, te advertí que si iba a imponer el castigo debías ceñirte a las reglas del mismo…

-¡Todos sabemos que no fue solo por éso que me dejaste hacerlo! – bramó de nuevo, retirando su espada, dejando a la de Black suspendida en el aire por un momento antes de que ella también la retirase.

-¿Ah no, Winston? – cuestionó Black, no podía saber si su voz era más amenazante, altanera, socarrona o furibunda- ¿Entonces por qué te dejé hacerlo, si se puede saber?

-¡Porque eres demasiado cobarde para tomar el asunto en tus manos! – gritó, acercándose a la Alpha quien, pese a la muy considerable diferencia de altura, se mantuvo firme e imperturbable. Todos lo escuchaban con estupefacción- ¡Sabía que no debimos permitirte ser Alpha! ¡Por éso es que nunca se molestaron en darte ese entrenamiento por si pasaba algo como lo que pasó! ¡Eres demasiado débil para enfrentarte a las cosas! ¡Jamás podrás siquiera compararte con Angels!

Un suspiro inhalado se extendió por la multitud. Aparentemente Winston había soltado una blasfemia incomparable, puesto que todos abrieron los ojos como platos y contuvieron la respiración. Alternaban la mirada entre Winston y Black, quienes se miraban como dos fieras a punto de atacarse. La reina miró de reojo a la castaña y comprobó que, efectivamente, el insulto profesado por el hombre-zorro causó impacto en ella. A diferencia del resto, miraba fijamente a Winston, con tal intensidad que le sorprendió el éste no se volviese, la furia encendía sus ojos, apretaba los puños, con los dientes apretados y gruñendo apenas. Supuso que Angels debió ser el anterior Alpha.

Notó que Black tomaba aire disimuladamente y formaba en su rostro una sonrisa forzada, pero que contenía tal malicia que resultaba inquietante.

-Entonces me encargaré del trabajo- anunció con voz aterciopelada, como si sintiese cierta satisfacción al decir esas palabras, pero la verdadera satisfacción fue al ver la expresión de consternación en Winston- Sí. ¿Qué te parece si termino lo que empezaste? Mismas reglas, con un agregado: el ganador se queda con tu cargo- ante ese nuevo anunció, el rostro cuadrado de Winston palideció, obviamente no se esperaba nada de aquello- En caso uno de ellos gane, tendré que nombrarlo mi nuevo comandante- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-, y si yo gano, podré arrebatarte el puesto- su sonrisa se acentuó al ver al hombre intentar balbucear una protesta, sin éxito.

-Muy bien, entonces te daré el derecho a elegir quién se batirá por tu puesto- finalizó, parándose a su lado, sonriente, pasando la mirada por ellos.

Pese a no haberse recuperado de la impresión, Winston señaló a su oponente con el filo de su espada. Ashley dio un paso al frente. La sonrisa de Black se borró, pero no mostró más indicio de ninguna emoción. Se quitó la gabardina y se la arrojó a Winston, quien se unió a la multitud. Le indicó a la castaña con la mirada que recogiese la espada que Jessica había soltado hacía un rato. Ella la tomó, sin apartar la mirada de Black. Lo único que escuchó, aparte de sus propios latidos, fue el sonido metálico que se produjo cuando la pelimorada desenvainó la O Katana.

Las llamas proyectaban las sombras danzarinas de ambas jóvenes en guardia, separadas por unos dos metros. El silencio reinaba mientras intentaban adivinar quién atacaría primero. Ambas dieron simultáneamente y con asombrosa sincronía un paso a la derecha, comenzando a caminar en ese sentido, sin acortar la distancia que las separaba, sin bajar la guardia ni por un momento, viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Aquella rara sincronía no se quedó solo en aquél movimiento, sino que, cuando atacaron, lo hicieron ambas a la vez, las armas chocaron con un estallido ensordecedor.

Un estallido tan otro, algunos cortes al aire, movimientos exagerados para presumir por parte de ambas. Ni un rasguño. Cada ataque que lanzaba Black era perfectamente bloqueado por Ashley; cada arremetimiento de Ashley era previsto y evitado por Black. Avidez era poco para describir la manera con la que la rubia presenciaba aquella pelea. Ambas se movían con ligereza, gracia y agilidad. Era muy difícil ver sus movimientos, la mayoría de las veces solo podía apreciar los reflejos del metal antes de escuchar un estallido que era inmediatamente sucedido por otro.

Ambas estaban bañadas en sudor, la pelea se estaba extendiendo considerablemente, pero, lejos de estar cansadas, ambas jóvenes parecían estar disfrutando de un combate con una rival digna. Con un movimiento que no logró prever, la castaña logró arrebatarle el arma a la pelimorada, que dio vueltas por el aire antes de clavarse en la tierra bastante lejos de ella. Cuando volvió a arremeter contra Black, ésta logró esquivarle, y con un movimiento logró desarmarle, la espada se deslizó por el suelo hasta perderse entre las llamas de la hoguera.

Ahora ambas solo se tenían a sí mismas para defenderse. La destreza que mostraban en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiar a sus habilidades con las espadas. Habían muchos más aciertos que con las armas, pero nada de éso parecía poder detenerlas. Cuando Black ya tenía el labio inferior partido, y la castaña un corte sangrante cerca de la ceja izquierda, Ashley se tomó algo más en serio la pelea. Quería terminarla de una vez por todas. Todos la veían. Sabía por qué. No era solo por la resistencia que mostraba en la pelea. No había forma de seguir ocultando algo que ya se sabía.

No sabía cuánto le costaría aquella táctica, pero era mejor terminar con éso lo más pronto posible, sin importar lo que revelase, sin importar que ya no hubiese vuelta atrás. Volvían a estar separadas por unos dos metros aproximados. Black la observaba atentamente desde su posición, preguntándose por qué no había atacado aún. Una fracción de segundo antes se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. El cambió fue rápido, aunque doloroso, era muy diferente a transformarse en un simple lobo. Creció aproximadamente treinta centímetros, su masa muscular aumentó y su cuerpo se cubrió de pelo gris, blanco y verde menta.

No le dio tiempo a Black para procesar su estrategia, se lanzó inmediatamente contra ella. Pero, en lugar de estrellarle contra el suelo, rodaron unos metros por éste hasta que sintió como la separaba de sí de una patada en el estómago, demasiado fuerte para ser proporcionada por una humana normal, o, inclusive, por una _Crossbreed_ en su forma humana. Aterrizó varios metros más allá, en cuatro patas. Lo que observó la congeló por momentos. Donde debía haber estado Black, de pie sobre las patas trasera se encontraba una versión de licántropo con más pelo y rasgos más lobunos que humanos (al igual que ella), con un grueso pelaje negro, brillantes ojos dorados; la punta de su cola, junto con sus orejas, alrededor de sus ojos y sus patas delanteras, lo que hacía que pareciese que usaba guantes, eran de la misma tonalidad de púrpura del cabello de la joven. Black… Black Wolf.

Antes de que su mente empezase a maquinar, Black se lanzó contra ella, quien recibió su ataque. Rasguños, zarpazos y mordidas por doquier. Oscuras gotas de sangre salpicaban el suelo. Ambas mujeres-lobo gruñían, rugían y gemían en medio de una pelea que no dejaba espacio para la debilidad. Pronto se vieron completamente cubiertas de cortes y heridas profundas. Un último zarpazo decidió a la ganadora. Mientras que Black jadeaba en el suelo, sin levantarse, apoyada en sus brazos, Ashley estaba de pie cerca de ella, igualmente jadeando y observándole fijamente. Sabía que si quisiera podría levantarse nuevamente, pero Black se limitaba a observarle desde abajo, sin resentimiento, ni furia, ni nada, sino con una extraña e incontenible felicidad reflejada en los ojos dorados.

Ambas volvieron a su forma humana. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, sucias y ensangrentadas, hilos de sangre bajaban de las heridas, pero poco parecían prestarle atención. Las _orejas_ grises de la castaña y su cola estaban a la vista, y en la cabeza de la pelimorada había dos idénticas, pero de color negro. Black seguía jadeando en el suelo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa dividiese su rostro. Ashley se acercó a ella, pero no se agachó.

-Sabía que era cierto- jadeó Black, observando las gotas de sangre, más oscuras de lo que deberían ser, aun con la iluminación del fuego, esparcidas en el piso. Esa era la sangre de Ashley- Sabía que aquél cuento de que habías saltado al Abismo Negro era solo éso. Era evidente que alguien quería que yo creyese que estabas muerta, que no podrías volver.

-Black…

-Tu aura es muy peculiar, Ashley, e inconfundible para alguien que convivió con ella desde el día en que nació- dejó escapar una risa, sin subir la mirada aún- Jamás perdí la esperanza…

-Black…- le llamó nuevamente la castaña, pero la joven se rehusaba a responder a ese llamado. La rubia, y todos los demás, miraban expectantes la escena.

-Sabes que no estoy hecha para esto. No puedo hacer lo que me propuse hacer desde el momento en el que vi la cadeneta en el suelo- su voz se quebraba, más no era un sollozo- Pero no voy a obligarte a quedarte. Solo te pido que me ayudes con ésto…

-¿Black?- la pelimorada seguía sin subir la mirada. Solo podía significar algo. Pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. No quería pronunciar ese nombre y que luego el dijese que no era así, que no era ella. Ya tenía suficientes pruebas para saber que era verdad, pero el miedo que trepaba por su espalda le impedía pronunciar su nombre. Aun así, se esforzó por hacerlo, era la única solución- ¿Di..?- tartamudeó, un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero es esforzó por continuar- ¿Di-Diane? – la joven Alpha se levantó, sin subir la mirada, siendo separada de la castaña por menos de un paso- ¿Diane? – repitió, las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, su respiración se entrecortaba. La joven soltó una pequeña risa/bufido.

-Había olvidado como se oía ese nombre.

Black subió por fin la mirada, mostrando sus ojos, igualmente cristalizados. Eran cafés. Sus ojos ahora eran de una tonalidad café muy parecida a los que veía en ese momento. Era ella. Realmente era ella. En ese instante se olvidó de las heridas sangrantes, de que estaba rodeada de personas asombradas y contentas, de que estaba bajo la mirada sorprendida y consternada de sus compañeros, y bajo la gran intriga de la rubia. No se lo pensó dos veces y encerró a la joven pelimorada en un abrazo que fue correspondido al instante. Era ella. Estaba viva. Estaba allí. Estaba de nuevo a su lado. La estrechaba con fuerza, que era devuelta por la joven un año menor que ella. Fácilmente podría haberse quedado durante horas en ese abrazo.

Se separó cuando escuchó un débil sollozo por parte de Diane. La pelimorada tenía una reluciente sonrisa que contrastaba y combinaba con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Seguía siendo algo difícil de creer, el que estuviese frente a ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja como recordaba que siempre hacía. Tal vez fuesen solo cosas del momento pero la pelimorada había crecido, se había vuelto más fuerte y estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba. Una duda cruzó por su mente.

-¿Cómo es que no…- le costaba inclusive combinar las palabras por la emoción y la conmoción.

-¿Reconociste mi aura? – completó la joven, la castaña asintió- Te entrenaron durante diez años para aprender a ocultar tu aura, cosa que hiciste muy bien, a mí, para percibirlas. Pero los últimos cinco años tuve que hacer un cambio de lecciones.

-¿No podías simplemente…- comenzó a preguntar nuevamente.

-¿Decirte quién era? – completó de nuevo, la castaña asintió otra vez- Al igual que tú, tenía mis dudas. Durante estos dos años estuve oyendo diferentes rumores: que estabas en el reino del Norte, que había cambiado tu apariencia, que conseguiste una manera de convertirte en humana, blablablá…

-Quien cambió de apariencia fuiste tú.

-Nuestro parecido se volvió deprimente con el tiempo- admitió con tristeza.

-Pero… yo vi como… él te…

-Lo sé, hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo sobreviví, pero estoy aquí- la castaña volvió a abrazarle con cariño. En ese momento, los otros cuatro, la reina al frente, se acercaban a ambas jóvenes, más intrigados que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Ashley? – le llamó la reina, ambas se volvieron- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bueno, supongo que nunca me presenté como es debido, aunque sé que debían referirse a mí como Black- se adelantó la pelimorada antes de que la castaña respondiese, aunque realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La reina vio curiosa sus ojos cambiados de color- Mi nombre es Diane- extendió una mano hacia la reina con aire desenfadado, ella la estrechó con sugestión- Diane Stone.

Al escuchar su apellido, la rubia se volvió inmediatamente a la castaña, que estaba de pie a un lado de la pelimorada, sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a ver a la pelimorada quien sonreía simpática ante su reacción. Stone. Diane Stone. La joven era menor que la castaña. Éso solo podía significar una cosa. Pero, ¿era posible? Claro que lo era, escuchó una vocecilla en su cabeza. No sabía nada sobre la familia de Ashley, así que era perfectamente posible.

-¿Éso significa que…- comenzó a preguntar la princesa, pero no siguió por la impresión. La castaña amplió su sonrisa.

-Es mi hermana- afirmó Ashley.

-Nunca mencionaste que tuvieses una hermana- comentó la reina con voz queda.

-No la culpo…

-¿Te mencioné a alguien que no fuese mi padre?

-Buen punto- aceptó la rubia.

-¿Qué le dijiste sobre él? – preguntó la pelimorada, volviéndose a la joven con curiosidad.

-Que era jefe de nuestro ejército- dijo con despreocupación. La pelimorada se quedó observándola.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo sabe? – murmuró de forma que solo Ashley la escuchase.

-No.

La reina estaba muy impresionada. Ashley tenía una hermana menor, un año menor que ella. ¿Por qué nunca la había mencionado? Entendía que todo lo que estuviese relacionado con su clan o con su vida lejos de ella no era algo muy agradable de contar, pero de éso solo dos años. Por lo tanto, bien podría habérselo dicho antes. Aun así, no estaba en posición de reclamar. En parte porque no había ningún reclamo que hacer, y por otro lado quería saber qué había llevado a Ashley a dejar el clan estando su hermana allí. A menos que…

-Es mejor hablar ésto en un entorno más calmado- dijo la castaña, sabiendo lo que pensaba la rubia, y lanzando una mirada alrededor, todos los veían.

-Bien- concordó la pelimorada, se volvió hacia Dean, que estaba de pie a un lado el trono de plata y terciopelo, le hizo una seña de que se acercase- Diles a todos que vuelvan a sus casas. Si te piden información, diles que tienen una nueva comandante- dijo cuando el castaño hubo llegado a su lado, éste asintió y le comunicó la información a Max, Ryan, Stacy y Alice, quienes, junto a él, comenzaron en la tarea de disolver al público.

La pelimorada, la reina se debatía si llamarle Black o Diane, se encaminó hacia el castillo, ellos la siguieron. Recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, todos esperando a que fuese el momento de formular las preguntas que tenían en la cabeza. De vez en cuando dirigían miradas de soslayo a la castaña, quien parecía demasiado ocupada pensando para darse cuenta de ello. En lugar de dirigirse al despacho de la Alpha, torcieron hasta llegar al ala Este del castillo. Allí se dirigieron a los aposentos de la pelimorada. Tenían el mismo estilo de la decoración de su habitación, salvo que las cosas en las estanterías no estaban, cubiertas de polvo; era casi del mismo tamaño, con mobiliario semejante.

La pelimorada los invitó a tomar asiento. Una vez se hubieron sentado, ella tomó lugar al borde de su cama con sábanas negras y azules.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezar? – se cuestionó en voz alta bajo las diversas miradas- Aunque he de suponer que la mayor parte de las preguntas serán dirigidas a Ashley- y tuvo razón.

-¿Por qué nunca la mencionaste? – aventuró la reina, intentado que la pregunta no sonase insensible.

-Por la misma razón por la que no te dije antes por qué me fui de Arendelle- dijo la castaña con voz baja.

-Espera, ¿estuviste en Arendelle durante esos cuatro años en los que venías aquí una vez al mes? – interrumpió la pelimorada, aparentemente Ashley no había contado la historia completa a nadie, la aludida asintió- Eso explica muchas cosas…- musitó para sí, dándole una rápida mirada a la reina de Arendelle.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó la princesa.

-Que ahora sé que de quién me hablaba cuando venía aquí era de tu hermana- sonrió con cierta burla hacia su hermana, a quien se le subieron los colores al rostro- Me sorprende que en ese entonces no me admitieras lo que ahora es obvio- siguió, refiriéndose su relación.

-Diane, no des más detalles, pues yo, también, me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas- le espetó calmadamente, sonriendo, y miró significativa y disimuladamente a la pelinegra. Ahora fue turno de la pelimorada de ruborizarse.

-Cállate- le advirtió sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te abandonaste el clan, estando tu hermana aquí? – la pelinegra, quien no se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzó la castaña, retomó el hilo del tema.

-Pensé que era obvio- dijo la castaña, bajando la mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio continuó-: Creí que estaba muerta.

Su afirmación dejó sin habla a los presentes, el ambiente cambió drásticamente.

-¿Por qué pensaste éso? – preguntó la reina.

-¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuviste la primera noche aquí? – preguntó la castaña, la reina asintió, inquieta por que supiese sobre ese sueño, aunque no muy sorprendida- No era un sueño, era un recuerdo. La magia en este lugar es más fuerte que en Arendelle, y me permitió transmitirte esas imágenes. La noche del desastre vi como Diane…- se calló, un nudo amenazaba en su garganta.

-Pero la cadeneta… ese hombre quería esa cadeneta porque significaba el poder, era como la corona- recordó la reina, confundida por lo que decía la castaña- Y salieron del castillo… ¿qué…

-Pensé que era yo quien no quería aceptarlo- rio la castaña. Sus palabras solo podían significar una cosa, pero ella mismo lo afirmó antes de que la rubia le preguntase- Yo soy la heredera.

Una vez más, se hizo el silencio. Éso ponía muchas cosas en su lugar. La escasa información que le dio la castaña y la historia de Black se complementaban. Se había ido de Arendelle porque la Alpha, su madre, había muerto y tenía que estar allí presente, tanto por el luto como para consolar a su hermana. Un año después, cuando tuvo lugar la devastación, creyó ver como aquél hombre asesinaba a su hermana, cosa que sorprendentemente no pasó. Para la castaña, al no estar su hermana allí no merecía la pena quedarse con personas que estarían recordándole aquello siempre. Fue entonces cuando huyó y se hospedó en el reino del Norte, donde consiguió dinero trabajando para Jessica.

Fue a muchos otros lugares mientras que el resto de los sobrevivientes de su clan se instalaban en ese pueblecillo. Su hermana pasó a ser la Alpha, como debía pasar por ley al ella no estar. Entonces era mentira lo que fue elegida Alpha a regañadientes, puesto que era de aquella misma familia, de su sangre, era un lobo. Pero era verdad que lo era por ser quien más se parecía a la heredera. Pese a muchas cosas, Black no dejó de pensar que su hermana podría regresar. Pero era demasiado el que todos y todo le recordase que no estaba. Incluso había cambiado su apariencia para no recordar a Ashley al verse al espejo. Suponía que ese cambio era el color de cabello y de ojos.

La cadeneta. Fue arrojada en el suelo a un lado del cuerpo de la joven. Supuso que ésta, sabiendo lo que era, lo recogió al verlo allí y había entendido lo que pasó. Un estremecimiento subió por su espalda. No se imaginaba lo que era ninguna de las dos situaciones. Por un lado, despertarse luego de haber sido atravesada por una larga espada de plata, cosa que debió matarle, ver en el suelo aquella cadeneta que se suponía su hermana llevaba en el cuello; saber que ella pensaba que estaba muerta y tener que asumir su cargo. Por el otro, ver como asesinaban a su hermana frente a sus ojos, todo por la corona que le pertenecía, sentirse culpable de no poder haberla protegido, de haber soltado su mano en ese momento…

Recordó otro detalle. El brazalete de plata en la muñeca derecha de Ashley. Era el mismo brazalete que había empuñado su mano al soltarse de su hermana durante esa huida. Esa debía ser la razón por la cual nunca dejaba de usarlo. Era de su hermana. Así mismo, el cuello de la pelimorada era adornado por la cadeneta con el símbolo de luna que le había cedido la castaña al hombre que amenazó con matarla. Ambas se encontraron en una misma situación durante años: el pensamiento que el único familiar que les quedaba se había ido para siempre.

La mayoría mantuvieron la mirada gacha, inclusive Diane.

-Y voy a asumir el cargo- anunció luego de uno minutos la castaña, captando la atención de todos. Mientras que sus amigos la veían asombrados, su hermana estaba pasmada.

-¿Ha-hablas en serio? – tartamudeó ésta, sin sacar la mirada de la castaña.

-Sí, pero no para siempre- condicionó con decisión- Voy a ayudarles a recuperar el reino, y luego dejaré el poder en tus manos- se levantó y quedó frente a la pelimorada, quien la veía con incredulidad.

-Sabes que no sé dirigir un pueblo- dijo la pelimorada con voz queda, mirando a la castaña fijamente a los ojos- Nunca recibí instrucción en ello, se supone que te corresponde a ti ese cargo. En todo caso, me habrían enseñado a ayudarte, e incluso podría dirigir un ejército, como papá, pero no puedo gobernar.

-Claro que puedes- le contradijo la castaña- No llegaste hasta aquí por arte de magia, ¿o sí?

-Es diferente- le espetó.

-No creo que lo sea- comentó la rubia.

-¿Nunca ha mantenido bajo control a personas que son muy susceptibles al instinto en tiempos de guerra? – inquirió, la rubia guardó silencio.

-Solo le estás dando la razón- intervino la pelinegra, Diane enarcó una ceja- Si puedes mantener el orden en tiempos de guerra, dirigir un pueblo será un juego de niños- la pelimorada pareció pensárselo, no muy convencida.

-Diane, es todo lo que puedo ofrecer- dijo la castaña, sentándose a un lado de su hermana- No puedo quedarme aquí, sabes que no. Nunca pude. De haber podido no me hubiese quedado en Arendelle. Me hubiese mantenido junto a la manada. No habría abordado, así fuese por accidente, aquél barco hacia las Islas del Sur- la joven tenía la mirada fuera de ella, la había clavado en el brazalete en su muñeca derecha- Sabes que si vine aquí hace tres años fue por la muerte de mamá, y si me quedé durante ese año fue por ti. No pertenezco aquí, pero eres mi hermana y no podía dejarte.

-Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión- pensó en voz alta la pelimorada.

-No- Diane suspiró- Ésto no pasó por nada, Diane. Ambas sabemos que todo está escrito en las estrellas y que nunca estuve destinada a ser Alpha. Ambas lo vimos, Henry nos lo dijo. Pero el resto decidió hacer oídos sordos a sus advertencias- veía a la pelimorada, quien a su vez seguía viendo el brazalete mientras tamborileaba ansiosa el pie- Te pareces mucho a mamá- la joven soltó una risa/bufido.

-No soy como ella- admitió con tristeza- Ella no huyó a su destino.

-En éso te equivocas- le contradijo la castaña con una media sonrisa- Ella me lo dijo. Nunca quiso ser Alpha, pensaba escapar, tomar un barco e irse lejos de aquí. Pero conoció a papá, y él le hizo cambiar de opinión, pues sabía que si ella se iba el clan quedaría sumido en caos.

-Yo no tengo a un Angels Sharrow- rió apenas- Lo tuve como padre, pero hace ya más de siete años que se fue.

-¿Necesitas a un Angles Sharrow para dirigir a tu gente? Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien sola- sonrió la castaña.

-Así que tú la tenías- dijo, refiriéndose al accesorio- Supongo que resultaba más práctico que el chaleco, ¿no?

-Hey, yo adoraba ese chaleco- le espetó.

-Puedo testificarlo- dijo la reina- Lo perdió hace un par de semanas, cuando...- no sabía si debía decirle a la joven sobre las pérdidas de control de la castaña, quizá no estuviese enterada de todo aquello que le ocurría.

-¿Has vuelto a perder el control? – inquirió Diane, alterada, la castaña desvió la mirada- ¡Ashley! – le reganó- Dime, por amor a la diosa Luna, que no le hiciste daño a nadie.

-Tranquila, no le he hecho daño a nadie- afirmó la castaña.

-¿Y cómo lograste controlarte? Recuerdo que no podías hacerlo tú sola.

-Tuve ayuda- dijo simplemente, mirando de soslayo a la rubia- Pero volviendo al tema, una vez haya terminado esta guerra, ¿tomarás mi puesto? – la pelimorada lo meditó por unos momentos.

-Lo haré- aceptó al cabo-, pero…- le hizo una seña para que se acercase y le susurró algo al oído. La castaña soltó una carcajada y la miró con picardía, la expresión de Black decía que no se arrepentía de haber puesto su condición, aunque sus mejillas estaban ligeramente encendidas.

-Hecho.

Diane se levantó con satisfacción y pasó su mirada por todos ellos, para luego sonreír al posarla en alguien.

-Bien, entonces síganme, debemos hacerlo oficial- dijo.

-¿Qué cosa? – inquirió la pelinegra.

-Tengo una nueva comandante y creo que al clan el gustará saberlo…

* * *

 **Hi, I'm White Wolf, and you're reading Blutmond.**

 **Bueno, señores y señoras, he aquí, el capítulo más dramático hasta la fecha: el capítulo 12 de Blutmond. Se acerca la guerra, señores. ¿Alguien se esperaba lo de Black? Desde un principio había planeado aquella pelea entre ellas. ¿Qué les parece un JessicaxDiane? Tanto si les gusta como si no, debo informar que Diane cuenta con su propia historia, que he publicado en Wattpad, llamada Fangs & Blood.**

 **Creo que deberán esperar un poco más de lo que es usual para el siguiente cap, puesto que lo siguiente que estaré publicando será el primer capítulo, o el prólogo, de un nuevo fanfic ElsaxAshley que he decidido llamar Thas Means Falling In Love (Éso significa enamorarse). Les dejaría el summari, pero ahora mismo no cuento con la inspiración para hacerlo, además de que soy malísima en éso.**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, o escribir. Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, déjenme saber qué opinan en los comentarios, y aprovecharé para agradecer a las escasas personas que los han dejado. No estoy segura de saber cómo escribir una escena de pelea, díganme qué tal les pareció mi primer intento. Nos leemos por ahí.**

 **Chau chau.**


	14. Memorables 21

La noticia de que Ashley era la nueva Comandante de La Manada no pudo ser recibida de una mejor manera. Primeramente, las personas se mostraron algo disgustadas porque no fuese a ocupar el puesto que, por derecho, el correspondía (Winston se lo atribuyó a que Diane quería conservar el poder). Pero, luego de que se hubieron aclarado los puntos, las condiciones, y las intenciones de la castaña, aceptaron de buena manera el que asumiese el cargo de Comandante. Esa misma noche, los soldados se presentaron ante su nueva Comandante; la reina no pudo dejar de pasar por alto varias miradas descaradas.

Los días pasaron y en menos de nada el primer mes del año estaba a punto de terminar. Los días habían pasado entre extensas reuniones con Black, Eric (el hombre de cabello paja que fue el primero en recibir a su Alpha), Henry (el hombre alto de cabello degradado al que vieron correr junto a Dean hacia el despacho de Black), Dean y Max, quien, al parecer, casi suplicaba para que lo dejasen asistir. Hasta ese momento no había dado con una estrategia viable para atacar a Lion y sus tropas, las cuales los doblaban en número. Aparentemente, no solo contaban con éso, sino que diversos sortilegios mágicos que utilizaba para proteger el castillo de su reino.

Esa, hasta ahora, infructuosa búsqueda de una maniobra era combinaba con extenuantes sesiones de entrenamiento militar. Ashley, como Comandante, debía cumplir con obligaciones en lo que se refería al pequeño ejército de _Crossbreeds_. Cabe destacar que, desde que le fue asignado dicho cargo, se habían anotado más personas, en especial jóvenes, para formar parte de las filas de defensa. A éso, también, había que sumarle el hecho de que seguían desaparecidos. Aunque Diane no parecía preocupada por ello, los soldados de Arendelle y el reino del Norte patrullaban los bosques en busca de alguna señal de ellos.

A mitad de mes, fueron invadidos por soldados de Lion, quienes fueron muy fáciles de atrapar. Seguramente era otra redada que mandaba para deshacerse de ellos. Sin embargo, no pudieron dejarlos ilesos en las celdas. En las muñecas portaban pulseras de cuero negras idénticas a las que ellos tuvieron al comienzo. Como no hubo otra solución, tuvieron que cortarle los brazos a una docena de hombres. Black encomendó a Dean, quien parecía ser el que tenía más estómago para digerir las cosas, que llevase el saco con las manos cercenadas tan lejos de allí como pudiese. Luego de que éso se hubo solucionado, explicó que el fin de que esos hombres llevaran las pulseras era ubicarlos a ellos.

-Lion no sabe dónde estamos ocultos. Supongo que mandaron a éstos hombres justo después que a la primera redada, con la esperanza de que encontrasen nuestro escondite y poder seguirlos hasta aquí mediante las pulseras. Debieron de estar buscando durante semanas. Claro que, no contaba con que supiésemos la función de esas pulseras, puesto a que solo un grupo muy selecto de nuestra especie es capaz de manipular la magia que no reside en nuestros cuerpos…

Aun así, no pareció darle tanta importancia a esa segunda invasión. Su mente estaba evidentemente en otro lugar, un tanto más cerca que donde estaba Lion. Y, aunque ya había llegado a esa conclusión inclusive antes de llevarse bien con Black, no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada cuando la veía vagando por uno de los pasillos junto a Jessica, con completa tranquilidad, hablando como si fuesen amigas desde siempre. Y, cuando la notaba reír o sonrojarse, no podía pensar en ella como Black, la Alpha de un grupo de personas que seguían siendo peligrosas; sino como Diane Stone, la hermana menor de su novia, quien mostraba aquella jovial e intensa atracción hacia la pelinegra, varios años mayor que ella.

Así pues, más que enternecerle, porque había comprobado que no importaba cuán dura hubiese sido la experiencia de una persona, ésta podía amar si lo decidía, le causaba mucha gracia. Y no por palpable química que era correspondida por la pelinegra. Sino por la reacción de la castaña. Aunque en un principio parecía dispuesta a ayudarle a acercase a ella, haciendo uno que otro comentario o dejándolas a solas cuando lo creía conveniente, a medida que el sentimiento aumentaba de magnitud, iba desarrollando un instinto protector cada vez más cómico. Puesto que, cada comentario sugerente por parte de cualquiera de las dos mujeres, hacía que se tensara ligeramente y desviase la mirada, incómoda.

Pero no evitaba nada en cuanto a esa relación, solo se limitaba a comportarse como lo que era: su hermana mayor. Jamás había pensado en Ashley de esa manera. Desde un principio la vio como una amiga, como una confidente que siempre estaría allí para aconsejarla, apoyarla y consolarla. Esa sería la descripción casi específica de una hermana, pero estaba aquello, aquello que la llevó a terminar enamorándose de ella; aquello debía ser lo que nunca le llevó a verle de esa manera.

Y pensando en ello, cayó en que no estaba segura que desde cuándo ese _aquello_ se había hecho presente en sabía desde cuando ese cálido sentimiento que, aún, seguía aflorando dentro de ella siempre que estaba con ella había surgido. No estaba segura si fue cuando volvió, mostrando ligeros cambios en apariencia y comportamiento, un tanto más de madurez, pero el mismo espíritu libre. O si había sido cuando se fue sin dar preámbulos, cuando un vacío se presentaba en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en ello. O si fue antes. Cuando no tenía idea de nada sobre ella, cuando eran simplemente amigas inseparables, cuando no tenía dudas acerca de ella. No tenía forma de saber cuándo había terminado por enamorarse.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse a sus espaldas. Estaba en el balcón, viendo sin mirar a las personas vagar tranquilas por el pequeño pueblecillo, sumida en sus pensamientos, apoyada distraídamente en el barandal. Se volvió, en ese momento Diane cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Anna y Kristoff habían ido a par un paseo, Jessica estaba en la biblioteca del castillo y Ashley entrenando con los soldados, lo que la dejaba sola con la hermana de ésta última. Se acercó a su posición con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y vaciló al momento de hablar.

-Los días parecen cada vez más largos, ¿no lo crees? – dijo la pelimorada, recargándose en el balcón a su lado.

-Es uno de los peores efectos de la presión, porque a su vez parece que no tienen suficientes horas- opinó la reina, volviendo la mirada al pueblo, viendo a la joven de soslayo cada tanto, pero ella parecía muy interesada en el cielo despejado.

-Sé que tal vez es una imprudencia, pero esta noche se hará una fiesta- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, la reina se volvió a ella, quien seguía viendo al frente- Max cumple los 21 y quiere celebrarlos como si no hubiese un mañana, aunque si lo hace, ciertamente, no lo habrá- soltó una pequeña risilla y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que nosotros asistamos? – cuestionó la reina, puesto que la única que había establecido alguna relación amistosa con el muchacho castaño era la princesa- ¿O quieres que asista alguien en particular? – insinuó luego de un segundo, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en los labios de la pelimorada.

-Sé que debería hablar sobre estas cosas con Ashley, pero…- suspiró- …no lo sé.

-¿Quieres ir con Jessica a la fiesta de Max?

-Sí… pero, en realidad, me gustaría más que asistieran todos. Será divertido. Será… como un pequeño oasis en el que descansar antes de seguir con ese desierto de desastre. ¿Qué dices? Por cierto, no sé se debería decirte cuñada, Elsa o su majestad.

-Supongo que está bien. Y preferiría que me llamaras Elsa, su majestad es demasiado formal- respondió la reina, la joven rió.

-Bien, entonces. Será al anochecer, no les aconsejaría ir muy elegantes, quién sabe cómo terminará- se hizo el silencio.

Pese a que Black solo parecía haber ido allí a decir éso, se quedó allí, recargada en el barandal, observando a su gente ir y venir. Parecía saber que a la reina se le asomaría una interrogativa por la cabeza. Y, efectivamente, así fue.

-¿Cómo piensas ganar esta guerra? – la pelimorada no respondió de inmediato, sino que dedicó unos segundos a meditar aquello.

-Sería inútil intentar infiltrarnos y llegar hasta Lion. Somos muy pocos y en lo único en lo que podríamos sacar ventaja es en la rapidez, puesto que sus hombres son más fuertes- recapituló en voz alta, luego soltó un suspiro, abrumada- No estoy segura. No le veo un mayor beneficio a atacar primero, y esperar a que él tome la delantera sería darle ventaja.

La reina pensó en sus posibilidades, que eran muy remotas.

-No quisiera pensar en ello. Todos quienes estamos aquí moriremos de él vencer, conozco su estilo. Y la responsabilidad recae en mí- habló Black, aparentemente sin darse cuenta, porque no esperaba una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

La puerta volvió a abrirse en el momento en el que la reina se disponía a responder. Por ésta entraron Ashley y Jessica, conversando. La castaña llevaba una camisilla, pantalones y botas, sus manos estaban cubiertas de vendas y estaba bañada en sudor; acababa de terminar el entrenamiento. Jessica, por su parte, vestía con camisa roja y un chaleco negro, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, dejando que un par de mechones enmarcasen su rostro y un libro en las manos. Detuvieron el hilo de su conversación al verlas, se habían vuelto hacia ellas.

-¿Diane? ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabías que estaba en entrenamiento- inquirió la castaña, acercándose al umbral del balcón, pero sin cruzarlo.

-Sí; vine a hablar con Elsa, quería comentarle acerca de la fiesta de Max- la pelimorada le restó importancia con una actuación excepcional, demostrando una vez más su parecido con la castaña.

-¿Harrell dará una fiesta? – inquirió con curiosidad la pelinegra. Por alguna razón, la reina del Norte llamaba al muchacho por su apellido, siendo él el único con quien hacía aquello, y el único a quien trataba de una manera más cordial.

-Sí- afirmó la pelimorada distraídamente.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea? – terció la castaña.

-Tal vez lo sea, digo, no hace daño distraerse un poco- respondió la joven, pero pareció no haberles prestado atención a sus propias palabras, había clavado la mirada en el libro de cubierta negra que la pelinegra tenía en manos.

-Supongo que cumplirá los 21- dijo la reina del Norte, la joven asintió distraída, sin sacar la mirada del libro- Es una fecha especial, pero opino que una fiesta en estos tiempos sería una imprudencia- la joven seguía sin escuchar a penas sus palabras, su atención estaba fijada en el libro y su hermana se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Diane? – le llamó, la pelimorada tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, subió la mirada, un levísimo destello dorado apareció en sus ojos antes de que sonriese; la castaña estaba desconcertada.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo- anunció con repentino entusiasmo y una pizca de malicia en su sonrisa. Sin decir nada más, pasó entre ellas hacia la puerta. Decir que estaban confundidas era poco, pero se limitaron a seguir a la pelimorada con la mirada. Antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo- ¿Querrías ayudarme, Jess? – se dirigió a la pelinegra, ella se tomó un segundo para analizar el que la joven aparentemente había concebido una idea para luego seguirla. Se marcharon de la habitación, dejando a la rubia y a la castaña en un silencio desconcertante.

-¿Desde cuándo la llama _Jess_? – espetó la castaña en voz alta, la reina solo atinó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Éso fue lo único que captaste de la conversación? – cuestionó divertida.

-Bueno, no, pero…- realmente no tenía un argumento para debatir aquello.

-Bien, porque al parecer a tu hermana se le ha ocurrido algo para aplicar en la guerra- dijo, la castaña se acercó a ella y se apoyó al barandal. Lo pensó unos segundos y luego comentó.

-Así que de éso estaban hablando- su típica sonrisa lobuna apareció en su rostro.

-Tocamos el tema- se apresuró a decir la reina- Pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque conozco demasiado bien a Diane como para creer que solo había venido a comentar sobre la fiesta de Max- dijo con aire desenfadado y se volvió a ver al pueblo- ¿Solo tocaron ése tema? – preguntó luego de unos segundos.

-Pues, sí, ¿de qué más podríamos haber hablado? – mintió, si la pelimorada quiso hablar de éso con ella y aún no se lo había mencionado a Ashley, debía ser por alguna razón. La castaña volvió la vista a ella, sintió como si se estuviese colando en sus pensamientos, cosa que era posible, más no muy favorable para ella. Se quedó viéndole a los ojos durante largos segundos. Luego suspiró y suavizó la mirada.

-Tienes razón- dijo antes de tomarle de la cintura y atraerle hacia sí. Solo entonces se fijó en que la camisilla que tenía marcaba sus contornos con fluidez y se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Pero no podía dejarse llevar, sabía que estaba tratando de verle un poco más vulnerable para saber de qué había hablado con su hermana. Aún con éso en mente, era bastante difícil- Entonces, su majestad, ¿me concedería el honor de asistir a esa fiesta conmigo? – propuso con cordialidad juguetona.

-¿Sería éso prudente, joven Stone? – no sabía si la castaña habría notado el deje de alivio en su voz al cambiar de tema.

-Aquí, sí- afirmó sonriente, la reina enarcó una ceja- Realmente éso aquí nunca ha importado... Si mal no recuerdo, mi padre me habló alguna vez sobre un sabio, creo que era un búho o algo así, y todos sabían acerca de sus gustos, pero no por éso dejaba de ser el hombre más sabio del pueblo y a quien acudían todos cuando tenían un problema- explicó, sus ojos brillaban por alguna razón, pero aquel destello de picardía era diferente. Parecía ser más bien malicia. La rubia no sabía si aquello sería algo por lo que alarmarse.

-Si aquí eso es correcto, ¿no crees que no les importará comentarlo libremente, aún cuando no estén aquí?- objetó la reina, no estaba pensando en ello, puesto que si la castaña le decía que era seguro, lo más probable era que así fuese, pero algo en ese raro destello malicioso le llevó a hacerlo. No le daba muy buena espina.

-Lo dudo- repuso sonriente- Quiero decir que, después de todo, siempre he sabido que no sería una gran idea el gritar este tipo de relaciones a los cuatro vientos- la reina no pudo evitar que la duda que asomó por su cabeza saliese involuntariamente de sus labios.

-¿Quieres decir que has estado en relaciones así antes? - inquirió en voz más baja de lo que le hubiese gustado. La expresión de la castaña se puso repentinamente seria y en sus ojos asomó un brillo que la reina nunca había visto antes. Una mezcla de melancolía, rabia e indiferencia.

-No, Elsa. Jamás había sentido algo así antes- declaró, aunque el matiz cálido seguía siendo apreciable, hablaba lentamente y con un ligero dejo de frialdad. La reina iba a replicar, pero la castaña se adelantó a decir- No voy a negar que tuve... oportunidades. Pero no sentía nada, absolutamente nada por esas personas. Eres la única que me ha hecho sentir esta... calidez en mi interior. Y no puedo decirte desde cuándo, porque no lo creerías a menos que pudiese darte alguna evidencia- cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, la reina la observaba con avidez, esperando que continuase- Al principio tenía miedo... Sabes lo que soy, o lo que no soy. Y de ninguna manera estaría dispuesta a ponerte en peligro, y es lo que hice al volver. Pero me rehúso rotundamente a alejarme de ti... no ahora. No cuando ya puedo estar segura de tantas cosas... no cuando sé que solo te destrozaría...

Se interrumpió, parecía que si seguía hablando rompería en llanto, pese a que, nuevamente, no había señales de lágrimas en sus ojos. Desvió la mirada, su respiración se había tornado ligeramente pesada y parecía que pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Elsa no estaba del todo segura del por qué de esa reacción. Puede que las palabras que profesó le hubiesen evocado recuerdos. La castaña respiraba profundamente, intentando calmarse. Evitaba posar la mirada en ella. No sabía qué decir. Realmente no tenía palabras para responder a éso. Pero habló involuntariamente.

-Destrozarme valdría la pena si éso significa que dejarás de sufrir, Wolf- luego de haberlo dicho se quedó helada. No había querido decir éso. Literalmente, las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron concebidas por su cerebro. No tenía idea de dónde había salido aquello, ni del sentido que tenían esas palabras para la ojimarrón, quien, al escucharlas, dirigió a ella inmediatamente la mirada, anonadada.

¿Wolf? ¿De dónde había salido aquél sobrenombre? Nunca le había llamado así. Estaba Wolfy, pero jamás le había dicho Wolf. _Destrozarme valdría la pena si eso significa que dejarás de sufrir_. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué había dicho aquello. Mientras tanto, la joven estaba helada por sus palabras. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? La observaba atentamente, casi con miedo en la mirada, pero luego ese miedo se esfumó y se tornó melancolía, esbozó una media sonrisa y respondió.

-Mi sufrimiento eres tú. Así como también mi amor. Si te hiciese daño no podría vivir conmigo misma... Y no hay mucho que me diferencie del resto...- el ronroneo de su voz estaba roto, pero sus ojos eran inundados por un inmenso cariño que se mezclaba, confundía y contrastaba con el mismo nivel de tormento. Pero, más que la respuesta que le dio a una frase que ni siquiera sabía qué le llevó a formular, le alarmó que entendiese lo que quería decir con ello.

Ella era la culpable de éso. Ella era responsable de que cargase con esa maldición. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan egoísta en aquel momento, si tan solo hubiese pensado en las consecuencias que acarrearía. Si no hubiese intentado convencerse por todos los medios de que era posible. Tuvo su primera advertencia, que fue cuando causó que le despojasen de lo que era, convirtiéndole en nada, puesto que ya no había lugar al que pudiese pertenecer. Debió de haberse dado cuenta entonces de que aquello era una locura que solo terminaría en la desgracia de la persona a la que amaba. Pero ignoró aquello. Y gracias a ese acto de egoísmo, tenía que cargar con aquel suplicio.

Y lo que había dicho solo podía significar una cosa. Terminaría igual que el resto. Acabaría con esto de aquella manera que solo lograba que el remordimiento en su interior aumentase. Y todo volvería a empezar. No podía permitir éso. Por primera vez en siglos había alguien diferente, y esa debía ser la única oportunidad para acabar con éso.

Así mismo como había comprendido todo aquello, aquel conocimiento se esfumó. Sabía lo que se había maquinado en su cabeza hacía tan solo dos segundos, pero ya no sabía en referencia a qué iba. El contexto que le daba sentido a todo aquello, al residuo de la culpa que seguía oprimiendo en su pecho, se había desvanecido como humo entre sus dedos. Ya no sabía cuál era aquella maldición de la que se sentía responsable, ni por qué estaba tan convencida de que Ashley cargaba con ella. No tenía idea de qué había sido despojada, ni en lo que implicaba aquello que se había convertido.

No sabía por qué le había llamado Wolf, ni de qué manera tan infausta era aquella en la que terminaría todo éso. No sabía quiénes eran el resto. No sabía cuál fue su elección egoísta ni cuáles fueron aquella graves consecuencias. Esa historia, todo lo que le daba sentido a absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando solo se esfumó de su mente como si nunca hubiese estado allí, dejando en su lugar una huella que decía que estuvo ahí y que no había forma de recuperarla o recordarla. Era increíblemente frustrante. Tenía todas las respuestas a las preguntas que la habían estado atormentando desde un principio. Y simplemente se había ido, dando a entender que jamás las tendría. O que eran mejor no tenerlas.

Fue consciente de la mirada café sobre ella. La castaña la observaba con curiosidad. Ella negó con la cabeza, luego supo que la castaña no sabría por qué lo hacía. Para su sorpresa, ésta le dedicó una pequeña y linda sonrisa para, acto seguido, envolverle en un abrazo. Elsa recargó la cabeza en su pecho, soltando un suspiro. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y no quería pensar en que lo supo y se le escapó. Escuchaba los latidos suavemente acelerados del corazón de la castaña. Ésta depositó un beso en su cabello.

-En algún momento sabrás lo que pasa- susurró Ashley al cabo- Te prometí que te contaría todo lo que necesitases saber... Pero aún no es momento... Si te lo dijera no me creerías- la estrechó entre sus brazos, la reina cerró los ojos con fuerza- No quiero que luego de que descubras la historia detrás de mí me veas con otros ojos... Porque no estoy lista para que me veas como el monstruo que soy...- la voz de la joven se quebró, la rubia se abrazó con más fuerza a ella. Le partía el corazón que pensase así, y no se le ocurría más palabras para decir. Así mismo, de la boca de la castaña salieron las misma palabras en sincronía con ella.

-Te amo...

* * *

Al caer la noche el ambiente se llenó con una alegría inusual. Un numeroso grupo de jóvenes se había reunido en la plaza de la hoguera, hablando y riendo, cada uno se acercaba al muchacho castaño para felicitarle. La reina terminó por convencerse en asistir junto a la castaña, y se llevó una agradable sorpresa al descubrir que nadie les veía diferente a cualquier pareja compuesta por un hombre y una mujer que se encontrase en el lugar. La castaña le había dedicado una sonrisa radiante cuando se volvió a ella al notar aquél detalle. Su hermana, Kristoff y, obviamente, Jessica, también se encontraban en el lugar. Era extraño que una fiesta se llevase a cabo en la plaza central, pero la rubia pensó que ese pueblo tenía costumbres diferentes a las suyas.

Rato después, ya casi cuando la media luna estaba en el centro del cielo, se dio cuenta de que la plaza era en realidad un punto de reunión. Diane, quien se encontraba junto a Max y su círculo de amigos, llamó la atención de los presentes y, luego de que se hubiesen organizado, se adentraron en el bosque con el que limitaba el pueblo. Los jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente, conversando y soltando estruendosas carcajadas, por entre los árboles del bosque, algunos llevaban antorchas para ver mejor por donde iba caminando. Pronto llegaron a un pequeño claro que eran inundado con un aura mágica inigualable.

Los árboles formaban un círculo perfecto en los linderos del claro, el pasto, con residuos de nieve, se veía negro bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Sonidos de pequeños animales nocturnos acompañaban las conversaciones. Pero lo que hacía de la vista particularmente hermosa eran los pequeños puntos brillantes que salpicaban el espacio. Eran luciérnagas. Miles de ellas, brillando por toda la extensión del claro, desprendiendo un impropio brillo azulado de sus cuerpecitos. La reina se quedó embelesada con la belleza de un paisaje tan simplemente mágico.

Los jóvenes adentraron en el claro, dejando las antorchas de lado, puesto que el brillo de las luciérnagas era más que suficiente para ver. Algunos se sentaban en el pasto junto a sus amigos, otros se mantenían de pie, paseando de grupo en grupo. Tan pronto como piso el pasto que componía el terreno del claro, una sensación de paz le inundó por completo. Ese lugar estaba ejerciendo sobre ella un efecto parecido al del Lago Secreto, la diferencia radicaba en que la paz era acompañada con entusiasmo o alegría que le llamaba a disfrutar de aquello que era una fiesta.

Junto a sus compañeros se sentaron en el césped y pasaron un muy agradable rato conversando entre ellos, sin preocupaciones. Debía ser aproximadamente la media noche cuando la pelimorada se acercó a ellos y se sentó a un lado de la pelinegra, entre ella y su hermana. Sonreía con evidente alegría y tenía un levísimo rubor en las mejillas. Como todos allí, se había tomado ya algunas copas.

-¿Crees que sería tiempo ya del espectáculo? - preguntó a Ashley, apoyando su peso en sus brazos.

-¿Crees que si yo fuese quien decidiese éso, empezaría ahora? - dijo la castaña.

-No- rió la joven pelimorada- Hubiese comenzado hace un buen rato- sonrió.

-¿Espectáculo? ¿Qué espectáculo? - inquirió la princesa, inclinándose hacia adelante, evidentemente entusiasmada por esa idea.

-Hay que complacer al público- comentó sonriente la castaña.

-¿Como en los viejos tiempo? - dijo la pelimorada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- contestó la castaña, antes de levantarse junto con su hermana y alejarse por entre la personas, dejándolos confundidos e intrigados.

Por unos diez minuto no hubo señal de ellas, mientras que la reina se preguntaba de qué espectáculo podrían estar hablando. ¿Desde cuándo Ashley participaba en algún tipo de actuación? ¿Tantas eran las cosas que no sabía de ella? No podía hacer mente de éso, en realidad: el efecto del claro (o quizá de las luciérnagas) lo impedía. Solo podía esperar expectante a saber de qué espectáculo hablaban. Se imaginaba algo como esas típicas actuaciones de feria, como las pocas que había visto en algunas ocasiones al asistir a festivales con sus padres, antes del accidente; donde las historias son súper dramáticas, cargadas de humor y de actuaciones poco convincentes.

Empezó a apreciar movimiento cerca del centro del claro y quienes estaban cerca de los límites se acercaron para ver. Ellos imitaron aquellas acciones. Los jóvenes habían formado un coro circular en el centro del claro y cuchicheaban emocionados. Al acercarse vieron lo que pasaba en el espacio que dejaban. Diane, Ashley y un par de chicos más se encontraban allí, aparentemente arreglando algunos detalles de último minuto. Los jóvenes que estaban con ella portaban instrumentos. Diane tenía una guitarra en manos, que se ayudaba a sostenerse con una cinta que tenía echada al hombro. Cuando las hermanas Stone dieron un paso al frente con las sonrisas en el rostro, la reina no se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La pelimorada comenzó a rasguear la guitarra a un ritmo alegre al tiempo que ambas comenzaban a cantar.

 **(Primero que nada: Disney, creampuffs. Disney no es Disney sin canciones. Y aprovechando que es una fiesta...)**

 **(La canción se llama If You Love Someone - The Veronicas; para quien desee escucharla mientras lee)**

 **(Por cierto, a saber de dónde salía este tipo de música en esa época. YOLO)**

Ambas: If you love someone.

If you love someone.

Ashley: Wake up in the morning, take a breath and let it out

Just forget tomorrow's ever gonna come around

Everybody's medicated

Takin' time I'm waiting for the right time

And I'm showing life fullest of your life- mientras cantaba caminaba al rededor del círculo, bailando y sacando a personas a hacerlo también, algunos se traían a otros y pronto el "escenario" se convirtió en una pista de baile; su hermana la acompañaba con la guitarra.

Going round and round in circles

We make a weaker on straight ahead

Never ever let a moment pass by

When all that matters is in the end- si no fuese porque le estaba escuchando, no le creería. Jamás había pasado por su mente la posibilidad de que Ashley cantase. Sabía que le gustaba mucho la música, pero no éso. Tampoco pensó que lo hiciese tan bien. Su voz, normalmente algo grave y ligeramente ronca, se adaptaba perfectamente a cada una de las notas que entonaba y les daba un matiz especial y seductor. Estaba segura de que podía alcanzar notas altas. Mientras tanto, estaba embelesada con la actuación.

Ambas: If you love someone, then tell them right out

'Cause your heart won't rest 'till you let it out

Let the words that you dream come right of your mouth

If you love someone you gotta make a sound

If you love someone you gotta make a sound

If you love someone.

Diane: When true love is starring you in the face

But the words that you're feeling never find their way

You're so invisible to the one you want

And you'd give anything to win their love- la pelimorada no se quedaba atrás y dejaba ver una vez más su parecido con su hermana mayor. Sus voces eran bastante parecidas, solo que la de Diane era ligeramente más aguda.

We can get lost in things that we make for days

In the blackest nights

But there in the dark you found that the stars are

Shinning their brightest light- para ese momento dejó la guitarra en manos de uno de los chicos, quien siguió acompañando la canción, y se dispuso a bailar, al igual que su hermana, con la primera persona que le tomase. Las parejas iba rotando y cada vez se sumaban más personas, y pronto la reina se vio arrastrada a la pista junto al resto.

Ambas: If you love someone, then tell them right out

'Cause your heart won't rest 'till you let it out

Let the words that you dream come right of your mouth

If you love someone you gotta make a sound

If you love someone you gotta make a sound

If you love someone

If you love...- en uno de los tantos cambios terminó por toparse con su novia, quien sonreía con satisfacción mientras la conducía de un lado a otro, aplaudiendo, dando pasos, saltos y vueltas al ritmo de la canción.

If you love...

Oh, oh, oh oh

Oh oh

If you love someone

If you love someone

If you love someone, then tell them right out

'Cause your heart won't rest 'till you let it out

Let the words that you dream come right of your mouth- la castaña, que seguía bailando con ella, negándose a cambiar de pareja, desvió la mirada por un momento y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ella dirigió la mirada a donde ella había visto, para ver como la pelimorada bailaba mientras seguía entonando la canción con Jessica, quien tenía una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Se le hacía difícil decir quién era la que guiaba.

If you love someone you gotta make a sound

If you love someone you gotta make a sound

If you love someone

If you love someone.

If you love someone...- la canción acabó y la multitud rompió en aplausos.

No podía borrar la sonrisa que había irrumpido en su rostro mientras aplaudía junto al resto. La castaña sonreía igual mientras alternaba la mirada entre ella, su hermana y el resto. Rato después del pequeño show, todos habían vuelto a conversar tan animadamente como antes, con la diferencia de que aún había personas bailando al ritmo de la música que seguían tocando varios jóvenes. Aunque,aparentemente, la ojimarrón no se había percatado, o hacía la vista gorda de ello, desde entonces no habían vuelto a ver a Jessica y Diane. Pensó que mejor sería no comentarlo. Pero, la castaña tenía sus propios planes.

Se las arreglaron para pasar desapercibidas hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Caminaban en silencio, algunas de las luciérnagas vagaban por entre los árboles al igual que ellas. La sensación de paz absoluta se había esfumado al abandonar el claro, pero el agarre de su mano con la de la joven era suficiente para crear otra mil veces más intensa. No sabía a dónde se dirigían, o siquiera si tenían rumbo fijo, pero tampoco pensaba demasiado en ello.

-¿Así que cantas, eh? - comentó luego de un rato en silencio, la joven soltó una pequeña risa/bufido.

-Podría decirse- dijo, su voz tenía un dejo de diversión y seguía viendo al frente.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? - no fue un reproche, solo tenía curiosidad.

-No lo consideré relevante.

-Lo haces bien.

-¿En serio? - rió, la reina notó que negaba levemente con la cabeza- Entonces debería agregarlo a mi lista de talentos- ese tema parecía divertirle mucho, por alguna razón.

-¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó la rubia luego de otro rato caminando en un casi completo silencio.

-Ningún lugar en específico- respondió la castaña, restándole importancia encogiéndose en hombros.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? - aventuró la reina, aunque el comportamiento de la joven no decía que así fuese.

-No, solo quería escapar de la multitud- dijo con simplicidad, deteniéndose al fin y recargando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, soltando su mano y pasando a sujetar su cintura- Luego de estar en tantas fiestas, comienzas a apreciar la calma y la compañía estrictamente necesaria- ronroneó acercándola a ella.

-¿Así que soy estrictamente necesaria, joven Stone? - sonrió la ojiazul, intentando no caer en la tentación.

-Yo no diría estrictamente- musitó la castaña viéndole directamente a los ojos- Creo que el término correcto sería vitalmente necesaria.

-A veces eres algo aduladora, ¿sabes?- rió la rubia a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Soy sincera.

-Eres aduladora.

-Llámalo como quieras- cedió la castaña antes de adueñarse de sus labios. El beso no se prolongó por más de unos segundos antes de que la joven se separase, con las _orejas_ en estado de alerta, captando sonidos, escudriñando con la mirada por entre los árboles.

-¿Qué sucede? - inquirió la rubia, observando a los lados.

-Alguien viene- murmuró la ojimarrón, no parecía preocupada, pero tampoco parecía terminarle de agradar lo que captaba- Son... dos personas. Escóndete- no le dio tiempo de procesar la orden antes de tirar de su mano y esconderse detrás de unos arbustos- No vayas a soltar mi mano- le advirtió en un susurro mientras intentaba apartar las hojas de los arbustos para poder ver sin ser detectadas.

Para ese momento, ya la reina escuchaba pasos acercándose a su posición, así que no quiso formular la pregunta de por qué no debía soltarle. El modo en el que susurró aquella advertencia recalcaba que era algo indispensable. Más no tenía idea de por qué. La castaña se volvió a ella y esbozó una media sonrisa antes de responder a su pregunta no formulada. Los pasos se acercaban.

 _¿Recuerdas que Diane mencionó que me entrenaron para aprender a ocultar mi aura?_

Le preguntó mentalmente. Tuvo que concentrarse para poder enviare la respuesta.

 _Sí._

 _Bueno, diez años de entrenamiento no fueron en vano. Aprendí algunas cosas que la mayoría no puede hacer. Mientras no sueltes mi mano, podré ocultarte a ti también._

No sabía si debía sorprenderse de sus habilidades cuando apenas sabía que era posible ocultar un aura mágica. Pero poca atención le prestó a éso cuando el crujir del pasto bajo los pies de las personas que se acercaban a su posición fue en aumento. Por entre las oscuras hojas podía captar sombras que proyectaba la luna, la mayoría dadas por las ramas de los árboles. Al parecer, las luciérnagas solían seguir a las personas que se adentrasen en esas zonas, pues antes de que apareciese nadie, una pequeña concentración de puntos azulados apareció entre los árboles, dispuestos a iluminar el camino de quien fuese que anduviese por ahí.

Momentos después, una silueta femenina apareció entre las sombras, aparentemente escapando de algo, pues cada tanto veía hacia atrás. Pese a éso, lo menos que parecía era preocupada o asustada, pues percibió su risa, sutil, delicada y divertida, resonar entre los árboles. Se detuvo a unos metros de donde ellas estaban, aún dentro de su campo visual, y se volvió a los árboles por donde había llegado. Por un momento se preguntó qué estaba pasando antes de oír una voz conocida evidentemente divertida.

-Diane- advirtió con matiz divertido la voz de Jessica- Diane, no, ya estuvo- dijo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, con las manos en alto, seguía riendo y les daba la espalda mientras observaba entre los árboles. La reina vio un brillo entre las sombras, un destello dorado que advertía un par de ojos relucientes.

Un lobo negro, con las mismas características en cuanto a los detalles en púrpura que en su forma anthro, salió entre las sombras, agazapada, lista para saltar, en su hocico formaba una especie de sonrisa maliciosa y se acercaba lentamente a la pelinegra, quien retrocedía cada paso que ella avanzaba. Diane saltó sobre la reina del Norte, haciéndole caer de espaldas en el pasto, ella quedó sobre la pelinegra. Diane volvió a su forma humana, riendo, aún sobre Jessica, quien sonreía con la mirada fija en ella. La joven de cabellos morados no parecía tener intención de dejar de reír, mientras que la pelinegra parecía no querer que dejase de hacerlo.

Cuando ya la más joven empezaba a calmarse, la ojiazul plantó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, que quedó marcado en ésta por su labial rojo. Aquel pequeño acto tuvo efecto inmediato en la pelimorada. Dejó de reír casi instantáneamente, y dirigió la mirada a la pelinegra sobre quien se encontraba, parecía sorprendida. La rubia vio de reojo a la castaña y le causó cierta intriga la curiosidad con la que miraba la escena; no se sentía muy cómoda observando a escondidas, pero existía un impulso de curiosidad que le hacía permanecer allí. Así mismo, el miedo a intentar escabullirse para retirarse y verse descubiertas también le alentaba a quedarse allí.

La pelimorada permaneció durante varios segundos observando embobada a la reina del Norte, quien no borraba la cálida sonrisa de su rostro. La pelinegra subió una mano hasta su rostro, acariciando con el dorso de esa su mejilla, antes de tomarla en su mano; las orejas de la joven se hicieron hacia atrás ante la caricia. Se veían a los ojos. La joven parecía algo nerviosa, mientras que la pelinegra sonreía con ternura.

 _Ash, no deberíamos estar aquí. Y menos deberíamos estar viendo ésto._

Por un momento le sorprendió lo espontánea que fue la decisión de comunicarse con Ashley de esa manera y el hecho de que no tuvo que hacer acopio de concentración para hacerlo.

 _¿Y arriesgarnos a que Diane nos descubra? Ni hablar. Prefiero ser fisgona y que solo tú seas consciente de ello, a tener que afrontar éso con mi hermana._

La reina meditó en el razonamiento de la castaña, alguna lógica habría de tener. Luego recordó con algo de inquietud un detalle.

 _Tú fuiste entrenada para ocultar tu aura. Tu hermana para percibir las auras. Y teniendo en cuenta que desarrollaste habilidades superiores, ¿éso no significa que Diane también?_

 _Sí, por supuesto. A los 16 podía percibir enemigos a kilómetros a la redonda._

Su respuesta no logró tranquilizar a la reina. ¿La pelimorada sabía que estaban allí y solo fingía demencia? La castaña se dio cuenta de su inquietud, pues apretó su mano en la suya.

 _No sabe que estamos aquí de milagro._

Antes de que formulase la pregunta, la ojimarrón respondió.

Conociéndola, si lo supiese ya lo hubiese hecho notar.

Las protagonistas de la escena que presenciaban seguían en la misma situación. La mirada de la pelimorada brillaba con inocencia y nerviosismo, a la vez eran matizados por una inevitable picardía. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada y los motivos de la misma. Una muy similar había sido dirigida a ella incontables veces.

-Jess...- musitó la pelimorada con voz apenas audible, sin apartar la mirada.

-Shh...- dijo la pelinegra, incorporándose y quedado sentada en el pasto, con la joven pelimorada sentada sobre sus piernas, sin perder el contacto visual.

Sus narices se rozaban, pero ninguna cerraba los ojos o hacía amago de moverse siquiera. Mientras que la pelinegra se mantenía serena, la respiración de la pelimorada se aceleraba. Fue ésta última quien terminó por tomar la iniciativa. Fue ésta última quien terminó por tomar la iniciativa. La reina desvió la mirada, usando su mano libre para cubrir los ojos de la castaña.

 _¡Hey!_

 _Lo que ocurre allí no nos incumbe. Se supone que no estamos aquí._

Pasados unos segundos, la rubia pensó que sería "prudente" volver la mirada a la escena. Ambas mujeres volvían a verse a los ojos, las respiraciones agitadas; los brazos de Jessica rodeaban la cintura de la pelimorada, quien sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos, sus orejas seguían estando hacia atrás, apoyaba la frente en la de la pelinegra. La más joven soltó una risa, cual niña pequeña que realiza exitosamente una travesura. La reina del Norte enarcó una ceja.

-Deberíamos regresar, estamos muy alejadas del resto- murmuró Diane al cabo, alejándose apenas de la pelinegra.

-¿Tienes prisa?-cuestionó ésta. En ese momento una de las orejas de Black dio una ligera sacudida y la joven volvió la cabeza a la izquierda, mirando atentamente en dirección en donde estaban ellas. La rubia tuvo que contenerse de inhalar un suspiro. Luego de un par de segundos, la pelimorada volvió la mirada a Jessica.

-No es éso, me pone nerviosa que estemos solas y tan lejos- aunque su tono era sereno, un dejo de ansiedad era apreciable en el mismo.

-¿Te pone nerviosa que estemos solas?- insinuó la ojiazul con una sonrisa pícara muy impropia de ella; aunque sabía que la joven no se refería a éso, la indirecta fue suficiente para conseguir que se ruborizase.

-No me refería a éso- balbuceó la pelimorada.

-Lo siento, no te escuché, ¿qué dijiste? - el tono de incitante burla fue asaz para que la joven se rebelase.

Se lanzó nuevamente contra los labios de la pelinegra. Antes de la rubia hacer algo, la castaña había tomado su mano libre y se cubrió los ojos con ella.

 _Tienes razón: no quiero ver esto._

La reina de Arendelle se preguntó si habría podido escuchar la carcajada que rompió en su mente. Tal vez un par de minutos después, las mujeres se separaron. En algún momento en el que ellas no estaban viendo, la ojiazul había tumbado a Black sobre la hierba y se había posicionado sobre ella.

-No deberías provocarme- recriminó Diane con la voz algo ronca, Jessica sujetaba sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza. La castaña solo escuchaba, sin posar la mirada en ellas.

-Lo mismo te digo yo a ti- repuso la pelinegra, su mirada felina le hacía honores al ronroneo de su voz- Su sola presencia es una tentación para mí, señorita Stone. Así que, si quieres jugar a provocarme, tendrás que estar lista para asumir las consecuencias- advirtió, plantó un corto beso en los labios de la joven y liberó su agarre- Tienes razón: es mejor volver.

Apenas había acabado de decir la frase cuando un grito despavorido resonó a la distancia. Ambas se levantaron de golpe y se miraron entre sí por unos momentos antes de echar a correr, adentrándose nuevamente en el bosque, de camino al claro. Un tanto dejaron de oír los pasos, Elsa y Ashley salieron de su escondite haciéndose la misma pregunta: ¿Qué habría pasado?

Igualmente, corrieron entre la espesura del bosque, en dirección al claro, alarmadas por lo que podría haber pasado. Bien sabían que el llevar a cabo aquella celebración sería precipitado, pero el efecto paliativo de aquel claro mágico fue suficiente para hacer que todos se olvidasen que estaban en medio de una guerra. Suponía lo peor, pero no escuchaba nada que pudiese confirmarle que estuviesen bajo un ataque. Solo había sido aquel grito y el bosque volvió a sumirse en un inquietante silencio.

Al llegar al claro, todos estaban reunidos en corro alrededor de alguien. El ambiente era muy turbio, de alguna manera la preocupación masiva había interferido con el aura de paz del lugar. Se abrieron paso entre los jóvenes exaltados, hasta llegar al centro del coro. Diane estaba arrodillada en el pasto, salpicado de sangre, sobre su regazo descansaba la cabeza de un herido Max, quien tenía una mancha roja en la camisa que portaba, que se iba extendiendo cada vez un poco más.

Estaba lívido, sudoroso y balbuceaba algo inentendible, aparentemente intentando decirle algo a Black, pero no podía entender una sola de las palabras que se quedaban atascadas en su lengua. La pelimorada al parecer acababa de llegar a la escena, pues aún estaba revisando al muchacho, corroborando su pulso, con los ojos empañados y haciendo evidentes esfuerzos para no derrumbarse.

-Di… él… her… mens…- balbuceaba el muchacho castaño, cabeceando sin fuerzas, con los ojos débilmente entrecerrados.

-Shh, Max, por favor, no hables, perderás fuerzas- susurraba esta con voz quebradiza, mas la rubia no pudo decir que por preocupación.

-La herida…- logró articular a duras penas, moviendo su mano hasta la mancha en su camisa, pero sin fuerzas suficientes para levantarla.

-Max, si sigues hablando vas a desmayarte y no…

-Un mensaje…- le interrumpió el muchacho con voz apenas audible- La herida…- se notaba que si seguía hablando seguramente se desvanecería.

Ya Dean estaba usando un trozo de tela para tratar la herida, pero al escuchar eso se detuvo. Diane y él se observaron por unos segundos y luego volvieron la mirada al joven herido. Black meditó un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Lion? – musito, el muchacho cabeceó en una afirmativa.

-Sus hombres… Malvin…

-Levanta su camisa- se dirigió la pelimorada a Dean, éste obedeció sin titubear.

Al hacerlo, la herida no era en absoluto lo que cualquiera esperaba. A lo largo del abdomen tenía múltiples cortes que formaban palabras que brillaban con un tenue resplandor azul. Luego de que se le pasase la impresión, Diane leyó las palabras en voz alta, con voz queda.

- _Ríndase. Huyan. Escóndanse…_

- _O mueran…-_ culminó la castaña en vista de que su hermana no parecía poder seguir.

Una vez hubieron leído el mensaje, el joven castaño empezó a sacudirse violentamente en el suelo, el resplandor de las heridas se intensificó a medida que la sangre salía como torrente de éstas, le salía espuma de la boca y se le desorbitaron los ojos. Las convulsiones eran tan violentas que tuvieron que sostenerle entre cinco, cada uno una extremidad y otro la cabeza para que no se golpease contra el suelo.

Black comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo entre sus ropas, hasta que sacó de un bolsillo interior de su chaleco un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido de color morado. Quitó el corcho y se acercó al muchacho que seguía convulsionando, arrodillándose junto a su cabeza. Mientras que Dean luchaba por mantener quieta su cabeza, Diane inclinó el frasco sobre su boca, dejando caer una gota del líquido sobre la espuma que salía de ésta.

Con acción inmediata, esa gota de aquella sustancia basto para que la espuma se tiñese de la misma tonalidad de morado y que el resplandor de las heridas del muchacho fuese desvaneciéndose. Poco a poco dejaba de sacudirse, sus ojos se entrecerraban y respiraba profundamente. Antes de que las convulsiones cesasen por completo, la pelimorada dijo:

-Póngalo de costado.

Fue una suerte que sus hombres obedeciesen inmediatamente, ya que, apenas lo pusieron en dicha posición, el muchacho vomitó, expulsando tal cantidad de sangre que, de haberse quedado en la posición en la que se encontraba originalmente, hubiese terminado por ahogarse. Una vez aquello terminó, que el muchacho ya se hubo calmado y lo único que movía su cuerpo era su esforzada respiración, Black se levantó.

Se quedó observando a Max por momentos que parecieron eternos para quienes se fijaron en su mirada, sobre todo para Ashley y Jessica. Tenía los puños apretados, al igual que la mandíbula, la espalda rígida, las orejas hacia atrás. Sus ojos en esos momentos volvían a ser de aquel color dorado que inicialmente habían conocido. Estaban encendidos con una furia que, se notaba, se esforzaba por contener; brillaban en malevolencia, con una frialdad que incluso impactó en la castaña.

La escucharon soltar un gruñido profundo y amenazante por lo bajo, luego se dio media vuelta, no sin antes ordenar que se llevase al muchacho de regreso al clan. Lo pensaron por un segundo antes de seguirle. La pelimorada caminó entre los jóvenes que se apartaban al advertirle, hasta llegar a donde estaba Eric, el hombre de cabello paja.

-Diane…- iba a decir Eric antes de que la joven hablase, pero ésta soltó un gruñido que le hizo reparar en algo- Black, sé lo que estás pensando y no voy dejarte…

-Eric- le cortó la pelimorada con frialdad, el hombre se calló inmediatamente- Es inevitable. Ya no hay marcha atrás. No voy a dejar que ésto se quede así. Estamos en guerra…

* * *

 **Hi! I'm White Wolf, and you're reading Blutmond.**

 **Helo aquí: el cap 13 de Blutmond. Sé que ansían la guerra y pronto la tendrán, pero quise hacer un cap donde hubiese algo más de diversión, desviarme un poco y luego volver abruptamente a la realidad que leen.**

 **Me he tardado un poco con el cap, porque realmente pensaba en subir el primer capítulo de TMFIL (That Means Falling In Love), pero me bloqueé con eso por alguna razón y, en vista de que tenía hechos los planes para este capítulo y me estaba tardando mucho, preferí subirlo a cambio. No sé si subiré primero el cap 14 de Blutmond o el 1 de TMFIL.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir, o escribir. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera. Déjenme saber qué les parece en los comentarios y agradezco a los pocos que me los dejan. El siguiente capítulo estará lleno de dilemas por resolver, problemas por afrontar. Nos leemos por ahí.**

 **Chau chau.**


	15. Alters

La orden de volver fue dada inmediatamente. La tensión se respiraba en el aire. Nadie hablaba demasiado y los pocos murmullos que se escuchaban de vez en cuando se apagaban casi instantáneamente. Al llegar al pueblo, Max fue llevado a su habitación en el castillo, no sin antes haber solicitado a los sanadores. Si bien todos estaban muy inquietos, ninguno de los nervios era mayor a los de la castaña.

Durante todo el camino se mostró muy ansiosa, una expresión afligida adornaba su rostro y se mantenía en constante vigilancia con su hermana, quien no había cambiado aquel comportamiento frío que había mostrado luego de asegurarse de que el muchacho sobreviviría. Elsa tenía una idea de lo que Ashley sentía.

Desde un principio habían comprobado que el comportamiento de Black no era ni remotamente parecido a aquel semblante intimidante que mostraba en esos momentos. Imponía, sí, pero su actitud siempre había sido altanera y segura de sí. Ahora incluso despedía un aura de hostilidad. Una imagen muy parecida a lo que cualquiera que hubiese escuchado de ese grupo de ladrones esperaría de su líder.

Esa conducta tenía impacto en su hermana. Las ansias que demostraba se traducían en preocupación. Obviamente, de ella encontrarse en una situación similar, tal vez, se sintiese igual. Se imaginó a su hermana, la persona más animada, gentil y dulce que conocía, la inocencia en su máxima expresión, adoptando una actitud fría, una mirada dura y un semblante hostil. Fue difícil el tan solo imaginárselo. Un nudo se formó en su estómago.

Al llegar al castillo, siguieron a Black hasta su despacho, donde solo atinó a sentarse en su silla, apoyando los codos en las piernas, tamborileando el piso con un pie, evidentemente acongojada. Respiraba profundamente, en un intento por calmarse y no descargar toda la ira que recorría su ser con ninguno de ellos.

-Diane…- dijo con cautela la castaña, la aludida subió la mirada; estaba logrando algunos avances en cuando a calmarse, puesto que su mirada ya no era fulminante, sino indiferente.

-¿Estamos listos para un combate? – preguntó la pelimorada, su voz era distante e igual de indiferente que su mirada.

-¿Qué? – dijo la castaña con voz queda, dando un paso al frente.

-¿Estamos listos para un combate? – repitió Black, esta vez en el mundo real, con tono firme.

-¿Pretendes…

-Ashley, ¿estamos listos o no? – le cortó exasperada la pelimorada. La castaña se tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Somos buenos, pero no lo suficiente. De librar una batalla, el resultado estaría cantado- el tono de voz de la castaña decía exactamente como se sentía. Algo muy parecido a la consternación.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estaríamos listos para la batalla? – inquirió la pelimorada nuevamente, tenía la mirada perdida, cavilando en las posibilidades.

-Diane, no creo que sea una buena idea atacar- opinó la castaña obviando su pregunta.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- sentenció fríamente Black, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie- Él se lo buscó… Si no atacamos, le daremos la ventaja.

-¡Diane!

-¿Crees que quiero esto? – espetó, levantándose y haciéndole frente a su hermana- Me he esforzado durante dos largos años para mantener a mi gente a salvo. Y soy consciente de las vidas que se perderán en la guerra. Pero de no pelear se perderán más. No tenemos opción.

-Debe haber una manera.

-Nunca quise ésto. Y si tienes alguna idea para que Lion no se cobre más vidas de las que ya se ha llevado, quiero oírla- la tensión era casi palpable en el ambiente, ambas hermanas se veían a los ojos; Ashley terminó por suspirar y desviar la mirada, no tenía nada para afrontar aquello- ¿Lo ves? No hay otra manera.

-Sí la hay- intervino de repente la pelinegra, todos se volvieron hacia ella- Están los _Alter_ \- aquel término era desconocido para la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban, menos para Black, Ashley y Henry.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo la pelimorada.

-Fue tu idea- recordó la pelinegra.

-¿Ésa fue la idea que tuviste?¿Usar _Alters_? – inquirió la castaña.

-¿Qué es _Alter_? – pregunto la princesa.

-Un _Alter_ es algo parecido a una sombra, que representa el opuesto de una persona. Es una reproducción de la persona que lo invoca, son idénticos en todo, salvo en esencia, la cual será opuesta a la de la persona a la que representa- explicó Black.

-El opuesto de una persona… ¿eso es posible? ¿Materializar lo contrario de un ser viviente? – cuestionó la reina de Arendelle. Aquella definición solo le hacía pensar en una cosa.

-Es perfectamente posible- dijo Henry- Pero las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.

-Es el único recurso que tenemos si queremos salir vivos de esta guerra- dijo la pelinegra.

-Es demasiado arriesgado utilizarlos- repuso la castaña.

-No le veo mayor inconveniente, son el reflejo de alguien- terció Dean- Podríamos doblar nuestro ejército y tendríamos oportunidad contra Lion.

-El problema es que el ritual para convocarlo es muy engañoso, y de hacerse mal, el _Alter_ se volvería contra su opuesto- explicó la castaña.

-El fin del ritual es que el _Alter_ esté bajo el control de su reflejo, puesto que para convocarlo no hace falta mucho más que la intensión; de no salir bien, los resultados serán caóticos- siguió Henry.

-De salirse el _Alter_ del control de su opuesto, causaría alteraciones en el orden el universo. Es magia negra, muy peligrosa, por cierto. Mientras el _Alter_ está bajo el control del opuesto, es tan solo la sombra del mismo; pero al revelarse, se convierte en un ente individual, pero al ser el resultado de la magia negra, no es un ente real. Es como si hubiese dos personas con la misma identidad y el mismo lugar en el mundo. Y eso es una infracción grave contra la naturaleza. Solo puede prevalecer uno. Lo que significa que ambos estarán en constante lucha hasta que uno muera a manos del otro- culminó Black.

Luego de la explicación reinó el silencio. Algunos analizaban las probabilidades y sí valía la pena de correr el riesgo de usar _Alters_ , los demás procesaban la existencia de aquellos entes y aquella magia. A la rubia solo le hacían pensar en una cosa. Los _Alters_ eran una descripción muy allegada a la sombra de sus pesadillas. Una entidad oscura sin identidad propia que representaba el reflejo de alguien.

Parecía ser, como había afirmado Diane, magia muy oscura. ¿Personificar el reflejo de una persona, su igual en cada detalle, pero, a su vez, su opuesto total, sobretodo en esencia? Le causaba escalofríos el tan solo pensarlo. No parecía una opción fiable. Si el ritual salía mal, como había hecho notar Henry, el plan se iría por la borda, y estarían peor que en un principio. No se imaginaba un ejército de _Crossbreeds_ oscuros, las sombras de los mismos, batallando los unos contra los otros en un combate donde el final será uno solo: la muerte.

Pero debía verlo desde la perspectiva de la reina del Norte. Tal vez era la única opción que los sacaría vivos de aquello. Era una medida muy desesperada, peligrosa y con muchas posibilidades de salir mal. Pero era lo único que tenían que podían considerar un plan. Y no solo ella lo pensaba. Black tenía la mirada gacha y tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio, cavilando. Ashley estaba cruzada de brazos e igualmente consideraba su posición. Dean y Henry miraban expectantes a las herederas.

-Es demasiado peligroso y me niego a arriesgar la vida de mi gente más de lo que ya se ha hecho- enunció Black luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Diane, por poco que me agrade la idea, no hay más que podamos hacer- repuso Ashley, hablando lentamente y con cierta pesadumbre.

-Tú, inclusive mejor que yo, sabes lo que pasaría si los _Alters_ se salen de nuestro control. Si en el pasado un solo _Alter_ casi acabó con nuestro pueblo, ¿de qué será capaz todo un ejército de ellos? – espetó Black. Aunque no lo admitiese, le causaba pavor el pensar que eso era posible. Desde el momento en que supo de la existencia de aquellos espectros le causaban una total desconfianza, y luego del percance que hubo hacía unos años, evitaba cualquier cosa que se relacionase con aquellas… criaturas.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Ash, no estoy dispuesta a tener nada que ver con esas cosas- sentenció la pelimorada con firmeza- No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si llegasen a salirse de nuestro control.

-¿Hay otras maneras de que no podamos controlaros? A parte de que se haga mal el ritual- inquirió Dean.

-Uno de los efectos colaterales de manifestar tu opuesto es que él cobra más fuerza en ti. Se supone que ya existe, pero está adherido a ti, por lo tanto no tiene demasiado poder. Es solo esa voz que te incita a hacer cosas que normalmente no harías. Pero cuando se personifica, esa voz se vuelve más audible, más fuerte, más persuasiva y tratará de confundirte. Una vez lo logre, te verá vulnerable y sin voluntad; si éso pasa, estarás en un estado de debilidad que aprovechará para escapar y, si le es posible, para matarte en el acto- explicó Henry.

-Siempre existirá la probabilidad de que escapen, y, mientras sea tan grande, no voy a hacer uso de ellos- dijo Diane.

-Si esas posibilidades se redujesen, ¿estarías dispuesta a usarlos? – intervino nuevamente la reina del Norte. La pelimorada no contestó- Lo discutimos: tal vez haya una manera de someterles, tal vez no por completo, pero serán más fáciles de dominar.

-Era solo una conjetura. No sé si sería posible hacer lo que hablamos- la pelinegra pensó un momento antes de responder.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el momento en el que discutimos ésto y ahora?

-Que en el momento en el que discutimos ésto no estábamos bajo una amenaza inminente de muerte y podíamos correr el riesgo de probar mi teoría. Ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer la prueba: hay que usar los recursos y si estuve equivocada moriremos todos.

-¿De qué se trata esa teoría? – inquirió la reina de Arendelle.

-De ti- aquellas palabras tuvieron impacto en la mayoría de los que estaban allí. La expresión de consternación en la rubia le dijo a la Alpha lo que necesitaba saber- ¿No sabes el origen de tus poderes, cierto?

Al hacer esa pregunta el silencio se apoderó tanto del despacho como de la mente de Elsa. ¿Si sabía el origen de sus poderes? No. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que nació con ellos. El porqué siempre había sido un misterio. Y no había pensado en aquello hasta ahora. Realmente, no tenía la menor pista ni ninguna idea de dónde provenía sus poderes, por qué los tenía. Durante muchos años estuvo demasiado concentrada conteniéndolos como para hacerse aquella pregunta.

Y, ahora que la pelimorada lo mencionaba, le causaba mucha curiosidad. Desde un principio solo supo que los tenía desde que nació y hasta allí se quedaba la cosa. Pero ahora que lo mencionaba alguien que toda su vida estuvo conviviendo con magia, aparentemente de todo tipo, le intrigaba el simple hecho de que lo mencionase.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con _origen_? – inquirió la princesa antes de que la rubia saliese de su shock.

-Éso mismo- dijo Black- La naturaleza de sus poderes. De qué o quién derivan. Si son de luz o de oscuridad.

Aquellas interrogantes no sirvieron mucho para calmar la recién activada mente de la reina de Arendelle. ¿La naturaleza de sus poderes? ¿De qué o quién derivan? ¿Era ésa acaso una cuestión por formularse? ¿Los poderes derivaban de algo? Pero la pregunta que más resaltaba para ella era: ¿Son de luz o de oscuridad?

Esa pregunta le causaba un especial interés. Y tal vez era porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo debería responderla. ¿Sus poderes eran de luz? Era cierto que eran muy hermosos y que podía crear inclusive vida (o algo parecido) con ellos. Pero… ¿eran acaso de oscuridad? También había comprobado que, en situaciones de presión, desespero o miedo podía llegar a ser mortales. Aquel balance no le permitía inclinarse del todo a uno de los lados.

-¿Conoces alguna de las respuestas, Elsa? – preguntó nuevamente Black, el tono que usaba le decía a la aludida que había algo que ella sí sabía.

-No, de hecho- respondió la rubia con sinceridad, paseó la mirada por todos los presentes y pudo ver un destello de avidez en los ojos de su novia- Mis padres jamás me hablaron mucho de ellos, solo me dijeron que debía aprender a controlarlos por el bien de todos- añadió, en el rostro de la pelimorada se formó una media sonrisa.

-Supongo que podría darte algunas respuestas- dijo, pensó un momento en lo siguiente que diría y luego habló- ¿Qué te hace perder el control? – aunque supiese la respuesta, no era sencillo responder a esa pregunta. Buscó la manera de contestar lo más brevemente.

-El pánico, a veces la desesperación, y una tristeza muy profunda- dijo lentamente pero con firmeza.

-Bien, ¿sientes algo cuando te llenas de alegría, o cuando estás muy a gusto con alguien sientes que el frío que normalmente deberían irradiar tus poderes, se va? – preguntó de nuevo la pelimorada, que parecía más interesada, incluso parecía que aquella chispa de esperanza volvía a encenderse.

-Sí- respondió casi sin pensar la rubia. Éso fue exactamente lo que sintió en el momento en el que volvió a abrazar a su hermana sin temor de dañarle. Éso era exactamente lo que sentía siempre que estaba con Ashley.

-Tus poderes son de luz- afirmó Diane muy segura de lo que decía, la reina (y el resto) esperaron explicación- La magia es sentimiento. Tus poderes se salen de control cuando te sientes así porque buscan contrarrestar esos sentimientos. Como la respuesta de tu cuerpo ante una enfermedad. Buscan erradicar esos sentimientos, y, por tanto, la reacción de los mismos hacia éstos varía dependiendo de cuál sea, ¿me equivoco? – la reina negó con la cabeza, aún pensando en aquello.

-De la misma forma, cuando te sientes feliz sientes su ausencia ya que se atenúan para que puedas disfrutar de los sentimientos positivos. Pero, en realidad, no disminuyen: en esos momentos de felicidad es cuando están más vivos que nunca. Tanto, que saben controlar qué tanto vas a sentir que están allí.

-Hablas como si fuesen un ente vivo- comentó la princesa.

-Eso son- afirmó Henry- La magia es sentimiento. Y sin vida no puede haber éstos. Tus poderes, los poderes mágicos que residan en cualquiera, son una fracción de esa persona unida a otra de aquello que se los confiere. Por lo tanto, son una vida atada a otra de la que dependen para existir.

-¿Una parte de aquello que se los confiere? - cuestionó la reina.

-Las siguientes dos interrogantes van de la mano: la naturaleza de tus poderes y qué o quién te los otorgó- comenzó Diane- ¿Algún pariente cercano o lejano poseía magia?

-No, que yo sepa.

-Está la prima Punzie- puntualizó Anna.

-Los poderes curativos de Rapunzel le fueron otorgados por una infusión con una Flor del Sol que se le dio a beber a su madre durante el embarazo- dijo la castaña, todos la miraron- ¿Qué?

-También estuviste en Corona, ¿cierto? - dijeron Black y Elsa al unísono. La castaña asintió.

-Entonces podemos asumir que es un quién de donde provienen- sentenció la pelimorada y se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías, buscó rápidamente un libro de cubierta negra sobre cuya portada el título estaba plasmado con runas.

-Será más fácil de entender si lo digo así. La magia de nosotros, los _Crossbreeds_ , es magia de oscuridad: somos muy propensos a la ira y de estar débiles nos volvemos completamente ciegos hacia el instinto. Así mismo, desprendemos un cierto... encanto animal que nos vuelve atrayentes a los sentidos humanos.

-Bien, la naturaleza de nuestros poderes es evidentemente animal. Aunque aún no se pueda dar una respuesta concreta de gracias a quién somos lo que somos, los candidatos se reducen a tres: podríamos ser descendientes de algún familiar cercano del Lobo, de él mismo, o del _Meergrundel_ \- decía mientras hojeaba las páginas amarillas del libro, deteniéndose en una página y colocando el libro sobre el escritorio de frente a ellos. La página mostraba a una criatura gigantesca de pelaje negro y brillantes ojos amarillos, cuyos colmillos goteaban sangre- La tercera opción es la más probable, ya que, pese a su forma original y la más poderosa ser un lobo, tenía la capacidad de cambiarla.

-Pero tu caso es diferente. No solo por el hecho de que es opuesto al nuestro. Sino que, por lo que acabas de decir, puedo confirmar de quién provienen- afirmó, tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo nuevamente- O al menos decir que estoy un... 90% segura de ello- añadió deteniéndose en una página, volvió el libro hacia ellos. En ésta había una ilustración de una mujer de hermosas y delicadas facciones, cabello lacio, blanco como la nieve, y ojos azules que brillaban en una mirada que, incluso plasmada en papel, estaba llena de calidez. La rubia fue capaz de leer las runas que coronaban la página y su asombro no pudo ser mayor.

-¿La diosa Luna? - dijo, anonadada. La pelimorada asintió.

-Pese a ser la única en su familia con magia, no eres la primera persona con esos particulares poderes, pero sí la única que los tiene en estos momentos- comenzó a explicar bajo la total atención de los presentes- Desde que se conoce la existencia de éstos, han estado relacionados con la diosa Luna, más nadie sabe de qué manera. Nosotros, en todo caso, habríamos nacido de la sangre del _Meergrundel_. Pero no hay forma de saber cómo se te fueron otorgados los tuyos. Hay cientos de conjeturas, pero ninguna está confirmada; se han creado incluso fábulas, mitos, leyendas y cuentos al respecto. Pudo ser por un descuido, como la Flor del Sol, que nació del derrame de una gota del mismo; o por error, como nosotros, que nacimos de una herida que nunca sanó y se mantuvo sangrando eternamente; o pudo ser que ella se los hubiese dado voluntariamente a alguien.

-No hay forma de que yo pueda confirmar éso. Pero el punto real aquí son las respuestas. El hecho de que tus poderes sean de luz refuerza mi teoría de que podríamos utilizarlos para reforzar nuestro dominio sobre los _Alters_. Pero, si es cierto que son un fragmento del poder de la diosa Luna, el poder más puro que existe, no hay manera de que no resulte.

-¿Hay alguna forma de confirmar que lo sean? - inquirió Dean, ávido.

-No- respondió simplemente Black.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente. Mientras que todos intentaban analizar la información recientemente obtenida, la reina se esforzaba por procesar todo aquello. ¿Sus poderes provenían de la diosa Luna? Nunca, en ninguno de los tantos libros que leyó durante sus años de confinamiento sobre magia, encontró alguna mención de una relación siquiera remota con sus poderes. ¿Tenía una parte de la diosa? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo los habría obtenido? Aunque la pelimorada demostraba tener información, también, aseguró no saber la respuesta a aquella interrogante.

-¿De qué va tu teoría? – inquirió la rubia al cabo.

-Si es cierto todo ésto, podríamos usarlos en el ritual para alterar un poco la esencia oscura de los _Alters_ y que así su dominio sea más sencillo- expuso Black en pocas palabras aquel plan con tantos fallos- Si tus poderes contienen la magia de la diosa Luna, está garantizado el que funcione. Pero no podemos asegurar éso y, por lo tanto, el plan podría fallar. Por éso no quiero arriesgarme: no podemos permitirnos cometer errores de ésa magnitud.

-¿Cómo se haría? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Deberás participar en la realización del ritual, tus poderes actuarán de forma inmediata mientras conjures a los _Alters_ , impregnándolos con la luz de tu magia. Al final del ritual los _Alters_ estarán bajo nuestro dominio casi total y las probabilidades de que se salgan de éste serán casi inexistentes- explicó Black, era considerablemente más simple de lo que pensó la reina, aunque no sabía qué tan complicado sería aquel ritual. Lo meditó muy bien, bajo miradas ávidas, antes de responder.

-Creo que Jessica tiene razón: hay que intentarlo- sentenció con toda la autoridad que su cargo de reina no le confería en aquel clan.

Luego de un silencio que fácilmente se tragó toda opción que los pudiese sacar de éso sin necesidad de derramar más sangre de la necesaria, la Alpha, por fin, habló.

-Es nuestra única opción, ¿cierto? – dijo con voz queda, aún esperando que alguien le contradijese. Pero, muy a su pesar, el resto solo asintió.

-Debemos informar sobre ello a los soldados, sin su consentimiento será imposible convocar los _Alters_ \- dijo la castaña- Supongo que tú harás los rituales de contención, Henry.

-Será lo más sensato- repuso el hombre.

-Muy bien, entonces- la pelimorada suspiró, no le terminaba de agradar el tener que usar aquellos espectros- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

Esa misma noche se llevaría a cabo el ritual. Mientras más pronto terminasen con aquello, mejor. La idea y única solución aparente fue expuesta ante los soldados _Crossbreeds_ , quienes en un principio se mostraron acojonados con la idea de utilizar magia oscura. Al parecer aquello iba en contra de sus principios. Pero, y como hizo recalcar Black, aquellos principios se les fueron arrebatados junto a todo lo demás.

Explicaron al pie de la letra cómo debía realizarse el ritual para que diese resultado. Así mismo, expusieron explícitamente lo que pasaría de no hacerse así. Los soldados no parecieron intimidados, en su lugar, se vieron más determinados de lo que podían ser un grupo de jóvenes cuyas edades no debían ir más allá de los 25.

Ellos, igualmente, se ofrecieron a aportar sus _Alters_ a la batalla. Aquello fue rápidamente rechazado por Black, quien se negaba a poner en riesgo sus vidas, también. De la misma manera, y antes de que ellos insistiesen, el hombre de cabellos degradados puntualizó que la única entre ellos que podía conjurar un _Alter_ era la reina, al poseer magia. A los otros tres les correspondía uno, obviamente; pero su carencia de dotes mágicas los hacía propensos a perder el control del ente y no podían arriesgarse.

Decir que la reina estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto. Las revelaciones acerca de sus poderes quedaban en segundo plano cuando veía lo que tenía en frente. Tendría que ayudar a convocar a unos entes alarmantemente parecidos a lo que había intentado matarle en sueños y que creyó tener frente a frente en la vida real. Contaban con que sus poderes sirviesen para ayudar a controlar a aquellos entes y si no lo hacían… quién sabe lo que podría pasar. Sentía ese peso sobre sus hombros, pese a que sabía que no tenía opción.

Los nervios la carcomían por dentro mientras las horas pasaban lentas en espera de un anochecer que traería con él el _surgimiento_ de nuevas criaturas. La reina estaba en la habitación que les había sido asignada desde un principio, en el balcón, caminando de un extremo a otro de éste. La Alpha y sus hombres estaban preparando todo para la realización del ritual. La Comandante estaba preparando psicológicamente a sus hombres para lo que harían. La princesa y su novio estaban ayudando con los preparativos. La reina del Norte buscaba más información útil entre los libros del despacho de Diane. Y ella estaba allí, esperando que se le indicase qué hacer.

A medida que el Sol caía por el horizonte sus inseguridades iban en ascenso. ¿Qué pasaría si algo iba mal? Con su sola participación sus poderes estarían actuando. ¿Afectaría eso a sus poderes? ¿Habría efectos colaterales? ¿Si fallaba qué pasaría con ellos? Detuvo la retahíla de interrogantes al escuchar la puerta abrirse. La castaña entró en la habitación, su expresión decía que le agradaba el hacer aquello tanto como a ella, vestía totalmente de negro. Se acercó a ella con lentitud y se quedó plantada de pie a nada de distancia de ella, parecía dudar de algo.

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó al cabo, la rubia negó con la cabeza. La castaña la encerró en un cálido abrazo, podía escuchar su corazón latir ligeramente más de prisa que de costumbre- Empezaremos con algo un poco más simple: un solo _Alter_ , de alguien que sepa con lo que tratamos; luego dos, y tres, pero no excederemos a cinco a la vez, no podemos tentar a la suerte- explicó, se negaba a soltarle.

-¿Con quién empezaremos? – inquirió la rubia en voz algo baja.

-Conmigo- afirmó la joven con simplicidad, la reina subió inmediatamente la mirada. Aquello no servía para menguar sus nervios. Ashley sonrió con ternura- No te preocupes, si algo sale mal, no será difícil deshacerme del _Alter_ \- consoló, la suavidad de su voz pudo bajar en cierto grado el nivel de ansiedad de la reina. Luego recordó algo.

-Diane dijo que sabías mejor que ella lo que pasaría si se saliesen de control, ¿quiso decir que…- no terminó de preguntar por no saber exactamente qué debería decir, la castaña sonrió nuevamente.

-Me he metido en más líos de los que puedo recordar- respondió la joven, en su voz había cierta melancolía- Y aquel fue uno de los que sí recuerdo perfectamente. Pero no es nada que no valga la pena repetir por el bien de mi gente.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió?

-Solo diré que desde ese día mis manos no están del todo limpias, aunque esa cosa no tuviese vida propia- la rubia meditó en aquella respuesta.

Entonces había realizado aquel ritual antes, pero, aparentemente, salió mal. No tenía las manos limpias. Tuvo que… matar a su opuesto. O al menos éso era lo que daba a entender. Ni su expresión ni su voz decían que le afectase demasiado aquello. Pero si había algo que conocía era sus ojos. Al hablar fueron oscurecidos con una fugaz sombra de pesadumbre que desapareció cuando volvió a sonreír. Pero estuvo allí y la castaña, había comprobado, no era una persona que se dejase dominar por un recuerdo. Por lo que lo que pasó debió ser algo realmente pernicioso.

Esa señal no era el mejor aliento para la reina. Pero si había algo que no debía hacer era doblegarse. Siempre que dudaba demasiado las cosas terminaban por salirse de control y en muchas ocasiones fue difícil recuperarlo. En esta situación no podía permitirse aquello. Si fallaba todo se iría por la borda.

-Oye, no te preocupes, yo estaré allí. No te dejaría hacerlo sola por nada del mundo- dijo la castaña, plantó un beso en su frente y volvió a estrecharle contra sí.

Y allí estaba de nuevo. Ashley y su aparente capacidad de saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía y lo que necesitaba oír. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero aquel ese abrazo le transmitió la confianza suficiente para reafirmar sus pensamientos anteriores. Debía hacerlo bien. Equivocarse no era una opción. Aunque sabía que si pasaba algo estaba rodeada de personas expertas en magia, su prioridad era el éxito. Y la mayor motivación era no tener que hacer pasar a la joven por una mala experiencia coreada.

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó nuevamente la castaña, la reina se separó de ella y miró a sus ojos con atención.

-No- respondió con sinceridad, pero esbozó una sonrisa- Vamos- dijo luego, tomó la mano de la joven y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

Cruzaron los pasillos tomadas de la mano con dirección al exterior del castillo. Por cada esquina que cruzaban, el pulso de la reina se aceleraba y las dudas volvían a surgir, pero le bastaba con centrarse en el calor de la mano de la castaña en la suya para hacerlas a un lado. Salieron del castillo encontrándose con todo el ejército de _Crossbreeds_ en la plaza de la hoguera, esperando para comenzar con el ritual.

Todos estaban en coro alrededor de la hoguera encendida, vestían de negro en su totalidad, parecían una formación de sombras iluminadas por la luz danzarina de las llamas, esperando por las órdenes. Diane, Henry y Jessica estaban en el centro del círculo, vestían igual que el resto. Al acercarse los soldados rompieron la formación para dejarles paso, para inmediatamente después volver a sus puestos.

La Alpha las recibió con una pequeña sonrisa de valor, se notaba que aún no terminaba de convencerse de aquella idea; sus ojos eran dorados.

-¿Lista para empezar? – preguntó, la reina se preguntó por qué insistían en hacer esa pregunta. ¿Cómo podría estar lista para poner en riesgo la vida de alguien?

-Adelante- fue su respuesta.

La pelimorada asintió y le indicó que se colocase a un lado de ella, de espaldas al fuego; la castaña tomó lugar a su otro lado. El hombre de cabellos degradados adelantó unos pasos hasta el centro del espacio que dejaban los soldados entre ellos y el alto fuego que crepitaba casi con estruendo en ese silencio sepulcral. Sacó de entre sus ropajes una especie de cristal que brillaba en color verde, largo y puntiagudo. Alargó el brazo hasta que la punta del cristal hubo tocado el piso.

Comenzó a caminar, describiendo un círculo que quedaba dibujado en la tierra, murmuraba palabras en un idioma desconocido, parecía gruñir, sisear y arrastrar palabras que solo entendían dos personas en ese lugar, aparte de él mismo. En cuanto el círculo se hubo cerrado, la línea grabada en la tierra se iluminó con la misma tonalidad del cristal que la dibujó. Henry dijo un par de palabras más, un gruñido y un siseo a oídos de todos, y luego comenzó a trazar otro círculo encerrando el anterior.

Un tanto ambos extremos se conectaron, hubo la misma reacción que con el círculo anterior, salvo que el brillo era mayor y reflejaba una especie de muralla baja que no estaría a más de treinta centímetros del piso. Henry se agachó hasta el suelo y hablando aún en aquel idioma extraño, empezó a dibujar símbolos entre ambos círculos hasta llenar todo el espacio con inscripciones. Dijo un par de palabras más y las escrituras, también, se iluminaron. Guardó el cristal dentro de sus ropajes.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al fuego, sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía una especie de polvo azul, algo bastante parecido a la purpurina. Arrojó el frasco a las llamas profesando una exclamación. Un tanto la botellita de vidrio se rompió dentro de las llamas, esparciendo su contenido, las llamas adquirieron un tono azulado con efecto inmediato y quemaron incluso más alto, pero el estruendo se redujo, llenado todo de sombras bañadas por una luz fría y casi sin vida.

El hombre se paró a un lado del círculo. La castaña adelantó hasta él, quedándose de pie frente al círculo verde. La reina del Norte fue hasta el hombre, entregándole una taza que contenía una especie de sustancia negra con la espesura de la pintura. Henry le tendió la taza a Ashley, quien tomó un poco de esta con dos de sus dedos y comenzó a aplicarla como pintura de guerra. La puso alrededor de sus ojos, la rubia notó que eran los mismos rasgos que tenía su forma animal. Pero antes de que pensase en la diferencia del color, la pintura aplicada se tornó de la misma tonalidad verde menta de la que eran esos rasgos.

Así mismo, también a aplicó en sus orejas, donde hubo el mismo efecto. Parecía querer establecer una semejanza con su forma animal. Luego de éso, entró sin pensarlo demasiado, sin dudar, en el círculo, quedándose de pie en medio del más chico. Instantáneamente, la luz que irradiaba el círculo se volvió de color rojo intenso. La joven se volvió a ellos, Henry le indicó que se acercase.

Titubeando, las inseguridades haciendo una tormenta dentro de su cabeza, se acercó al círculo que encerraba a la castaña. Ésta le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Pon tu mano en esa runa- indicó Henry, señalando con la cabeza una runa que despedía un brillo ligeramente más intenso que el resto- Canaliza tus poderes, deja que fluyan por ti hasta llegar al círculo, el resto dependerá de Ashley- dijo.

La reina volvió la mirada a la castaña, dudosa. Ésta asintió con la cabeza. Se agachó y alargó la mano, pero se detuvo a centímetros de tocar la inscripción. Un sentimiento gélido se posó en su espalda. Algo que le decía que aquella runa no significaba algo buen, aunque no supiese lo que significaba. Respiró profundo, no era momento para cuestionar nada. Al posar sus manos en el grabado, el efecto fue inmediato.

Sintió como la magia que residí en su interior se agitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentía cada una de las reacciones, cada sentimiento, sentía como viajaba por su cuerpo y era drenada hacia la escritura. Por esos momentos pudo sentir más cosas de lo común. Sentía la leve brisa que siquiera podía sacudirle el cabello, sentía la calma total de la noche. Percibía el miedo, los nervios y las ansias de los que la rodeaban. Pero no sentía nada venir de la castaña.

En el momento en el que sintió como su magia hacía contacto con la runa, ésta se iluminó con un brillo blanco azulado. Una por una, las demás runas fueron adquiriendo ese brillo, luego el círculo exterior también lo hizo, hasta que solo quedó el círculo más pequeño brillando con esa tonalidad de rojo. Retiró su mano y se levantó. Algo le decía que no debía alejarse de la castaña.

Lo siguiente que vio fue probablemente lo más extraño que presenciaba hasta el momento. Ashley desprendía una especie de aura de color negro, no parecía ser del todo un brillo, parecía humo, o agua, o alguna extraña combinación de ambas cosas. Aquel aura fue haciéndose más fuerte, hasta que de ella surgió una especie de sombra, que parecía como si hubiese sido arrancada de su portadora. La sombra permaneció inmóvil a un lado de su opuesto por un momento.

Sin previo aviso, soltó un chillido desgarrador que hizo que la mayoría tuviese que cubrirse los oídos. Comenzó a sacudirse y a moverse como si pelease con el viento, enloquecido. Un par de segundos después se detuvo, un par de ojos dorados brillaban en su cara sin rostro. Dirigió la mirada la castaña, que se la devolvió, imperturbable. El _Alter_ se lanzó contra ella.

La reina no supo cómo reaccionar al instante. El _Alter_ había acometido salvajemente contra la castaña, quien hacía lo que podía para defenderse dentro de aquel círculo que parecía funcionar como una cárcel para ambos. Tenía a la joven acorralada contra una pared invisible, sujetaba su cuello con ambas manos, Ashley intentaba zafarse, ambos se igualaban en fuerza.

-¡Dosta! – exclamó la reina. Inmediata y sorprendentemente, el _Alter_ soltó a la castaña. (Bosnio)

No sabía de dónde había sacado aquello y estaba tan consternada como todos quienes la veían. Siquiera era consciente del idioma en el que había hablado, solo sabía que dijo _Basta_. Aun así, y no sabía cómo, sabía que tenía que seguir.

-Ti si senka od Ashley- siguió hablando claro y lento, sabía lo que estaba diciendo, mas no que el resto no lo entendía. EL _Alter_ la miraba con atención, parecía hipnotizado- Pokoravaju. Lli ste se vratili u mraka- dictaminó, miró expectante a espectro, que solo estaba estático, escuchando sus palabras.

El _Alter_ se volvió a su opuesto, quien sí había entendido las palabras de la rubia y miraba a la sombra esperando su reacción. Hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza, luego se quedó quieto como estatua frente a la castaña. Ésta volvió la mirada a la reina, quien se la devolvió conmocionada, luego a su hermana, cuya boca tenía entreabierta por la impresión, y de nuevo al espectro. Levantó una mano, el _Alter_ lo hizo al tiempo como si fuese su reflejo, cosa que, de cierta manera, era. Dirigió un golpe al espectro, quien se lo devolvió con impresionante sincronía, sus puños chocaron a medio camino. Volvió la mirada a la reina, sonriendo, ésta solo atinó a suspirar con alivio.

 _Sabía que podías hacerlo. Aunque no sepa lo que hiciste._

El hombre de cabellos degradados volvió a sacar el cristal de entre sus ropajes y con él tocó la misma runa que la reina había tocado. El resplandor del círculo disminuyó, la joven salió de éste, el _Alter_ caminaba junta a ella, aparentemente controlado mentalmente por la castaña; el círculo volvió a iluminarse cuando Henry retiró el cristal, adquiriendo nuevamente el brillo verdoso del cristal con el que fue dibujado. Luego de que la joven le regalase un reconfortante abrazo, siguieron con los rituales.

La siguiente fue la Alpha, quien prosiguió al igual que su hermana. Usó la pintura, que se tornó de la misma tonalidad de su cabello al contacto, debajo de sus ojos, en sus orejas y sus manos. Luego entró al círculo, la luz verde se tornó azul al momento. La reina se dio cuenta de que las cosas variaban según quién invocase el _Alter_ , puesto que, la runa que debía activar esta vez fue otra que se encontraba casi al otro lado del círculo. Tal vez las hermanas fuesen muy parecidas en muchas cosas, pero eran totalmente diferentes en esencia.

El _Alter_ , al igual que la vez anterior, pareció haber sido arrancado casi a la fuerza de su opuesto, pese a que este solo permaneció inmutable. El mismo chillido, tal vez un par de notas más agudo, rasgó e silencio que aún se conservaba en aquella plaza. Pasó un segundo antes de que la sombra arremetiese contra su disímil, quien tuvo que atajarlo para darle tiempo a la reina de profesar palabras que entendía a medias. _Eres la sombra de Diane. Obedece. O a las tinieblas volverás_. Eran las palabras que recitaba.

EL _Alter_ se quedaba inmóvil mientras la escuchaba, luego se inclinaba ante su opuesto y se sometía a lo que este le ordenase. Así procedió con el resto de los _Crossbreeds_ , quienes hubieron tomado cierta confianza al ver a sus líderes hacer la demostración. Tomaban la pintura, entraban al círculo, contenían brevemente al espectro, la reina profesaba aquellas palabras y tenían al _Alter_ bajo su casi completo dominio.

Fueron aumentando como dijo la castaña. Primero se hicieron unos diez rituales individuales, luego subieron a dos _Alters_ a la vez y, al parecer, las parejas eran elegidas estratégicamente, puesto que la misma inscripción brillaba y el círculo se iluminaba de un mismo color. De a poco subieron la apuesta. Tres _Crossbreeds_. Luego cuatro. Pero se detuvieron al llegar a cinco. Era cierto que no debían tentar a la suerte. Y la reina sentía que tampoco sería conveniente hacerlo. Si bien en un principio sentía como sus poderes eran drenados por aquel círculo, al ir aumentando el número de _Alters_ , sentía como los perdía casi por completo al tocar la runa.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Una debilidad devastadora se apropiaba de su cuerpo y se sentía derrumbarse, sentía la desesperante ausencia de algo cuya presencia solía obviar. Se sentía… normal. Humana. Sabía que la magia no estaba en su cuerpo, o al menos la mayoría de ésta. Y aquello era una sensación terriblemente inexorable. En un tiempo, durante sus años en confinamiento, pensaba que si hubiese alguna forma de deshacerse de aquella maldición, la tomaría sin dudarlo y que disfrutaría de ser embargada por una libertad absoluta. Pero, ahora que comprobaba lo que se sentía la casi ausencia de éstos, lo único que le embargaba era una falta desesperante y agotadora que lograba baja sus defensas.

Ya era cerca de la media noche cuando todos los rituales se hubieron efectuados. La Comandante había alineado sus soldados en formación, dando la orden de que alineasen a sus respectivos _Alters_ paralelos a ellos. Así, bajo la luz plateada de la luna, imperturbables del viento frío que sacudía los cabellos, el ejércitos de _Crossbreeds_ se preparaba para recibir órdenes luchando codo con codo con un ejército oscuro sometido casi completamente a obedecerles.

Ella estaba de pie frente a sus hombres, su sombra junto a ella. La Alpha se paseaba frente a las filas de su ejército, pasaba al oscuro, y volvía sobre sus pasos. Luego se detuvo. En el punto de intercepción de ambas formaciones.

-Amigos- comenzó, su voz resonaba en el silencio y se perdía en la oscuridad- Esta noche hemos obrado en contra de nuestros principios. Principios que hemos mantenido y que nos han recordado quienes somos para no perdernos en nuestros tormentos. Pero, nadie mejor que yo para decir que no lo hubiese hecho si tuviésemos otra opción. Hay un motivo para haber hecho ésto. El mismo motivo por el que hemos hecho muchas otras cosas que nunca vamos a olvidar. Pero hay veces en las que hay que hacer lo incorrecto para logar lo correcto. Marcharemos y blandiremos nuestras armas contra aquel que nos arrebató lo que éramos y nos convirtió en lo que somos. Esta noche ¡Recuperaremos lo que se nos fue despojado!

El grito de júbilo de los Crossbreeds rompió la calma de la noche. La pelimorada se volvió a su hermana, esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia, ésta se la devolvió con un asentimiento. Luego se volvió a la reina de Arendelle, quien hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza. Luego a la princesa, quien hizo lo mismo. Luego se volvió a la pelinegra, que estaba a su otro lado, ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de hacer una inclinación levemente más pronunciada. Se volvió nuevamente a su ejército.

-¡Marchen!

Antes de que los soldados procesasen su acción, un silbido viajó por el aire, haciéndose cada vez un poco más audible. Todos se volvieron, escudriñando la calma de la noche. La Alpha pudo reaccionar a tiempo para hacerse a un lado antes de que la lanza se clavase en el suelo con un zumbido. Aquello fue seguido de un silencio sepulcral. Tenían el alma a los pies. Las hermanas Stone se miraron, compartiendo un inquietante y catastrófico pensamiento.

-Están aquí…

* * *

 **Hi, now I am Black Wolf, and you are reading Blutmond.**

 **Wenaaaaaas, jeje. Sé que me ha tardado un poco en actualizar, pero es que los profesores creen que uno no tiene vida fuera de los estudios. Sé que he estado alargando lo de la guerra, pero es que no sabía cómo hacerla y no pos, ya sí.**

 **No he actualizado en TMFIL porque me he quedado bloqueada horriblemente. Así que decidí centrarme en Blutmond, pero veré si puedo hacer algo para subir el primer cap pronto.**

 **También quiero notificarles que en mi cuenta en Wattpad (SilverWolf_8723) he publicado una historia llamada Bloody Love. Es independiente y quienes sean (como yo) fans de la legendaria y eterna guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo están invitados a leerla. Quienes no, también. Me gustaría y me ayudaría muchísimo que la leyeran y votaran y, si tienen amigos lectores o pertenecen a algún grupo, recomienden la historia, claro, siempre y cuando les guste. En serio que me ayudaría muchísimo. Ahora solo tengo un cap, pero conforme acumule lectores iré publicando el resto. Creo que será corta, no más de 20 o 30 caps. Siempre y cuando no me entre la loquera.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, o escribir, sino que espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Déjenme saber su opinión en sus comentarios. Disculpen el retraso. Trataré de traer un cap lo más pronto posible. Ya deben saber qué viene en el próximo cap. Nos leemos por ahí.**

 **Chau chau.**


	16. Giro inesperado

-Están aquí…

Esas palabras apenas habían llegado a oídos de la reina, aturdida por el repentino ataque. No procesaba aquello. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? ¿Cómo los habían encontrado? Todo mundo se volvió en dirección desde donde fue arrojada la lanza, aguzando el oído podía captar los pasos y las voces de los enemigos, ocultos entre las sombras de los árboles, los puntos de luz de las antorchas era lo que indicaba que estaban allí.

Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado. La tensión era tanta que podría cortarse con una espada de ser posible. Nadie hacía el menor ruido, todos se habían quedado helados, preguntándose en qué momento pasó eso y cómo es que no los advirtieron aproximarse. La primera fila de soldados enfundados en armaduras salió de entre las sombras, la caballería tenía las armas listas para el combate.

La Alpha avanzó unos pasos, desenfundado su O Katana, demostrando que no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente, su _Alter_ avanzó a su lado, desenfundado otra espada igual. Los soldados intentaron mantenerse firmes, los espectros permanecían inmutables. El resto fue guiado por Henry a refugiarse en el castillo. La Comandante avanzó hasta su hermana, desenvainando su espada. Ambas reinas se acercaron a ellas igualmente.

Los soldados rompieron filas y de las sombras tras los árboles surgió un corcel blanco sobre el cual montaba un hombre luciendo una brillante armadura de plata. De cabello negro largo y ojos verdes. _Orejas_ redondeadas y cola larga cuyo extremo era más peludo. Lion. Literalmente, Lion. El hombre fijó su vista en Black, formando en su rostro una retorcida sonrisa antes de hablar.

-¿Recibiste el mensaje que et envié, querida? – gritó, su voz era cínica y el tono grave que usaba parecía falso- Pensé que sabías leer. Decía claramente que se fueran o…

-Que muriéramos- lo interrumpió Black, Lion ensanchó su sonrisa- Lo entendí perfectamente, Lion. Pero prefiero morir por defender nuestro derecho antes de vivir huyendo como una cobarde.

-Cuidado. Ofenderás a tu querida hermana- se burló el hombre de cabello negro. Ashley, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de su hermana, dio un paso al frente.

-¿Llamas cobarde a alguien que huyó al no ver un motivo para soportar el sufrimiento, siendo tú una maldita rata que mató a personas inocentes por poder? – le espetó la castaña, el veneno le daba fuerza a sus palabras. La cara Lion se contorsionó, peo volvió a sonreír con crueldad.

-Estás en el bando equivocado, Ashley. Sabes que no perteneces aquí. Solo lárgate y huye como siempre lo has hecho- escupió Lion, sus hombres rieron.

-Ella tuvo el valor de asumir lo que hizo y enfrentar su error. ¿Tú puedes hacer éso?- interfirió Black. Esta vez la sonrisa no volvió a aparecer en el rostro del hombre.

-Será mejor que te calles. Sabes que nunca ha sido buena opción provocarme, Diane- espetó Lion con odio. La rubia notó que la Alpha apretaba los puños, y en consecuencia de esa acción un arquero tensó su arco.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo- advirtió Black con veneno en sus palabras, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era incluso perturbadora.

-¿Ahora ni eso quieres conservar? ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Alpha? ¿Su majestad? No puedes imponerme nada a mí, Diane– se burló nuevamente el león, sus hombres rieron de nuevo.

Todo lo que hizo la Alpha fue soltar el puño que apretaba. Al instante el arquero soltó la cuerda y la flecha cortó el aire hasta ir a parar al pecho de Lion, que no atravesó gracias al yelmo de plata. Inmediatamente las risas cesaron y el rostro del león se contorsionó en rabia e indignación.

-¡ATAQUEN! – rugió Lion, inmediatamente el grito de guerra se extendió por entre sus hombres.

El ejército de Lion avanzó a la carrera. Los soldados surgían entre las sombras, parecían ser interminables. La Alpha se mantuvo firme, mientras que sus soldados estaban inquietos.

-¡No rompan filas! – ordenó la Comandante, firme junto a su hermana. Los _Crossbreeds_ , aunque titubeando, obedecieron.

 _No vayas a alejarte de mí._

Le dijo luego a la rubia en su mente, sin volverse a verla.

 _No soy una damisela en apuros, no estaré sin hacer nada. Puedo cuidarme sola._

Replicó la reina, la joven soltó una risa/bufido.

 _Lo sé._

Los hombres de Lion se acercaban a toda velocidad, los que estaban al frente se transformaban, el resto blandían sus armas contra ellos, dispuestos a derramar sangre con tal de conservar un poder que no les pertenecía. La reina podía percibir los nervios de los _Crossbreeds_ que, pese a todo, no se movían. Obedecían las órdenes dadas por la Comandante como si las vidas ese les fuese en ello. Y así era.

Los hombres de Lion rugían en un intento de intimidar, pero los _Crossbreeds_ no se movían. La paz de la noche se veía alterada por la inminente masacre que se avecinaba contra ellos, pero no se inmutaban. Y fue solo cuando estaban a escasos treinta metros cuando la Alpha dio la orden.

-Ahora- dijo sin alzar siquiera la voz, pero su orden se extendió por el viento y llegó con toda facilidad a oídos de sus soldados.

Con efecto inmediato, la masa de _Crossbreeds_ oscuros avanzó como una tormenta de oscuridad y arremetió contra los hombres de Lion. La noche fue rasgada por el estallido del metal contra metal y por los alaridos espectrales de los _Alters_. Inmediatamente después, los _Crossbreeds_ se lanzaron contra ellos y se desató la batalla.

Los _Alters_ mantenían a las primeras filas de soldados contenidas y la sangre salpicaba por todos lados, no había un lugar donde no se escuchase un alarido o un choque de metal contra metal, en una masacre que no dejaba espacio alguno para la piedad; los soldados se abrían paso con considerable facilidad hasta las filas más allegadas a Lion, quien no se esperaba aquella estrategia.

La sangre creaba una estela al paso de la Comandante y la Alpha, quienes parecían tener como único objetivo llegar hasta Lion. Mientras, la reina luchaba por mantener a los hombres de Lion a raya, en un esfuerzo por no derramar sangre. La castaña le dijo que no se separase, pero le era difícil seguirle el paso cuando se movía junto a su hermana con aquella determinación.

Tenía que admitir que le intimidaba un poco esa versión de ella. Trataba de verla como un soldado, o lo que era, la Comandante; pero le era imposible no fijarse en la intrepidez y en la carencia de sentimiento que reflejaba su rostro al quitar una vida. Por más que esos hombres hubiesen matado a sangre fría a personas de su pueblo, le inquietaba verla como alguien semejante a ellos.

Aun así, no podía concentrarse en éso, los ataques que le llegaban desde diestra y siniestra la mantenían lo suficientemente ocupada para no pensar en eso. Intentaba no hacer uso de sus poderes y mantener una posición defensiva con la espada. Pero sus escasas habilidades con la misma y su gran esfuerzo para mantenerse con vida, no eran mucho en comparación con el entrenamiento de soldados reales.

No pasó mucho antes de que ya tuviese laceraciones en los brazos, torso y rostro. Las gotas de sangre reluciente escurrían de los cortes que ardían en su piel, pero no podía doblegarse por ellos. Todo lo que podía hacer era evitar obtener otros nuevos. Pero eso sería casi imposible si seguía usando solo la espada. Tuvo que tomar una decisión por su propio bien, pero debía ser cuidadosa al momento de llevarla a cabo.

Black tenía razón cada vez que recalcaba que eran demasiados para ellos. Sabía que no podría por sí misma contra los dos hombres que se acercaban a ella blandiendo sus armas. Hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió que no llegara a matarlos. Bastó con un ademán de manos para crear un cilindro de hielo que dio en la mandíbula de uno de los hombres, noqueándolo al impacto; mientras que creó una capa de hielo que sirvió para retener al otro hombre antes de que llegase hasta ella, dándose la oportunidad de asestarle un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada para dejarle inconsciente.

Pero no todo fue tan sencillo. En el mismo instante en el que dejó de usar sus poderes, una fuerte oleada de aquella horrorosa debilidad que se había presentado por primera vez a la hora de invocar a los _Alters_ golpeó su cuerpo. Tan abruptamente como se presentó, se esfumó. Pero algo le decía que aquello no era una buena señal.

Los hombres que se encontraban a sus alrededores se vieron asombrados e intimidados por los extraños poderes de los que hizo exposición. Con la misma inquietud, empezaron a lanzárseles en grupos más numerosos. Pero no por nada se había creado una canción afirmando que _Puede vencer a uno y diez, a cien hombres a la vez_. Mientras más hombres se acercaban, más uso debía hacer de sus poderes, y el agotamiento se volvía cada vez mayor. Venía. Se iba. Volvía con más fuerza. Se iba escabrosamente. Y así en una montaña rusa que atacaba a su cabeza.

Pero no podía flaquear. No dejaban de aparecer hombres y rendirse era sinónimo de muerte. Pero no podía seguir así. Tenía que encontrar una manera de acabar de una vez con todo eso. El combate se intensificaba. Ya empezaban a presentarse bajas entre los hombres de Black. Junto a esos hombres, los respectivos _Alters_ se esfumaban. Pero sabía que todo se resumiría a Black y a Lion. Si tan solo pudiese llegar hasta ella. Si tan solo pudiesen acabar con Lion, quien se había quedado sobre su corcel fuera del campo de batalla, en los límites del bosque.

Debía intentarlo. Luego de deshacerse de otra horda de soldados, emprendió la carrera en la dirección que habían tomado las hermanas. Usando momentáneamente sus poderes para no tener que frenarse a pelear, se abrió paso por entre las armas, los hombres y la sangre, buscando a las hermanas Stone.

 _¡Ashley! ¿Dónde están?_

Llamó mentalmente a la castaña. Procuró que no se escuchase muy desesperado para no preocupar de más a la joven.

 _Por aquí._

Fue como si esas dos palabras hubiesen trazado un sendero invisible que le indicaba exactamente su posición. Rápidamente se movió por ahí. Las encontró en poco tiempo, ya muy cerda de los límites del bosque y de Lion, pero siendo contenidas por una gran cantidad de soldados que no parecían ser rivales para ellas, pero que hacían bien el trabajo de no dejarlas avanzar.

Se abrió paso entre hombres armados y vahídos momentáneos hasta llegar a ellas, comenzando a pelear en su apoyo.

-¡Tengo una idea para llegar hasta Lion! – exclamó la reina por sobre los gritos de guerra y los estallidos que llenaban el aire nocturno.

-¿En serio? – dijo la castaña, defendiéndose de los ataques de dos hombres.

-¡Sería un buen momento para hacerla saber! – gritó la pelimorada, noqueando a un hombre y arremetiendo en seguida contra otro.

-¡Cuando les indique, agáchense! – ordenó la reina bloqueando un ataque de otro hombre que se acercaba por sus espaldas.

 _¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?_

Escuchó la cuestión de la voz preocupada de la castaña en su cabeza.

-¡Sí, Ashley, sé lo que voy a hacer! – aseguró en voz alta por no verse en condiciones de concentrarse lo suficiente para responder por vía telepática.

En realidad no estaba muy segura de lo que haría. Solo había sido una idea repentina que le trajo un recuerdo no muy gratificante. Era peligroso y de salir mal, o de darles a ellas, podrían morir. El margen de error era muy grande. Pero las incesantes oleadas de vértigo se volvían cada vez más intensas y de seguir así dudaba poder seguir soportándolas. Era un riesgo que debía correr si no quería desvanecerse en medio del campo de batalla. Y en vista que los soldados de Black no habían llegado aún tan lejos, podía tener la seguridad de que no arriesgaría vidas inocentes. Y las únicas vidas que se arriesgaban eran una motivación para que su plan saliese bien.

Lion se encontraba a tan solo cincuenta metros de su posición, alerta, sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegarían hasta él, pero sin ser lo suficientemente cobarde para huir y dejar a sus hombres morir por él cuando la batalla no era de ellos. Notaba que el león buscaba algo que le diese ventaja, que le ayudase a salir de esa sin correr el riesgo de morir entre la sangre de sus soldados. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡Ahora! – gritó. Ambas _Crossbreeds_ actuaron de inmediato y se dejaron caer al suelo para dejarle cancha libre para ejecutar su estrategia.

Hizo acopio de una buena parte de su poder, formando entre sus manos una especie de mini tormenta que simbolizaba la concentración del mismo; provocándose, también, el mayor de los vahídos que pudo haber sentido hasta el momento. Cuanto más poder concentraba, más fuerte se hacía la jaqueca y sentía que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Pero no podía doblegarse ahora.

Como si halase de la esfera que contenía la mini tormenta para que se rompiese, extendió los brazos formando con su cuerpo una T. La pequeña tempestad se desató como un ciclón de corto alcance que derribó a todos los soldados en un radio de treinta metros. Los soldados cayeron de bruces empujados por la fuerza del helado viento y de los trozos de hielo que volaron por el aire, las armaduras se congelaron y los hombres quedaron en el suelo rendidos, inconscientes.

Sin reparar demasiado en el asombro por su táctica, las hermanas se pusieron de pie de un salto, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de aprobación y admiración. Pero apenas pudo devolvérselas. La debilidad había bajado del carrito de montaña rusa en el que había estado y se instaló en su cuerpo, perenne. Atacó su cabeza como un dolor aturdidor. Sentía que no podría volver a hacer ese uso de sus poderes tan condensado. Pero no podía rendirse, estaban a poco de finalizar.

Las tres volvieron la mirada al lugar donde se había mantenido Lion desde el inicio del combate, para darse cuenta de que no estaba allí. Volvieron la mirada en derredor. Solo veía los soldados caídos y otros que no se atrevían a cruzar el radio marcado por el hielo en las armaduras de los desfallecidos que había dejado su maniobra. Pero no veía a Lion ni a su corcel blanco.

-¡Allá! – exclamó Ashley, su hermana y ella volvieron rápidamente la mirada al lugar donde señalaba. El corcel blanco trotaba adentrándose en el bosque, Lion huía, pero no iba solo. Llevaba a alguien con él. Y cuando la reina identificó a esa persona cayó en lo que indudablemente pasaría a continuación.

-Jess...

El leve murmuro de preocupación matizado con miedo de la pelimorada apenas si llegó a sus oídos antes de que ésta se desprendiese de cualquier tipo de razón. Decir que procesó el nombre antes de que la chica actuase era demasiado. Cuando se estaba dando cuenta, el gran lobo negro ya emprendía la carrera, adentrándose en el bosque en menos de nada, decidida a darle caza al león. Algo le decía que Black impulsada por la ira no resultaría nada bien. Y lo confirmó al ver la mirada angustiada de la castaña.

No se lo pensó dos veces e igualmente tomó su forma de lobo feral, la cual tenía el tamaño aproximado de un oso, aunque ligeramente más pequeño.

 _¡Sube a mi lomo!_

Escuchó la apresurada orden. No lo pensó demasiado para obedecer. Obviamente no sería lo mismo que un caballo, era más peluda y su estructura corporal era diferente. En tanto la rubia se hubo acomodado sobre ella, echó a correr con dirección al bosque; la reina se abrazó a su cuello por el impulso. La chica-lobo corría apresurada por entre los árboles en un intento de alcanzar a su hermana.

 _¿Qué crees que haga Diane cuando alcance a Lion?_

Cuestionó la reina. Los gritos de los soldados ya eran rumores lejanos y mientras más de adentraban en el bosque el silencio más le perforaba los oídos y debía concentrarse en la debilidad que invadía su cuerpo. Formuló de esa manera la pregunta porque era innegable que la Alpha terminaría por alcanzar al león mientras la pelinegra fuese su motivación.

 _Algo precipitado, sin duda alguna. Pero realmente no me importa que mate a Lion: es la única manera de terminar con la guerra y ella lo sabe._

Podía notar el deje de preocupación que se mezclaba con la indiferencia que le decía que realmente le importaba poco y nada que su hermana acabase con la vida de ese hombre. Si así se podía llamar.

 _Entonces ¿qué te tiene tan inquietada?_

La reina podía percibir claramente la preocupación de la joven castaña y que el hecho de que su corazón latiese tan aprisa no era solo por la desesperada carrera que llevaba.

 _Tú no lo notaste, pero yo sí. El arrebato de ira que se apoderó de ella logró descontrolarla. Ella, jamás, se había descontrolado antes._

El acongojo que matizaba sus palabras le hacían caer en la gravedad del asunto y en lo que se refería con descontrolarse.

 _¿Quieres decir que…_

 _Que no solo peligra la vida de Lion, sino que, también, la de Jessica. Y no estoy segura de que ella pueda controlarla._

No supo si fue solo ella o que la temperatura del ambiente realmente descendió. Las cosas eran más serias de lo que parecían.

 _¿Por qué lo dices así?_

 _Porque la primera vez siempre es la más difícil y usualmente solo un familiar muy cercano es quien consigue apaciguar el instinto._

 _Entonces…_

 _Si llegamos tarde podría matarla. Y sé que no se lo perdonará._

Con esas últimas palabras, la chica-lobo apretó el paso. La reina se aferró un poco más a su cuello. Iba a volver a formular una interrogante, pero otro golpe de dolor la frenó. La debilidad la consumía cada vez un poco más y dudaba que de seguir así pudiese ser de mucha ayuda en la tarea de proteger a Jessica.

 _¿Estás bien?_

La castaña había sentido perfectamente la baja en sus defensas y las variaciones en su estado de salud. O de su magia. Porque todas aquellas variaciones se reducían a su magia siendo utilizada con la oscuridad de los entes que batallaban por ellos. Sabía que usarlos tendría efectos secundarios, era imposible que supiese cuáles serían, pero no hubo otra salida.

 _Sí; supongo que nunca había utilizado mis poderes de esta manera continua._

Estaba segura de que la chica-lobo no se había tragado su mentira, pero no era momento para cuestiones así que no insistió.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que llegasen a un pequeño claro, encontrándose con una escena paralizante. Lion yacía en el suelo, inconsciente y con un golpe sangrante en la cabeza; no había rastro de su caballo. El inmenso lobo negro en su forma feral gruñía y enseñaba los dientes mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a una aterrorizada Jessica que intentaba retroceder tendida en el suelo y lo suficientemente asustada para no verse capaz de siquiera levantarse; apelaba por el sentido común de la joven. La escena decía que no había sido Black quien atacó a Lion.

-Diane- decía con voz temblorosa, extendía una mano para tratar de mostrarse inofensiva, el inmenso animal seguía acercándose con evidentes intensiones de atacar. La reina desmontó a la chica-lobo gris y ésta volvió a su forma humana- Diane, por favor…

-¡Diane! – gritó la castaña para llamar su atención, ambas se volvieron a ella; la chica-lobo negro aumentó el volumen de sus gruñidos, esta vez hacia su hermana- Diane, cálmate- decía dando unos pasos hacia ella, el animal echó las orejas hacia atrás- Por favor, solo tranquilízate- la chica-lobo no parecía tener ni la más mínima intensión de cesar su amenaza- Diane, por favor, soy yo: Ashley- las palabras solo parecían incitar a la chica-lobo y, cuando una rama se rompió a los pies de la castaña, se abalanzó contra ella. Mientras tanto, la reina sentía como sus energías decaían.

La castaña recibió su ataque y se vio obligada a volver a transformarse para defenderse. Una vez más, la hermanas se enfrentaban en una pelea que no dejaba espacio para la duda; estado una de ellas en esta situación cegada ante la posibilidad de matar a la otra. Gruñidos, zarpazos, mordidas y cortes que llenaban sus cuerpos. La pelea se extendía con la intensidad con la que batallaban los ejércitos en el pueblo. Mientras que la menor de las hermanas peleaba sin remordimiento ni contención alguna, la mayor luchaba para intentar someterla sin provocarle ningún daño grave.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, una de ellas se vio vencedora, siendo el resultado contrario al del enfrentamiento anterior. Mientras que la castaña jadeaba, cubierta de laceraciones, sangrando y sudando, la pelimorada aún seguía estando en su forma feral y se mantenía gruñendo sobre su hermana. La castaña se veía demasiado agotada como para evitar nada, la visión de la rubia comenzaba a verse borrosa, y la chica-lobo tenía todas las intenciones de acabar con aquello de la peor manera…

-¡Diane, no! – gritó la pelinegra, la chica-lobo detuvo su ataque y volvió los brillantes ojos dorados a ella. Dejó de lado a su hermana y volvió a concentrarse en la reina del Norte, sin cambiar las intenciones anteriores- Diane, tranquilízate, por favor- intentó apelar una vez más a la joven, se levantó y se acercó a ella, dejando de lado todo el miedo que recorría su cuerpo.

La chica-lobo volvió a dirigirse a ella. La castaña y la rubia solo se limitaban a ver la escena y rogar por que la pelinegra supiese lo que estaba haciendo; ésta sabía que las palabras solo instigarían a la joven. Optó por simplemente fijar la mirada en sus ojos. Los ojos dorados resplandecían en la oscuridad, iracundos e irracionales; los obres azules mostraban la misma impasibilidad de siempre, pero no podía evitar que el destello de cariño se asomase.

Mientras se acercaba, bajaba el volumen de los gruñidos; al parecer la táctica que tomó daba resultado. La pelinegra bajó hasta sentarse de rodillas en el pasto, se estaba arriesgando, pero actuó por una corazonada y ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse. La chica-lobo estaba justo frente a ella, pero ahora solo la observaba con desconfianza e inseguridad. Todo lo que atinó a hacer la reina del Norte fue a verle a los ojos.

La reina estaba paralizada y en una lucha contra la inconsciencia, la castaña estaba helada y muy interesada en lo que veía. La chica-lobo olfateó superficialmente a la pelinegra, analizándola; ella se mantuvo imperturbable. Black ladeó la cabeza, luego se sentó frente a ella y se quedó observándole. Jessica alargó una mano, con intención de tocarla; Black soltó un pequeño gruñido de desconfianza, pero dejó que tocase su cabeza. El pequeño sonido de goce que salió de la garganta del animal fue muy significativo para la castaña.

La pelinegra le dedicó una media sonrisa. Black volvió a su forma humana, bajando la cabeza, encogida en sí misma, parecía sobrecogida. Pero antes de que la pelinegra pudiese lanzarse a abrazarle; antes de que la castaña pudiese aliviarse, antes de que pudiesen reparar en que el lejano rumor de los gritos había cesado; la reina pudo ver el reflejo metálico que se alzaba detrás de Diane.

No lo pensó dos veces, no tenía energías para hacerlo. Pero tampoco tenía energías para actuar. Un ademán de manos fue suficiente para alzar picos de hielo que atajaron a Lion antes de que su espada atravesase la espalda de la pelimorada. Ese ademán también bastó para derrochar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Apenas alcanzó a ver como uno de los picos atravesaba el cuerpo de Lion, antes de caer inconsciente sobre el pasto. Lo último que pudo recordar fue el susurro de una voz grave, agradable y tranquilizadora que le afirmó que nada de eso podía ser real...

* * *

Despertó. No sabía por cuánto tiempo hubo dormido. Todo lo que sabía es que tenía el cuerpo adolorido y sin razón alguna. Rezongó al comprobar cómo sus músculos reclamaban al moverse. Se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pijama que no recordaba haberse puesto. No recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. Pero no era como si realmente necesitase hacerlo, ¿cierto? Sus noches solían resumirse a lo mismo y hacer inventario de eso le resultaba muy doloroso e inclusive miserable.

Paseó la mirada por su habitación, que estaba igual que siempre, aunque algunas cosas estaban en puestos que no recordaba haberles dado. Le resultó extraño, pero lo ignoró. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo? Dirigió la mirada a la izquierda y allí estaba. Ashley dormitaba sentada en una butaca cercana a su cama, de brazos cruzados. Aparentemente solo se había quedado allí dormida.

-¿Ashley? – no pudo evitar soltar ante la impresión de que estuviese allí; la joven despertó de inmediato y dirigió la mirada a ella, el alivio iluminó su rostro.

-Gracias a la diosa Luna que estás bien. No tienes idea de cuánto me asustaste- expresó ella con todo el alivio que podía manifestar con palabras y se acercó a abrazarle. La rubia no salía de su impresión.

-Volviste… - musitó apenas, sin darle crédito al cálido abrazo que le estaba dando.

-¿Cómo que volví? No he ido a ninguna parte- espetó con suavidad la castaña sentándose a su lado en la cama y analizándola con curiosidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a negarlo?

-No tengas el descaro de negarlo: desapareciste durante un año- repuso con amargura en sus palabras. El rostro de la joven reflejó confusión, luego consternación, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Parecía más alta de lo que la recordaba.

-Elsa, ¿cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Ashley con recelo y cierta preocupación. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa?

-¿Cómo que cuántos años? Tenemos la misma edad: tengo 19…

* * *

 **Hi, I'm Black Wolf, and you are reading Blutmond.**

 **Wenaaaaas, gente hermosa de FF. Aquí está el cap 15 de Blutmond. Reconozco que es algo corto para el tiempo que me tomó escribirlo, pero siendo sincera no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo sin tomarme muchos preámbulos antes de saltar al siguiente problema. Aparte de que la Srta. Inspiración volvió a vacacionar en Narnia y yo aquí sufriendo para traer el cap. Creo que hice un mínimo de 10 borradores para el cap.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza. También porque el cap es más corto de lo acostumbrado. Y sé que la batalla no tuvo taaaaaaanto drama como yo quería, pero repito que la inspireichon me dejó morir. En lo que respecta a TMFIL… es bloqueo es peor del que expeirmenté aquí. Pero creo que mi siguiente actualización será de ese fic.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, o escribir, sino que, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme saber qué opinan en los comentarios. Creo que, cualquier cosa, terminaría por reescribir el cap, no sé… Perdón por la tardanza. Nos leemos por ahí.**

 **Chau chau.**


	17. Tiempo Perdido

– ¿Cómo que cuántos años? Tenemos la misma edad: tengo diecinueve…

Con esa afirmación se hizo el silencio. Mientras que la mente de la castaña maquinaba a mil por segundo en un intento de conseguir una explicación a lo que estaba pasando, la reina pasaba por una serie de sentimientos con un denominador común: Ashley. En primer lugar estaba la innegable emoción por el hecho de que estuviese de vuelta.

Quiero decir, que pese a lo mucho que sufrió por su desaparición en esos momentos tan turbios, cuando la necesitaba más que nunca, y de esa manera en la que no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de saber por qué se había ido; no podía dejar de sentir alegría por tenerle a su lado nuevamente. También, existía la frustración mezclada con un cierto enojo por el hecho de que hubiese negado tan impúdicamente su partida.

¿De qué le servía negarlo? Un año. Un condenado e infinito año. ¿Cómo negar una ausencia tan prolongada? ¿Por qué negar una ausencia tan prolongada? Era algo que era imposible de esquivar, así que ¿por qué molestarse? Pero el tono sincero y suave con el que la castaña refutó aquello, el destello de preocupación en sus ojos, su expresión confundida y la mirada curiosa con la que le analizó; todo éso, indicaba que hablaba con franqueza.

Lo cual conducía al tercer sentimiento: la confusión. No solo por éso, sino por su situación en general. Empezando por la incógnita que simbolizaba el motivo de su partida. El hecho de que hubiese vuelto sin más y le hubiese encontrado dormida en una butaca a su lado. El dolor que aún persistía en su cuerpo, pero que el desasosiego se aseguraba de mantener en segundo plano. El alivio que mostró la castaña al notarle despertar y el afectuoso abrazo en el que le encerró. Un abrazo con un matiz extraño. La pregunta sin sentido que le había hecho. Y la forma en la que le veía en esos momentos, como preocupada o, inclusive, asustada por algo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se sentia así? ¿Dónde había estado Ashley? ¿Por qué negó el haberse ido? ¿Por qué le había preguntado aquello?

Interrogantes parecidas se pasaban por la mente de Ashley. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo había pasado éso? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no recordase nada? ¿Cómo era posible que su mente y, si veía con atención, su cuerpo hubiesen retrocedido dos años en el tiempo? Solo podía ver una sola raíz para esa alteración de su estado. Pero ¿cómo? Sabía que habría efectos colaterales y que, cuando se trataba de magia oscura, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Pero de todo lo que sabía, jamás se había topado, siquiera en un libro, con algo así.

– ¿Por qué? –la pregunta de la rubia sacó a Ashley de las conjeturas que se estaba creando, pero no supo cómo responderle.

–Ésto es malo. –murmuró para sí y se levantó de la cama, empezando a pasearse de un lado a otro por la habitación como león enjaulado.

– ¿Qué es malo? –inquirió Elsa. No entendía de qué iba todo aquello. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor de sus músculos le frenó, soltó un ligero quejido.

–Es mejor que te quedes en la cama. –aconsejó la castaña volviéndose a ella.

– ¿Por qué? –inquirió nuevamente la reina.

–Ya has sentido el dolor, es mejor que descanses. –dijo Ashley sonriendo dulcemente, pero la rubia pudo notar la preocupación bajo esa predominante máscara de afecto.

–No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? ¿Por qué negaste haberte ido? ¿A qué vino la pregunta de la edad? –Elsa soltó las preguntas de un tirón, empezaba a impacientarse.

Antes de que la castaña pudiese responder de alguna manera a sus preguntas, la puerta de la alcoba de la reina se abrió, dando paso a la princesa de Arendelle. En ese momento, la reina obvió por completo el dolor en sus músculos y se levantó de la cama de un salto por el desconcierto. ¿Desde cuándo la puerta de su recámara no tenía seguro? ¿Qué hacía su hermana allí? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando la mirada asombrada de su hermana se posó sobre ella, sintió la temperatura descender. Entretanto, la castaña sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba Elsa, cómo se sentía y lo que podría pasar a continuación por la repentina irrupción.

–Anna, espera un momento... –comenzó Ashley, pero la princesa simplemente no escuchó sus palabras. La reina se preguntó por qué se dirigió tan naturalmente hacia ella, como si hubiese tenido trato con ella antes.

– ¡Elsa! ¡Gracias a la diosa Luna que estás bien! –exclamó Anna acercándose a su hermana con intenciones de encerrarle en un abrazo. La rubia se hizo hacia atrás, no podía dejar que su hermana se acercase a ella, con miedo a hacerle daño. La menor de las hermanas se detuvo a unos cinco pasos de ella al notar esa reacción, confundida y, en cierto grado, consternada –Elsa, ¿estás bien? –preguntó luego con cautela, avanzando un paso, que la ojiazul retrocedió.

–N-no deberías estar aquí. –tartamudeó la reina, empuñando sus manos a la altura de su pecho. La princesa frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no? –inquirió la rubia fresa, empezaba a alarmarse. La loba intentó intervenir, pero la rubia habló primero.

–No debes entrar en mi alcoba. Tienes que irte. Ahora. –respondió Elsa, su voz sonó más firme y fue hiriente al oído de la princesa.

–No lo haré. ¿Por qué dices éso? –la voz de Anna comenzaba a quebrarse. Aquellas palabras por parte de su hermana le evocaban recuerdos, recuerdos nada gratos de trece dolorosos años.

Mientras que a la reina le dolía tener que decirle éso de esa manera a su hermana, pero no podía arriesgarse a nada. Prefería que sus palabras fuesen un puñal al corazón de la princesa, antes de que sus poderes clavasen un puñal de hielo en el mismo.

–Porque no estás autorizada a estar aquí. Y que mamá y papá ya no estén no significa que ello haya cambiado. –dictaminó, inclusive la ojimarrón supo que fue demasiado.

La única reacción de la princesa fue mirar fijamente a su hermana, pasmada, escarnecida, cayendo en que algo estaba pasando. Parpadeó un par de veces, luego retrocedió un paso al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. La castaña decidió que debía intervenir, pero la princesa se volvió a ella antes de que lo hiciese.

–Por éso te dije que esperaras… –comenzó a decir la castaña bajo una aguda mirada azul que pedía una explicación. Realmente, bajo dos.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó, o, más bien, exigió saber la princesa.

–Para ser sincera, no estoy muy segura –admitió Ashley con nerviosismo mezclado con preocupación; la mirada de la princesa decía que esa respuesta no era suficiente, mientras que la de la rubia era de desconcierto –. Pero, aparentemente, Elsa ha perdido la memoria. –dijo con un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que solo la princesa escuchase ese cálculo.

Porque, y aunque sabía que Elsa no era tonta y que se había dado cuenta de que estaba pasando algo de lo que no se enteraba aún, si podía decir que sabía algo sobre la situación en la que estaban, que era singularmente extraña para ella, y más que saber, era una suposición; era que no le parecía una opción muy fiable decirle de esa manera tan imprudente a una persona que había retorcedido en mente y cuerpo, sin absolutamente ninguna idea de ello, en dos años de su vida; que lo había hecho.

No solo por la inmensa confusión y asombro que explotarían en su mente, sino que, y aunque no estaba familiarizada con la situación en particular con la que trataban, sabía que hacerlo solo causaría problemas mayores a esa condición en la que ahora estaba la reina. Ya no solo a su versión actual, sino a su yo futura que, en esos momentos, no existía, cuando debería hacerlo; y ello simbolizaba una brecha en el orden natural del universo.

Entretanto, la mente de la princesa experimentó un estado de congelación momentáneo, antes de que su cerebro se activase con la potencia de mil caballos de guerra. ¿Había perdido la memoria? ¿Cómo había pasado éso? ¿Cómo diantres era éso posible? Aunque, a decir verdad, ésa no era una cuestión cuyo planteo estuviese justicado, considerando todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido hasta la fecha. Pero, aun así.

– ¿Cómo que ha perdido la memoria? –espetó Anna en voz baja, teniendo en cuenta que si la ojimarrón había usado ese tono de voz, debía tener motivo.

–Corrijo: su mente ha retrocedido dos años en el tiempo. –rectificó, sin estar segura de si era mejor que esas fuesen las circuntancias. _«Y, por lo que veo, su cuerpo, también»;_ pensó la castaña.

– ¿Y éso es mejor porque…? –repuso la princesa, la castaña no respondió – ¿Cómo que retrocedió dos años? –inquirió luego, intentando conseguir alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

–Los últimos dos años, para ella, no existen. No perdió la memoria, puesto que si lo hubiese hecho, hubiese un vacío donde deberían estar los recuerdos del tiempo perdido; pero siquiera ese vacío consta en su mente. No hay nada. Tiene diecinueve, y hay dos años plenamente perdidos.

Pese a haberle hecho pocas preguntas referentes a su actual estado, o, de hecho, solo una pregunta; la castaña sabía que así era. Sabía que en la mente de Elsa no había nada, ni espacios en blanco, ni vacíos sin llenar más que aquellos que causaban las interrogantes que flotaban en su cabeza; nada que pudiese darle un indicio, ni a ella ni a Elsa misma, de que su mente faltaba algo. Si no fuese porque ella sí recordaba perfectamente los dos años entre ese momento y el entonces en el que se había estancado la reina…

– ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? –inquirió nuevamente la princesa, con un tono de voz algo más alto, angustiada por la información que le daba la castaña.

–No estoy segura. –suspiró Ashley con pesadumbre.

– ¿Hacer a o por qué? –la voz inquietada Elsa les hizo caer a ambas en que seguramente estaría alarmada por la conversación, técnicamente, natural que llevaban; y así era.

Se suponía que Ashley no debía mantener relación alguna con la princesa menor de Arendelle, porque no se podían arriesgar a que ésta última descubriese que la primera tenía relación y contacto directo con su hermana mayor, puesto que se suponía que nadie, a excepción de sus padres, tenía una conexión directa con ella. Y el verles hablar de una manera tan normal, y con tal confianza como para, inclusive, hacerlo en susurros, solo le decía que se había perdido de algo.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –exigió saber la rubia.

–Bueno, pues… –comenzó la princesa, pero se detuvo al no saber qué decir y miró a Ashley, buscando apoyo.

–Tenemos que llevarla con los trolls –musitó Ashley de forma que solo Anna le escuchase –. Es una larga historia, muy confusa, y no me creerías si te lo dijera. –se dirigió a la reina de Arendelle.

–Creo que tenemos tiempo –repuso Elsa manteniendo su distancia con su hermana –. Inténtalo. Podrías empezar con decir por qué desapareciste durante un año.

–Sí, creo que ése no es el mejor punto para empezar. –evadió la loba desviando la mirada. La reina soltó un bufido de molestia.

–Bien, ¿a qué vino la pregunta de la edad, cuando tenemos la misma? –inquirió nuevamente.

–A que no la tenemos. –respondió la castaña, logrando desconcertar más, si es que se podía, a la ojiazul.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que no tenemos la misma edad?

No entendía lo que decía la castaña. Sus padres fueron quienes le hicieron saber que era contemporánea con la persona que sería su asistente, y lo confirmó durante cuatro años, cuando los cumpleaños se celebraban, de una manera increíblemente precisa, con dos meses de distancia. Ahora la joven negaba que cumplieran la misma edad y que ese período fuese el único durante el cual una podía considerarse mayor que la otra. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Le diría que su apellido no era Stone?

Pero, como en todo este tiempo, seguía habiendo algo. Un algo que siempre se encargaba de contradecir a su mente y a las ideas lógicas, a los presentimientos y a cualquier otra cosa que pudiese concebir mediante la meditación razonable. Y ese algo se traducía, físicamente, a la anatomía de la ojimarrón. Le veía más alta, bastante más alta, tal vez cinco centímetros por sobre ella, cuando recordaba perfectamente que eran de la misma altura. Cinco centímetros era una medida exagerada para referirse a un año, incluso tratándose de alguien como la castaña.

–A éso mismo…

–Espera, ¿lo dirás así como así? –intervino Anna.

– ¿Tienes una manera más sutil para decirlo? –repuso Ashley, la reina no estaba entendiendo nada.

– ¿No deberíamos dejar que ellos se lo expliquen? –sugirió la rubia fresa, refiriéndose a las criaturas de roca.

– ¿Y cómo piensas que aceptará venir si no sabe lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo la llevaremos? ¿La metemos en un costal y la llevamos? –la castaña comenzaba a alterarse y a alzar la voz, se dio cuenta de ello y soltó un suspiro –Lo siento, estoy preocupada.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –inquirió la rubia, con cada segundo que pasaba, el desconcierto alcanzaba un nuevo nivel – ¿Ellos, quiénes? ¿Llevarme a dónde?

–Ésto es cada vez más complicado. –suspiró la castaña con pesadumbre.

–Podrías empezar terminando lo que ibas a decir. –espetó Elsa, comenzando a desesperarse. Estaba pasando algo y el que se detuviesen al responderle era exasperante – ¿No tenemos la misma edad?

–No –dijo la castaña viendo a los ojos azules –. Tengo veintiuno.

Silencio. En la mente de la reina se hizo una explosión. ¿Veintiuno? ¿Ashley tenía veintiún años? ¿Cómo se suponía que era éso posible? ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Acaso vivió en una mentira durante cuatro años? ¿O no se percató del momento en el que entró en una dimensión paralela? No podía concebir ningun pensamiento coherente. Tenía preguntas, miles de preguntas que poco a poco formaban una tormenta en su cabeza, intetaba atrapar una, al menos una de ellas, pero no podía, la turbulencia con la que se movían sus pensamientos lo evitaban y se desesperaba, ocasionando que esa tormenta amenazase con manisfestarse en el exterior.

– ¿Elsa? –Ashley percibió el súbito descenso de la temperatura de la habitación, bajó la mirada a los pies descalzos de la reina, debajo de los cuales se formaba una ligera capa de escarcha. Debía hacer algo –Elsa, debes calmarte un poco. –dijo avanzando unos pasos hacia la rubia, quien se contuvo de retorceder.

– ¡¿Cómo piensas que podría calmarme?! –espetó la ojiazul, exaltada, comenzando a respirar con agitación – ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Cómo que tienes veintiún años? ¿Qué…? –las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la punta de su lengua, al no saber qué más decir y queriendo decir tanto más.

–No lo sé, te juro que no sé lo que está pasando –dijo la castaña, que empezaba a perder la compostura, acercándose más a ella, enfocó la mirada en los ojos azules en los que se reflejaban los sentimientos que cruzaban por la mente de la reina de Arendelle; la calma que la loba demostraba conservar desconcertaba a Elsa y le llevaba a pensar que no era del todo cierto lo que decía –. Pero sé cómo podemos averiguarlo.

– ¿Cómo?

–Debemos ir con los trolls, Gran Pabbie debe de ser capaz de darnos un diagnostico, o al menos una hipótesis, o algo por donde emepezar. –expuso la morena, la rubia se tensó de inmediato.

–Si éste es otro de tus intentos de hacerme salir de mi habitación, no es nada… –iba a refutar la reina, pero fue interrumpida por la castaña.

–No es éso, Elsa. Realmente aquí está pasando algo muy grave y yo sola no soy capaz de ver qué. –sentenció con seriedad la ojimarrón, el que los nervios de la reina se apaciguasen parecía algo imposible.

– ¿Por qué deberías serlo?

–Me las he visto con muchas versiones de la magia negra, pero ésto va más allá de mi conocimiento. –expuso la joven, logrando solo sembrar más dudas en la mente de la reina.

– ¿Has empleado magia negra? –se vio preguntando antes de pensarlo.

–No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa –admitió Ashley, pero no parecía muy afectada por ello –. Pero éso no va al caso; ahora mismo, lo importante es llevarte con Gran Pabbie para que nos diga qué hacer.

–No pienso salir de aquí. –se rehusó Elsa.

–Si no sales para ir con los trolls, de cualquier manera tienes trabajo que hacer, y no puedes hacerlo desde tu habitación. –intervino Anna, adelantando un par de pasos que la rubia se contuvo de retroceder.

– ¿Trabajo?

–Elsa, eres la reina.

¿Cómo era posible que cada noticia fuese más sorprendente que la anterior? ¿Reina? ¿Qué acaso no faltaban dos años para éso? ¿Ya cuántas veces se había preguntado qué estaba pasando? ¿Obtendría respuesta a éso? ¿La creería cuando se la diesen? No estaba segura. Lo único que sabía era que la temperatura descendía cada vez un poco más y la escarcha se endurecía hasta convertirse en una capa de hielo que se extendía conforme sus nervios se disparaban. Negaba con la cabeza, retrocedía y miraba a todos lados sin buscar nada en realidad.

–Elsa, tienes que venir con nosotras. –pidió Ashley, sus ojos mostraban la preocupación que sentía, en ese momento, por que los poderes de la rubia llegasen a descontrolarse. Elsa, también, se daba cuenta de que éso podría ponerse muy feo que cualquier momento, pero el miedo que sentía le impedía vislumbrar nada que pudiese hacer para impedirlo.

–Váyanse. –musitó ella con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Elsa? –la angustia empezaba a ganarle a la princesa.

– ¡Váyanse! –ordenó Elsa dirigiendo la mirada a ellas, el más puro terror matizaba sus ojos, mezclado con una tristeza abominable. Ashley y Anna vieron, alarmadas, cómo una pequeña tormenta, que giraba en torno a quien la convocaba, se formaba y sacudía dentro de la habitación. La rubia fresa se quedó paralizada por el recuerdo que le decía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, la castaña sabía que debía hacer algo – ¡Ahora! –la reina estaba desesperada y el grito que dio era para evitar que alguna saliese herida por lo que, indudablemente, estaba por pasar. Pero fue tarde.

El ciclón volvió a quien lo originó, como una sobrecarga de poder que no podía ser contenida por más de un par de segundos dentro de su cuerpo, y se desató como una onda de choque helada, dispuesta a congelar todo lo que tuviese a su alcance. Para la Anna, todo pasó muy rápido; para Ashley, en cámara lenta y, para Elsa, siquiera hubo una medida de tiempo que pudiese describir lo que ella vio.

La ola de poder se expandió por la habitación, chocando contra todo lo que en ella había, derribando adornos, congelando muebles, destrozando objetos. La princesa no pudo reaccionar, no hubo necesidad de que los poderes de la rubia llegasen a ella para que se quedase paralizada; pero no fue necesario que se moviese. Habiendo previsto aquello un segundo antes de que ocurriese, la loba se colocó frente a la princesa, usando su cuerpo como un escudo y protegiéndola de un ataque que, eventualmente, terminaría matándola. La onda impactó directamente en su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Los ojos de Ashley se abrieron abruptamente, abrió la boca, mas no emitió sonido, y el gélido sentir viajó por cada una de las células de su cuerpo, expandiéndose de manera implacable, para luego volver a concentrarse en su corazón. El sentimiento de debilidad que se apoderó de su cuerpo después de éso fue absoluto. Jamás, en toda su existencia, había sentido algo peor que éso. Y, si bien no duró por más de un par de sengundos, se sintió al borde de la muerte. Sus fuerzas volvieron a ella con furor. Pero no se sentía igual.

Había algo más. La magia que normalmente corría por sus venas era diferente, había algo, un factor que la alteraba y provocaba que se agitase dentro de sí con un frenesí que no había sentido nunca antes. Era poder. Un poder puro, tanto, que otra parte de sí, aquella cuya esencia era completamente opuesta a los poderes de la reina, despertó, tratando de contrarrestar esa energía. Y fracasando estrepitosamente. Dirigió la mirada, sin expresión, a Elsa.

La reina se había cubierto la boca con las manos y veía, aterrada, a la loba tomando profundas bocanadas de aire –sin embargo, no tenía la boca abierta–, el vaho de su aliento se vaporizaba rápidamente. ¿Qué había hecho? Pese a lo mucho que la joven le hubo repetido que sus poderes no le afectaban, no dejaba de sentirse repugnantemente culpable. ¿Qué había hecho? Las lágrimas amenazaban con querer salir de sus ojos, empañando su visión. Era un monstruo. La princesa estaba consternada.

–Elsa… –musitó Ashley, sus palabras eran casi un suspiro.

–Por favor, váyanse. –suplicó la rubia con un nudo en la garganta, a nada de derrumbarse.

–Elsa, no voy a dejarte sola. –sentenció la castaña, su voz era un suave ronroneo que acarició el corazón de la reina, provocando que se sintiese peor.

–Acabo de golpearte con mis poderes. ¿Sabes lo que éso podría ocasionar? –decía Elsa, desesperada, angustiada.

–No va a ocasionar nada.

–Solo váyanse, por favor. –sollozó, no había palabras que pudiesen describir con precisión lo que sentía, le dio la espalda a la joven, acercándose al ventanal; las lágrimas empezaban a salir sin consentimiento.

Aún lograba contener el llanto cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de la castaña rodear su cintura y apegarle a ella con fuerza, con afecto, con un raro matiz de posesión. Se sobresaltó e, inmediatamente, se derrumbó. No podía seguir conteniéndose. Rompió a llorar. Dejó que todas sus defensas bajasen, dejó verse vulnerable, dejó desmoronarse y que los brazos de la loba fuesen lo único que la mantuviese en pie. Se volvío y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, escondiéndose en la abertura del mismo, mientras que los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo como espasmos liberadores. La castaña se limitaba a mantenerle apegada a ella y a acariciar su cabello en un acto reconfortante.

Mientras ella derramaba las lágrimas amargas sobre su camisa, la joven sentía una opresión en el pecho y un cosquilleo en la espalda. No estaba segura de qué significaba la segunda sensación.

–Lo siento –murmuró Ashley al oído de la rubia, acción que provocó que una corriente eléctrica surcase su espalda –. Siento haberme ido en ese momento. Créeme cuando te digo que ésa es una de las pocas cosas de las que soy capaz de arrepentirme.

Aquella disculpa solo hizo que la rubia se aferrase más a ella, al sentimiento de seguridad que le proporcionaba, a la sensación de calidez que en su pecho se originaba. Poco a poco, y de alguna manera, quizá relacionada con el abrazo protector en el que era estrechada, logró calmarse. La princesa, pese a tener el corazón en un puño al ver a su hermana así, prefirió quedarse atrás, con miedo de provocar otra reacción como la anterior y a contribuir en el suplicio de Elsa. Cuando los sollozos cesaron, la castaña desaferró ligeramente a la reina para permitirle subir la mirada y verle a los ojos, ojos azules hundidos en abatimiento.

–Tenemos que ir con los trolls. Es la única manera de saber qué está pasando. –susurró Ashley, su mirada reflejaba todo aquello que Elsa necesitaba, ansiaba, ver y sentir. Además, lo de obtener respuestas era terriblemente tentador. Lo pensó por un segundo.

– ¿Cómo llegaremos allá sin que me noten salir? –inquirió ella intentando que su voz se oyese lo más estable posible.

–No es necesario pasar inadvertidas. –Ashley le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que traían ese raro color tierno.

–Y, ¿qué les diremos a los guardias? –volvió a preguntar, dudaba que las cosas fuesen así de simples.

–Eres la reina, no tienes porqué rendirle cuentas a los soldados –repuso la castaña sin cambiar su expresión –. Es cierto que te sofocarán con interrogantes, y hay mucho que te debemos explicar, pero ir con Gran Pabbie es el primer paso a dar.

–Antes de éso, ¿podrían, al menos, decirme por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo? –se separó de la ojimarrón y alternó la mirada entre ella y su hermana. Anna dirigió la mirada a Ashley, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

–Pues creo que es algo normal, luego de haber participado en una guerra. –dijo la rubia fresa de la manera más vacilante y directa que encontró.

– ¡¿Una guerra?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –y así, tan súbitamente, la poca calma que obtuvo se le fue arrebatada por las interrogantes – ¿El pueblo…?

–Arendelle no estuvo implicado en esa guerra. –se apresuró a aclarar Ashley.

– ¿Entonces por qué razón, motivo o circunstacia, yo, participé? ¿Quién estuvo implicado? –inquirió nuevamente.

–Bueno, pues…

La contestación de la castaña se vio nuevamente interrumpida por el mismo motivo: la puerta de la alcoba abriéndose. La reina se sobresaltó, y su inquietud no disminuyó al ver entrar una cabellera color púrpura intenso y un rostro completamente desconocido, aunque, asombrosamente parecido al de Ashley. Diane, quien se alojaba en el castillo de Arendelle mientras que definían los efectos mágicos que habían mantenido a la reina de dicho pueblo en un coma por casi una semana, al igual que Dean y Jessica, había ido a ver tanto a su hermana, como a la rubia. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir el escenario que guardaba la habitación.

–Okey… –fue lo que atinó a decir de primeras la pelimorada mientras paseaba la mirada por los aposentos congelados de la ojiazul, luego se fijó en la situación de las otras tres personas allí presentes, notando la mirada espantada de la rubia – ¿Llegué en mal momento? –no se le ocurrió una mejor manera de romper el hielo.

–No sabría decirte. –admitió la castaña.

– ¿Quién es ella? –interrogó Elsa, alarmada. Black cayó en que la situación era más seria de lo que parecía a simple vista, y éso, era decir mucho.

–Ella es una de las personas implicadas en la guerra. –empezó Anna, sin saber si la castaña decidiría responder directamente a esa pregunta.

–Fue la líder de nuestro bando, para asignarle un título más… conciso. –vaciló la loba gris bajo la atenta mirada azul que decía que esa respuesta no era lo suficientemente concisa.

–Tomaré éso como un alago. –sonrió Black.

–Es mi hermana. –terminó diciendo Ashley, otro aporte a la confusión y a la maraña de pensamientos de la reina.

– ¿Tienes una hermana? –no pudo evitar soltar.

–Bueno, me han dicho que soy mitad mascota, pero creo que esa sería una denominación más acertada. –bromeó Diane.

– ¿Quién te dijo éso? –preguntó Ashley enviándole una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa burlesca.

–Éso no va al caso. –sonrió de vuelta Black; la castaña soltó una pequeña risa/bufido y negó levemente con la cabeza – ¿Crees que es un efecto colateral? –cuestionó luego, tomando una actitud más seria.

–Es lo más probable, pero no estoy segura. –suspiró la ojimarrón.

 _« ¿Efecto colateral de qué? »_ ; se preguntó Elsa.

– ¿Qué opinas?

–No puedo asegurarlo, pero siento como si todo esto tuviese un sabor a pesadilla. –osciló Ashley, la pelimorada entendió a lo que se refería, igualmente la princesa; prefirió decirlo así, antes de explicarle a una Elsa de diecinueve años con más preguntas en su mente que un infante de cinco sobre la existencia de Nightmare.

–Y, ¿qué haremos, si no estamos seguras de nada?

–Lo mejor será ir con Pabbie, sabes que esta es su materia. –expuso la castaña.

–Supogo que es lo más sensato.

–Bueno, no hay tiempo qué perder. Es mejor ir ahora, que cae el atardecer. –apremió la princesa y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, junto a la que se había quedado de pie la Alpha de los Crossbreeds.

–Un momento. –frenó Elsa, haciendo un gran acopio de cordura, todas dirigieron la atención a ella – ¿No debería cosiderar la existencia de nadie más a quien no conozca aún, o sí? –ante su pregunta se compartieron tensas miradas.

–Está Kristoff. –Anna titubeó un poco.

– ¿Quién es Kristoff?

–Es mi novio.

– ¡¿Novio?! –espetó Elsa – ¿Desde cuándo tienes novio? –probablemente esa era una de las noticias más impactantes para la reina.

–Unos seis meses, más o menos.

–Anna, eres muy…

–No digas que soy muy joven para andar con éso, tenemos la misma edad.

–Por el momento, es cierto. –puntualizó Black, como una nota al borde.

–Muy bien, primero necesito terminar de enterarme de lo que está pasando. Después, discutiremos éso. –senteció la rubia.

 _«Ya discutimos éso»_ ; pensó Anna, recordando la conversación que pudo haber resultado cómica para cualquiera que estuviese de expectador.

–También, está Jessica. –mencionó Diane.

– ¿Jessica?

–De una manera más formal: la reina Jessica, del Reino del Norte.

– ¿La reina Jessica, del Reino del Norte, está aquí, en Arendelle? –preguntó, sorprendida, la reina. Ya ese estado pasaría a ser común en ella.

–Sí, y me pidió que le dijera cómo estabas; así que, si me disculpan, iré a informarle de la situación y vuelvo con ustedes: hace mucho que no veo a Gran Pabbie. –expresó la pelimorada antes de salir de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

–Yo iré a preparar a los caballos; Kristoff tuvo que ir al Lago Corazón, así que, iremos solo nosotras a ver a Pabbie. –dijo Anna e imitó las acciones de la hermana menor de su cuñada, saliendo de la alcoba y dejando a la reina sola con la castaña.

– ¿Crees que Gran Pabbie tenga una respuesta para todo ésto? –cuestionó Elsa a la ojimarrón, quien suspiró antes de responder.

–Es lo que espero.

– ¿Y si no? –preguntó nuevamente. La loba tardó un momento en responder.

–Preferiría no pensar en éso.

Rato después, la reina, junto a la castaña y su hermana, se dirigian al encuentro de la princesa en los establos, preparadas para partir al valle de los trolls. La joven le había explicado a Elsa que había estado en coma durante casi una semana, exponiendo que por causa de una magia en la que se empleó su poder, y que esta misma magia podía ser la responsable de que se encontrasen en la situación en la que estaban. Por supuesto que en la mente de la rubia se formularon centenares de preguntas –más de las que ya tenía–, pero la ojimarrón se adenlantó antes de que las hiciese, diciéndole lo que ya sabía: era Pabbie quien podía responderles esas preguntas.

Ella había aceptado esa respuesta, primero, porque pareció, incluso, leerle el pensamiento; segundo, porque la forma en la que respondió dejaba claro que no podía decirle nada más. O que no iba a hacerlo. Seguido de éso, le anticipó que le acribillarían con preguntas, desde dónde habían estado, cómo escaparon, dónde estaba el escondite de los vandidos, hasta quién era Diane y su acompañante con exactitud. Con éso, le dio las respuestas que debería dar en un corto resumen de hechos: los habían emboscado y raptado, los llevaron a uno de los muchos campamentos que tenían esparcidos por el bosque, no podía decir la ubicación por que los mantuvieron con los ojos vendados; los tuvieron cautivos junto con Black y Dean, quienes, al igual que ellos, eran rehenes, y planeaban cobrar un rescate; pero estos dos eran diestros en técnicas de combate y en la elaboración de estrategias, y juntos idearon un plan de escape en el que se involucraban sus poderes. Lograron escapar gracias a ese plan, pero los maleantes habían usado una especie de magia que aturdió a la reina y la indujo en ese coma en el que estuvo.

Claro que, Elsa sabía que ese relato era falso, puesto que no incluía la guerra en la que participaron, ni la verdadera identidad de Diane, y resultaba ser muy imprecisa cuando se trataba de por qué estuvieron durante casi un mes cautivos, y cómo es que con la ayuda de dos pudieron hacer lo que no pudieron con unos siete u ocho soldados entrenados. Pero decidió que luego le preguntaría por la verdadera versión de la historia. Ahora mismo, lo que más le inquietaba era tener que someterse a interrogatorios por parte de sus sirvientes. Solo esperaba poder ser convincente. La castaña le hubo explicado que entre Anna, Jessica y ella se habían encargado de difundir esa versión disfrazada de los hechos, pero todos querrían escucharla a ella, también.

Por suerte para ella, la mayoría de sus siervos con los que se habían topado solo se limitaban a preguntar cómo se encontraba, expresar su alivio o su alegría y, luego de hacer una reverencia, marcharse. Éso, hasta que se encontraron con el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur. El pelirrojo venía caminando hacia ellas, con un porte seguro que no se le había visto en un buen tiempo y una expresión que, decía, estaba alegre, pese a que no sonreía. Se detuvo frente a ellas y se vieron obligadas a hacerlo, también. Ashley soltó un gruñido por lo bajo al recordar que no le hubo mencionado a la rubia el pequeño e insignificate detalle que era el hombre que intentó matarla a ella y a su hermana.

–Su majestad, me alegra ver que se encuentra bien –dijo el ojiverde con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras que la castaña veía algo raro en él, la reina no tenía idea de quién era ese apuesto joven que sonreía encantadoramente –. De hecho, luce mejor que nunca; se ve más joven –comentó sin cambiar su expresión, mirándola de pies a cabeza, causando un rubor en la rubia, e irritación en la castaña –. Ashley, quisiera hablar contigo, por favor. –dirigió la mirada a la ojimarrón, quien sentía en esos momentos más aversión hacia él que de costumbre.

–Ahora no es un buen momento, tenemos prisa. –alegó Ashley, el tono de voz frío y con un ligero matiz de hostilidad le pareció extremadamente extraño a la rubia, incluso intimidante.

–Siempre dices que no es un bueno momento. –rebatió el príncipe.

–Siempre escoges malos momentos. –devolvió ella.

– ¿Cuándo es un buen momento? –espetó Hans; la castaña no respondió –Sé que aún no me has perdonado, pero éso no va al caso; en serio necesito hablar contigo. –pidió, en sus ojos asomó un brillo extraño no se le pasó por alto a la castaña; algo le dijo que le convenía escuchar lo que el ojiverde tenía para decir.

–Hablaremos cuando vuelva. –concedió la loba.

– ¿A dónde van? –inquirió el príncipe.

–Éso no te incumbe. –espetó Ashley.

El pelirrojo levantó las manos con las palmas abiertas, en señal de rendición, luego se retiró, no sin antes lanzarle una última sonrisa a la reina, quien estaba desconcertada por el corto episodio.

– ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Diane a su hermana, percibiendo el nivel de incordio en ella.

–Sí.

– ¿Quién es él? –interrogó la rubia.

–Hans, el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur. –informó Black como si fuese cualquier cosa.

–Y un imbécil. –agregó Ashley en voz baja antes de seguir caminando, Black y Elsa la siguieron.

En los establos, la princesa esperaba con los caballos ya ensillados. La yegua blanca de la reina parecía contenta de volver a verle, mientras que el caballo marrón oscuro de Ashley y la yegua negra de Diane se veían asiosos por correr un poco; el caballo crema de Anna se veía más tranquilo. Partieron con rumbo al valle bajo el sol rojizo del atardecer; a Elsa no le agradaba demasiado la perspectiva de estar en el bosque tan tarde, pero le bastaba con la compañía de la castaña para sentirse segura.

Hicieron el camino en un silencio parcial, las conversaciones que salían solían ser bastante cortas, siendo iniciadas, más que nada, a partir de interrogantes. Pronto, y usando los atajos que las hermanas Stone conocían, llegaron al pequeño valle atestado de rocas redondas, la forma bajo la que se camuflaban las pequeñas criaturas. Dejaron los equinos en la entrada del collado y las rocas empezaron a sacudirse cuando se adentraron en el mismo. Los trolls, con sus grandes sonrisas, las recibieron con alegría.

– ¡Ashley! Qué bueno verte por aquí –llego diciendo Wanda1, la troll que hacía años hizo el papel de una madre para Kristoff, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se paró frente a la castaña –. La última vez que vinieron no parecían andar muy bien.

–Lamento que esta vez el motivo de nuestra visita no sea muy diferente –expresó Ashley, sin suficiente capacidad para disimular su preocupación –. Tenemos un problema muy particular y…

– ¡Diane! –exclamó un pequeño troll, interrumpiendo a la ojimarrón, rodó hasta la pelimorada y luego se arrojó a sus brazos; Black lo atrapó al vuelo y, gracias a su condición como Crossbreed, no se fue hacia adelante por su peso.

–Hola, Bob. Has crecido. –saludó ella para no parecer descortés, pero llevaba la misma mentalidad que su hermana.

– ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? –inquirió el pequeño Bob con voz infantil.

–He tenido unos cuantos problemas.

– ¿Sabes? ¡Gané mi cristal de agua! –anunció Bob, emocionado, inflando el pecho para lucir el cristal azul que colgaba en él.

– ¡Éso es genial! De grande serás muy diestro con la magia curativa.

– ¿Verdad que sí? Riley no quería creerme cuando se lo dije.

–Necesitamos a Gran Pabbie. –dijo Ashley volviéndose a Wanda.

–Está ocupado, creo que está con los rituales de un grupo de pequeños que consiguieron sus cristales recientemente. –expuso Wanda, sin percatarse aún del problema que traían las jóvenes, ni de la gravedad del mismo; la castaña no se contuvo de soltar un gruñido de irritación.

–Lo necesitamos, es urgente. –solicitó Anna dando un par de pasos al frente.

–No es buena idea interrumpir ese ritual… –comenzó Wanda.

–Es cierto. –Diane y sus notas al margen.

–…pero, mientras él está con éso, yo podría intentar ayudarles. –ofreció la troll, sonriente; se miraron entre ellas por momentos, miradas interrongantes, considerando esa opción. Al final, las dos con más conocimientos en el área de la magia se encogieron de hombros.

–Verás, es una situación muy particular, muy pocas veces acontecida, y bastante grave. No estoy segura de qué hacer… –comenzó a explicar la castaña, extendió su mano para que la rubia la tomase y así adelantarla hasta la troll que le escuchaba con atención. Wanda extendió sus manos, invitando a la reina a que las tomase; Elsa le envió una mirada a Ashley, la que respondió con una sonrisa, luego se arrodilló frente a la criatura de roca, dándole sus manos – ¿Qué crees que sea? –la troll se tomó un par de segundos, durante los que analizó lo que sentía, antes de responder.

–Tienes razón, es algo muy particular lo que está pasando aquí, he visto muy pocas de estas situaciones; pero ello no quiere decir que sea algo muy grave. Bueno, depende del punto de vista de la persona –declaró la troll. ¿Que no era grave? Esa pregunta apareció en las mentes de las cuatro mujeres. ¿Cómo no iba a ser grave, cuando había dos años plenamente echados a saco roto? –. Debo decir, que nunca pensé que pedirías ayuda en cuanto a estas cosas. Además, ésta es mi área, no la de Pabbie, así que estás en buenas manos. –por un momento, todas se vieron confundidas por la añadidura de Wanda; luego, fue Ashley la primera en caer en que cada troll sentía lo que su respectiva esencia le permitía dominar.

–Wanda, no estamos aquí por éso… –dijo la castaña, la preocupación no le permitía soltar una carcajada por la malinterpretación del asunto por parte de la criatura de roca; sus palabras hicieron caer en lo que la troll hablaba a Diane y Anna, puesto que Elsa no tenía idea de que _éso_ existiese.

–No, no, no. No debes avergonzarte por pedir ayuda, todos la necesitamos alguna vez. –no estaban seguras de si la troll estaba malentendiendo las circunstancias de manera deliberada, pero no podían culparla cuando éso era lo que más predominaba para ella.

–Tiene razón. –acotó Diane, encontrando un ápice de diversión en éso.

–No tiene importancia cuán inusual sea la relación, lo importante es que los sentimientos existan, que sea real, que pueda llamarse amor; si es así, créeme, que los prejuicios y la sociedad no serán rival para nadie –sonrió Wanda; la reina estaba confundida a más no poder. ¿A qué se refería cuando usaba el término _relación inusual_? –. Y, por lo que veo, sí existen, y son muy intensos; pero están… dormidos, a la espera de ser descubiertos y demostrados.

Mientras que la morena se debatía si debería estar muerta de vergüenza, alterada por la desesperación, o enojada por la malinterpretación; la reina se confundía más por cada palabra dicha por la criatura de roca. Era más que evidente que la troll conocía a Ashley, y, por alguna razón, éso no le sorprendía; pero ¿a qué se refería con… todo lo que dijo? ¿ _«Sentimientos intensos, dormidos»_? Era comentarios extremadamente sujerentes pero… ¿qué se suponía que insinuaban? No estaba segura de qué tener que pensar, debería entender a lo que se refería la criatura de roca, algo le decía que debería poder tener el contexto que le daría la correcta interpretación de esas palabras. Pero no lo tenía, no lo entendía y ello le hacía pensar que no sería algo fácil de digerir.

– ¿ _«Dormidos»_? –inquirió la joven castaña con repentina curiosidad, como si apenas viniese cayendo en ese término.

–Sí; han estado dormidos por… no lo sé, no está muy claro –afirmó ligeramente extrañada la troll –. Pero no debes preocuparte por éso, estoy segura que con un poco de esfuerzo podrán salir a flote. –aseguró con la misma simpatía anterior, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro rocoso. La loba meditó en aquello, la rubia no entendía nada.

–No creo que sea buena idea hacer éso, por el momento. –terminó diciendo la castaña.

– ¿Ah, no? –tanto Anna como Diane se extrañaron ante la declaración, la ojiazul seguía en el mismo estado y ya se estaba resignando a que no saldría de él.

– ¿Por qué piensas éso? –custionó Wanda, advirtiendo un trasfondo en ese anuncio. Ashley no contestó de inmediato.

–Ya tiene suficientes preguntas para tener que añadir más. –mintió con destreza, sin dar ninguna señal de su sentir real.

La verdad era que tenía miedo. Sí, puede que en ese futuro de la rubia, que para ella ya era un pasado no tan distante y un presente alterado, el resultado de haber quitado la máscara que encubría sentimientos en un afán por ignorarlos para no tener que sufrir con ellos, hubo sido positivo para la joven. Pero, ahora mismo, para Elsa ese futuro no existía, y para Ashley era un pasado transformado. Esa posibilidad se estaba viendo afectada, como el mundo mismo, al ser cierta y precaria a la vez. Tenía miedo de que, gracias a éso, terminase dando un resultado diferente, o que no aconteciese, o terminando siendo lo contrario. Puede que el orden de los factores no altere el producto, pero la variación de los mismos sí que lo hace.

–Bueno, quizá el formularse esas preguntas sea necesario para ambas salgan de ésto. –sonrió la troll. Elsa estaba empezando a asustarse del camino incierto que estaba tomando la conversación, Anna pensó que las cosas se hacían cada vez más complicadas, y las hermanas Stone compartían un mismo tema de cavilación. Fue la menor de ellas la primera en reaccionar.

–Puede que tenga razón. –dijo casi sin pensar.

– ¿Éso crees? –cuestionó su hermana, todas dirigieron la atención a ella.

–La magia es sentimiento. Y el estado en el que Elsa se encuentra fue provocado por magia… –recapituló Black en voz alta, intentandó así ordenar un poco mejor su idea.

–Magia negra. –acotó la princesa.

–La magia negra no deja de ser sentimiento, solo que son de otra índole que la magia blanca. –informó la castaña, queriendo escuchar la idea de su hermana.

–Exacto. Dos años. Son muchos sentimientos omitidos. –continuó Diane.

–Querrás decir borrados. –intervino la rubia fresa.

–Los sentimientos jamás se borran del todo. –aclaró Ashley, creyendo saber a lo que se refería su hermana.

–Y por éso, tal vez, sean la manera de revertir el efecto de la magia negra –la idea se iba desarrollando por sí sola mientras la iba exponiendo –. Está existiendo en dos tiempos, solo debemos reafirmar a qué tiempo pertenece realmente.

– ¿Cómo sabemos que no pertence al tiempo pasado? –siguió interrogando la princesa, no quería que ningún punto quedase sin atacarse, no si podría resultar perjudicial para su hermana.

–Por lo que dijo Wanda, aún existe una huella de los sentimientos dentro de ella. Esas emociones son actuales, por éso deben de estar ocultos en algún lugar recóndito y casi inaccesible de ella misma. Pero están allí, y son lo único que la conectan con su yo futura; por lo que deben ser la única forma de traerla de vuelta, de volverla a la normalidad. –expuso la pelimorada, las esperanzas renacían en todas, menos en Elsa, quien siquiera estaba enterada de qué sentimientos eran de los que estaba hablando Black.

–Ésto es una consecuencia de la colisión de su magia blanca con la magia negra, por éso el efecto fue tan impensado. Tal vez, si los sentimientos salen a flote podríamos revertir esa acción, y así podríamos saber, también, a qué tiempo se inclina su estado. Dependiendo a cuál sea, se nos hará más fácil o más difícil revertir el efecto, pero no sería imposible si realmente existe esa conección con el presente. –completó la castaña, esbozando por primera vez en el transcurso de la tarde una sonrisa genuina. Aunque, sabía, el factor pesadilla seguía estando presente, no podía influir en lo que acababan de concluir, no con el bajo poder que tenía.

–No comprendo; ¿qué sentimientos? –ya Elsa no podía seguir refrenando la pregunta; todos parecían saber más que ella, y, aunque era apenas consciente del porqué de éso, se le hacía imposible no sentirse impotente al pensar en que omitían ciertos términos (como, por ejemplo, el nombre del sentimiento del que hablaban) de manera deliberada. La morena iba a responder, pero la troll se le adelantó.

–Cuidado –advirtió atrayendo la atención de manera inmediata; de pronto había caído en que el motivo de las emociones desactivadas iban más allá de lo personal, e, incluso, quizá, más allá de lo que pensaban las mujeres –. No cometan una imprudencia. Si el impacto es muy agresivo o súbito daría lugar a un efecto contraproducente o deletéreo para la reina. Podría retroceder, en lugar de avanzar, y, si éso pasa, no habrá forma de volver. Los sentimientos podrían esfumarse, o puede que no haya más oportunidad de llegar a ellos. Incluso, si la situación resulta extrema, podría ocurrir lo peor.

Las cuatro mujeres escucharon su aviso con atención y las esperanzas decayeron considerablemente, mas no desaparecieron. Éso complicaba mucho las cosas, ¿cómo podrían descubrir semejantes sentimientos, tan inusuales, tan aterradores y tan malmirados por la mayoría sin una intervención directa? ¿Cómo podrían insinuar la existencia de los mismos sin parecer adulteradas? ¿Cómo se tomaría Ashley un rechazo, cuerdo o no, de Elsa?

–Creo que lo mejor sería dejar que los descubra por sí misma. –opinó Wanda con cautela, causando decepción en las hermanas Stone y la princesa, e irritación en la reina.

– ¿Cómo lo hará, cuando no es precisamente conocedora de su existencia o de su naturaleza? –la castaña formuló la pregunta que estuvo a punto de soltar la rubia, sorprediéndola.

–Que tenga que hacerlo ella no significa que tenga que hacerlo sola –sonrió la troll, acercándose a la reina y tomando su mano, bajo la intriga de ésta; luego se acercó a Ashley –. Será tu deber ayudarla –proclamó, tomando también la mano de la joven y juntándola con la de la reina; ambas mujeres compartieron una profunda mirada –. Aunque, no será tanto un deber, porque quieres hacerlo, ¿cierto? –sus manos aún mantenían unidas las de las jóvenes, pero ellas no hacían nada para tener que soltarse; con esa sutil insinuación, Wanda dio el primer paso al descubrimiento de un sentimiento que, en esos momentos, comenzaba a agitarse en el interior de la reina.

–Sí, quiero. –afirmó Ashley con total convicción, sin apartar la mirada de los zafiros que la observaban atentamente.

– ¿Le dejará hacerlo, majestad? –segundo paso.

Elsa no contestó de inmediato. Primero se distrajo con la aprensión que llegó a sentir por el revoloteo de una emoción incógnita en su interior. Luego, con el brillo inusitado que apreció en los ojos cafés. No estaba segura de nada, no sabía nada, ni lo que iba a pasar, ni lo que había pasado, ni nada sobre sí misma en realidad. Pero había algo de lo que no dudaba: tenía plena confianza en el destello especial en la mirada que se le dirigía en esos momentos.

–Sí; por supuesto. –su contestación arrancó una radiante sonrisa en la loba, gesto que no pudo dejar de devolver.

–Muy bien, espero haberles sido de ayuda. –dijo Wanda soltando a las jóvenes con una sonrisa en el rotro, pero ellas no deshicieron su agarre.

–Por supuesto; gracias, Wanda. Prometo que vendré a visitarlos sin que haya ningún problema mágico en extremo insólto de por medio. –aseguró la castaña con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, por fin podía sentir un ápice de paz, así, mientras aferraba su mano con delicadeza.

–No hay de qué. Esperaremos con ansias –era asombrosa la perpetuidad de la sonrisa de la troll –. Hasta luego, majestad.

–Hasta luego. –respondió la aludida obligándose a salir de su ensimismamiento, originado por el cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo gracias al tacto de la joven. Se preguntó qué sería éso.

El resto de las criaturas de roca las despidieron, también, con entusiasmo. Dejaron el valle para hacer el camino de regreso al castillo bajo el cielo estrellado, Ashley y Elsa solo se soltaron cuando se vieron obligadas a ello para poder montar sus respectivos caballos. Si el camino de venida fue en parte silencioso, el camino de regreso lo fue en su totalidad. Ninguna hablaba, solo meditaban en la información que acababan de recibir, en las conjeturas que se crearon, en lo sólidas que podían llegar a ser y en las consecuencias que traería una equivocación de cualquier magnitud.

A Anna le inquietaba lo que podría pasar de permitirse dar un paso en falso, las consecuencias con las que, seguramente, debería cargar su hermana; Diane se preocupaba por lo que podría pasar desúés de todo ésto, por el bucle en el que se encontraban y que iba aumentando un poco más la brecha en el orden natural de las cosas mientras más tiempo pasaba la reina en ese estado; Elsa se veía asaltada por sus propios pensamientos, por las dudas y por la pesada insuficiencia de no saber lo que pasaba con ella misma; y Ashley no podía dejar de pensar que todavía había algo que se les estaba escapando.

Habían resuelto una cuestión importante, incluso puede que crucial para poder revertir el efecto desconocido con el que estaban tratando. Pero la morena no podía dejar de pensar que aún había una pieza del puzzle extraviada, u oculta adrede, que aún había un trasfondo por desenterrar, algo por conocer. No podía imaginar cuál sería, pero una parte de sí decía que, ciertamente, algo faltaba. Esa parte que estaba unida a aquella que, sospechaba, tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando, a su igual y contraria que había estado desacostumbradamente inactiva durante un tiempo lo suficientemente prolongado para resultar sujerente.

Porque, pese a saber que en encuentro de dos tipos opuestos de magia traía consecuencias, y que las posibilidades de éstas eran infinitas cuando de algo tan precario se trataba, también, sabía que, un efecto tan potente como éste, no podía ser logrado por esa colisión. Tal vez la pérdida de memoria a largo plazo e, incluso, la alteración de sus pensamientos. Pero no ese viaje en el tiempo. Se necesitaba demasiado poder, demasiada energía y una intención clara y específica para lograr tal azaña nunca antes acontecida: anular dos años de la vida de una persona.

Había algo, un algo que quizá sabía, que quizá estaba revoloteando frente a ella, pero que se le escapaba al vuelo, burlándose de su actual ignorancia, regodeándose con lo que estaba provocando. Porque algo así no sería acontecido sin un motivo, sin una finalidad. Y, cuando de Nightmare se trataba, la única certeza que había, era que no sería nada bueno.

* * *

 **Black Wolf is alive, creampuffs.**

 **No voy a tratar de excusarme por la tardanza, porque no tengo una excusa y no estoy aquí para aburrirlos con mis problemas, sino para entretenerlos con mis ocurrencias retorcidas. Solo diré que he estado perdida y, por consecuencia, dejé de lado muchas de las cosas que solía hacer. Además de que no he tenido internet desde junio, ésto lo subo a punta de megas. Lo que sí haré será disculparme, el tiempo es exagerado para el largo de este cap.**

 **Releí el fic desde el principio y volví a entusiasmarme con esta historia que ni yo misma estoy segura de cómo demonios se me ocurrió. De nuevo, lamento haberme desaparecido, la incertidumbre debió haber sido horrible. Como verán, hay cambios en mi gramática, por lo que estaré reescribiendo los primeros capítulos para balancear la historia. Qué raro yo.**

 **Estoy de vacaciones, por lo que no creo que me demore demasiado en subir el siguiente cap. Recen porque así sea. Tengo varios proyectos en proceso, por lo que me es difícil centrarme en uno, pero le daré prioridad a Blutmond.**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, o escribir (disculpen la tardanza), sino que espero y les haya gustado el capítulo y que, después de tanto tiempo, haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Por favor, déjenme su opinión en los comentarios (en serio, estoy pobre de comentarios). Sorry, I now that was too much lost time. El próximo capítulo se titula: "Sentimientos". Nos leemos por ahí.**

 **Chau, chau.**


	18. Sentimientos

Notaba los párpados pesados, mas no sentía que fuese por cansancio; se vio obligada a hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para poder abrir los ojos. Se encontró rodeada de árboles muertos, soldados larguiruchos y espectrales, en medio de una oscura bruma que apenas le dejaba distinguir las grietas del suelo seco y las ramas rotas que lo cubrían. Escuchó un crujido, se volvió, alarmada, pero no avistó nada. Empezó a asustarse. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Solo recordaba haberse metido a la cama, y podía saber que fue lo último que hizo, puesto que aún usaba el camisón azul con el que se había quedado dormida. No sabía qué era ese tenebroso sitio, ni por qué se le hacía inusualmente familiar, pero el desasosiego y el terror comenzaban a hacer de las suyas con sus poderes: el suelo empezaba a cubrirse por una ligera capa de escarcha. Se dijo a sí misma que debía controlarse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía dónde estaba y lo único lógico para ella era la sensación de inseguridad que la recorría.

Dejó de repetirse inútilmente el mantra bajo el que medianamente podía conservar un poco de control cuando escuchó una voz que no era la suya dentro de su cabeza. Se sobresaltó, aterrada, pero el tono profundo y sosegador de aquella voz que iba entre grave y aguda se encargó de tranquilizarle, aunque solo fuese un poco. Aseguró que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, aunque ella no estuviese segura de ello. Le indicó que avanzase y, al no saber siquiera cómo había llegado a ese lugar, optó por obedecer.

Con pasos cuidadosos, asegurándose de que las ramas y raíces no hiciesen daño a sus pies descalzos, caminó por entre los árboles con movimientos trémulos e inseguros, dejando una estela de escarcha allá donde pisaba. Caminó por un par de minutos, tal vez, antes de llegar a un claro, donde el Rey Árbol permanecía, muerto e inmutable, esta vez, sin ningún cristal esperando por ella. Aunque, claro, ese detalle, ella, no lo recordaba. La voz le invitó a acercarse al imponente árbol.

Sin poder evitar pisar sus raíces, se aproximó al colosal tronco, congelando sus pies sin intención. Titubeó al alargar su mano para tocar la gruesa corteza, la voz le alentó a hacerlo.

 _No!_

Escuchó un grito susurrado a sus espaldas. Una voz diferente a la que, ahora, le decía que ignorase ese sonido, en el exterior, que le pareció demandante y encrespada. Dudó si debía obedecer a la voz que le insistía en que no prestase atención, y la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común. Se volvió lentamente y tuvo que aguzar la visión para distinguir entre la niebla oscura.

Una sombra, ya no producida por ningún soldado perpetuo, de pie a escasos tres metros de distancia de ella. Una silueta humana cuya presencia era inaudita, puesto que no parecía nacer respecto a nada, y no había nada respecto a lo que pudiese surgir, como una ilusión especialmente realista. El pavor no se hizo esperar, golpeándola en un gélido sentir, cuando miró a las cuencas vacías que deberían corresponder a los ojos de aquella silueta oscura.

No había nada, solo oscuridad, absoluta y absorbente. Una atroz sensación de vulnerabilidad se instaló en ella al advertir como esa… cosa invadía en su interior, escurriéndose entre sus pensamientos, investigando sus sentimientos e indagando en sus miedos e inseguridades.

 _Don't move._

Ordenó, mas no era necesario, estaba completamente congelada en el lugar. Sin embargo, un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de esa figura oscura: grave y aguda, profunda y estridente, demoníaca. La voz en su cabeza seguía instándole que no obedeciese a esa sombra y que procediese a tocar el árbol. Se preguntó por qué tanta insistencia en ello, pero, en un segundo de lucidez, le pareció mejor hacerle caso en lugar de a aquel espectro.

 _Don't do it._

El mandato llevó consigo un cierto dejo de aprensión, casi podría decir que temor o desesperación. La reina se preguntó por qué tanto interés en el Rey Árbol. Alguna vez leyó por ahí que a esos árboles se les atribuía propiedades mágicas: de su corteza podían fabricarse artilugios con dichas propiedades, prácticamente irrompibles; pequeñas porciones de sus raíces se usaban en pociones, infusiones y rituales; y sus hojas podían ser útiles tanto para sanar heridas como para evitar que lo hagan. Pero éste era un rey muerto, por lo tanto, su poder se había agotado junto a su vida.

La figura oscura avanzó hacia ella, con toda intención de apartarla del tronco a la fuerza si era necesario, el pánico infló su pecho. Su mente no reaccionó de inmediato, solo cuando la sombra estuvo a punto de tomar su delgado cuello con su mano fue que retrocedió, sin considerar que el espacio entre ella y el árbol era casi nada, dando de espaldas contra el tronco, acorralada, con las palmas de las manos contra la corteza. El chillido que salió del espectro fue aturdidor, tuvo que llevarse las manos a las orejas para evitar que hiciese daño a sus oídos.

Se redujo en sí misma, el sonido era intemperante, y proporcionó un fuerte golpe a su cabeza, que palpitaba de dolor. Cerró los ojos, se preguntó si esa cosa podría respirar, puesto que el rugido se estaba extendiendo demasiado como para ser contenido en un par de pulmones. El grito cesó escabrosamente, dejando un rastro de él en sus oídos. Permaneció en la misma posición por unos segundos más, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se deslizó hasta arrodillarse en el suelo. Que ya no era compuesto por tierra seca y raíces.

El rumor del sonido no parecía querer desaparecer, pero hubo un momento en el que no era tan atormentador. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse mirando a un suelo de piedra oscura, cuyas grietas parecían formar patrones exactos. Alarmada, se levantó, encontrándose en una especie de cueva, de cuyas paredes brotaban cristales de todos tamaños y longitudes, todos del mismo tono vivo de azul, en una isla de roca, rodeada por un canal de forma circular, seis lápidas de piedra con cristales incrustados se alzaban formando un coro a su alrededor. Un delgado puente de la misma roca unía la isla con un arco en la pared que conduciría a algún lugar, mas no podía estar segura de ello, puesto que una cortina de humo, o tal vez agua, o alguna extraña convinación de ambas sustancias, le impedía la vista.

Aterrada a más no poder, sus poderes amenazando con formar una tormenta glaciar, empezó a mirar a todos lados, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba buscando. La voz en su mente seguía dándole indicaciones, pero, tal vez a consecuencia del pánico, no podía comprender lo que le decía, ni centrarse en hacerlo. Su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo al girarse y ver a la misma sombra, observándole sentada sobre una de las lápidas de cristales apagados.

Quizá fue un impulso de idiotez lo que le llevó a atacarle. La silueta desapareció, como humo, en el aire, y parte de su ataque terminó golpeando la losa, cuyos cristales encendieron con un fuerte brillo color verde, posteriormente, cubriéndose con una finísima capa de hielo. Escuchó una leve risa, cínica, burlona, infantil y malévola; se volvió, la sombra estaba recostada en la lápida del lado contrario.

Arremetió contra ella nuevamente, sin moverse del lugar, solo lanzando un rayo de poder. El resultado fue el mismo, los cristales se iluminaron en color naranja. Hizo lo mismo, sin pensar, cegada por el pavor, siguiendo a la silueta oscura en un intento de alcanzarle y que así, tal vez, pudiese salir de una situación de la que siquiera era conocedora de su naturaleza; tres veces más. Amarillo, fucsia y azul. Antes de lanzar contra la última lápida apagada, un soplido de cordura le hizo reparar en que estaba haciendo lo que la sombra quería que hiciese; se detuvo. La idea de que esa losa encendería en color rojo cruzó su mente, estaba justo frente a la azul; luego, un presentimiento, fortuito e infundado, le dijo que no debía activar esos cristales.

La sombra ladeó la cabeza al caer en que se había dado de cuenta de su truco, inmediatamente percibió su molestia. Se aproximó a ella con pasos firmes, que ella retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la piedra de cristales azules, cuyo brillo se intensificó a su contacto, y le tomó con una mano del cabello, atrayéndola a sí con rudeza. Casi cayó de rodillas, a nada de distancia de un rostro incógnito, cuyas cuencas vacías solo reflejaban un abismo negro. Tuvo la perturbadora certeza de que, si no fuese porque no podía ver ningún rasgo de su fisonomía, estaría sonriendo.

La arrastró consigo hacia la lápida apagada, haciéndole daño, ella trataba de resistirse pero la fuerza de espectro era demasiada. A un paso de distancia de la piedra, con la mano libre que tenía, la sombra tomó la suya, obligándola a tocar la losa. Tal y como pensó, los cristales se iluminaron con un potente brillo rojo vivo. La sombra la arrojó al piso, cual basura sin utilidad, y, luego de tomarse unos segundos para contemplar la lápida, procedió a desencajar uno de los cristales de la piedra. Pasó a la siguiente, eligió un cristal específico, lo sacó y éste se unió mágicamente al que ya había arrancado. Así siguió haciendo, pero no pasó del azul.

Elsa vio su oportunidad de frenarle al verle desprevenida, al fin había decodificado las peticiones de la voz en su mente, que le urgía por que le detuviese. Un movimiento fue suficiente para que afilados picos de hielo se alzasen del suelo y que no hubiese uno de ellos que no atravesase un cuerpo sólido de una ilusión no tan concreta. La sombra dejó caer los cristales a medio armar, y por unos segundos colgó, empalada e inerte, en el hielo.

 _I have to remind you what will happen if you kill me?_

Escuchó su voz diabólica, que le causó un escalofrío. No le dio oportunidad de pensar en el _«recordarte»_ , la silueta oscura se movió, separándose del cuerpo al que ocultaba, como arrancándose a sí misma de su huésped, revelándo la identidad atada a ella. A la rubia se le cayó el alma a los pies.

No. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida y dejarse llevar? ¿Por qué había atacado? ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de matarle? ¿Por qué sentía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía? ¿Y por qué ese dolor tan punzante le abría el corazón? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba usando a…?

…

– ¡No! –el chillido salió de manera involuntaria de su boca, arrancado por la turbadora ilusión que acababa de presenciar.

Su respiración era sonora y acelerada, cubierta por una leve capa de sudor frío, viendo a todos lados sin notar en realidad que se encontraba en su habitación, el espanto le llevó a incorporarse de golpe. Pasaron unos minutos, y varios temblores recorrieron su cuerpo, antes de que pudiese sosegarse un poco; solo entonces se permitió mirar con detenimiento su entorno, la oscurecida seguridad de su alcoba. Aún era de noche, no habría pasado ni una hora desde que se despidió de la joven morena.

Había sido un sueño. Solo un sueño. _«Más bien, una pesadilla»_ ; se dijo a sí misma. Intentó calmarse bajo ese pensamiento, repitiéndose que no había sido real y que sería una ilusión sin importancia, advirtiendo el frío que hacía en la habitación. Pero no podía. Una sensación de inseguridad le asaltaba y provocaba que se sintiese desprotegida de algo aun dentro de sus aposentos. ¿Cómo podía ser que su mente fuese capaz de crear tan retorcida imagen?

Más importante aún: ¿cómo era capaz de hacer que todas y cada una de las sensaciones se sintiesen tan atormentadoramente reales? Incluso seguía escuchando un ínfimo rumor del chillido de la sombra. Podría jurar que sintió la tierra árida y la piedra fría bajo sus pies. Podría jurar que la voz ronca seguía susurrando, sofocada, en su mente. Podría jurar que aún percibía la presencia de aquella sombra, oculta entre las otras tantas que llenaban su habitación.

Aquel pensamiento le inundó de pavor. Algo le decía que no era una idea del todo descabellada que aquella figura oscura pudiese existir en este plano. La sensación de vulnerabilidad se hizo terriblemente más preponderante. Notaba pequeños puntos que brillaban en el aire con la luz de luna que entraba por el ventanal, copos de nieve que empezaban a formarse por el terror. Tenía que hacer algo, rápido. Debía deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

Por alguna razón más allá de su entendimiento, pensó en Ashley. No estaba segura de qué significaba el hecho de ser la única persona que se asomaba en su mente en ese momento de debilidad, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de cavilar mucho en ello. Decidió atribuírselo al compromiso que la loba había adquirido para con ella hacía poco más de un par de horas. Un compromiso, por lo que entendió, voluntario. No estaba segura de la índole exacta de aquel deber, o de cómo deber interpretarlo –de hecho, no tenía certeza de cómo debería interpretar nada–, pero dijo que iba a ayudarle, y éso era lo que necesitaba ahora: ayuda. Y un sentimiento de seguridad que solo Ashley había logrado proporcionarle.

Decidida a no darle más vueltas al asunto, se levantó y salió a las tinieblas de los pasillos desolados del castillo. Por un momento pensó en su hermana teniendo que recorrer esos tenebrosos pasadizos sumidos en las sombras para ir a plantarse frente a la puerta de su habitación, esperando una respuesta que nunca optuvo, y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Hizo a un lado ese pensar, lo último que necesitaba era otro sentimiento negativo que contribuyese con su estado de inquietud.

Sabía dónde se encontraba la habitación de la ojimarrón gracias a que ella misma le hubo indicado dónde estaba, en uno de sus intentos de hacerle salir de su habitación a espaldas de sus padres, intentando convencerla de que, por la poca distancia que le separaba de la propia, sería muy improbable que nadie les descubriese. Sin embargo, realmente no estaba tan cercana. Caminó a paso rápido, que no por ello menos cauteloso, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que, en cualquier momento, las sombras podrían alzarse y arrastrarla de nuevo su alcoba, donde ya no se sentía segura.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación, su pulso se disparó, probablemente el momento más feroz de la tormenta, que es un segundo antes de que ésta cese. Su interior se revolvía en una sensación de desasosiego que le parecía imposible poder deshacerse de ella con la mera compañía de una persona, pero no tenía más a lo que echar mano. Subió su mano para tocar, con el extraño convencimiento de que la joven estaría despierta, pero la detuvo a centímetros de la plancha de madera al escuchar voces provenientes del interior.

– _¿Realmente piensas que yo haría éso?_ –cuestionaba la voz contrariada e indignada de Ashley, con un tono glaciar que ella jamás había escuchado en ella.

– _Sé que no lo harías_ –repuso una voz masculina, se le hacía vagamente familiar, altiva y socarrona –. _Tú, no_ –siguió, hasta ella podía captar la sugerencia de esa aclaración, aunque no sabía a qué se debía –. _Pero sé que una parte de ti me ayudará._

– _Supongo que ahora me dirás por qué piensas éso._ –refutó Ashley con evidente desgano.

– _No lo pienso, lo sé; así como sé que a tu pesadilla no le gustaría que yo desvelase cierta información._

– _Ahora no solo eres un sociópata, sino, también, un maníaco._

– _No te hagas la inocente, Ashley; he sabido sobre Nightmare desde que llegué a este castillo._ –imputó la voz masculina un poco más a la ofensiva.

El silencio se extendió por varios segundos, en los cuales la reina tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarse quién estaba allí con la loba, de qué estaban hablando y quién era _"Nightmare"._ ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí dentro?

– _Entonces sabrás que, ahora mismo, estás hablando con una persona a la que le importa poco y nada qué pueda pasar contigo al querer hacer un pacto con el diablo_ –espetó Ashley, su tono era flemático, plenamente indiferente, tanto, que Elsa no pudo dejar de sentirse sobrecogida – _. Sin embargo, me importa lo que pueda pasar con alguien más a consecuencia de tus actos, así que voy a advertirte que es la peor idea que has concebido jamás en tu vida._

– _No, no es éso. Es la única forma que tengo de conseguir lo que no obtuve por mi cuenta la última vez._ –sentenció el otro individuo, decidido, con rencor en la voz.

Antes de poder hacerse otra cuestión, escuchó conmoción en la habitación, como si los objetos que allí se guardaban se sacudiesen con la acción de algo que hizo, de la misma manera, temblar la puerta. La rubia se alarmó, empezaba asustarse de lo que pasaba allí dentro, pero no tenía cabeza para reparar en los copos de nieve que flotaban a su alrededor.

Cuando el movimiento hubo cesado, la estancia fue consumida por el mutismo, que solo conseguía turbar más los nervios de la reina.

– _So, Why you think that I will help you?_ –escuchó la voz de Ashley nuevamente, con un color diferente, un par de tonos más grave, indiferente, aunque prudencialmente interesada.

– _Sé lo que quieres, y sé quién es tu objetivo. Si me ayudas, podrás lograr lo que quieres, o, al menos, en buena parte._ –ofreció la voz vagamente familiar para la rubia; ¿por qué le daba la impresión de que ya no estaba hablando con Ashley?

– _And you guess that I need you to do it._ –esa era la voz de Ashley, pese a su nueva profundidad, no dejaba de serlo; ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí dentro?

– _No me necesitas para hacerlo. Pero, yo, sé lo que has hecho, lo que estás haciendo ahora con ella. Y si no aceptas una forma más directa de lograr tu cometido, tendrás que aceptar para que no se arruine tu estrategia actual._ –las negociaciones se habían convertido en chantaje, y la reina no dejaba de hacerse preguntas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora…, Ashley? Porque dudaba que esa fuese ella, aunque estuvise escuchando su voz, que era inconfundible para ella.

Lo que escuchó luego le dejó helada. Una risa, baja, cínica, divertida y malvada, insólitamente parecida a la que había escuchado provenir de una silueta incógnita hacía unos minutos atrás. Un escalofrío subió por su columna vertebral. Ahora sí podía estar segura de que algo malo estaba pasando.

– _That was a mistake._ –repuso, risueña, la voz de Ashley.

El silencio que precedió a éso le dio la sensación de que hubo acción por parte de alguien dentro de esas paredes. Luego, un golpe seco, como si se hubiese estampado algo contra la pared, le dio la certeza de que así fue.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la morena sostenía con fuerza la garganta de la persona que se atrevía a siquiera pretender manipularle, inflingiéndole daño, pero sin llegar a estrangularle. Sus ojos, dos zafiros oscuros, no poseían el menor ápice de emoción existente, pero centelleaban en malevolencia. El décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur intentaba aflojar su aferre, pero el filo de las garras de la joven amenazando con cortar su cuello le advirtió que cediese.

– _Do you think you can blackmail me?_ –su voz era baja, profunda, un siseo que acariciaba cada una de las venenosas palabras – _You have no idea how are you talking. I can kill you just by thinking_ –la segunda frase fue dicha de una manera tan impersonal que solo lograba otorgarle mayor perversidad, y aumentaba la posibilidad de que fuese cierto lo que decía; fue dicho en un tono demasiado bajo como para que la persona tras la puerta la escuchase –. _But I won't do it. Not yet. You can be useful to me._

– _¿Así que, ahora trabajo para ti?_ –no fue valor lo que llevó a Hans a decir aquello, fue la frustración de que le saliese el tiro por la culata.

– _You don't work to me. Now, you belong to me. Your life, is mine now._ –sentenció con el rostro a nada de distancia de el del príncipe, disfrutando del miedo que percibía en el hombre.

– _No puedes hacer éso._ –debatió el pelirrojo, más que consternado, aterrado.

– _Do you want to do it official?_ –sonrió Nightmare.

Sin dejar al príncipe dar respuesta, con su mano libre tomó uno de los brazos del hombre, que seguían agarrados a la mano que oprimía su garganta, deshaciendo su aferre sin esfuerzo alguno, y, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese siquiera pensar, enterró los colmillos en su antebrazo con fuerza desmedida, arrancándole un grito de dolor al ojiverde. La reina, que no había escuchado más que la primera frase de esa fracción de conversación, se sobresaltó al escuchar el chillido dolorido, cosa que solo logró acrecentar su inquietud; la nieve a su alrededor comenzaba a agitarse.

El pelirrojo vio, pasmado, como la sangre que brotaba de la salvaje herida no poseía su color característico: hilos negros bajaban de la laceración, como riachuelos de tinta. Nightmare se tomó su tiempo antes de separarse de su carne, degustando el sabor de la sangre de un vil traidor, nada desagradable a su opinión. Todos sus dientes estaban marcados en carne viva en su antebrazo, la herida ardía como el mismísimo infierno y notaba como esa sensación se iba esparciendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo.

– _Now, you really belong to me._ –dijo el espectro a través de la loba con toda simplicidad, hilos de sangre descendiendo desde su boca hasta manchar su camisa; soltó el cuello del hombre y se alejó para plantarse frente al ventanal, dándole la espalda al príncipe, contemplando la paz de la noche, sabiendo que pronto cambiaría éso.

– _¿Ahora le pertenezco a una maldita Crossbreed?_ –imputó el hombre con rabia, medio gruñendo las palabras por el ardor. La frase llegó a oídos de la reina – _Y sí; sé que la mordida de un Crossbreed crea un vínculo de pertenencia._

– _You are not hers. I'm not her. We're sharing the same damn body_ –palabras gélidas, arrastradas, gruñidas, que, pese al volumen moderadamente bajo con el que fueron profesadas, fueron captadas por la rubia –. _For now. You better go. I'll call you when I need you._

El hombre farfulló unas palabras que la Pesadilla no se molestó en tratar de entender, eran irrelevantes, dijese lo que dijese, hiciese lo que hiciese, ya no había vuelta atrás a menos que ella lo decidiese. Hans salió de la habitación a la soledad de los pasillos; le pareció avistar una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, se volvió hacia la derecha, no había más que las sombras comunes de la noche. Sin tomarle demasiada importancia, se encaminó hacia su propia habitación, profesando maldiciones e improperios mentales contra aquel espíritu al que ahora estaba a merced de. Fue muy estúpido al creer que podría manipular a un ser con semejante poder.

La reina se dirigía a su habitación casi a ritmo de trote, dejando a su paso una levísima capa de escarcha, producto del desastre que hacían sus pensamientos con ella. Las preguntas eran demasiadas para contarlas. Pero la principal era la misma que se había estando haciendo desde que despertó en esa extraña situación esa tarde. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las interrogantes se sacudían dentro de su cabeza, gritando por que les prestase atención, exigiendo por que les buscase una respuesta. Mas no se centró en ellas sino hasta que llegó a la tranquilidad de su cuarto. Si bien ya no lo consideraba del todo seguro, era lo suficientemente tranquilo para permitirse cavilar en "paz".

Fue solo cerrar la puerta para que las inquisiciones, dudas y miedos acribillasen su ya muy agobiada mente, obligándola a recostarse a la plancha de madera para no sentirse tan inestable. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Con quién había estado hablando Ashley? ¿Por qué sintió que, en un punto de la conversación, dejaba de ser ella quien participaba en aquel diálogo? ¿Qué clase de colaboración, convertida luego en un intento de extorsión, le pedía aquella persona? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa tercera persona de la que hicieron referencia? ¿Quién era el tal _"Nightmare"_? ¿Por qué esa persona estuvo tan convencida de que le ayudaría? ¿Qué había pasado cuando pasó a la acción? ¿Qué había sido ese grito casi agonizante? ¿Ashley habría mordido a ese individuo? ¿Ahora le pertenecía? ¿ **Qué estaba pasando**?

Ésto era demasiado. Todas esas cuestiones la superaban. ¿Por qué se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tan indefensa, tan insufriblemente inútil? El suelo a sus pies comenzaba a congelarse. Debía controlarse, pero parecía imposible dominar algo que jamás pudo mantener a raya cuando siquiera podía controlar sus propios pensamientos. Lágrimas amargas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no quería dejarlas salir.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta le dio un susto de muerte. Cerró los ojos, buscando calmar su respiración disparada y su corazón desvocado, antes de preguntarse quién podría estar yendo a su habitación a esas horas de la noche.

– _¿Elsa? Soy yo_ –Ashley. La rubia vaciló si debía abrir o pretender que estaba sumida en un sueño profundo, las cosas que había escuchado habían sembrado demasiadas dudas como para no titubear –. _Sé que estás despierta._ –dijo suavemente; la ojiazul no pudo contener un suspiro cansino, había olvidado por un momento lo difícil que era engañar a la loba – _¿Puedes abrir, por favor?_ –el dejo de súplica en la voz de la joven no se le pasó por alto a la rubia. De pronto, su presencia allí estaba clara.

Tomando una inspiración profunda, para enterrar todos los impulsos dentro de sí por el tiempo suficiente, abrió lentamente la puerta. Ashley traía una media sonrisa cargada de ¿atrición?, con una cara de cachorro abandonado que, por un segundo, le hizo olvidar todo lo que había sospechado hacia ella. Le vio nerviosa, tímida, como si se retractase cada vez que iba a decir algo, bajo una mirada desconfiada para la que no estaba lista a enfrentarse.

– ¿Me dejas pasar? –dijo por fin, esa actitud sumisa que tenía se le hacía en extremo peculiar a la reina. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso a la estancia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –inquirió Elsa siguiendo los movimientos de la joven con la mirada; la castaña caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, donde se detuvo por acción de la pregunta.

–Creo que lo sabes –repuso ella con el mismo tono de voz bajo y corito, como si el remordimiento le impidiese a su voz salir con normalidad; la rubia no dijo nada, pero sí lo sabía –. Sé que escuchaste mi conversación con Hans. –enunció sin volverse a verla. La reina no se sorprendió demasiado por ello, sin embargo, no respondió de inmediato.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –interrogó, la gravedad de la pregunta, y todo lo que acarreaba con ella, ameritaba la expresión de la que no solía hacer uso. Luego cayó en otra cosa – ¿Hans? ¿El príncipe de las Islas del Sur? –éso explicaba por qué su voz se le hizo apenas conocida.

–Veo que te sorprende. –comentó Ashley con una risa sarcástica, carente de toda gracia.

– ¿No debería? –cuestionó la rubia.

–No cuando intentó matarte a ti y a Anna.

– ¡¿Intentó matarnos?! –así se esfumaba la buena imagen que tenía de ese atractivo hombre – ¿Entonces por qué está aquí, en Arendelle?

–Le diste la oportunidad de tratar de enmendar sus errores. Aunque, ahora puedes estar segura de que ésa no fue su verdadera intención al venir aquí. Supongo que pensaste que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

– ¿No es así? –sí, Elsa pensaba que cualquiera que quisiera intentarlo, merecía la oportunidad de redimirse. Una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de la ojimarrón sin que lo pudiese evitar.

– ¿Éso significa que me darás la oportunidad de explicarte lo que escuchaste? –corroboró Ashley volviéndose a ella, la culpa estaba escrita en su rostro y la rubia sabía, porque sabía, que era imposible que el destello en sus ojos fuese artificial. O que lo fuese sin que ella lo notase.

– ¿En qué quería que le ayudaras? –respondió con otra pregunta, dando un tentativo paso hacia ella.

–Quería que le ayudase a ascender al trono aquí, en Arendelle –la expresión de desconcierto de la rubia fue suficiente para saber que debía ser más clara –. Quería que le ayudase a matarlas para que él pudiese reclamar el trono, y protegerlo si la guardia se volvía contra él.

– ¿Debo suponer que no aceptaste? –la rubia flaqueó antes de hablar, recordando en qué punto de la conversación había empezado a espiar. No podía creer hasta qué punto había llegado a dudar de ella, probablemente fue un golpe bajo para la joven

–Debes saber que no lo haría ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello –declaró la loba con plena franqueza, hablando por primera vez con un tono firme que no dejaba espacio para dudas –. Pero realmente no buscaba mi ayuda. –admitió con pesadumbre.

– ¿Ese tal _Nightmare_? –Elsa vaciló. La morena suspiró con todo pesar, luego asintió con la cabeza – ¿Quién es?

–No es quién, es qué. –Elsa notaba como Ashley luchaba contra el nudo en su garganta para pronunciar esas palabras; la reina funció el ceño – ¿No te has preguntado por qué fue a verme a mí si la buscaba a ella? –la ojiazul lo pensó por un momento, puede que sí lo hubiese hecho, pero le fue imposible saberlo, puesto que pocas preguntas pudo distinguir entre las muchas que giraban en su cabeza; no obstante, asintió –Éso es porque, en parte, soy yo.

Esas palabras golpearon la mente de Elsa. ¿Era ella? No lo entendía, ¿qué quería decir con éso? Acababa de especificar que eran dos personas distintas, incluso, que _Nightmare_ no podía considerarse un quien. La forma de la que la joven había dicho aquello dejaba expuesto el hecho de que no quería tener que decir nada más, pero tendría que hacerlo si quería que la reina creyese su situación.

–No lo entiendo. –fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

–La Pesadilla, _Nightmare_ , no es una persona: es un ente. Un ente oscuro nacido de la sangre de una criatura monstuosa que fue asesinada a manos de uno de mis antepasados y que, por ello, todos los Wolf cargamos con su maldición, con ella. –expuso, jamás había escuchado que solo la voz de una persona puede denotar tanta tribulación como para ella ser tan consciente de ésta.

–Un ente… –repitió la reina, buscando darle un sentido a esas palabras. ¿Un espíritu? ¿Ashley cargaba con una maldición por culpa de uno de sus ancestros?

–Muy poderoso, demasiado para mí, por los momentos. De alguna manera, ha logrado ganar fuerza y se ha apoderado de mí varias veces. –admitió la castaña bajando la mirada, afectada por tener que confesar aquello.

– ¿Quieres decir que te… posee? –cuestionó la rubia; en esos momentos es cuando sentía, y era muy desagradable sentir éso hacia la castaña, que ésta era peligrosa, pero, aun así, por alguna razón más allá de su entendimiento, avanzó hacia ella otro paso.

–Algo por el estilo. Solo puede hacerlo cuando estoy muy débil como para contenerle, pero, ahora que tiene más poder, no necesita que me debilite para hacerse conmigo –la voz de Ashley se quebraba, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de conocerla (o de lo que ella recordaba hacerlo) vio como las lágrimas empañaban los ojos cafés –. Yo, soy completamente incapaz de hacerte daño, prefiero morir antes de hacerlo. Pero ella, quiere hacerlo. Y me temo que no estoy en condiciones de detenerla.

–Y, ahora Hans colabora con ella. –recordó la reina. Ésto se volvía cada vez más extraño. Avanzó otro paso, la castaña siquiera parecía fijarse en ello.

–No a voluntad, pero sí. Aunque no es un mayor motivo de preocupación. –acotó la morena.

– ¿Por qué viniste a decirme ésto? ¿Pensaste que, si lo sabía, estaría menos intranquila? Porque no es así. –inquirió Elsa, mas su tono no llevaba reproche, sino curiosidad, una curiosidad que era evocada por un dolor extraño y punzante que le causaba ver a Ashley en ese estado.

–No. Te digo ésto porque eres la única que me importa. No me importa lo que piensen los demás de mí, pero me importa cómo puedas llegar a verme, tú. No quiero ser un monstruo a tus ojos, no lo soportaría –confesó encogiéndose en sí misma, subiendo la mirada a la reina, quien sintió a su corazón estrujarse ante esa cara de cachorro con lágrimas en los ojos –. Aunque, supongo que éso ya es inevitable.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó de nuevo, la mísera distancia de un paso era la que le separaba de la morena, quien le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva desde su posición, sin intención de acortarla – ¿Por qué solo yo te importo? –tal vez formuló la pregunta de esa manera por querer abreviar todo lo que había dicho, o porque le gustó decirlo de esa manera.

–Una parte de la maldición de _Nightmare_ es que no puedo sentir nada por ni hacia nadie. No es que no me importe el resto por soberbia, sino porque realmente no puede importarme, porque no soy capaz de sentir nada por ellos –ostentó la joven, seguía notando un color de abatimiento en su voz, mas chocaba con la indiferencia que le aseguraba a la reina que, lo que decía, era cierto –. No siento tristeza, ni alegría, ni dolor, ni miedo, ni remordimiento o afecto; puedo sentir enojo, puede que soledad o diversión, pero éso es todo. –podía notar que la castaña no estaba orgullosa de lo que decía, pero tampoco parecía afectarle demasiado, demostrando, nuevamente, que hablaba con sinceridad.

–Éso no responde a mi pregunta. –arguyó Elsa, sin acortar la distancia entre ambas, pero sin agrandarla; curiosamente, pese a no poder estar tranquila con todo este tema, sus poderes no habían manifestado la confusión que había dentro de ella.

–Eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir todo éso. –declaró Ashley con una pequeña sonrisa triste, que no dejaba de verse tierna, y un brillo etéreo en sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo? –no podía estar refiriéndose a lo que ella había entendido.

–No estoy muy segura, pero es así. Eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir algo en toda mi vida. –no podía haber más convicción en sus palabras, pero no le daba una respuesta a las sospechas de la rubia, era exasperantemente sutil en sus insinuaciones.

–Pero… ¿cómo es éso posible? ¿Nadie más, en serio? ¿Qué hay de tus padres, de tu hermana? –cuestionó la reina, tratando de quitarse una idea desquisiada de su mente. ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele algo así? Aunque, una sensación que nacía en algún lugar desconocido de ella misma le decía que sus suposiciones podían ser correctas.

–Hacia mis padres sentí algo así como una… estima, por el hecho de ser mis progenitores; hacia Diane siento cariño, pero tuve que… sacrificar una… parte de mí para poder sentirlo. –explicó la castaña, le costaba decir éso, sobre todo por el estado inestable de la mente de la reina, que no le daba seguridad para ninguna reacción hacia lo que estaba desvelando, pero ya no había marcha atrás –Contigo es diferente, porque, ni tú, ni yo hemos hecho nada para que ésto sea.

– ¿Éso qué quiere decir? –inquirió nuevamente, no podía solo dar por sentado que las ocurrencias de su mente pudiesen ser ciertas, siquiera eran verosímiles.

–No lo sé –suspiró la joven desviando la mirada –. Solo sé que Nightmare, también, sabe éso, y es lo que le motiva.

– ¿Lo que le motiva a qué? –esa cuestión sonó exigente por la alarma que traía consigo.

–A querer hacerte daño. –dijo sin más, no había manera de pintar con un color más ameno a esa verdad.

– ¿Por qué?

–Para hacerme sufrir –la sonrisa acre que cruzó los labios de la morena fue irremediable –. Es, soy un monstruo… He hecho muchas cosas de las que no puedo arrepentirme… y quiere obligarme a hacer lo único que sí me destrozaría. –la voz de la loba estaba irremediablemente rota y clavaba una espina en el corazón de la rubia, las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse silenciosamente de sus ojos.

–No eres un monstruo, Ashley –dijo Elsa luego de varios segundos, acortando ese último paso; la ojimarrón, como si apenas se diese cuenta de la cercanía que tenían, intentó retroceder, pero la rubia lo impidió tomando sus brazos para que no escapase –. Es imposible que alguien que se exprese de la manera en la que tú has llegado a hacerlo pueda ser uno. –aseguró, recordando las muchas veces que, en medio de conversaciones profundas, otras un poco más tribales, la joven hacía una exposición verbal de un alma sensible y un innegable romanticismo que se guardaba bajo capas de travesura y autosuficiencia.

–Una cosa son las palabras, otra, los sentimientos. –repuso la castaña con voz baja, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules que le devolvían una intensa mirada. Una chispa de esperanza encendió dentro de sí al ver un fugaz atisbo de un sentimiento conocido.

–No puedes no tener sentimientos. –certificó Elsa en un susurro, sosteniendo su mirada, notando con cierta inquietud como aquella sensación desconocida se agitaba en ese lugar incógnito de ella misma.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de éso? –musitó, la mirada oscura enclavada en la acuosa. La rubia consideró por un momento en si soltar las primeras palabras que asomaron por su cabeza.

–Porque el brillo que veo en tus ojos no puede ser causado por nada. –al final le dio igual cómo sonasen sus palabras y comprobó cómo ese destello se realzaba al ser la dueña de los ojos consciente del mismo, en lugar de que intentase ocultarlo, como pensó que pasaría. La castaña soltó una leve risa, con una gracia que se traducía en alivio, bajando por un segundo la mirada, notando que las manos de la rubia se habían deslizado hasta estar tomando las suyas, probablemente sin darse cuenta.

–Gracias… –murmuró Ashley con su sonrisa tierna, apretando sus manos con suavidad; la reina no estaba del todo segura de por qué agradecía, pero solo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa al centrarse en el calor de sus manos – Sin embargo, he pensado que, a este punto, me he convertido en otra amenaza, probablemente la peor… –suspiró cansinamente, bajando nuevamente la mirada; la sonrisa de la ojiazul de deshizo al escuchar esas palabras, no le gustaba en absoluto oírle hablar así –Y que, quizá, estarías mejor si yo no estuviera aquí…

–Ashley, cállate. –ordenó la reina antes de, y aprovechando su agarre, tirar de ella para encerrarle en un cálido abrazo.

La joven no reaccionó de inmediato, sorprendida por ese movimiento inesperado; mas solo fue un segundo el que pasó para que le correspondiese el gesto, un contacto que le transmitió tanto cariño como confianza, colmándola de alivio. Entre tanto, la reina experimentaba un extraño _deja bú_. En medio del agradable momento, un flash, impreciso, fugaz, se presentó en la mente de la rubia.

– _Lo siento_.

– _¿Qué sientes?_

– _Ser tan cobarde._

– _¿De qué hablas?_

– _Si no fuese tan cobarde, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de darte lo que mereces…_

– _Ash…_

– _…o, al menos, ofecerte algo mejor…_

– _No digas éso._

– _Mereces algo mejor que yo..._

– _Ashley, cállate._

No estaba segura de lo que hizo luego, solo recordó un acercamiento, nada que sugiriese algo distinto al abrazo en el que se fundían en ese momento; aunque la conversación era más que insinuante. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que, el contacto de ese flash, fue más intenso, más íntimo; no obstante, prefirió no hacerse ideas de qué tipo de contacto fue. No consiguió hallar el tiempo en el que se desarrolló aquella escena, no constaba en su mente. Se inquietó por medio segundo, antes de recordar que había algo que faltaba en ella. Algo que Ashley debía ayudarle a recuperar. No entendía qué tenía que ver ese abrazo en ello, ni el revoloteo en su estómago, pero no podía dejar de admitir que se sentía bien con ello, tal vez no del todo cómoda, pero sí bien.

–Gracias. –musitó la castaña al cabo de tiempo indefinido separándose un poco de la reina, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Elsa con suave curiosidad.

–Por creer en mí. –precisó la joven con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

–Sería injusto que no lo hiciese; después de todo, pareces preocuparte más por mí que por ti misma. –dijo; cada vez se veía más intrigada por el destello en los ojos cafés y por la extraña, grata y desconcertante sensación que nacía dentro de sí al fijarse en él. Aunque todavía no estaba segura de si quería averiguar qué era éso.

–Dime, ¿para qué habías ido a mi habitación? –se interesó Ashley luego de un par de segundos; solo entonces recordó qué fue lo que hizo que fuese allí y terminase escuchando aquella comprometedora conversación.

–Ahora que lo pienso, era una tontería a la que quizá le di demasiada importancia. –no le apetecía tener que contar lo que había visto en voz alta y, pensándolo con detenimiento, sí le dio un significado infundado a una simple pesadilla, acarreando una reacción precipitada. Sin embargo, no logró convencerse del todo de que solo éso fuese.

–Elsa… –la ojimarrón le incitó a hablar; la reina advirtió como su mirada, en tan solo un momento, se volvió increíblemente penetrante, aunque no podía decir que fuese dura.

–Tuve una… pesadilla. –confesó en voz baja, avergonzada por lo infantil que resultaba ir a buscar la compañía de otra persona solo por un mal sueño. Notó que la morena se contuvo de fruncir el ceño.

–Debió haber sido terrible para que me buscaras. –la joven intentó bromear, cuando en realidad estaba captando un patrón allí.

–No fue tan horrible, más bien, fue extraña… excepto por el final –Elsa quiso restarle importancia, mas no pudo dejar de ser sincera con la loba; ésta permaneció observándola con atención, esperando a que continuase; aún no habían deshecho el abrazo –. Al final, yo… yo… –le costaba decir aquello, aun se preguntaba cómo es que había sido tan real, cómo es que la había engañado así, y con qué fin.

–Tú… ¿morías? –sugirió Ashley con cautela, anhelando que la respuesta fuese un no. Para su sosiego, la rubia negó con la cabeza antes de responderle.

–…asesinaba a alguien –terminó desvelando con un hilo de voz. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal, si solo había sido una ilusión? ¿Por qué seguía pensando que no fue la primera vez que cayó en su trampa? ¿Por qué volvía a sentir que podría estarse ocultando entre las sombras? La castaña guardó silencio, sabiendo que aún faltaba algo por decir, y que la rubia necesitaría decirlo –. Te asesinaba a ti.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al decir éso? ¡Solo había sido un sueño! Ashley estaba allí, aún rodeándole con sus brazos, escuchándole atentamente y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de confort. ¿Por qué se sentía tan sobrecogida? ¿Y por qué tenía el presentimiento de que todo aquello guardaba un significado que debería saber? Debía dejar de pensar en ello, por el bien de sus nervios y del control que se veía tentado a quebrantarse en esos momentos.

–Pero fue solo un sueño, ¿cierto? –dijo luego, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos.

–Sí, claro. No tienes de qué preocuparte –puede que Elsa no, pero, ella, se estaba dando cuenta de que, todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba previamente planificado. Incluso el que la reina escuchase el intercambio de palabras con el príncipe fue previsto y, por lo tanto, provocado –. Deberías dormir un poco, no creo que vaya a repetirse. –sonrió luego, separándose un poco más de la rubia, pero tomando sus manos en las suyas, sin querer romper el contacto; vio que la reina iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a emitir sonido – ¿Pasa algo?

–No; era solo… una tontería. –musitó la ojiazul, sin darle crédito a lo que estuvo a punto de pedirle. Si bien su reacción anterior a la pesadilla fue infantil, aquella petición era ridícula.

–Elsa… –le instigó a hablar. ¿Por qué no podía resistirse a esos ojos oscuros?

–Me preguntaba si… si podrías… –la vergüenza convertía su voz en un murmullo que llegaba con toda claridad a oídos de la loba; ¿en serio iba a decir éso?

– ¿…quedarme contigo? –le ayudó la joven; la rubia no percibió ningún indicio de diversión en su voz, más bien era matizada por una suave ternura. Bajó la mirada para encubrir el fuerte rubor que encendió sus mejillas, con la seguridad de que la morena podría distinguirlo incluso entre la penumbra; asintió. No supo interpretar el silencio de la castaña, por lo que subió la mirada, encontrándose con un par de centellantes perlas negras y una sonrisa afectuosa.

–No me mires así.

– ¿Así, cómo? –su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Otro _deja bú_ , pero no recordaba una situación similar. Qué tortura era el no recordar. Saber que debería saber, y no hacerlo; saber que faltaba algo, pero no ser conocedor de lo que faltaba; tener las respuestas frente a sí, esfumándose como humo en medio del aire.

–Olvídalo. –suspiró Elsa desviando la mirada.

Escuchó una ligera risa salir de la castaña, medio divertida, medio enternecida; antes de sentir los labios de la joven en su mejilla, un contacto breve, que no por ello menos demostrativo. Volvió la mirada a ella. Ashley le dedicó una sonrisa y luego, aún sujetando su mano, le condujo hasta su cama, donde se echó, invitándola a ella a recostarse a su lado. Titubeó por un momento, notando que sus mejillas seguían ardiendo, puede que un poco más que antes, incluso; antes de proceder a tumbarse junto a la loba, de frente a ella. Otro deja bú. Qué frustrante era aquello. Dejaba de sentir el revoloteo, que pasó a convertirse en un furioso batir de alas.

Éso fue hasta que la ojimarrón tomó nuevamente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos sin apartar ni por medio segundo la mirada de sus ojos, dirigiéndole otra sonrisa. Los nervios se calmaron, se sintió en paz, segura, protegida, un sentimiento cálido se originaba en su pecho; lo único que contrastaba era el desvocado latir de su corazón y la maraña de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era éso? No estaba segura, pero sabía que todo lo que sentía, era a raíz de _éso_ , y que, en _éso_ , la loba tenía algo que ver. Pero seguía sin estar segura de querer averiguar lo que era.

No entendía muy bien por qué se sentía diferente, cuando ya antes la joven se había quedado con ella, con el mismo motivo o excusa; tal vez, porque nunca antes habían dormido en la misma cama. Sí, éso debía ser. Pero ello no explicaba la agradable sensación de tenerle cerca. Se sentía tan diferente, pero era un sentir ameno, solo que aún no decidía si ello era bueno o malo.

Se sentía misteriosamente segura, así, teniéndole cerca; a pesar de todo lo que tenía detrás y encima, de las dudas y de que, aún, pensaba que no le estaba contando toda la verdad; tenía la desconcertante convicción de que jamás le haría daño, y de que no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciese. Sentía tanta confianza como para haberle pedido que se quedase a dormir con ella, como para tomar su mano, sin usar sus guantes, sin ningún temor. Se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para dejar de pensar, aunque solo fuese por un momento, en la inquietante situación en la que se encontraba.

Ya no se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, se había resignando a que ella misma no podría conseguir respuesta a éso. Pero sí se preguntaba: ¿qué le estaba pasando?

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien en compañía de Ashley? Éso, por muy gustoso que le pareciese, no era normal. Si estaba bien, no lo sabía. Pero estaba muy convencida de que no era nada que se viese cada vez que se asomara a la ventana. Faltaba una pieza del puzle, y tenía el presentimiento de que había sido escondida adrede. O alterada. Aun así, no consideraba que quisiese encontrarla. ¿Acaso era ése el objetivo, su objetivo? No lo sabía. ¿El hallar la pieza faltante implicaba renunciar a ese sentir? Si era así, podía decir que no quería hacerlo. Porque, si no saber figuraba no sentirse culpable por estar haciendo algo indebido, mal visto, prefería que así fuese. Incluso sin saber cómo se sentía, no quería dejar de sentirse así. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Siquiera se percató de en qué momento sus párpados cayeron, ni de que estuviese tan cansada. Pronto se quedó dormida, sin siquiera darse cuenta, escuchando apenas el murmullo de algo a lo que siquiera un nombre llegó a darle. Pero, lo último que llegó a sus oídos, fue un susurro de la castaña que por poco y no comprendió, suaves palabras en una tierna despedida: _«Sweet Dreams»._

 **...**

 **Hi! I'm Black Wolf and you're reading Blutmond.**

 **Well, unicorns, he aquí el capítulo 17 de esta descabellada historia. Me ha costado un poco, pero el resultado es satisfactorio para el poco tiempo que me llevó redactarlo. Aunque eso lo diran ustedes en los comentarios.**

 **Diganme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Creen que debo alargar la perdida de memoria de Elsa, o prefieren que lo resuelva cuanto antes?**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho más qué decir, o escribir, sino que, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el cap, déjenme saberlo en los comentarios. De nuevo, lamento haberme desaparecido por tanto. Aún no estoy segura de cómo llamar al siguiente cap. Nos leemos por ahí.**

 **Chau chau.**


End file.
